Room with a Q too
by lynne.robinson.16547
Summary: The story starts with an abduction. Although Q is an omnipotent entity, he can't express his feelings to the love of his life, so he kidnaps her. There is a love triangle involving Captain Janeway, Q and Chakotay (lucky woman) Who will win the hand of the Captain? Will they play fairly? Add the Borg Queen into this story and chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Room with a Q too - First Chapter

Captain Janeway opened her eyes, to find herself lying on a cold, hard surface. She was definitely not in her own quarters, she could see a red ceiling, not a regulation grey one above her. The Captain had been dreaming about walking across the fields near her Grandfather's farm in Indiana. She could still feel the sunlight on her face and smell the corn ripening. She felt drowsy again so she tried to roll over and slip back into her dream. When she banged her face on the cold floor, it was a forceful reminder that she was not in her own bed on Voyager.

She sat up slowly, feeling groggy and looked around. About one and a half metres away, Tom Paris was lying sprawled on the floor, still in his Starfleet uniform. Janeway shuffled over to check his pulse, it was weak but steady. She sat next to Tom waiting for him to wake up. The only thing she knew for certain was that they were not on the ship. Janeway tried to focus on the last thing she remembered before she woke up here. She'd been on the bridge about to send an Away Team to an 'M

class' planet to search for sources of food, as their stores were getting low; then there was a flash of blinding light and she woke up in this room.

Captain Janeway stood up cautiously to survey her surroundings. The initial thing she noticed was the absence of a door or windows. The walls, floors and ceilings were made with the same smooth material, with no seams or edges. Janeway started to methodically tap the walls, to discover if there were any weaknesses. She turned around quickly when she heard her companion stirring. She leaned over to help him sit up.

"Good morning sleepy head, I'm afraid I can't provide breakfast or coffee because we've been abducted and transported to this red room and that's all I know, for the moment."

Janeway moved away deliberately, to allow him to wake up and collect his thoughts.

"Good morning Captain, where the hell are we?"

Janeway explained that she had only just regained consciousness, and had no idea where they were or more importantly, who had abducted them but she could make an educated guess based on the flash of light, that preceded her disappearance.

" Q " they both said in unison.

They sat down together and tried to work out what Q wanted. He was supposed to be a family man now with Lady Q and Junior. Janeway knew that he was furious that Lady Q had helped her when he'd tried to unsuccessfully blackmail her into sleeping with him. Their joint plot had succeeded moreover the other Q had promised that they would exact a suitable punishment.

"I thought he only tormented Captain Picard and the Enterprise crew, I didn't realise that we were the focus of his attentions now." Tom was worried about the Captain, he knew Q was infatuated with her and he was certain that he hadn't experienced rejection before.

"Well Tom, it's no good sitting around doing nothing. Starfleet regulations state that we have to try to escape. We have an intriguing puzzle, I've examined the walls and the floor and I can't find any openings. If you check the walls again, I'll start on the floor." Janeway always felt better once she took control of a situation.

"If I see him again, I'll follow Commander Sisko's example and box his ears, it's despicable to force himself on a Starfleet Captain or any woman."

"I think the Q Continuum have already punished him for that episode," explained Janeway.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the female Q, she sounds like an improvement on our Q. They can't all be like him or the Universe would have perished centuries ago." Tom had a few fantasies about meeting Lady Q, before he started his relationship with B'Elanna, of course!"

Janeway started to test the floor, halfway through she had to straighten up due to a twinge in her back. She always thought Tom was attractive, now she couldn't stop thinking about what he'd look like with no clothes on.

"We haven't got time to play Q's silly games, we need to return to Voyager. I promised to get the crew home and It was a solemn oath which I intend to keep."

Paris respected the Captain's determination and grit. All of the crew were so far away from home and the Federation but she shouldered the additional burden of the crew's reliance on her to get them home. He understood how lonely it could be, even when you are surrounded by people. It was a tragedy that such an attractive woman chose to stay single in order to keep her promise.

They sat quietly for a while, Tom was hyper aware of how close they were sitting. He could feel her warmth and his nose filled with the scent of her perfume. He felt the desire to kiss her and take her there on the floor. he shook his head vigorously to clear the image out of his head. What was he thinking, she was the Captain and he was in love with B'Elanna.

"Well Captain we can't just sit here, we have to find a way to escape" Tom hoped that he could keep his mind busy working on an escape plan and not on his growing infatuation with Captain Janeway. He was pretty sure that Chakotay would not approve of their liaison and he was an ex boxing champion.

Janeway hoped that Q would grow tired of this game quickly. she didn't know if it was the unique situation they were in; or Q was manipulating her emotions but at this moment, she was extremely attracted to Tom Paris At this particular moment she wanted him so badly, it felt like a physical ache and the need was growing. After all they had mated before and produced a litter but that was another story!

* * *

Commander Chakotay and B'Elanna Torres vanished from Voyager at the same time as Tom Paris and the Captain

B'Elanna woke up with a brain-splitting headache. She sat up clutching her head and opened her eyes tentatively. She looked around and didn't believe the evidence of her own eyes that she was sitting in a barn; she would definitely have to refrain from eating Neelix's mushroom soup, She closed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I tried that but it didn't work, I'm still here."

Startled, B'Elanna jumped physically, Chakotay was leaning against the wall, on the opposite side of the barn. He was wearing his Starfleet uniform, so they must have both been taken while they were on duty.

"Where the hell are we and who abducted us, when I find them I'm going to rip their heads off, disembowel them and finally turn them inside out." She stood up and paced around the stall like a wild animal in a zoo.

"Calm down B'Elanna, nothing will be gained from losing your temper. We have to apply logic and reason to this situation"

"You sound like Tuvok, you've obviously been spending too much time together," Chakotay looked downward and smiled.

B'Elanna knew that he deliberately used that smile to disarm women. It shouldn't still work on her but it was so damn sexy. She felt disloyal to Tom even thinking about it.

"Do you have any educated guesses about where we are; who abducted us and why?" asked B'Elanna, hoping he knew one of the answers.

Chakotay disappointed her, "I don't know yet but I'm going to find out and the culprit will be very sorry."

B'Elanna couldn't stop staring at his sensual lips, all she could think about was how beautifully shaped they were and how they would feel on her lips and skin. She remembered the dream she had when the an alien attacked the ship, she had buried it deep in her deepest subconsciousness. Now she remembered the feel of his lips on hers and his strong hands caressing her most intimate places She started to feel warm but the temperature in the room hadn't changed. If she couldn't get control of her hormones, things would be getting a lot hotter around here! How could she explain it to Tom?

* * *

Q was in the Continuum, monitoring the action in both rooms. Things were progressing nicely; Paris was beginning to notice that Kathy was an attractive, desirable woman and Torres was beginning to get the hots for Chuckles. He clicked his fingers and doubled the amount of pheromones in both rooms, that should help things move along. He had to leave their passions to smoulder for a little longer then the fun could begin! Kathy would regret conspiring with Lady Q. This scrawny inferior primate female rejected his overtures of friendship. Okay, he wanted a little more from Kathy but he was a God, why shouldn't he get what he desired?

He was still smarting from the punishment given to him by the Q after his last visit to Earth. He had been locked under house arrest, unable to leave the Continuum, by the Gods he was bored. They even took away his powers! Now he wanted revenge, when he showed Janeway and Paris what their loved ones had been doing in the other room, they would be devastated. He might even be able to catch Kathy on the rebound. Just to insure that there would be no reconciliations he would show how close Kathy and Tom Paris had become. This could possibly turn out to be his favourite game. It was imperative that he keep the barn and red room hidden from the other Q. He didn't want them to end the game prematurely, that would be a buzzkill.

* * *

Outside the barn in the Continuum, a rectangle of light appeared almost like a door. Two figures emerged through the opening, a man and a woman. The woman waved her hand and the doorway disappeared. She turned to the man,

"It seems you were right old friend, Loki, God of Lies, is misbehaving again," agreed Guinan, bartender and listener from the Enterprise.

"I told you, a leopard never changes his spots, what are we going to do?" asked Boothby, former Groundskeeper of Starfleet Academy and also a listener.

He had been friends with Guinan for many centuries. Their race had nearly died out, after the Borg attack. The survivors left the planet and spread far and wide, too far in both of their opinions!

"We will let him continue for now. As long as we are aware of the game we can ensure the humans are not harmed. It might be good for them to let themselves go for a moment, they are all under a lot of stress."

"We'll visit the other room to check on their well being, then we'll find a comfortable place to watch. It's your turn to bring the popcorn, I bought it last time." They continued to argue good naturedly as they walked back through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Room with a Q too - Second Chapter

Captain Janeway was busy testing a section of the wall when she heard her stomach rumble loudly and insistently. Tom Paris turned around when he heard the noise.

"Hungry Captain?"

"It does seem like that Mr Paris, I wonder if Q remembers we need to eat."

"I'm famished, I could just eat a cheeseburger and fries or a hotdog with all the trimmings." said Tom dreamily.

"If he doesn't supply me with coffee, I will strangle him with my bare hands, if we ever get out of this laboratory."

It wasn't a good idea to deprive the Captain of her coffee!

Q smiled when he heard Janeway's last threat, he loved her spirit and feistiness. He had already planned a special meal for his lab rats. He clicked his fingers and a romantic dinner for two, complete with table, chairs and candles for intimate lighting appeared in the middle of the red room. He even included a special blend of coffee for Kathy.

Tom and Janeway stood staring at the table for a few minutes after it appeared.

"I wonder what he's up to," Janeway asked suspiciously.

"I don't care, let's tuck in, I'm starving," Tom said as he sat down at the table, ready to eat.

Janeway was more cautious, things were never straightforward where Q was concerned. Tom, being a gentleman, waited until she sat down. He lifted the cover off the first dish to reveal a plate of fresh oysters.

"Not what I expected but it will do, we can't escape if we're too weak with hunger." Tom said practically.

The Captain was curious, she lifted off the lids of the other dishes. There were strawberries and cream, chocolate sauce, even champagne on ice. Q was trying to set the mood for seduction and subtlety wasn't his strong point. The Captain was confused, why did he abduct Tom if he planned to repeat his efforts to seduce her? Then she saw the coffee, thank God he wasn't vindictive. She poured herself a huge cup and sat there for five minutes letting the coffee work its magic. Even though the food wasn't filling, it was sensible to eat something, Tom was right they couldn't escape if they were half starved.

Q was getting impatient, things weren't moving as quickly as he wanted. He'd provided the romantic dinner, what more did they need? Then he noticed their boring shapeless Starfleet uniforms, He clicked his fingers again, then stood back to admire his work. These clothes were much more becoming. Finally he increased the temperature in the room again, this should do the trick!

Janeway and Tom had just finished their oysters when there was another flash of light. They both jumped out of their chairs in shock. Tom looked down to discover his uniform had been replaced with tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, an outfit straight from the 1950's Earth's history. Captain Janeway was wearing a black evening dress which clung to all the right places and had an extremely low neckline. She had never worn anything this sexy before. She turned around and the look on Tom's face was priceless, his jaw dropped and his eyes were out on stalks. Janeway was flattered by his reaction.

"Let's finish our meal, then we'll try to work out what game Q is playing and more importantly, how to return to Voyager."

At the end of their meal Tom poured two glasses of champagne and discovered immediately that it wasn't syntherhol. The dirty dishes disappeared after they had finished eating. Q thought of everything, even the coffee pot refilled itself. Captain Janeway wondered frivolously if Q would let her keep the pot when his game finished.

Tom and the Captain were drinking their coffee, trying to avoid staring into each others eyes. Tom always thought the Captain was an attractive woman but now he revised his opinion, she looked stunning. The low cut gown was distracting him, he couldn't stop thinking about unzipping the dress and letting it fall to the floor. He didn't know if his fantasies were making him hot and bothered or the temperature of the room had risen considerably. He watched a small bead of sweat travel down the Captain's neck into her cleavage. He tried desperately to stop thinking about kissing her neck, then working his way down to those magnificent breasts.

He got up unsteadily, what was the matter with him? He respected Captain Janeway, she had been the only one willing to give him a second chance. Okay, on occasions he'd had a few lustful thoughts but he was in a serious relationship with B'Elanna now. He walked to the other side of the room to put some distance between them.

Janeway was relieved when Tom left the table, the atmosphere was becoming increasingly intimate. His looked sexy in his skin tight blue jeans and the white,tight t-shirt emphasised his upper body. As he turned round she admired the contours of his ass. The Captain flirted outrageously with all the male officers and occasionally with the females; it was a long journey home and a personal relationship with a member of the crew was out of the question. The only time she had been tempted was on the planet they named, 'New Earth' with Chakotay. Now she was experiencing an unreasonable level of sexual frustration. She wanted to throw Tom to the floor and vent her frustration on him. He was charismatic, with a 'bad boy' allure however she normally prefered her men to be tall, dark and handsome with facial tattoos. She knew Q was behind this but she couldn't understand his motives.

The temperature in the room was getting hotter. The Captain considered her options, her dress had a long skirt which was making her hotter and using the changing rooms at the Academy had cured her of any modesty.

"Tom could you help me please and unzip my dress."

"Excuse me Captain could you repeat that again," Tom asked.

"Yes Mr Paris, I require your assistance to unzip my dress, it is extremely warm in here and this dress is not helping!" The Captain was confused by his misunderstanding.

"I thought that's what you said." Paris was panic-stricken, this situation was worse than facing the Borg.

Tom walked across the room slowly and reluctantly towards Captain Janeway. Was he getting the wrong signals? Most of the crew thought she was in a relationship with Chakotay. He tried to think about B'Elanna but all he could focus on was Janeway's bare skin being revealed to him inch by inch. He started to undo her zip slowly, his hands were shaking because he was resisting the urge to push her against the wall and take what he so desperately wanted.

* * *

Q was watching, the erotic tension build between Kathy and Tom Paris. He was totally unprepared for the sharp bolt of jealousy that hit him, when Paris leaned forward as though he was going to kiss Kathy's neck. He forgot that he had engineered the whole experiment and flew into a monumental jealous rage. Tom shielded the Captain with his body as the table exploded in the red room. They both heard Q's howls of rage and they weren't the only ones!

* * *

Boothby and Guinan leaned forward in their chairs.

"I don't believe it, Loki has fallen in love with someone other than himself" Guinan was ecstatic, she had waited for an entirety to find a weakness. Now how could she turn this knowledge to her own advantage?

"He's infatuated with Kathryn Janeway, even though he doesn't realise it. He is vulnerable, we can exploit this weakness by giving him what he desires the most then take it away when it will cause him the most anguish." Boothby never thought he of himself as being malicious but this entity was responsible for the destruction of his homeworld - he deserved to suffer!

* * *

B'Elanna and Chakotay were having their own problems. The buildup of sexual tension was making B'Elanna crazy and aggressive, a perfect mood if her potential mate was a Klingon male.

"B'Elanna, sit down please, all that pacing about is making me nervous, can't you find something useful to do?"

"I can't believe you're so calm, we've been abducted from our ship and put in a cage and I really think it's getting hotter in here." she was shouting by the time she finished her complaint.

B'Elanna stripped off her turtleneck shirt and dropped it on top of the jacket she'd removed earlier. She turned around to face Chakotay wearing only her undershirt. Chakotay couldn't take his eyes off her, the undershirt left nothing to the imagination. Then he started to notice how hot it was. He followed B'Elanna's example and stripped down to his undershirt. While he was undressing, the hackles rose on his neck, he could almost feel B'elanna staring at him hungrily. He turned around and smiled,

"Let's get back to work, there must be a way to get out of here, we just haven't found it!" Chakotay said optimistically.

He was doing it again, trying to use his sexy smile on her, the problem was that it was working. B'Elanna kept seeing flashbacks of her erotic dream about Chakotay, she didn't remember having these feelings about him before.

* * *

Q calmed down after his violent outburst. He hadn't realised that he still had strong feelings for Kathy, Q had never been in love before and he didn't like it. He cleaned up the red room with a click of his finger and substituted a bed for the table and chairs. He decided to see what was happening in the barn to take his mind off his jealousy. He kept thinking of Tom Paris with his hands all over Kathy and it infuriated him.

Q was disgusted, nothing was happening in the barn either, he'd added extra pheromones, kept the temperature nice and hot and given them all that straw to copulate on, what else could he do? Then he remembered the mating rituals that were important to Commander Woof and his brothers in arms. He needed to give her a chance to get angry with Commander Chuckles, then she would be ready to fight or mate. He didn't care which one she chose. Now back to his favourite woman!


	3. Chapter 3

Room with a Q too - Third Chapter

Captain Janeway was exhausted, she was emotionally and physically drained. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Tom had never seen the Captain look so defeated.

"Come on Captain, Q has the attention span of a goldfish, he'll get tired of this game soon, then he'll torture some other unfortunates."

"I know, Mr Paris, sometimes I wish my life was a little more boring and uneventful and the only thing I would have to worry about is what culinary delights Mr Neelix has in store for me."

Paris sat down on the bed next to the Captain and put his arm around her. She seemed so vulnerable at this moment but he forgot how little clothing she had on. He started to hold her a little tighter, resisting the impulse to turn her head gently towards him, to start kissing her.

Janeway hadn't been held like this for a long time, it was comforting, then she felt Tom pull her closer. It would be relatively easy to surrender and make love to him. Her bed had been empty for a long time! She pulled away reluctantly,

"Thank you Tom, I needed a shoulder to lean on, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

Tom looked at the bed, "I was brought up to be a gentleman, Captain, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." he said gallantly.

"Tom I never knew you were such a gentleman, however let's be practical, it's a big bed so it would be sensible to share."

With those words, Janeway pulled back the covers and lay down on one side of the bed.

Tom looked at the ceiling, he couldn't believe Q was this cruel. His restraint was getting weaker, it would take very little to make him forget about B'Elanna and take advantage of this opportunity - he had endured a lot of provocation.

Janeway turned onto her side, away from Tom. She didn't know whether she wanted him to get in the bed and ignore her or hold her tightly again and make mad passionate love until they were both spent. She definitely knew which option would be the most fun, she put her head into the pillow and started to laugh.

Tom was growing increasingly frustrated, he'd seen a whole new side to the Captain that he really liked. He could see her shoulders shaking as she tried to hide her laughter. He smiled as he got into bed, after all they were adults with 'impeccable impulse control'. Although, like Janeway, he played it safe and moved right to the edge of the bed. There was a chasm between them, with just enough room for an adult sized Q!

"Well isn't this cosy children."

Janeway and Paris jumped out of bed shouting in unison.

"Now, now, now, no need for abuse, I was just conducting a little experiment. Kathy, I'm shocked by your language, Picard never swore at me like that!'"

"Send us back Q, we haven't got time to play your silly games, return us right now!"

The captain was desperate, so she tried to hector him.

"Kathy, I don't like your tone, I'm wounded. I give you a little break away from your responsibilities and this is how you repay me - ungrateful apes."

"Q, I have a job to do, you can't keep borrowing members of my crew to play games with you, just because you're bored. What about spending time with your family?" Janeway asked reasonably.

"Nonsense I grew bored with fatherhood when the little tyke started to make mischief. The other Q were always demanding that I chastise him. Imagine that a Q reduced to the role of nanny," Q moaned.

"What about doing something useful, you could even do some work."

Q looked shocked that she'd even suggested the possibility of real work.

"Since your limited intellects can't comprehend the difference between conducting an experiment and playing games, I will show you the difference."

Q clicked his fingers and Janeway and Paris disappeared.

Suddenly Q had a brilliant idea, he decided to change both of the rooms into holodecks.

Q lay back on the bed smiling, he was a genius. At least he didn't have to be a spectator this time, he could join in the fun.

* * *

His attention now switched to the barn. Chakotay was getting annoyed with B'Elanna's constant pacing up and down, all the time.

"Will you sit down, we're not going to escape by wearing a hole in the floor, he remarked tetchily.

"How can you stand there so calmly? I'm not used to feeling helpless. Someone is moving us around like chess pieces and we can't do a damn thing about it."

B'Elanna slumped to the floor sullenly right next to Chakotay.

"I bet you'd prefer the Captain to be here instead of me; I've seen the way you look at her when nobody's watching." B'Elanna sneered.

Chakotay was shocked.

"The Captain and I are friends, nothing more, you shouldn't listen to idle gossip."

"What really happened when both of you were trapped on that planet?" she asked trying to find out all the salacious details.

"Nothing! the Captain conducted experiments trying to find a cure for our illness and I made furniture trying to improve our living conditions."

B'Elanna looked at him incredulously,

"Neither of you thought about mating in all the time you were trapped there?"

Chakotay was starting to get annoyed, he didn't mind people talking about him but the Captain was a different matter'

"B'Elanna it's none of your business and I don't think it's appropriate for one of the senior officers to indulge in idle gossip."

"Sorry, when did you start to slavishly follow the rules. Janeway has really got to you, hasn't she."

"B'Elanna, shut your mouth, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Well at least I'm not Janeway's puppet. Does she pull the strings when she wants you to speak?" B'Elanna was trying to get a reaction out of him.

Chakotay was striving not to lose his temper.

"Well at least she's a lady and not an undisciplined slut, who has issues with authority figures."

B'Elanna pulled back her arm to punch him. Chakotay caught the offending arm and held it waiting for her to back down. They were both breathless with anger.

Suddenly the mood changed. They were at an impasse, both staring at each other waiting for someone to make a move. chakotay dropped her arm and pushed her back against the wall. He leaned forward and crushed her lips in a lust filled, passionate, savage kiss.

They broke apart and B'Elanna wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Is that all you've got?"

She traded places, kissing him until their only thought was how to get rid of their clothes, so there was no barriers between them.

"Tut, tut, tut, Chakotay what would Kathy say about you getting hot and horny with our Klingon friend here?"

They broke apart looking guilty and horrified at Q's appearance.

"I knew you were to blame, where are we and why have you abducted us?"

"You will be privy to everything I know soon. By the way, Kathy and Tom send their love but they're busy in the other room. You'll be pleased to know they're getting on famously as well!"

B'Elanna and chakotay looked heartbroken.

"You've abducted Tom and the Captain as well. What's going on, why have you done this?" asked Chakotay.

"Well it's simple Chuckles, I gave Kathy the honour of mating with me and she refused. She could have been the mother of the first child born in the continuum for millions of years. Look what an accolade I was trying to bestow on her and she rejected me. It hurt like the blazes, I've never been rejected before!"

"You abducted us from our ship, friends and life just because your feelings were hurt." B'elanna felt her temper beginning to boil over. Chakotay reached out to her.

"He's not worth it, he has a disturbed spirit and doesn't care who dies or gets injured in his silly games."

Q got down on his knees and bowed his head.

"Oh Chuckles, I'm really hurt by your low opinion of me. For an inferior, bipedal species you sure have a lot to say for yourselves."

"What have you done with the Captain?" Chakotay was worried.

Q was getting "None of your business, she's safe and unharmed, that's all you need to know."

I think both of you need a diversion. I'm fascinated with your holodecks on Voyager. I'm particularly interested in a holonovel called, 'The Adventures of Captain Proton'

* * *

Guinan and Boothby were arguing about whether they wanted pizza or cheeseburger and fries for dinner. They had just settled on pizza when they noticed Q transport to the barn. They both sat down again, pulled their chairs closer to the screen and listened with great intent.

"He's trying it again, hasn't he learned anything?" asked Guinan.

"Obviously not, his arrogance disgusts and appals me. I think this new game will give us a perfect platform for revenge."

Then Guinan and Boothby spent the next couple of hours happily planning Q's downfall. It's great to have a shared sense of purpose!


	4. Chapter 4

Room with a Q too - Fourth Chapter

Paris and Janeway came around at the same time, to find themselves in the middle of a classic B-movie scene. Captain Janeway was very unhappy!

"We hear Q boasting all the time about being omnipotent, why can't he move us around gently?"

Paris rubbed his head, he had a splitting headache.

"I agree Captain, why do we have to be knocked out every time?" Tom asked, closing his eyes.

"Where are we now? I'm getting really tired of asking this question Q," Janeway shouted, while scanning the surroundings to find a trace of him.

"If I'm not mistaken Captain, I think we're on Planet X. Do you remember when the aliens, from the fifth dimension, thought my holonovel was our reality.

"Yes Mr Paris, I remember playing Queen Arachnia, it is one of my most memorable experiences while stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

"I wish I'd never created this holodeck programme, it's caused nothing but trouble." Tom said, fully intending to erase it when they returned to the ship.

Q appeared in a dazzling flash of light, laughing so hard he nearly fell over, then he clicked his fingers.

"Not again, what will it be this time?" groaned Janeway.

Janeway and Paris looked each other with horror; Tom was dressed as Captain Proton's sidekick, ace reporter Buster Kincaid and the Captain was reprising her role as Queen Arachnia. The shock was provided by Q, dressed as Doctor Chaotica!

"Bye, Bye Tommy," Q waved regally and disappeared with Captain Janeway.

* * *

Chakotay and B'Elanna were lying dazed and confused on the ground. Chakotay was the first to recover, he stood up carefully and scanned the surroundings. He turned towards B'Elanna when he heard a particularly expressive Klingon expletive.

"I think we're on Planet X in Tom's holonovel," blurted Chakotay.

"Why am I not comforted by this fact?" B'elanna decided that when they returned to Voyager, she would take great delight in erasing the holonovel from every computer memory on the ship. she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm not going to be Q's play thing any longer, let's see if he's moved the Captain and Tom here so we can join forces to pressure him into letting us go home."

B'Elanna still felt guilty about kissing Chakotay in the barn, she didn't know if she could face Tom while she still felt the imprint of Chakotay's sensuous mouth on her lips. She would definitely feel easier if they were all together because she really wanted to kiss Chakotay again and more!

They started to walk towards the Fortress of doom, looming on the horizon. The both turned around when they heard a man's voice calling their names. Tom was behind them, running to catch up; the first question Chakotay asked him was:

"Where is the Captain?"

"Q took her about thirty minutes ago, I was trying to work out where he'd taken her and what he's up to, when I saw the two of you in the distance."

As he was playing the part of an evil villain, Q thought he fully deserved to make a grand entrance. He appeared in a clap of thunder and a brilliant, dazzling flash of blue light accompanied by smoke billowing around him, dressed as Doctor Chaotica.

"I'm pleased that you've recovered from your journey, all the moaning about my handling of your transportation was extremely rude and ungrateful.

Kathy is safe and unharmed in my underground lair, where she will soon be joined by Miss Torres. I'm challenging you, Chuckles and American Poster boy to rescue your loved ones from my lair in the underground caverns. If you don't succeed, I will be keeping your paramours in the continuum with me, in my personal harem, I've just set up one especially for them!" Then he disappeared, taking B'Elanna with him.

He reappeared in his underground lair.

"Honey, I'm home and I've brought someone with me, for a visit."

"B'Elanna, are Chakotay and Tom okay?

"Yes, Captain the last time I saw them, they were safe and unharmed."

"Now ladies let's settle down while we wait for your gentlemen to turn up," Q was growing bored of conversations that didn't include him.

B'Elanna glanced across at the Captain, she was wearing her Arachnia costume. As she moved her head to look around, she realised that her brown hair had changed to platinum blonde. she was even more horrified to discover that her costume consisted of a skimpy white dress and her hands were secured behind her. She was dressed as Gloria Goodheart! She opened her mouth to complain but all that came out was a blood-curdling scream.

"I didn't want to listen to your endless Klingon threats of revenge, so I decided you should get completely into your character. Scream away to your heart's content nobody can hear you." Q sneered.

* * *

Chakotay and Paris stood motionless for a few minutes after Q disappeared with B'Elanna. Tom stared at Chakotay, who was now dressed as Captain Proton. He would thank Q later for making him Chakotay's subordinate again. An uneasy silence grew between them as they both struggled to bury their differences and find a way to work together; which they would need to do if they were going to rescue B'Elanna and the Captain.

Chakotay broke the silence first.

"Well Mr Paris, I suggest you lead us to the underground caverns. As it is your programme, it may give us an advantage but I'm sure Q has some nasty surprises up his sleeves."

"Follow me Captain Proton, I suggest that we try to find some equipment or tools before we go into the caverns, finding your rocket ship would be a good start," said Tom raising one eyebrow!

"You'll have to describe it Tom as I've never seen it before, remember I was on the bridge when you had your last little adventure." Chakotay was a little resentful that he hadn't been included in the fun and games.

They both knelt on the floor while Tom drew a rough drawing in the sand, then rubbed it out with the heel of his palm.

"Halt in the name of Chaotica." said an odd little man who suddenly came into view.

"Not now Lonzac, go and kiss Chaotica's ass, while we plan his doom and annihilation, now run along."

Tom stopped being so flippant when he felt a burning pain in his arm as he was phasered by Lonzac's guard.

"I told you Q would change the rules and they wouldn't be in our favour." said Chakotay as he punched Lonzac in his corpulent stomach.

Tom tripped the guard who shot him and knocked him out with a right hook.

"That will teach you to change the rules."

He sensed his next attacker and bent down at the last minute and sent his assailant flying over his head. Chakotay finished the last two guards off by knocking their heads together.

They walked away arguing while Lonzac and his guards lay dazed on the floor.

* * *

Captain Janeway sat on a smaller throne next to Q, with a stony face. For the last two hours she had been forced to listen to B'Elanna scream herself hoarse. She looked across at her Chief Engineer, with her head slumped, exhausted and defeated.

"Why have you organised this elaborate charade Q? Let the others go, your problem is with me, not them." Her voice was dripping with contempt.

Q turned to face her, letting his true nature show:

"Your precious crew is all you really care about, of course I'm going to get to you, through torturing them."

He laughed cynically and waved his hand in the air. He watched her intently as she witnessed Tom Paris being phasered.

"You should see what I've got planned for Chuckles!" he said allowing himself a small evil cackle, he didn't want to overdo it.

"Enough Q, let's sort out our differences now without involving anyone else. You have my undivided attention!"

"Okay, if we're going to be adults, you rejected ME! That has never happened to me before, you caused me sleepless nights and physical pain."

"Is that what all this is about, I refused to have your child!"

Janeway was incredulous, "You've treated us like laboratory animals because your pride was dented."

"Obviously, I was suffering so you and your precious crew had to suffer!"

They looked into each other's eyes. He could see that Kathy was trying to contain her anger, she kept biting her lower lip. Then something changed, he could see it in her eyes, he never believed that the eyes are a window to the soul until now. She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on his lips. He was struck dumb, he hadn't predicted this development. She took of her head dress and pulled all the clips out of her hair, which allowed it to fall around her face in soft waves. She looked at him, while biting her lower lip.

"What are you up to Kathy? You can't change the rules now, you're just trying to turn my attention from your precious crew."

"Can't I? Stand up and come over here."

Q was a man, after all, he did what she told him to do, he walked over to stand in front of her. She turned around and whispered that she needed him to help her take the dress off.

Q's mouth went dry, he undid the zip and moved in front of her to watch her strip. She stood in front of him, totally confident that he would like what he was ogling, she was wearing a black basque with stockings and a suspender belt. Guinan thought it was a good choice!


	5. Chapter 5

Room with a Q too - Fifth Chapter

Guinan swapped bodies with Janeway while Q was staring into her eyes. She expected Q to spot the switch straight away but he was obviously too busy trying to get his hormones under control. Why was he staring at her with that stupid expression? Then she realised that for the first time in his existence, he was actually in love with someone. Real, painful, selfless, love, was an impossible notion for most Q to grasp: this Q had been spending far too much time with humans.

She almost felt sorry for him but then she remembered the friends and family, who had perished on her own world, when Q introduced them to the Borg. Apparently it was only a joke, he hadn't planned to get the whole race assimilated. Guinan and Boothby believed that he should be punished but it was impossible to exact revenge on an omnipotent being..

Guinan beckoned Q over to her, he looked like a small child who'd got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Q was in love but he wasn't a fool.

"What made you change your mind so suddenly?" he asked suspiciously

"I couldn't confess my attraction to you while you were in a relationship with Lady Q, I'm not that sort of woman."

This explanation didn't make sense to Q but he wanted to believe it so much, all humans had this weird code of morality; it was one of the qualities that attracted him to the human race. The other Q couldn't understand his preoccupation with them.

He took her in his arms and started to kiss her slowly. He wanted to take his time, after all he had waited a long time for this.

* * *

Captain Janeway was sitting comfortably with Boothby on a sofa watching the action on an imaging screen. Janeway felt very odd, when she realised she was watching her body being used by someone else; while she occupied an alien body. Boothby had already explained about Q's part in the destruction of his planet and how they planned to exact their revenge.

Boothby and Captain Janeway were old friends. While Janeway was at Starfleet Academy he had brightened her quarters daily with freshly cut roses. She had relied frequently on his wise advice. She wasn't surprised that he was from a race called the 'listeners'.

Janeway understood Guinan and Boothby's need for revenge and even though Q was a major pain in her ass, she felt sorry for him. It appeared that he did have genuine feelings for her and even though she didn't feel the same way, she wished they could have found another method of humiliating him.

"I hope she is looking after my body, we should have agreed some limitations beforehand." Janeway exclaimed nervously, looking at the screen.

Boothby was watching and thinking exactly the same thing. Sometimes Guinan didn't know when to stop, she was impetuous even as a child.

"Don't worry Captain, she has everything under control," he hoped!

* * *

Chakotay and Tom had their own problems to contend with. When they entered the underground caverns, they knew full well that Q had a few surprises planned for them. Q knew that Chakotay was a rival for Kathryn's affections, so this would be a perfect excuse to arrange a fatal accident.

They carried the torches they'd constructed from the branches in the forest outside the caverns. The weird shadows they cast danced along the walls, spooking both men. An uncomfortable silence had built up between them. Chakotay felt guilty about kissing B'elanna; he thought Paris and B'Elanna were unsuited but she was still his girlfriend. Since they left the barn, he felt more like himself. He always thought B'Elanna was attractive but he'd never acted on pure testosterone filled lust before, he was too old to be experiencing schoolboy crushes. He wondered if Q had been playing with his emotions, that would explain the sudden lust he felt.

Paris also felt guilty about his improper thoughts about Captain Janeway. She was a beautiful woman but he was in a committed relationship with B'Elanna. The intensity of his feelings towards the Captain surprised him, before Voyager he would have acted on those impulses, without a second thought, but he'd cleaned up his act lately.

They walked along the endless tunnels, constantly looking over their shoulders for Q. They tried to turn in the same direction when they came to a junction, Chakotay vaguely remembered that this was a method for negotiating mazes. The major problem was that every tunnel looked alike, they could have been walking around in circles without knowing.

Chakotay slumped to the floor with aching feet, "I think we should have a rest and devise a better strategy or we'll never find B'Elanna and the Captain."

Tom was in agreement although he wasn't looking forward to seeing either woman. He was sure that B'Elanna would pick up on his guilt and he was embarrassed being in the same room as Captain Janeway. He remembered unzipping her dress slowly and the thoughts and feelings that engendered.

"I'll take first watch while you try to get some sleep, don't worry I'll wake you if I see any signs of Q" Tom said generously.

"Thank you, remember he is omnipotent, if you get the slightest feeling that something is amiss, wake me at once please, Tom."

Chakotay turned onto his side and bent his arm to use as a pillow. He started to doze lightly, every time there was a noise, he opened his eyes and felt adrenaline rush around his body. He smiled when he thought about how critical he had been about Kathryn's coffee habit. He could do with some of that 'organic suspension' fluid now. He had to get her back quickly because Q wouldn't accept rejection a second time.

As he started to drift off to sleep he began to dream, but he was fully aware that he was lucid. He was in a cave looking across at two people indulging in a passionate kiss and more. He identified Q but couldn't see the female figure clearly. He moved forward and was stunned when saw Kathryn enthusiastically returning Q's kisses. He knew that the Captain despised Q and emphatically denied any feelings for him. Was she being blackmailed or coerced?

He looked around for B'Elanna and located her chained to the wall, unconscious, with her head slumped forward.

He switched his attention back to the Captain and Q again and experienced an intense feeling of jealousy. When he got his emotions under control he studied the Captain, something was wrong. All Starfleet graduates walked tall with their shoulders back not round shouldered and slouching. Even though her eyes were closed and she was making the right sounds, she didn't look as though she was enjoying Q's attentions.

Suddenly Q looked straight at him over Kathryn's shoulder and grinned maliciously, he knew Chakotay was there. Q kicked open a large door behind him and manouvered Janeway inside while he was still kissing her. Chakotay could see the outline of a huge bed through the doorway.

Chakotay tried to wake himself up by tapping on the back of his hand three times. He already knew it wouldn't work because he wasn't dreaming. Q was giving him a front seat to witness the Captain's surrender and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. As she went into the room, Kathryn looked straight at him and winked. What the hell was going on?

Q was overjoyed at Chakotay's reaction. He enjoyed witnessing the look of complete bewilderment on his face. He turned around to look at his conquest. He caught her off guard, she was looking at him like a bird of prey viewing its next meal. There was definitely something afoot but he decided to play along.

"I think you should wear something more comfortable and easier to slip off." Q leered

After a click of his fingers Guinan was dressed in a silk negligee with lacy underwear. She was intrigued because she could have sworn that Q knew about the body switch. She needed to tease him a little longer. She undressed slowly, taking every chance to raise her arms, which accentuated Janeway's best asset - both of them. Then she lay on the bed, stretching, with her hands above her head. She writhed around a little more to pile the pressure on.

"Imp, I will give you five seconds to leave this body and replace Kathryn Janeway. You gave quite a performance, you almost had me fooled but you were too eager, Janeway would never have given in so easily!"


	6. Chapter 6

Room with a Q too - Sixth Chapter

Guinan scowled and waved her hand,

"I will return Loki and next time I will have the advantage."

When Janeway returned to her own body she was fully dressed in her uniform again - Guinan thought she owed her that much.

"Well, nice to see you back in your rightful place again, that creature only fooled me for a short time, I knew you wouldn't capitulate that easily."

Janeway could see that Q's pride had been hurt. The almighty, omnipotent Q had been fooled by an inferior being.

"Q, why don't you end this farce now, whatever you hoped to achieve can't have been worth this much trouble!"

"Nonsense, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to win your affections Kathy, you know what they say, 'If you don't succeed, you haven't tried hard enough, or something like that!"

"I don't think the ancient humanoid who wrote that adage had this situation in mind."

Captain Janeway looked at the crestfallen Q, who appeared to be genuinely broken hearted.

"Q, I don't love you and I don't think you want a relationship based on lies."

Q was furious, this scrawny bipedal female had the audacity to feel sorry for a Q.

"I will teach you a lesson in love Captain Janeway and it's one that you won't forget." Q spat out the words, while clicking his fingers.

Janeway was really tired of being moved around by Q and his tantrums. She opened her eyes and squinted, the sunlight was extremely bright. She stood up to see if she recognised where Q had deposited her. There was something familiar about the garden, then it dawned on her that she was in Mark's garden. Mark had been her fiance, when she took Voyager out on its first mission. When they managed to download letters, sent by Starfleet, from their loved ones, Janeway had a 'Dear John' letter from him. He explained that he had waited for her however when they had been declared lost, he started another relationship which progressed to marriage. She had been heartbroken by the news but having to ensure Voyager's daily survival and her promise to the crew to get them home had not given her anytime to think about it.

She heard laughter and turned around to see Mark with his new wife returning from walking her dogs. The dogs raced around the garden with their noses to the ground sniffing, she believed that even though they couldn't see her, the animals knew she was there. She watched the couple walk hand in hand, to sit on the porch. They never stopped looking at each other or touching. Mark used to look at her like that and want to hold her hand, at the time she thought it was really annoying. The Captain was suddenly overwhelmed with pain including jealousy, envy and loss. She stumbled out of the garden gate and walked unsteadily down the road. She started to cry, deep heart rending sobs. When she tried to stop, it made them worse.

She screamed, "Q, you bastard, what have I done to deserve this!"

Q appeared beside her and took her in his arms:

"There, there Kathy, he was never good enough for you, I would have waited for an eternity, not a measly couple of years."

* * *

Chakotay woke from his remote viewing, to find Tom looking at him with concern.

"What were you dreaming about, you were shouting Q and screaming about revenge?"

"It was just a nightmare Tom, try to get some sleep and I'll stay on guard, sweet dreams!"

Chakotay rubbed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he had been dreaming and Kathryn was safe from Q's attentions. He knew that Q had an infatuation with her but he was certain that she had no feelings for him, apart from irritation.. He tried to forget his 'dream' and concentrate on devising a rescue plan.

Tom was so tired that he fell asleep straight away. Humans usually have to enter REM sleep in order to dream, he started straight away. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting on a bale of hay in a barn. He could hear people talking so he followed the sound of their voices. When he saw B'Elanna and Chakotay, he forgot that he was asleep and tried to communicate with them. Of course they couldn't hear him and continued with their conversation. Suddenly they started to disagree, he could see clearly that B'Elanna was angry and trying to provoke Chakotay. He had seen her in this argumentative mood before, usually before they had mind blowing make-up sex. He moved closer so he could hear what they were saying clearly. B'Elanna was about to deliver her devastating right hook when Chakotay grabbed her arm to stop her. Tom couldn't believe what happened next, Chakotay pushed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her. Tom was so angry he couldn't think straight, the lying bastard had forced himself on his girlfriend. He would kill him when he woke up. Then he watched B'Elanna break Chakotay's hold, he really hoped she would give him a beating now. Then B'Elanna pushed Chakotay against the wall and kissed him more passion than she had ever shown him. Tom's heart broke!

* * *

Guinan was pacing up and down filled with rage.

"We had the chance to destroy him, once and for all."

"We will get another chance, we have to be patient," Boothby said, trying to console his friend.

"I had the means to crush his monumental ego and I blew it," Guinan said regretfully.

"You went too far, you were ill disciplined and impetuous as a child; don't worry there will be other opportunities with an entity as capricious as this one." Boothby really wished she'd calm down.

"He's still holding onto Janeway and the Klingon woman, isn't he? Guinan was so excited because she'd thought of another plan."

"I believe so, he just played a mean prank on Janeway; he showed her the man she was engaged to marry with his new mate."

"Fantastic, she should be in the mood for revenge. Watch him closely and tell me when he leaves them alone."

* * *

Janeway stopped crying and moved out of Q's embrace.

"Thank you, I need time to compose myself, do you have a bathroom where I can freshen up."

Q clicked his fingers,

"We do now! Kathy I'm sorry, will you allow me to make it up to you?"

Q watched Janeway walk to the bathroom he'd just created. All the fight had gone out of her. She looked heartsick and defeated. Had he gone too far? His humiliation by that loathsome Imp had been fresh in his mind and he'd lashed out. Had he gone too far?

Janeway shut the door and slumped to the floor. She needed time alone to bury the pain she felt and concentrate on breaking free of Q's clutches.

A door-shaped light appeared before her and an African-American woman walked through it and stopped right in front of her and held out her hand.

"I'm Guinan, nice to meet you Captain Janeway, I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Jean-Luc sends his love."

"I know who you are, you borrowed my body to humiliate Q, thanks for the clothes by the way," Captain Janeway shuddered at the thought of being naked and vulnerable in front of Q.

"I want revenge and I imagine you aren't too pleased to be dragged away from your ship every time Q has an itch."

"I swear, I'll kill him if he doesn't put us back where he found us."

"We definitely have that in common, this entity has never faced any consequences for his actions." Guinan's words dripped with contempt and loathing.

I think we need to work together, he is in love with you, in all the time I have known this Q this has never happened before, will you help me?" Janeway didn't trust Guinan anymore than she trusted Q but they had a common goal.

"I'll help you what do you want me to do?" Janeway was ecstatic because she wanted to go home to Voyager,

* * *

Tom woke up with a knife in his hand, he turned around to look Chakotay in the eye, he owed him that much.

Chakotay looked at him strangely,

"What's wrong with you Tom you look as though you've seen a ghost?

No, I'm just about to make a ghost! Tom got up quickly and launched himself at Chakotay.

"I'm going to kill you, force yourself on my girlfriend, would you?" he conveniently forgot about B'Elanna kissing Chakotay back.

Chakotay freed himself and started to run, closely followed by a psychotic insane crewmate, who was trying to kill him, this day couldn't get any better…...


	7. Chapter 7

Room with a Q too Seventh Chapter

Q started to tap his foot impatiently, what was she doing in there? Finally the door opened and Janeway emerged from the bathroom with a knife held to her throat.

"Don't come any closer Q or I will slit her throat." snarled Guinan.

Q backed away, making sure the Imp could see his hands at all times.

"What do you want? Your quarrel is with me, not this puny, primate female, let her go and we can discuss your grievances." Q was worried, it was another emotion he wasn't used to feeling.

"Do you think my intellect is that small? As soon as I let her go, you'll bury me under an ice cap on a remote planet - she is my guarantee." Guinan walked forward with Janeway in front of her, acting as a shield. She found an ideal spot to stand, with the wall at her back and the Captain standing in front so Q could see her reactions.

"Inform the Continuum that you want to relinquish your omnipotent powers for twenty-four hours and you don't wish to be interrupted." Guinan knew that the Q in the Continuum were linked together. They would know if this Q was in trouble.

Q looked straight at Kathy, he wished he could understand why and how she made him feel like this. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever met; her level of intelligence was respectable compared to other humanoid species but obviously no match for his towering intellect. However she was brave, fierce, passionate and absurdly loyal to her blasted crew, sometimes he felt envious of their connection to her.

Q raised his hands, he needed to send this creature back to the primordial ooze she'd crawled out from. Then he heard Kathy gasp as Guinan gently pressed the tip of the knife into her neck which produced a perfect red bead of blood. He lowered his hands quickly before she could hurt Kathy again. He looked upwards and clicked his fingers twice.

"I've done as you asked, there is no need to hurt her again." Q was apocalyptically angry.

"If you try to attack me again, I will kill her Q, I'm not fooling around." Guinan felt much safer threatening Q while she had Captain Janeway.

Q stared at Guinan intently, all pretence of being human disappeared.

"Well Imp, it seems we're at an impasse, I don't even know what crime you're accusing me of committing?"

"You destroyed my home planet and everyone I loved, for a prank. Why shouldn't I destroy someone you love?" asked Guinan tearfully.

"I can not undo what happened in the past, if I am involved personally. It is written in stone," he said enigmatically.

"That's hogwash, you are omnipotent, a Guardian of the Universe, you can do anything you want to, who could stop you?" Guinan knew she had to calm down in order to defeat this creature.

"We have rules and consequences for disobeying them - my hands are tied." Q was getting really tired of being reasonable.

"Maybe I should kill her so you have to live with the pain I've endured."

Captain Janeway was starting to fidget, when she agreed to become Guinan's prisoner, she didn't know that she would have to listen to these entities argue about whether to kill her, for so long. She had cramp everywhere, in places she couldn't talk about in mixed company.

"This is not an ordinary humanoid female. The lives of one hundred and fifty-two members of her crew depend on her. In fact I can tell you that if she doesn't return soon, her beloved ship and crew will be destroyed.

Guinan examined him to see if she could spot any signs of deception.

"You're not lying for once, she really does bring out the best in you."

"Well I would love to stay around and chat some more but I have places to be. You still haven't told me what you want me to do in exchange for letting her go." Q really wished he could blast her into little pieces but unfortunately she was an Al-Aurian, her species could defend themselves against the Q.

"We want you to surrender to the Federation and confess your crimes, then submit to a formal trial hearing." Guinan was pretty certain that he would not agree so she had a 'plan B' up her sleeve.

"Nonsense, how could their feeble minds comprehend all that is Q."

"I knew your arrogance would get in the way, so I have an alternative proposal. In Earth's ancient history, they used to settle their differences using a wonderfully sadistic and barbaric method called trial by combat. Each party has to decide whether they wish to fight or name a champion to fight for them."

"That sounds like fun, I agree, what sort of fight are you talking about?"

Janeway's mouth fell open, she couldn't understand why Q would agree to this absurd proposition, he must realise that it wouldn't be a fair fight.

"Let her go now, I've agreed to all your demands."

Guinan handed Janeway some restraints. "Tie his hands behind his back then you can go."

Guinan opened a doorway and left the room for a few minutes to inform Boothby about the agreement and to start the search for a suitable champion.

Janeway whispered to Q, "Why did you agree, you know all they want is your death; you must understand that it won't be a fair fight."

He looked up at her and his face softened.

I didn't have a choice, she was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen." Q said sincerely.

Janeway felt terrible, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save her and she'd allowed herself to be an instrument of the El-Aurian's revenge. From that moment she swore that she would rescue him. Before Guinan returned she leaned over and kissed Q gently on the lips. He closed his eyes for a second.

"What was that for," he was absolutely stunned.

Q stood up quickly, put his hand gently behind her head and pulled her towards him for a tender passionate kiss and the Captain kissed him back. They broke apart and Janeway touched her lips, and whispered, "I'll be back for you."

Guinan returned, "I think you have two crew members who need your guidance." Then Guinan pushed her through the door.

* * *

Janeway recognised that she was in the tunnels underneath the Fortress of Doom. Suddenly B'Elanna appeared beside her in a flash of light. Janeway was concerned,

"Are you alright B'Elanna, I didn't see you after Guinan convinced me to work with her."

"I'm okay Captain, Q forgot about me so Guinan transported me to Boothby's room, he made me a drink of hot lemon and whiskey so soothe my throat, after all that horrendous screaming."

"Do you remember him from the Academy, I didn't even know that he was an alien."

"I knew his face but I wasn't there long enough to get to know him."

Suddenly they were interrupted by loud voices. They ran towards the sound of the altercation. As they turned a corner they found Tom and Chakotay brawling on the floor. B'Elanna and the Captain tried to get between them but they didn't seem to notice as they were blinded by blood lust. Tom was just about to knock Chakotay's head off with a wild right hook when the Captain lost her temper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you're Starfleet Officers and you're scrapping in the dirt like animals: pull yourselves together and act like gentlemen."

The sound of the Captain's voice caused them both to stop fighting. They stood up shamefaced and tried to tidy themselves up and wipe away any traces of blood.

"It's a blessing that we weren't relying on the two of you to rescue us or we'd still be there." Janeway remarked sarcastically.

"What was the cause of this outrageous behaviour?"

They both started talking at once.

One at a time please, "Tom what's your problem?"

"He made out with my girlfriend when they were locked in the room together."

Tom glared at B'Elanna, she couldn't even look at him because she was so ashamed.

Captain Janeway raised her eyebrows, Mr Paris had obviously forgotten how close they were in their room. She blushed when she remembered Tom hugging her while she was in her underwear.

"I'm sorry but we have more urgent matters to attend to, we have to save Q from the El'Aurians."

Everybody in the tunnel thought she was crazy. They wondered if she had been brainwashed by Q.

"Captain, are you out of your mind, we have been kidnapped; used as lab rats for his personal experiments; he watched me scream myself hoarse for his own amusement. Why would I want to save his sorry ass? In fact I would be more inclined to help the El'Aurians." B'Elanna couldn't understand why the Captain wanted to help the evil, self absorbed, delusional creature.

"He was willing to sacrifice his immortality to save me. I know he is a persistent nuisance and a monumental pain in my ass but he doesn't deserve to die. I agree that he should face the consequences for his actions but not execution. We abolished this barbaric punishment in the last millenium.

Chakotay tried to reason with her, "you can't really expect us to put our lives on the line for this entity."

Captain Janeway was adamant that she was going to rescue Q.

Chakotay didn't want to rescue the unpredictable entity but he would not let Kathryn go alone; she had made up her mind and he knew how stubborn she could be.

"If you're absolutely determined to go, I will come to keep **you **safe, he can rescue himself." Chakotay declared reluctantly.

Captain Janeway smiled gratefully.

"I'll go Captain just to get away from my former, unfaithful girlfriend." said Tom nastily, like most men he totally forgot about his own strong attraction to the Captain.

"You will need everyone you can to defeat Guinan, I heard that she has similar powers to the Q." B'Elanna needed to fight someone to get rid of her anger.

"Thank you, I know this wasn't an easy decision. Let's sit down and discuss tactics, we have a fight to attend!"


	8. Chapter 8

Room With a Q too, Eighth Chapter

In the Caretaker's office at Starfleet Academy, Boothby and Guinan were discussing the fight and the form it should take. As the aggrieved parties it was their choice.

"What about Jousting, it's such wonderful theatre." Guinan suggested.

Boothby snorted, "I don't think we'll be able to obtain the equipment, horses or mediaeval tilting ground."

"You're right, shame though, I would love to have seen Q in a Suit of Armour."

Boothby suddenly became flushed and excited: "If we want a trial that is going to cause him the most pain and humiliation; I believe we should look at one of 'The Rites of Ascension' for a Klingon Male. It's a brilliant concept, inside a suitably grim, dark Chamber, eight fierce warriors stand either side of 'the Alley' armed with Painstiks to form the Gauntlet. The spectators stand around the sides of the room to witness the spectacle. Q must walk down the centre of the Gauntlet stopping when he is between the first pair of warriors. He must stand still while they viciously poke him with the Painstiks causing him excruciating pain. This process is repeated three more times, if he survives, he will be allowed to leave. I can't imagine he will last that long because he doesn't have any honour or courage."

Guinan was equally excited and enthusiastic,

"That is brilliant, obviously we can't kill him because he's immortal but this trial should at least cause him excruciating pain and humiliation. I'm happy old friend, what about you?"

"Yes, I believe we can work with this idea. We must make sure that we send an invitation to every one of his enemies that we know about, I'm sure he has offended many species." Boothby was making a mental list while he was speaking.

I concur, we'll even invite representatives from the Federation to ensure fair play; I'll start making arrangements now, you go and inform the accused.

* * *

Guinan and Boothby had left Q in the 'Red Room', where he'd imprisoned Captain Janeway and Tom Paris. When Boothby entered the room through a doorway, he found Q idly throwing a small rubber ball against the side of the wall and catching it with his other hand.

"Who am I going to fight then old man, a Nausicaan, a Klingon, a Jem'Hadar, a Borg Queen or a Kazon, I want you and your allies to enjoy the spectacle of a Q reduced to mortal size," Said Q defiantly.

"We have decided that you will participate in a different trial. We couldn't choose a suitable opponent so you will have to 'Run The Gauntlet' like a Klingon. They are experts at devising methods of torturing themselves in the name of honour."

Q was startled, "Well Old Man, you've surprised me, I didn't think you would be so creative. You could have asked the Q Continuum to punish me, they would probably have banished me to a remote planet, in the form of a microbe."

"We thought about that but nobody would be present to witness your humiliation, this way your mortification will be public." Boothby was grinning with pleasure at the thought."

"Will Kathy and her Officers be there?" asked Q hopefully.

"Even though they will not be invited, I believe Captain Janeway might have developed an ill conceived notion to rescue you," Boothby hoped he was wrong, he liked Kathryn Janeway and he didn't want to do her any harm.

"Yes, you can never predict what these humans will do, they have this appalling code of honour. I think it's one of their most endearing qualities." said Q wistfully.

Then Boothby chose to ask Q a surprising question and the Q don't get surprised ever.

"Why were you willing to sacrifice your immortal existence for Kathryn Janeway? She's a fine looking woman, intelligent, courageous and as feisty as a Klingon targ but I don't understand what attracts an entity like you to a woman like her - she's too good for you!"

Q tried to answer the question, "I'll try to be honest with you, which I find extremely difficult, I don't know how to express my feelings for her, I didn't even know that I have emotions."

"Try please, I believe she'll make an attempt to rescue you before the trial and I need to understand why she is willing to do this for you!"

"When I'm with her, I want to be noble, generous and less selfish. I would be quite content to sit and listen to her voice. She has taken on the enormous burden of getting her crew home and never complains. Kathy inspires huge loyalty from her crew; they would die for her and she would die for them,"

Boothby was shocked by the depths of Q's feelings for this small, insignificant human female. Q had almost convinced him that he was capable of loving someone other than himself!

* * *

Captain Janeway and her officers were trying to devise a foolproof plan to rescue Q. It was essential to discover what the El'Aurians had planned for him. She had reason to believe that they were in the Continuum and the Captain knew from personal experience that the Q could change the environment to suit themselves. Q did have some allies amongst the other Q but would they help him?

"We'll split into pairs and try to find a Q, I'm sure they won't enjoy insignificant bipedal primitive primates wandering around their beloved Continuum."

Chakotay was tired of fighting with Paris. "I'll go with B'Elanna in the opposite direction to the two of you, after walking for an hour we'll return to this spot, then try another direction."

Captain Janeway walked away with Tom Paris behind her. He caught up when Torres and Chakotay disappeared from view.

"Mr Paris, I think you must have forgotten what happened in the Red Room and the unusual attraction we felt for each other. I don't think you should judge B'Elanna and Chakotay too harshly."

"I'm sorry Captain, I was insanely jealous, I knew Q had played with our emotions but I couldn't think rationally when I saw her kissing him." Tom was shaking his head trying to force the image from his mind.

In the distance Janeway could see a humanoid figure running towards them.

"I wish you'd slow down Aunt Kathy, I've come to help you rescue Q."

She recognised the voice but he had definitely filled out since she last saw him. Her Godson was a handsome young man.

"Junior, I thought you were visiting Risa with your Mother."

"I interrupted one of her private sessions with a Risian male, I thought he'd look much better as a Ferengi. I still don't believe all those muscles were real! She banished me from the Planet and told me to report to Q."

"Well, he's in a spot of trouble and we need to help him without offending the El'Aurians or other species your father has upset in the past. I don't understand why Q was willing to submit to this trial with the only provision that they had to release me unharmed."

Junior laughed, "Well of course he did, he's in love with you, it's one of the reasons why my mother wouldn't stay with Q."

Captain Janeway was speechless, she knew that Q was fond of her but she didn't think he was actually capable of feeling strong emotions. She couldn't allow herself to become distracted, it was important to focus on getting him out of trouble.

"Can you find out what the El'Aurians have planned for your Father's trial, then we'll decide on a plan of action. Take Tom with you, it will keep you both out of trouble!"

It only seemed like a few seconds had passed before Junior and Tom Paris returned.

"They are going to make him 'Run The Gauntlet', they have recruited eight Klingon warriors. Guinan borrowed the holodeck programme devised for Mr Woofs bachelor party and they have an impressive array of Painstiks ready."

Captain Janeway was stunned and a little impressed by their ingenuity. "Well Junior, did you find out where this spectacle will take place?"

"Yes Aunt Kathy, they're using the Red Room as Q already shielded it from the other Q, the spectators are already starting to gather, they don't have much time because Q's powers will be returned to him in a couple of hours."

"Well, you'd better transport us to the room, quickly! said Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway knew what she had to do but she also realised that she it would be a shock for everyone concerned!

Keep reading, the next chapter will feature a huge scandal!


	9. Chapter 9

Room With a Q too, Ninth Chapter.

Captain Janeway and Junior transported into the middle of a crowd of alien species waiting to enter the Red Room, which was considerably bigger than the last time she saw it. The Captain asked Junior to return Chakotay, Paris and Torres back to the ship because she had made the personal decision to rescue Q and she couldn't ask them to risk their own lives. Everyone in the room, with two exceptions, wanted Q to fail and die horribly!

Janeway couldn't afford to be recognised by Guinan or Boothby so Junior had altered her appearance to resemble his mother, neither of them saw the irony of this choice. They hid at the back of the cavern, luckily for them, the Klingons liked their rituals performed in the dark. She dispatched Junior to discover exactly where they were keeping Q as she needed a couple of minutes with him alone before the trial began.

"Aunt Kathy, he's being kept in a room which you can access using the concealed door behind that rock. I'll create a diversion, which will allow you to slip in without being detected. Don't take too long, we don't want the El'Aurians to become suspicious."

Junior stood right behind a Klingon warrior and tapped him on the shoulder,

"You're blocking my view Klingon, move out of my way or there will be trouble."

The Klingon male turned around to look at the being who was threatening him, when he had to look down to find him, he started to laugh.

"**QI'yaH**, human, I'm going to kill you!"

Junior dodged out of the path of the Klingon's punch and ran around the room, ducking behind people and throwing them in front of the Klingon to slow him down. He really hoped Aunt Kathy finished her conversation with Q before the Warrior managed to catch him!

* * *

"I knew you would try to save me my wild, sweet, impetuous woman." said Q, obviously out of his mind.

Captain Janeway looked incredulously at Q for a few seconds. "Don't make me regret trying to rescue you, haven't you managed to slip out of your restraints yet?"

"I've tried, to no avail, I'm sure that this is Q metal and I don't stand a chance of releasing myself until I get my powers back." Q really regretted abandoning his powers but he could not have allowed those barbarians to hurt his Kathy.

"Let me try," Captain Janeway offered, retrieving a sonic screwdriver from her pocket. She started work on the handcuffs after telling Q to watch the door. They could just about hear the chaos and commotion that Junior was still causing in the other room.

"He's a chip off the old block, why isn't he still on Risa with his mother?" asked Q suspiciously.

"I think she had a problem when he changed her date on Risa into a Ferengi." replied Janeway.

"She just can't cope with his high-spirits, she should try to discipline him herself. I am endeavouring to keep him under control but his omnipotence makes it very hard to set boundaries. I will have to study how to be a stern, father figure."

"You have to become his role model, you could start by not causing mischief in every Star System you visit. Why didn't your relationship with Junior's mother survive?"

"As you know, Junior wasn't the Saviour of the Continuum that we'd hoped for. As there was no glory in parenting a wild, omnipotent hooligan, Junior's mother decided that she would disown both of us. Plus, it was rather awkward because she knew that I was in love with someone else!" he looked directly at her, daring her to ask!

Janeway didn't look up and concentrated really hard on dismantling the handcuffs. There was a loud click, Q rubbed his wrists after throwing the cuffs on the floor.

"Let's retrieve Junior, then get out of here, shall we?"

They both froze when they heard Guinan's voice nearby. Junior realised the danger and stuck his head through the wall to warn them, the Captain could never get used to that parlour trick.

"What have you been doing? Hurry up, Guinan and Boothby are on their way over here and I've only dodged the Klingon temporarily; even microbrain will figure out what I've done soon."

They slipped through the door, then edged slowly around the crowds of spectators, heading towards the exit. There was a palpable air of violence in the chamber, after all the crowd had been promised blood and guts and would be really upset if they were denied.

"kathy, Junior over here," Q ushered them through a cupboard door. He switched on the lights to discover they were in an armoury filled with replica ray guns from the Chaotica simulation.

"Well let's test them before we get too excited!"

Everybody grabbed a gun and fired it at the wall - nothing happened.

Q moaned, "You just knew it wouldn't be that simple."

"Well Dad, what great plan have you devised to get us out of here, without being torn limb from limb."

"I'm still thinking son, don't rush me."

"With your momentous I.Q, it shouldn't take you this long." Junior added cheekily.

"You are both omnipotent entities, stop fooling around and start thinking seriously about escaping. Your enemies have been promised that they will see you die, unless you want to oblige them." said Captain Janeway, fearing for her own life as well.

"I'll surrender myself, then they'll have to let the two of you leave."

Janeway was losing her patience;

"The hell you will, I've put myself in danger to pull off this rescue and it will succeed, I'm not accustomed to failure."

Junior was beginning to see why Q loved this woman. He stepped outside the cupboard, to see if the coast was clear. He looked around, just in time to see an irate Klingon come hurtling towards him. He turned in the opposite direction and started to sprint away, hoping he would join up with Q and Aunt Kathy sooner rather than later.

Q stuck his head out of the door to see what his firstborn was doing, he watched him race around the corner hotly pursued by an enraged, bellowing Klingon warrior.

"He'll be fine, I think the Klingons are built for marathons not sprints"

"Your concern for your offspring is touching!"

Q and Janeway left the cupboard and started to walk in the opposite direction to the Red Room. He stopped suddenly, which caused Janeway to bump into the back of him. He turned around to look at her, face to face.

"Before we leave this accursed place, could you explain to me why you came back to save me?" Q asked honestly.

"I'd miss you interior design attempts in my quarters, do you remember that dreadful bed, with the red heart pillows!"

Q laughed out loud, then put his arms around her.

"You certainly pick your moments, this isn't the time or place for romance, escape comes first." said Janeway sounding a little breathless.

Q was really annoyed and frustrated when Junior raced up to them, completely out of breath.

"I think I've lost him, he had plenty of aggression but no stamina. Follow me I think I've found a way out."

Oh Goody, thought Q, Kathy will return to her ship and I will have to return to my lonely, tedious single life in the Continuum, which was aptly described once as the '_road to nowhere'._

Junior ran towards another interminable doorway and beckoned them through. They could hear the sound of a mob in full cry before they disappeared.

* * *

They stepped through the doorway onto a dusty deserted highway in the middle of nowhere. In the distance they could see an old style, ramshackle, roadhouse. Q had to wait for ninety minutes until he could regain his powers so they had evade capture until that time. It was stupid to linger out in the open as that would improve their chances of getting caught by the mob.

Q wanted to be alone with Kathy so he suggested to his offspring:

"Go and keep an eye on the mob. especially the ringleaders and warn us if they're getting close."

Junior raised his eyebrows and gave his father 'that' look. He didn't mind following the El'Aurians but he didn't believe his Father's motives. With that thought, he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Captain Janeway and Q started to walk slowly towards the Roadhouse.

"I know this is the Continuum, but is there any chance they're serving food, I'm starving?"

"Well Kathy, I may not have my full powers but I'm sure I can rustle up dinner."

The door of the Roadhouse was hanging off. Inside it looked like a typical diner from the middle of Earth's twentieth century, There were booths with red plastic seats and formica table tops. The counter's edges were wrapped in stainless steel with chipped faux marble tops. The whole effect was rounded off with black and white lino tiles covering the floor. The pieces de resistance was a milkshake bar with antique advertising plaques on the wall. There was a thick layer of dust covering everything.

"Tom Paris would absolutely love this place."

Q retorted, "Well we're here and he's not," showing his jealous side.

He clicked his fingers and the whole inside of the Roadhouse cleaned itself. The second click produced two meals containing, hamburgers, crisp golden fries with malted milkshakes and bottles of coke to suit all tastes.

"Madam your dinner awaits," said Q with a flourish.

Captain Janeway sat down and concentrated on the important business of eating, food first, discussion later.

"I love a woman with a hearty appetite," Q smiled fondly at her.

She smiled back at him and wiped her mouth with the napkin he'd thoughtfully provided.

"You haven't eaten anything, do the Q even require food?" asked Janeway.

"It depends which form we take, if they need to eat then we have to."

Q clicked his fingers for the third time and the jukebox came back to life with a slow ballad by The King, Elvis Presley.

Captain Janeway looked at him suggestively, "Are you trying to seduce me Q?"

"Would I have a chance of success Kathy?"

"If you can produce a real ice-cream sundae, your odds of success may improve greatly." Janeway knew she was flirting outrageously.

Q grinned, it made him look younger and strangely more vulnerable.

"Kathy, would you like to dance?"

Janeway knew that Junior would be back soon, so she decided to play along. As she stood up, he took her in his arms and closed his eyes for a few seconds. They started to dance slowly together, Q held her tightly as if he wanted this moment to last forever.

The door started to rattle.

"Q let me in, it's Junior."

Q nodded at the door, as it opened a wave of desire washed over Captain Janeway, making her feel light headed, something had changed.

As Junior entered the room, he saw Q touch his godmother, which caused her to glow for a few seconds.

"Well Q, it appears that your powers have returned and you are no longer in danger, could you return me to my ship please."

"As you wish Kathy but I think you may need to contact me soon, just shout and I'll come running."

He returned the Captain to her ship and sat down with a bump. Junior was incandescent with rage.

"I can't believe you did that, how stupid are you?"

Q went on the defensive,

"I love her, don't you want a half brother or sister?

"Aunt Kathy is going to kill you and I may help her,

You made her pregnant ! "


	10. Chapter 10

**Room With a Q too, Tenth Chapter**

" I am **what** ! "

The Doctor bit his lip and gulped before he repeated the good news again.

"I am pleased to inform you that you are three months pregnant, in fact you are about to enter your second trimester."

You must have made an error Doctor, I have been tired and a little nauseous but my life has been very stressful recently. Please repeat your examination and ask B'Elanna to run a diagnostic on your tricorder, it must be malfunctioning. The Doctor was extremely apprehensive about what he was about to say;

"Captain, there is no mistake. I can scan your baby and show you the images if you'd like."

Then the Doctor lowered his voice so the other medical staff couldn't hear him,

"I need to record the name of the baby's father for my records please."

Captain Janeway stared at the Doctor with such venomous hostility that he seriously debated whether to alert security.

"I doubt whether he will live long enough to register an interest in this baby!"

The Captain stormed out of sickbay and returned to her quarters. She shut the door and stood in the middle of the room, with her arms folded, tapping her foot. She glanced upwards,

"Q show yourself, I know you're there, come out coward!

Q's head appeared through the wall however he wisely left his body in the corridor. He pulled his head back quickly when a metal object came flying towards him.

Janeway screamed, "Come back you spineless bastard and collect your reward."

When Q reappeared in full this time, Janeway was standing in the same place with a phaser rifle aimed at him.

"Kathy, you don't really want to kill me, let's sit down and discuss this like adults, woman in your condition can be irrational at times."

That last remark was a huge mistake!

Janeway fired the weapon at close range and made a huge gaping hole in Q's chest.

He looked down and was horrified, "That was rude, I will have to order another uniform from my Tailor now."

The Captain didn't lower the rifle and kept it aimed at Q's chest, "Start talking."

"You were so brave and courageous staying to rescue me and we were getting on famously in the Roadhouse. When Junior returned I knew that I was going to loose you again and I couldn't cope with that thought. I had a moment of temporary insanity!"

"Is that how long it took you to impregnate me - a few moments."

"You were present when Junior was conceived, the Q have evolved beyond physical love," he sounded a little smug.

"You assaulted me and left me with child; I don't think you can take the moral high ground now." Captain Janeway was getting flustered.

Q looked down at the floor and appeared to be genuinely upset.

"Despite your high ideals and evolutionary superiority, it was a despicable thing to do."

"Kathy, don't you think I know that, I am in serious trouble with the rest of the Q. You are well regarded in the Continuum due to your brave intervention in our Civil War. My ungentlemanly conduct has been judged as a crime and I will be summarily tried by a jury of my peers."

"Oh this keeps getting better and better, now the father of my unborn child will be a criminal!"

The Captain started to feel light headed. Even though she had only been pregnant for a week, the pregnancy was progressing so quickly that it was putting undue stress on her human body.

Q rushed towards her as she dropped the rifle then caught her as she fainted. He made sure she was lying on the bed comfortably before he clicked his fingers to summon the Doctor. The Doctor appeared in front of him.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency"

Q shouted, "Kathy collapsed, do something!"

The Doctor dropped onto his knees besides the Captain's bed and scanned her quickly.

"What was she doing before she collapsed?"

Q pointed at the large hole in his chest, which the Doctor hadn't noticed, then he spied the phaser rifle on the floor. The Doctor pieced together all the clues.

"So you're the father of the Captain's baby!"

Q looked penitent, "Guilty as charged Doctor."

"Stand back while I examine her properly. I am fully versed in human antenatal care but I don't think anything has been written about pregnancies where a Q is involved."

"Junior was the first baby born in the Continuum; there isn't a lot of expertise there, either."

The door beeped, Commander Chakotay marched over to Q and punched him in the mouth, so hard that he hurt his hand.

"You're a gutless coward, stand up, so I can hit you again,"

"Commander, I would like to treat the Captain first before you provide me with another patient."

"Don't bother treating him Doctor, it would be a waste of our medical supplies."

The doctor injected the Captain with a hypospray, to help lower her blood pressure, then gave her a second one, to help her sleep.

"I would like you to leave the Captain's quarters gentleman and take your quarrel as far away as possible."

"I want to stay with Kathy please," begged Q.

"Definitely not, Captain Janeway's blood pressure is too high which can cause serious complications for mother and baby. I am relieving her of command and ordering her bed rest for seven days or until her blood pressure stabilises. Both of you are banned from her quarters!

Both men left the room sheepishly. Outside the door, Q clicked his fingers and disappeared; while Chakotay went to the bridge to assume command.

* * *

When Q returned to the Continuum there was a welcoming party waiting for him, Colonel Q was the spokesman.

"Q, we will have to take you into custody and relieve you of your powers, while you are waiting for our judgement."

"What crime am I accused of and who is going to sit in judgement on me?" said Q belligerently.

"You are accused of: procreating irresponsibly; impregnating a humanoid female without consent and allowing inferior species to access the Continuum without informing or gaining permission from the correct authorities."

"I'm sorry, I would like to stop and chat with you but I have places to go!"

Q clicked his fingers and vanished. The remaining Q looked at each other in astonishment. The Q didn't have a security force because they hardly ever committed crimes. If they did transgress, they always surrendered.

The Colonel turned to the Q standing beside him:

"Go after him and bring him back, without alerting any of the other inferior species that we have a rogue Q. Start your search on Voyager, I think he'll try to return to Captain Janeway, he actually believes that he's in love."

Sheriff Q waved his hand in the air and disappeared.

* * *

Q was sitting on top of Voyager trying to decide where he should hide to escape the Q. He had been thinking so hard that he had a terrible headache. He couldn't believe that the fascist E.M.H. had banned him from contacting Kathy, so couldn't even ask her advice. He turned his head realising he had company.

"Have you come to gloat at the old man?" Q asked miserably.

"Actually no, I've come to help my future siblings. How is Aunt Kathy?

"Not coping very well at the moment, they won't let me see her."

"I'll pop in to see my Godmother later and I'll report back to you on her condition. The first thing we need to do is find a place where you can 'weather the storm'."

Junior clicked his fingers and they both disappeared.

Q and Junior appeared in a corridor outside one of the holodecks on Voyager.

"Activate holodeck program Paris 042, Fair Haven. Junior lead Q into a market square in the middle of a fictional Irish village created by Tom Paris, called Fair Haven. The villagers walked past them staring unashamedly. Junior clicked his finger, to give them both period costume so they could blend in with the locals.

"Sir, could you tell me how to get to Castle O'Dell please," Junior asked one of the villagers politely."

"Well sonny, if you follow that path, you will eventually see the bottom of a hill and the Castle is situated at the top. Be careful you don't stay too long or the King of the Faeries will capture you!" with that warning the villager went on his way laughing.

Q and Junior climbed the hill and stood outside Castle O'Dell.

"This is a perfect place to hide, we can change you into a hologram and you can wait here until all the fuss has died. Even better, it is Aunt Kathy's favourite program. You will have to fight the Landlord of Sullivans for her affections though, she is very fond of him!"

"We'll see about that!" said Q ominously.


	11. Chapter 11

Room With a Q too, Eleventh Chapter

Q was walking down to Sullivan's Bar, in the village to see if anybody had heard from Kathy, he was desperate for any news about her. He had been staying at Castle O'Dell for a week. Now he was willing to admit that Junior's plan was brilliant as he had completely avoided the Q sent to arrest him. He was the first Q to run away from judgement so the Q had no useful experience of chasing and arresting a fugitive. Anyway Q had changed himself into photons, force fields and holomatter so that he was indistinguishable from the other holograms. Junior hadn't visited for a week therefore he was feeling a little isolated. He walked into the Bar.

"Hello Barkeeper, I'll have a pint of your finest ale please."

Michael Sullivan pulled the pint and placed on the bar, in front of Q.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you staying locally?" he asked casually.

"I'm staying at Castle O'Dell by invitation of the owner," Q explained.

At the mention of Castle O'Dell, all the locals shuffled away down the other side of the bar.

"You must be a close acquaintance of Lord Dunleavy then sir." Michael dropped the name nonchalantly.

"You must be confused, I think you mean Lord Shirling, don't you?" Q was really glad that Junior had given him a crib sheet with all the information he needed to know to avoid detection.

Michael smiled, "My apologies sir, it's my mistake."

Now Q knew that Michael Sullivan was suspicious of him, despite this, he didn't want to provoke a confrontation that would attract attention.

"I'm looking for a woman called Kathryn Janeway, have you seen her recently?"

"What would you be wanting with Katy sir?"

"We have unfinished business!" Q stated emphatically, trying to close the conversation.

"I don't like your tone, why would Katy have anything to do with a shifty creature like yourself?"

They stared at each other, testosterone oozing from every pore. Junior had warned him that Kathy had feelings for a hologram. He glared at his competition and warned him, "Stay away from her!"

"Or what?" Michael said, moving through the hatch, into the bar, to stand toe to toe with Q.

All the locals gathered round the two men, in a circle. Michael threw the first punch which floored Q. He was just about to click his fingers and scatter the hologram's photons to the four corners of the Universe when he came to his senses and realised that it would certainly result in his capture by the Q. He would have to teach the impudent hologram a lesson the primate way. He got up quickly and threw himself at Michael. Then they grappled with each other on the floor, like children. The fight came to an abrupt end when they heard a familiar voice.

"Well gentlemen, this is what you get up to when my back is turned." said Captain Janeway standing inside the circle, with her arms folded. The period costume she wore just hid her pregnancy.

Both men scrambled to their feet.

"Q what are you doing here?"

"Do you know this man Katy? If you don't, just give me the nod and I'll hit him again." snarled Michael.

Janeway looked at Q with her eyebrow raised, "It seems whatever form you take, you always manage to offend someone."

The Captain told Q to stay where he was and took Michael outside to talk to him quietly.

Michael was troubled, "Who is this fellow and what is he to you Katy?"

There was a sudden, unfortunate gust of wind as they stepped outside the Bar, which blew Janeway's dress; it clearly outlined the shape of her pregnant stomach. Michael staggered with shock and glanced at her stricken with pain.

"Michael, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I came to the village today to try to explain things to you."

"I may be a humble bar keeper but I'm fairly certain about how you make a baby furthermore I don't think the method has changed in your time."

"Don't be too sure of that because Q isn't human, in fact I'm not really sure what he is."

"You're talking in riddles Katy, I know you are the Captain of a big Starship but he looks human to me."

"He impregnated me by touch, there wasn't any funny business involved," she said sharply unimpressed by his tone.

Michael looked at her as though she'd gone completely mad.

"Katy, I've heard some excuses in my time but that is one of the most far fetched."

Captain Janeway smoothed her dress over her pregnancy bump.

"Michael, I've been pregnant for two weeks. I will even swear to it, in church, holding a bible."

"By touch you say?" His voice getting higher as the sheer terror gripped him, "Oh Saints preserve me, I've been fighting with him, I'm not pregnant am I?"

Janeway laughed, "You're perfectly safe, I don't think he can do it accidentally."

"What are you going to do?" asked Michael seriously.

Janeway frowned, "I've been thinking about nothing else for the last two weeks."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Well the pregnancy has progressed so quickly that it's been difficult to think clearly. The main issue is that this could be my only chance to have a child."

"I always thought that fellow with the tattoo on his face was sweet on you."

"I could be trapped in the Delta Quadrant for most of my lifetime and my crew are my subordinates. There are strict rules that ban me having a relationship with any of them."

Michael dropped onto one knee.

"Will you marry me Katy, I swear that I will always protect you and your unborn child?"

Janeway was overcome with emotion and hormones.

"Michael I am truly honoured and you know how I feel about you but marriage isn't the answer. This baby will be part Q which means that he or she can create mayhem by just clicking his or her tiny fingers. I can't saddle you with that responsibility."

Michael bowed to the inevitable, after giving her a crushing hug, he returned to the bar with a last lingering look. Q came out a few seconds later.

"Oh there you are, how have you been?" asked Q awkwardly.

"Oh, you know, heavily pregnant, with high blood pressure, swollen ankles, which makes me hugely uncomfortable."

"Just think, if you had mated with a human, this would last for nine months, not four weeks."

"If I've got two more weeks to go, I'll burst!"

"Q didn't complain as much, what do you expect when you are carrying twins. You're already twice the size that Q was at this stage."

Janeway felt her blood pressure rocket and a vein started to pulse in her temple. She decided to punish him for his last insensitive comments and for impregnating her with twins. She turned on her heels and staggered back through the door. She clutched her head and fanned herself, as she sank into a chair. The concerned local women fetched her a glass of water and some smelling salts.

"Katy, could you tell us what happened, you poor thing," asked Maggie O'Halloran.

"That shifty fellow out there is the King of the Fairies in human disguise, he tried to abduct me and take me back to the Castle O'Dell."

"Katy are you sure it was himself?"

"I was standing outside when he left the bar. He changed form right in front of me and tried to beguile me into eating an apple from his pocket."

"Thank the Lord you didn't eat it or you would have been compelled to go with him back to the Castle," explained Maggie.

Seamus stood up,

"We can't let him get away with this, slip out of the back boys and fetch a weapon made from iron from your homes. We'll send him back to Castle O'Dell with a flea in his ear."

All the men, who were very enthusiastic due to their large consumption of alcohol, raced out of the back entrance to the Bar.

Michael Sullivan walked over to Janeway, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're a terrible woman Katy, remind me to never get on the wrong side of you!"

Janeway leaned her head back and laughed until there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What will you do if they catch hold of him?" enquired Michael, not really sure why he was asking.

"He's immortal, he'll pull himself together," Janeway was trying really hard not to start laughing again as her ribs hurt.

* * *

Outside the Bar, Q could hear shouting, which sounded like an angry mob. He looked behind him to see if he could spot their target. Seamus was at the front of the crowd, pointing straight at him.

"There he is boys, he's got the nerve to stand there looking innocent. We know your true form Oberon, we're going to send you back to where you came from."

Q decided it was a judicious time to start running as some of those pitchforks looked quite sharp. He knew exactly who to blame for his predicament - Kathy. With that thought of revenge in mind, he ran as fast as he could back to the castle hotly pursued by an angry mob of villagers.

Junior stood nearby, doubled up with laughter, full marks to Aunt Kathy. It was a shame he had to spoil the mood with bad news!


	12. Chapter 12

Special Halloween Twelfth Chapter

Captain Janeway finally reached the top of the hill; she had climbed all the way, cursing like a sailor.

Typical Q, not taking into consideration the practicality of making a heavily pregnant woman hike to the top of this hill! She sat on a bench outside of Castle O'Dell, trying to get her breath back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her red faced and sweating profusely. She may be the size of a beached whale but she still wanted to look presentable.

All of a sudden everything went dark, she looked upwards to see large, black clouds racing across the sky. She knew it signalled the arrival of a huge storm because it was exactly like the terrible weather in Indiana. She remembered telling Neelix how she used to hide under the blankets, scared of the thunder and lightning during the bad weather. It was crazy despite all the things that she had seen and done, she heard a clap of thunder and she still felt like diving under the blankets like a little girl.

Janeway stood up and walked swiftly towards the castle, anxious not to be outside when the storm broke. At the entrance to the castle, there was a huge, heavy oak door with a sinister door knocker modelled on a gargoyle. She lifted it with some difficulty and rapped twice. The door opened with a loud, menacing screech.

"Q, enough, you had better not have dragged me all the way out here under false pretences. Show yourself and tell me why you needed to talk to me."

This plea didn't produce any results so Janeway decided to explore. As she went to climb the grand stairway, the lights flickered and then snuffed out as she walked by. Luckily there was a huge log fire glowing in the fireplace, where she had spotted some candles earlier. Obviously the lights went out on a regular basis. She lit one of the candles from the fire and used it to see where she was going. Janeway climbed the stairs carefully, not wanting to fall in her condition. All at once, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her as though somebody had started to climb the stairs. She whirled around quickly hoping it was Q but nobody was there.

Captain Janeway was beginning to lose her temper.

"Q, I will give you five seconds before I turn around and head back to the village."

Then the manic laughter started, which seemed to come from the first floor landing. Now she was frightened.

"Computer, freeze program!"

Nothing happened, and the laughter got louder. To add a further level of fear, the thunder and lightning started outside with a vengeance. Janeway sat on the stairs and put her hands over her ears to drown out the noise.

The laughter stopped abruptly and the lights returned. The captain stood up and tidied herself hoping, in vain that nobody had seen her moment of panic. It must have been caused by her hormones, she wasn't prone to hysterics normally.

She finally saw Q descending the stairs, she was furious,

"You are despicable, the Doctor will have me confined to bed again if my blood pressure is high."

"What did you do and more importantly, how did you do it? " Q asked visibly annoyed. He even stamped his foot like a child because he didn't get his own way. "I had a few more surprises planned for you, to pay you back for setting the villagers against me."

She scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about, I couldn't alter anything I tried to access the computer but it was offline."

"Then who or what is responsible for turning the lights on and stopping the laughter? It wasn't Junior because he's in the Continuum, he's coming here later to give us some bad news!"

As he was talking, Janeway's bump moved sharply as one of the babies kicked out. Q stared at the Captain's stomach quizzically and placed his hand gently on her bump.

"Ah ha, the babies did it!" Q seemed quite impressed.

"Don't be ridiculous! They can't even survive on their own yet, how could they spoil your nasty tricks?"

"You are still thinking like a human, these babies are half Q, they are aware and active now inside the womb!"

Janeway put her hand protectively over her stomach. She didn't feel quite so alone now and more importantly she wasn't defenceless against the Q.

Junior appeared beside Q convulsed with laughter.

"I can't believe the great Q was outwitted by two babies, I can't wait to meet my half brother and sister, they are already awesome."

"When you've finished enjoying my humiliation, perhaps you'd like to tell us the bad news."

"The Q convened a council and have decided that they will take the babies as soon as they are born because you are a terrible father and an even worse role model. I tried to argue that Aunt Kathy will raise the children but they dismissed that argument because she is from a primitive bipedal species and can't comprehend what it is to be a Q."

Kathryn Janeway was scared and angry at the same time.

"The hell they will, my babies will stay with me and no alien entities will ever take them from me!"

Junior and Q tried to calm her down because it hadn't escaped their notice that her pregnancy bump was starting to glow red. The babies were not happy !


	13. Chapter 13

Room With a Q too, Thirteenth Chapter

Captain Janeway was in her quarters pacing up and down. The Doctor, who was trying to give her an antenatal checkup, was extremely worried about her.

"Captain, if you don't calm down and rest, you will make yourself ill and your babies."

The Doctor had never seen the Captain so emotional.

"Those bastards, who want to take my babies away from me, should makes themselves ready for a fight that will eclipse their last Civil War. I won't stand for it!" Janeway was so angry that tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Even though the Doctor was a hologram, he would do anything to protect Captain Janeway and her babies. He was lethal with a hypospray but he would have to search all the databases to find a substance that might put a Q to sleep.

"These entities may be guardians of the universe but they don't have any right to take your children away from you." the Doctor stated forcefully."

"Q is incredibly angry, he wants to return to the Continuum personally to register a protest."

"He can't do that, can he? mused the Doctor.

The Captain explained, "No it's too risky, they will make him stand trial and the only punishment in the continuum, for any crime is death."

"Can't Junior Q do anything to help his half-brother and half sister?" the Doctor was clutching at straws.

"He has tried but due to his youth, they won't listen to any of his arguments but he is willing to help us fight for the safety of his new brother and sister."

"I have to return to sickbay now, Captain but I will call back later to take your blood pressure. I would recommend that you find any activity which allows you to relax or I'm afraid I will have to consider enforced bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy." It sounded like an command but the doctor was very careful not to sound too dictatorial.

He walked over to the Captain and gave her a hypospray, "Try to relax please, I know it's difficult, however we don't want your blood pressure to get any higher."

Janeway glanced at the time and realised she had a senior staff meeting in two minutes, on the other side of the ship. She didn't think she'd make it on time, due to her advanced pregnancy, so she decided to walk quickly. She blinked and found herself sitting in a comfortable chair at the head of the table in the briefing room. She patted her stomach and whispered, 'thank you' to the babies.

As each officer entered the room, they glanced over anxiously to check how she was doing.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'm ready to give birth yet but you'll be the first to know."

The Captain went to stand up, to find Tom Paris and Tuvok standing either side of her, offering their arms, to help her up.

"Thank you gentlemen, I called this meeting to inform you of a new development concerning my pregnancy. It appears that the babies are aware and already able to use their Q powers."

There was absolute silence as everyone around the table tried to assimilate this information.

Tuvok needed to phrase his next question very carefully, his wife had been unreasonable at the end of her pregnancies and she was able to control her emotion.

"Have you seen any concrete proof of these abilities Captain?"

She rubbed her stomach gently. The water jug on the table rose in the air and floated to each glass, tipping gently to fill it with liquid. When all the glasses were full, it returned to its place on the table.

Every person's jaw dropped around the table. Even Tuvok raised his eyebrows, which was an emotional reaction for a Vulcan.

"I had to share this development with you today because we are in a spot of bother."

"I think I can speak for all of us Captain, when I say that this crew will do everything to protect you and your offspring.

Everyone nodded their head as Tuvok finished his speech.

"Thank you, it is comforting to know that I can rely on your support, the babies and I are extremely grateful."

"Could you tell us who or what made the threat against you, Captain?" enquired B'Elanna.

"Q Junior informed us that the Q, in the continuum, had convened a meeting to discuss our situation. They concluded that I am unfit to raise the children because I am human, primitive, inferior with an intellect that is too small to comprehend what it is to be Q and they judged Q to be totally unworthy and irresponsible."

"I concur with their opinion of Q however their assumptions about your abilities to raise the children are incorrect."

"Thank you for your confidence in me Tuvok, I was starting to doubt myself."

"What do you need from us Captain," Tom added, "We are all ready and willing?"

"I will be most vulnerable during labour, so I want a security team at all exits."

"Forgive me for interrupting Captain but we don't have any weapons, on board capable of harming a Q." Tuvok's misgivings were always practical.

"We've already thought of that; Q Junior is looking for available Q weapons, in the Continuum. They will look exactly like our normal rifles but they will be much more lethal - even against the Q. When the babies are delivered, they will have armed security officers with them at all times."

"I will go straight to engineering and try to realign the sensors to warn us if the Q come aboard," shouted B'Elanna, as she walked through the door.

"I will devise a training exercise for all security officers to familiarise themselves with the Q weapons," Tuvok left the briefing room, deep in thought.

The only officer who hadn't spoken during the meeting was Chakotay. She knew that this whole business had been harder on him than any of the other officers, none of them were as emotionally involved as he was. He looked straight at her,

"Kathryn, I don't understand why you've gone ahead with this travesty but I won't stand by while the Q take your children. I will fight until my last breath to protect you and the twins," then he left to check the weapons locker.

Tom and the Doctor went back to sickbay to discuss the arrangements for the Captain's delivery, despite not knowing what it would entail. They would have take into account the fact that all the medical staff would be armed to the teeth.

The Captain and Neelix were the only ones left sitting at the table.

"Captain I can't help noticing that you are looking a little exhausted; all this anxiety can't be good for you and the babies. Perhaps a little carefree fun on the holodeck would help you unwind - you could visit Fair Haven."

"Enough Neelix, tell the Doctor I get the message. I'll waddle back to my quarters and change. Would you like to accompany me to Fair Haven?"

"No thank you Captain, I have an ambitious dish to prepare for tonight's supper, enjoy yourself" Neelix was glad to report back to the Doctor that the mission had been accomplished.

* * *

Captain Janeway went through the holodeck doors into Fair Haven's village square. The first person she bumped into literally was Michael Sullivan.

"Saints preserve us Katy you're getting big now, have you seen himself; he's been in the bar moping and scaring away the customers."

"I'm sorry Michael, tell me where he is now and I'll try to do something about it."

"He's still in the bar now, I was letting my ears have a rest before I went back in," he said wryly.

"I will collect him and go for a walk, you can have your bar back..."

In the time it took to blink, Michael disappeared and Q appeared in his place.

Janeway was stunned, "What did you do that for, we were talking about your favourite subject - You."

"Not guilty but I'm really glad to see you, it's so boring here. The only person who could offer intellectual conversation hates me because he's in love with you."

"Well, who made the switch?" asked Janeway, really confused?

Q stared pointedly at her pregnancy bump.

He started to laugh until he was doubled up, "They won't let you talk to any other man except Daddy,"

Captain Janeway was not amused, "This isn't funny Q, most of my crew are male."

Q couldn't stop smiling, "I'll have to have a serious word with them, as soon as they're born!."

"Let's walk back to the Castle, we have a lot to discuss." Janeway needed to keep busy."

Q started to walk beside her, she looked radiant, he loved her determination, spirit and courage. The Q were definitely going to take the children. He had kept a little secret from Kathy, the twins didn't have half of their Q powers, when they were together they had double the power of any other Q. The were the most powerful Q in existence!

Get ready for the arrival of the twins!


	14. Chapter 14

Room With a Q Too Fourteenth Chapter

As they were walking up the hill to Castle O'Dell, Captain Janeway felt her bump tighten and a twinge of pain. She rubbed the spot automatically, thinking one of the babies must be fidgeting. It felt like the twins had been playing football with her internal organs all of the previous night. There was no more pain so she relaxed and carried on walking.

"Q, will you slow down, I'm transporting three people up this hill not one." she said crossly."

"Try to keep up, you need the exercise or you will turn into a frumpy, flabby mother, you're not getting any younger."

The Captain grimaced and spent the next ten minutes devising innovative methods of killing Q. She yelped when the next twinge of pain caught her by surprise.

"Kathy is everything okay?" he was starting to worry, which was another annoying emotion Q had just discovered.

"It was probably some Braxton Hicks, they're a rehearsal for the main event."

"Just to be safe, I think you should see the good Doctor, just to check that everything is progressing well." Q was feeling the pressure, he thought he had another week to cement his plans to protect Kathy and the twins.

He put his arm around Janeway's waist and escorted her back to the village square, which was the nearest exit to sickbay.

"Could you use your communicator to let me know what happens please." She was surprised and touched by his concern.

When the Doctor saw Captain Janeway rubbing her stomach as she entered sickbay, he wanted to sound his own red alert to signal the medical staff that they needed to get ready for the main event.

"Captain, lie on the bed and open your blouse please," he located his medical tricorder and walked across the room slowly. He didn't want her to start worrying.

The Captain experienced another twinge of pain when she lay down but it wasn't as painful as the other ones. After reading the results of the scan, the Doctor's brow relaxed.

He smiled, "False alarm Captain, as you suspected the twinges are Braxton Hicks."

Janeway was relieved, "Thank you for the reassurance Doctor, I needed proof of my supposition to stop Q doing anything stupid."

"I doubt that will stop him!" said the Doctor with his normal acerbic tone.

Captain Janeway smirked at the comment, then stood up and tidied her clothing.

"I think I'll return to my quarters and lie down Doctor. Could you inform Chakotay that he has the Bridge."

"A sensible idea Captain, you haven't got long to go and I think you will need all your strength for the birth and what comes afterwards!"

* * *

Chakotay was sitting in the Captain's chair seething. Q had assaulted Kathryn in the worst possible way; rather than facing a long spell in the brig he was being shielded from the consequences of his actions by her ship and crew. If it was anyone else, Kathryn would have locked the door and thrown away the key. He couldn't stand the thought of Q touching her. He had waited patiently for her to relax the Starfleet rules about relationships between the Captain and her subordinate officers. Q was rude, offensive and to add icing to the cake, he had impregnated her without her consent; Chakotay had always treated her with respect and love.

Chakotay was being eaten up by jealousy, more worryingly he was becoming delusional. He reasoned that separating Captain Janeway from Q, would allow her to come to her senses. He would accept the children as his own and try to a good father to them. They could never meet their real father but that would be a good thing; Q was not a suitable role model for his children.

Tuvok arrived to take over command for the night shift.

"It's been really quiet, nothing on long range sensors. B'Elanna wants to conduct routine checks on all systems, starting with the sensor array. I told her to consult with you first, if she wants to take any of the major systems offline."

"Thank you Commander, I will be providing weapons training with the new Q rifles for all Security officers, would you like to join us."

"We must be all be prepared for the Captain's confinement, yes I would, thank you," Chakotay saw an opportunity.

"Are the new Q rifles safely stored in the Weapons Locker, we don't want anyone else to get hold of these weapons without permission?" Chakotay was desperate to acquire one of these weapons, it would give him an advantage over Q.

"I concur Commander, I have ensured that only the senior officers have the security clearance to access the Q rifles. Good night Sir" said Tuvok, eager to enjoy the solitude of the night shift.

When Chakotay left the bridge he headed straight to the Security room. He entered his personal code in the weapon's locker and put his thumb pad on the verification panel. The computer stated his name and rank and allowed him access. He took one of the rifles and ammunition and put it in a locker, he would retrieve it later.

He had to pick the optimum time to abduct the Captain, once the crew found her missing they would move Heaven and Earth to save her. He only needed to keep her away from the ship for a short time, to allow the Continuum to collect their rogue Q. The Doctor told him that the Captain was resting in her quarters when he relayed her orders. Nobody would disturb her until morning, it was now or never!

* * *

Captain Janeway woke up, unable to breathe. After a few seconds she realised that someone had their hand over her mouth so she started to panic and thrash about.

"Kathryn be still, you will harm yourself and the babies if you don't calm down."

Janeway was horrified to hear Chakotay's voice, what the hell was going on? She sat still hoping he would take his hand away and let her speak to him.

"If I take my hand away, you're not going to scream are you," he said carefully. She shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing, is this a practical joke because it's not safe or fair to scare a heavily pregnant woman." Janeway was shaking with adrenaline.

"I'm sorry Kathryn but we have to take a little trip for a few days. When we return, the Q Continuum will have captured Q. You can have your babies safely and I will help you to raise them."

Chakotay sounded plausible but he had suffered a break from reality. He actually believed that the Captain would appreciate his efforts.

"Chakotay, you're unwell, why don't you report to sickbay and we'll forget this ever happened." The Captain was starting to worry about him, he was fixated on her relationship with Q.

"I'm sorry Captain but I must insist that you come with me for a few days what do you need me to pack?"

He found a case, grabbed some clothes from her drawers, stuffed them in and snapped it shut.

Janeway decided to play along so he didn't become more agitated and she would wait for a chance to escape. They walked along the corridor to the shuttle bay without talking. The Captain was trying to think of a way to end this attempted abduction, without anybody getting hurt.

Chakotay was carrying two cases, he stopped at the door to the shuttle, reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a rifle.

Captain Janeway's heart stopped, she recognised the Q rifle as Junior had given her a demonstration earlier in the day. They were the only weapons that could kill Q and the babies.

She sat quietly in the shuttle as Chakotay lied to the bridge; he told them that he was taking the Delta Flier out to hone his piloting skill. He added that he might explore a nearby m class planet, if he had time. The doors opened and the shuttle launched.

Chakotay decided to fly as far away from Voyager as he could, while his fellow crewmates were still unaware that he had borrowed the Captain

"Kathryn, would you like to lie down, you have had a lot of excitement today, it can't be good for the babies' health?"

He didn't even realise the irony in that statement "No thank you Chakotay, have you been in contact with the Continuum about your plans to hand over Q for trial?"

"He will give himself away. When he discovers that you're gone he will come after us. As soon as he uses his powers, the Continuum will know exactly where he is and they will come to arrest him!"

"What happens if the babies decide to make an appearance."

I've received Starfleet emergency medical training. Women in my tribe never have any medical intervention when they give birth, it's a natural process."

"Have you ever been pregnant?" Janeway was extremely angry, even Chakotay was wary of her.

"No Ma'am!"

"Then you have no valid opinion, you selfish irresponsible, brainless oaf ." Chakotay looked shocked!

"Chakotay, think what you're doing, the Q are omnipotent, he will kill you if you put the babies' health at risk, try to think clearly about what you're doing."

"I think you should take notice of the lady, Chuckles!" Q appeared between them and he wasn't in a good mood.

"She was mine first, you can't comprehend what it's like to really love someone!"

"You're wrong, I didn't understand love until I met Kathy. Then I discovered what a truly annoying emotion it can be. I can't stop thinking about her when she's not with me. I worry about her all the time and don't get me started on the jealousy."

"She will be better off with me. I will adopt the twins, don't worry, Kathryn and I will tell them about you, when they're older. The Continuum will be here to collect you soon."

"I don't think so Chuckles," he turned to the side to show Chakotay his mobile emitter.

"If the two of you have quite finished fighting over me, my waters have just broken and I am in the early stages of labour."

The babies decided they needed to be born in sickbay, so they transported everyone on the shuttle back to Voyager. The Doctor ran over when he saw them appear.

"Captain lie down on the bed, everything is ready."

He turned to Chakotay and Q, "Gentlemen go away, Lieutenant Tuvok wants a word with you Commander, he said he'll meet you in the brig, it will save time - his words"

He turned around to check the condition of his patient to find her surrounded by Q, Junior, a lady with stunning red hair, he assumed was Q and a pretty blonde young female, called Amanda.

The fight was about to start!


	15. Chapter 15

Room With a Q Too, Fifteenth Chapter

Q ordered the others to stand firm. The Doctor saw how determined they were and decided to work around them.

"How far apart are your contractions Captain?"

"I don't know doctor, I haven't got a timer, plus I'm rather occupied at the moment," she said between gritted teeth.

The Doctor started timing the contractions himself as he wanted the job done properly. He observed the next tightening of the Captain's bump.

"Ow…. Doctor can't you give me something for the pain?"

"I have reviewed all the information about childbirth and the experts believe that drugs at this stage of labour aren't necessary," the doctor said pompously, not realising that he was putting himself in danger.

Captain Janeway lost her usual composure and grasped the Doctor around the neck, then pulled him towards her.

"**Pain Killers now!** Coffee later."

The Doctor stood up and rubbed his neck.

"Yes Captain!"

Q grinned, it was nice to see the quarrelsome E.M.H. brought down a peg or two. When Q turned around, Colonel Q walked through the outer wall of Sickbay to avoid the armed guards. He scanned the room and assessed the situation, paying particular attention to the identity of the Q surrounding Captain Janeway. Colonel Q marched over to their leader and stood right in his personal space trying to unsettle him.

"Q, you understand that these infants can't stay here among this primitive species. They are unable to comprehend the enormous power these tiny beings will wield. Step aside and let us take them back to the Continuum where they belong."

Captain Janeway sat up before her next contraction:

"The hell you will, these babies are mine and will be staying here with me!" She drew a Q rifle from under the bed and aimed it straight at the Colonel, These are your weapons not ours."

Q was so proud, she was so courageous and beautiful, even while giving birth to two babies. He realised that he was madly in love with her and had been from the first time he met her.

"Go away Q and I will ask my mate to lower her rifle. Be warned they are our weapons not primitive firearms!"

The Doctor was watching the Captain's blood pressure rise on his medical tricorder. If the standoff continued she would suffer serious complications and could lose the twins.

Time suddenly stopped and everybody in the room froze - even the Q. The Twins were not going to allow anybody to hurt their Mother. They didn't like the being who had entered the room. He was nasty and would have to be dealt with. The babies joined hands, the Colonel turned to dust and they sent him to the other side of the galaxy.

Afterwards, the babies allowed time to return to normal. Q was astonished when he realised that his offspring had disposed of Colonel Q. He knew that the Continuum would redouble their efforts to claim the twins now.

The babies decided that their birth had to speed up, so they could protect themselves and their mother. Captain Janeway was preparing herself to push when her pregnancy bump deflated like a balloon. She lay back exhausted and fell asleep.

The babies appeared in their crib together, clean and wrapped up in their blankets, one blue and one pink - of course. Q rushed across to look at his children, they were perfect!

The Doctor finished examining Janeway, her womb had returned to normal and there were very little signs that she had been pregnant. Her stomach was flat and toned, she didn't even have any stretch marks. When she woke up. she could return to her quarters.

Q was admiring his offspring when he sensed danger. The other Q were arriving to abduct the Twins. He pushed the crib closer to their mother so he could focus his attention on the battle.

Q snapped his fingers and returned the Q, who had just arrived back to the Continuum. He turned to his Q and asked for suggestions.

Lady Q was the first to speak, "We must set a forcefield over the Captain and the babies."

Q smiled and snapped his finger, a shimmering energy field encompassed Kathy and the babies.

"An excellent idea Q!"

Junior and Amanda were in the middle of dispatching the next group of Q to arrive. Q frowned when he noticed that Junior and Amanda were holding hands. He would have to talk with his eldest son about the 'birds and the bees' and the danger of pointing his finger indiscriminately, at a later date.

Q decided that they had to leave Voyager soon and find a hiding place. He wanted to allow Kathy to recover from the birth and test the powers of the little ones. He had a flash of inspiration, he'd managed to hide in a holodeck program successfully so he made the decision to relocate everyone to Castle O'Dell. He needed time to show Kathy how he felt about her without the interference of her blasted precious crew.

He decided to visit Chakotay in the brig before he left. The other Q were dealing well with the invaders so he could allow himself some time to have some fun and taunt his rival - he clicked his fingers.

Chakotay was sitting dejectedly in his cell. He knew that Kathryn was in labour and was desperate for any news. His heart sank when Q appeared in the Brig.

He couldn't help asking, "How is she! Is her labour going well?"

Q grinned maliciously, "I am proud to announce that Kathy and I are the proud parents of a beautiful little girl and a handsome boy. We will be taking a little break soon in your holodeck."

Chakotay's head sank even lower.

"Can I see her, please?"

"No, I don't think so, she is exhausted and needs to rest. Anyway, how do I know you won't try to kidnap her again?"

"I will give you my word."

"I don't think so Chuckles. I love her and I'm going to try to convince her of my feelings. A visit from you would not be helpful to my cause."

"I wouldn't hurt her ever, if you make her happy, then I'm happy. Do you even understand selfless love?"

"I would give up all my powers and immortality to keep her safe. When she smiles at me, I feel as though my heart will burst. She isn't the most beautiful creature I have ever seen but her beauty added to her courage and spirit makes every other woman pale into insignificance." Even Q was surprised at his sincerity.

Chakotay looked beaten, "I wish you luck!"

* * *

Q disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Castle O'Dell. He was in a nursery that he knew for certain hadn't been there before. There were two cribs but the babies were lying together as usual.

"You could have waited, I was just saying goodbye to an old friend."

The Twins happily kicked their feet and gurgled. Q knew they were able to communicate with each other. His children were extremely impatient!

"Where is your Mother?"

He blinked and appeared in a huge elegant bedroom, with a large four poster bed and two big, leather arm chairs in front of an open fire. Kathy was sitting on one of the chairs, in her nightgown, fast asleep. He picked her up gently, carried her over to the bed and pulled back the cover. When she was safely ensconced he returned to the chairs and prepared to guard her for the night.

I have started another story titled 'Q or Borg' in Star Trek other, I would be grateful for any comments and wish to thank you for continuing to read this story. A special thank you to everyone who has written a review!


	16. Chapter 16

Room With a Q Too, Sixteenth Chapter

Captain Janeway opened her eyes to find herself lying in a big, squishy, comfortable, warm four poster bed. Her first conscious emotion was panic.

"Where are my babies?"

Q jumped out of the chair, woken up by her cry.

"Don't worry, they're being looked after by an intelligent, responsible, beautiful young Q, who answers to the name of Amanda." Q said trying to calm her down.

"You let a stranger care for our babies!" Captain Janeway knew that she was being hormonal and over emotional.

"Nonsense Kathy, I met Amanda years ago on the Enterprise. We were introduced by Jean-Luc. We'll talk about her later as I believe she'd make a perfect nanny for our special children."

Q snapped his fingers and a breakfast tray appeared in front of the Captain. She was starving and quickly demolished everything edible in front of her. Q had even provided a mammoth coffee pot, which caused her to sigh with pleasure. Post breakfast she indulged in a long hot soak, in front of the fire, in an old tin bath. After getting dressed in her Civilian clothes, she felt like a new woman.

"I would like to see the Twins, please!"

Q clicked his fingers and the Twins arrived, as usual, in the same crib. They were both awake staring at them attentively. She turned to Q,

"Will they understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course they will, they're Q."

Captain Janeway picked up one of the twins wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Our little girl, I presume, what do you think of the name Qat? (pronounced Kat)

"That's perfect," said Q proudly, "I thought Quinn would be a good choice for our son, after you know who?"

As Q finished the sentence, Quinn appeared in his arms, smiling up at him.

Janeway laughed, "I think he agrees with you."

Q loved hearing her laugh, it was sexy and charming. He looked up at the ceiling, "Amanda could you take the Twins back to the nursery please."

A pretty blonde girl appeared then she disappeared, with the babies, after waving her hand.

"I would like to interview Amanda before we give her the Nanny position, if you don't mind"

"Whatever you say, Kathy, I will arrange it in a couple of days."

"Am I allowed to visit the ship or will it put us in too much danger?"

"I'm sorry, this is the safest place to hide from the Continuum. If they detect us aboard the ship, they will redouble their efforts to take the twins."

"I suppose, I can hold some meetings here, it will be a nice change of scenery for them."

"We will have to stay here until I arrive at a better solution to our problem."

"Okay, Fair haven it is, at least the locals know us, even though you don't have a very good reputation here."

Q looked disapproving, "And whose fault is that?"

Q stopped talking when he heard Amanda's voice in his head, asking for help.

"Kathy, you look tired, sit down in front of the fire and rest. I have to pop along to the nursery to check on the Twins."

Captain Janeway raised an eyebrow and glared at Q, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Q pretended to think, "No, nothing comes to mind."

He clicked his fingers and moved to the nursery. Amanda was standing in the middle of the room, with her arms folded, looking extremely cross.

"It's time for your nap, stop doing that and lie down please."

The babies had devised a brilliant game to play, they were taking it in turns to float through the wall and back again. Every time they came back into the room. they smiled at Amanda.

Q looked at them with pride, "The little tinkers are chips off the old block."

He snapped his fingers and they settled gently back into the crib together.

"I've tried to get them to stay in separate cribs but when I turn my back, they move together again."

Q looked at Amanda in astonishment and spoke really slowly.

"Take away the air underneath them, then they can't float."

Amanda smacked her forehead a couple of times, "Of course it's so obvious."

"You will have to stay one step ahead of them if you're serious about becoming their Nanny," said Q with appropriate gravity.

As the babies were sleeping peacefully now, he returned to the Captain's room. He found her asleep in the armchair. Q though that she'd never looked so beautiful. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was was breaking out from its clips. It made her appearance softer, more like a woman, less like a Captain. Q knew she would have to return to her duties but he hoped to steal a couple of weeks away from the crew so they could get to know each other properly.

They had the twins as a bond between them but he needed to convince her that his love was genuine and he wasn't playing the fool as he had in the past.

* * *

The Borg Queen was in her alcove, using her command interface to scan her network of cubes. Nothing interested her apart from a piece of information from a cube in the Delta Quadrant. They had intercepted a message from Voyager, the command of the ship had changed from Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Tuvok, Vulcan, species 3259.

The Queen knew a little about the Captain. She was a strong woman, firmly in charge of her crew. There was a lot to admire about her character; she didn't scare easily and had even outwitted the Queen on a few occasions. The Captain was classified as 'dangerous' by the Borg, a clever committed devious woman.

Now, where had she gone? The Queen sent the nearest cube to follow Voyager at a safe distance. She needed to discover where the Captain was and more importantly, why she had relinquished her command.

* * *

Captain Janeway woke up from her nap and looked around. She was still at Castle O'Dell with Q and the Twins. She felt well rested so she decided to explore, find the nursery and start to get to know her children. To her complete surprise she found Q asleep in the other chair. It seemed that he had human frailties when he took this form. He looked quite young and vulnerable when he was asleep. She reached down to tidy a lock of hair that was out of place. Q opened his eyes and pulled her onto his lap. Normally she would have been outraged but this wasn't the real world. She snuggled deeper into his arms until she was comfortable and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I was going to check on the twins, would you like to come with me?"

Captain Janeway couldn't help noticing that he seemed very content in this position.

Q tilted her head and gently brushed his lips over hers. The Captain didn't complain, so he kissed her more passionately and she responded.

They broke apart when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Captain, it's Seven of Nine, would you open the door please?"

Q could cheerfully have blasted the woman into a thousand pieces!

"I'm coming Seven," said the Captain. trying to stifle a giggle.

Seven walked into the room and assessed the situation.

"Captain, would you like to mate first before I give you the information?"

Q started to nod but stopped quickly when Janeway glared at him.

"Report please Seven!"

"We have detected a Borg cube on long range sensors. It is matching our course and speed exactly."

Janeway looked at Q, "Do you think that she knows about the Twins."

Even Q started to worry.

If she knew about them. she would have attacked the ship by now." Seven stated emphatically.

"What do you think she's up to?" asked Captain Janeway anxiously.

Seven was practical as usual, "She's on a fishing expedition, she knows something has changed but doesn't know what."

"Tell Tuvok not to do anything for now, if we respond with force she will definitely know that we're protecting something."

"Understood Captain, I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Seven added, looking sceptical.

"Thank you Seven, keep me informed."

When they were alone again, nobody spoke as they considered their thorny problem.

"While we are in this form, nobody can detect us aboard," Q repeated trying to reassure himself and Captain Janeway.

"If she finds out about the twins, she won't rest until she assimilates them; then nobody would stand a chance against the Borg - they would be invincible." Janeway was beginning to understand the problems associated with being the parent of omnipotent children.

They decided to convene a Council of War, the following day, in Sullivans Bar involving the senior officers from Voyager and Junior, Amanda and Lady Q.

"Now where were we." Q stood behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

Captain Janeway leaned back enjoying the feeling of being in someone's arms, sharing worries and having someone else to lean on, for a change.. Q was about to make his move when they both heard Amanda scream,

"The Borg Queen is in the nursery with two drones, help…"

* * *

Q clicked his fingers and they moved to the nursery, in addition he had taken the precaution of arming both of them with phaser rifles.

"Amanda come over here please." Q wanted to move her out of the firing line.

The drones were standing either side of the crib waiting for instructions.

"Why are you here?" Q asked menacingly. He switched from his normal carefree, tomfoolery to an entity, capable of extreme violence.

The Borg Queen was in a good mood, "Nice to see you again Captain, won't you introduce me to your friend."

"Q, may I present the evil Borg Queen."

Q's reply was terse, "No I don't want to meet you because you won't be here for much longer!"

"Before I get accused of something I haven't done, perhaps you could answer my question."

Neither parent lowered their rifle.

"I would like to know why you have transported me here Captain and what you used to bypass all of our force fields?"

Q looked at the Captain, completely at a loss then he noticed that the Twins had joined hands. He realised that they had accomplished this all on their own. They were attempting to neutralise the Borg threat. He eagerly awaited their next move.

The Captain hadn't taken her eyes off the Borg drones standing by her babies' crib.

"Tell them to move away or I'll shoot"

The Borg Queen was surprised, which didn't happen very often.

"Are these lifeforms yours Captain? I didn't realise you had offspring."

The Queen studied the male entity. She knew that he was Q however the Collective had acquired very little information about the Q Continuum. They were meant to be the Guardians of the Universe but she had never heard of them interfering in the affairs of other species. The Queen studied both humanoids intently.

"Is this your mate Captain Janeway?"

"That is none of your business!"

The Queen gave the drones an order to take the babies. Both drones bent down, then froze. She was puzzled, it was unusual for drones to malfunction at the same time. The order was repeated - nothing happened. The Borg Queen watched in horror as each drone started to disintegrate. Their organic tissue began to turn to dust. Their cybernetic implants lost cohesiveness, causing the atoms to separate and disperse. In a few minutes there was nothing left of them.

For the first time in her existence the Queen was afraid, "What have you done?"

The last thing Captain Janeway and Q saw was the horror filled expression of the Queen as she disappeared.

The Twins had delivered a warning!


	17. Chapter 17

Room with a Q too Chapter 17

After the Borg Queen disappeared, Q and Captain Janeway walked over to look at their babies, who were happily exploring each other's hands and feet. They smiled when they saw their mother and father gazing down at them. Amanda came back after the Twins moved her to another room; they really liked her and they didn't want her to get hurt. They both started to fall asleep, together of course.

"Well they handled that nicely, she won't try to abduct them again in a hurry!" Q was a very proud father but Captain Janeway was very uneasy about the whole episode.

The Borg Queen didn't admit defeat easily. She would return with serious reinforcements now she knew how powerful the Twins were. Captain Janeway felt really tired, after all the stress and tension, so she returned to her room hoping for peace and quiet for a few hours. She removed her shoes and lay down on the bed ready for a nap. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds when Q came in shouting loudly.

"Why are you in bed again, it's a beautiful evening, let's walk down to the beach and watch the sunset."

Captain Janeway groaned, "It has been a really stressful day Q, can't we stay here and rest?"

"Nonsense Kathy, a brisk walk, lovely scenery and a charming companion, what more could you want."

The Captain got up reluctantly, she knew she'd never get rid of him while he was in this mood.

"Okay, with one condition, when we return to the Castle, you leave me alone and provide me with a decent cup of black coffee."

When they reached the door of the Castle she discovered that Q had another surprise waiting for her. The twins were wrapped up and happily ensconced in an old fashioned stroller waiting for their first trip outside.

The Captain felt emotional again, "What a lovely idea, I take back all the moaning."

Q Pushed the stroller as they walked down the hill and along the shore line. It was a beautiful evening and for a few moments they could pretend that they were a normal family. Captain Janeway felt almost content, for the first time since the Caretaker had pulled Voyager into the Delta Quadrant. They both spotted Junior sitting on a,bench at the side of the path, waiting for them.

"You took your time, I've been here for ages," he got to his feet and walked over to look at his new half brother and sister. "They're very small, aren't they."

In the blink of an eye, Junior found himself lying with the Twins in the stroller looking up at Q and Captain Janeway. Q couldn't stop laughing. Junior clicked his fingers and restored himself to full size.

"That isn't funny," he said wagging his finger at the babies.

"When you've stopped playing with your siblings, do you have anything to report?" asked Q, trying to be serious.

"The Q are still trying to find you and they are getting really frustrated, there is talk about hiring a bounty hunter, they were desperate enough to consider enlisting help from Captain Picard." Junior knew about Q's encounters with Picard.

"That's brilliant, they stoop to begging for help from humans and they happen to accidentally choose the one who has the best chance of finding us." said Q suddenly feeling depressed

Junior was concerned, "The Q heard about the Twins meeting the Borg Queen, they aren't happy. There is talk that they shouldn't be allowed to live as they have too much power. They believe that It won't be long until other species learn about them and try to acquire their talent for themselves."

Q was glad that Junior was being tactful, nobody wanted the babies to go on the offensive. They were safe for now however they needed to find a permanent place to raise the Twins without interference.

The Borg Queen had a magnificent temper tantrum when she was returned to her ship. Captain Janeway's offspring, sired with the Q entity were the most powerful beings the Borg had ever encountered. She wanted that power for the Borg Hive, they would be perfect. The babies' display of power was an effective warning. When they tried to abduct them again, the drones would have to be properly prepared. The first thing she had to find was an expert on the Q continuum and she knew just where to find him.

* * *

The following morning Captain Janeway left the babies with Amanda and walked down to the village hoping to meet anyone from the crew. She needed to know if everything was progressing smoothly in the real world. Janeway missed being in control, at the moment she could only react to events and she wasn't accustomed to feeling helpless. She opened the door of Sullivan's bar and spotted a bridge officer sitting at a table. She walked over and tapped his shoulder, Chakotay turned around quickly.

"Captain I'll get out of your way, I was let out of the Brig this morning with strict orders not to contact you. Tuvok will be very unhappy with me."

Captain Janeway was in two minds, he had made mistakes but she didn't believe he ever meant to harm her, in his mind he had been trying to rescue her.

"I won't tell if you don't, I'm sorry you felt that my decision to have the babies was wrong but I knew it would be my only chance to have children."

Chakotay looked heartsick, "Kathryn I miss you,"

The Captain was nearly in tears, "Oh, Chakotay, I miss your support wisdom, spirituality and especially your teasing."

"Are you having a relationship with Q, Kathryn?"

"In all honesty I don't know what we are having, it is extremely difficult to get to know Q. He mood changes so quickly, I have to remember that although he has taken human form, he is an alien entity!"

"Will he allow me to visit you and the Twins?" he said hopefully.

"I don't know, perhaps we should leave it for a few weeks. He hasn't forgiven you for abducting me, yet."

As Captain Janeway got up to leave, Chakotay followed her outside.

"Goodbye for now Captain, I hope we can meet again soon." said Chakotay. He smiled at her with his trademark sexy smile.

The Captain had forgotten how attractive he was, familiarity breeds contempt. He took her by surprise when he hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe properly.

"You've just given birth to my children and I catch you hugging another man when my back is turned!" Q was incensed and hurt.

Chakotay and the Captain Janeway moved apart looking guilty, even though they had nothing to be guilty for.

Q clicked his fingers and Chakotay disappeared.

"What have you done with him?" Captain Janeway had stopped feeling guilty and replaced it with anger.

"Your lover is back in the brig where he belongs!"

Captain Janeway stormed past Q and started to walk back to the Castle.

"Kathy, wait, I haven't finished." Q was quite indignant that she had walked away.

"Yes you have, you didn't really think that I would be impressed by that pathetic display of jealousy?"

"You are the most infuriating female that I have ever known. I am trying to show you that I care for you."

"That display wasn't about love, it was about ownership and possession. You think you caught someone playing with your toys"

Q was furious, he went to grab her arm and she reacted instinctively, with all her unarmed combat training and dumped him on the floor unceremoniously. He looked up at her totally shocked, then he started to laugh. She sat down beside him and waited for him to stop.

"Let Chakotay out of the brig, he has served his time in there for what he did." she tried to phrase the request delicately.

Q turned over and shook his head.

"No, he can stay where he is, we don't want any more whining visits. I can't stand the way he follows you around with those huge puppy dog eyes. I don't know what you ever saw in him?"

Captain Janeway refrained from answering Q's question as it would definitely would have incriminated her. She remembered Chakotay's sexy smile when he looked at her outside the bar.

She decided to tease Q, "I don't know he does have his good points."

Q was shocked, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"He does have an extremely sexy smile, all the female crew think so." she couldn't help herself, he deserved to be on the receiving end for once.

Q smiled evilly, two could play this game, he clicked his fingers and moved them to her bedroom.

"I'll make you regret that last remark," he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

When they parted Q ran his finger lightly across her lips; they were swollen from the rough kissing and very sensitive - she shivered.

"Help, the Q have found us and they're trying to take the Twins."

They both heard Amanda's cry clearly.

"We'll finish this later," promised Q, his voice deeper with lust.

* * *

Q appeared in the nursery and found himself facing Colonel Q and two of his personal lackeys.

"We need to talk gentlemen," he demanded sounding calm and confident.

As soon as he stopped talking, he clicked his fingers and moved the discussion to a different venue, away from Kathy and the Twins.

In its true form the Continuum is filled with vast crystalline structures. They appeared in the largest building which was used to settle differences among the Q. All of them let go of their human forms and reverted to light and energy; They had evolved way beyond the need for physical bodies. All around them, light spheres flitted about, occasionally joining together, which made each one glow brighter. The walls of the structures reflected the dazzling light which made them luminescent in the evening's shadow.

The Q communicated with thought.

"Are the infants pure Q, or have they been contaminated with human DNA?"

"Yes, their mother was merely a host. I implanted the fertilised egg, however I didn't anticipate that the egg would separate and create Twins."

"They are the most powerful entities in the Universe, can you control them and protect them from abduction?"

"I have thought deeply about this problem since they were born. I will allow the Continuum to limit their powers but I do want conditions."

"We expected that, there are always conditions when you are involved Q."

"Firstly, we are to be left alone, with no interference from the Continuum. Secondly, Captain Janeway is not to be harmed, she is my mate. Lastly, the Twins will stay with us until they reach maturity, then we will have another conversation!"

The Colonel and his minions joined together in a sphere of intensely bright light, which reflected off every surface. When they finished deliberating, Colonel Q informed Q of their decision.

"We have limited your offspring's power, they are 'normal' Q for now."

"What about my conditions?"

"There is agreement to all of your conditions, however we added one of our own. We will monitor your situation closely, If you can't control them properly. we will find someone who can!"


	18. Chapter 18

Room With a Q Too, Eighteenth Chapter

Q returned to Voyager after he had assumed his human form again. It felt a little restrictive to become solid again. As soon as he set foot in the nursery, an angry Captain Janeway came running in.

"Where did you go?"

"Kathy your concern for my welfare is touching but you didn't need to worry, I went to the Hall of Conciliation in the Continuum, to broker a deal for our children's safety.

"Why wasn't I involved in these decisions, they could have arrested you or worse." The Captain craved some control over her life, she was used to being in charge and making the important decisions.

"The Hall of Conciliation is a neutral zone, no Q can be harmed there, I was perfectly safe."

"Why didn't you think of making a deal before, it could have saved us a lot of unnecessary anxiety and an unproductive period in the holodeck."

"I think that after the Q heard about the Twins meeting with the Borg Queen, they were more enthusiastic about making a deal."

"Are they going to come after the Twins again?" The Captain was terrified that they would take the children away from them.

"No. I made a deal, we can move back to the real world and you can take over your ship again, I know you've been missing it dreadfully."

"Are you certain, what did you have to give them?" the Captain asked suspiciously; in her experience nobody ever got anything for nothing.

"I agreed to let them limit the Twins' powers on the condition that they leave us alone to raise our children in peace." Q was quite proud of the deal he'd made.

Captain Janeway was incredulous, "They made a deal without adding any conditions of their own?"

"Not quite, they warned me that they would keep a close eye on our situation and if it looked as though we had lost control of the Twins, they would replace us with a guardian of their choice.

"Do you trust them to honour this deal?"

"Normally no, however the Q settle all their disagreements in the Hall of Conciliation , any deals made in this building are binding. They would break our laws if they broke their word and we only have one punishment - death."

"I can take back command of the ship?"

Q smiled, "I've been trying to tell you that for the last fifteen minutes, yes!'

"What about you, are you going to stay or are you going back to the Continuum?"

"The deal was struck because I promised to stay with them, it's not that they think you'll be a bad mother. The Twins are extraordinary, they will need a guardian who understands what it is to be Q."

Captain Janeway sat down to consider the implications of this decision. She wanted to resume her old life and raise the Twins. There were a lot of working mothers who did both quite successfully. However the Twins weren't normal children and she had no experience of being omnipotent or managing their incredible powers.

She looked at Q honestly, there had been times recently when and she had considered having a physical and emotional relationship with him. She was definitely attracted to him but she had responsibilities for her children and crew. She decided to be cautious for now.

"We will move back into quarters on the ship. We can establish a nursery next to my quarters and assign you your own quarters temporarily. If we both agree that we want to pursue a romantic relationship in the future then we can review this arrangement again."

Q was ecstatic, he didn't think that she would let him stay on board. He wasn't in the clear yet, he still had Chuckles and the crew to compete with. He always did love a challenge. A romance with Kathy was proving to be the biggest challenge he'd ever undertaken.

Q was definitely useful when you it came to relocating. With one click of his fingers he transported the nursery into quarters adjacent to the Captain's. Another click swapped the Starfleet accommodation, he'd been assigned, with his large suite from the castle including the oak panelling, huge tapestry wall coverings and a four poster bed, fit for a King. He took Captain Janeway on a guided tour of his quarters,

"Well I don't think Starfleet ever imagined that their living accommodation could ever look like this," The Captain hoped that this statement sounded like praise!

Q was very proud of his alterations, "I know, it was so drab, it needed a bit of colour and opulence."

"Well I have my first senior staff meeting now, wish me luck." This was a subtle hint that she was returning to work.

"I know, I will be spending some time with the twins, then I need to return to the Continuum to spend some quality time with Junior. I've added a bedroom to the nursery so Amanda has her own quarters - I hope you don't mind."

"My head has been like a sieve recently, of course apologise for me."

When Captain Janeway entered the briefing room there was a round of applause. Tuvok stood up and formally passed the command of the ship back to her. Then Chakotay came forward with a huge parcel in his hand. The Captain opened the present to find a selection of sleepsuits in Starfleet uniform colours.

"Thank you, the Twins will look adorable in them." Before the Captain finished her sentence, the clothes disappeared. "I have a feeling that I know what they are dressed in now." The Senior officers were shocked, they'd heard about the Twins' power but it was a wholly different prospect to see them in action.

The day shift was uneventful, despite this, Captain Janeway was exhausted when she handed over to Tuvok for the night shift.

"Captain, I would advise you to take it easy for the first couple of weeks after the birth of your offspring. Even Vulcan women have a postnatal period of adjustment."

"I wholeheartedly agree Mr Tuvok, I will play with my children, then have a long soak in the bathtub, followed by an early night."

"Sweet dreams Captain!"

Chakotay followed her into the turbolift , the atmosphere was a little awkward.

"Welcome back Kathryn, it's nice to see you back in the Command Chair." he said earnestly.

"Thank you, my life has been so bizarre recently, I think I needed some routine in my life"

"Would you like to get a drink or something to eat in the Mess hall, we have some catching up to do?"

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I'll have to take a raincheck, I'm exhausted and I do need to spend some time with the twins, this is the first day I've been away from them for this long."

Chakotay smiled at her, "Another day perhaps," then he hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Janeway was astounded, Chakotay had never been so familiar with her on board. She was so distracted by Chakotay's strange behaviour that she failed to see Q heading straight towards her. He caught her when she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Q glared at Chakotay as he walked away.

"Yes I can see that your mind was elsewhere, are you as familiar with all of your male crew or just him?"

Janeway sighed, "I have had a long day and I am exhausted, I haven't got the energy or time to deal with your petty jealousy'

"Tell Chuckles to keep his hands to himself then!" said Q ominously.

Captain Janeway needed to change the subject, "I'm off to see the Twins, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to but I have a Meeting with Lady Q, she wants to talk about the deal I made."

"You're always running off to see other women, should I be worried," joked Captain Janeway.

Q stood in front of the Captain and pulled her towards him and kissed her expertly.

We'll continue where we left off, when I return." Then he winked and disappeared.

* * *

Chakotay was more hopeful. He had learned, by listening to ship's gossip, that Kathryn was not in a relationship with Q. He was pursuing her but to no avail, at present. If he could talk to her alone, he might be able to convince her Q was a dangerous, unpredictable entity, who should be kept at arms length.

He walked into the Mess Hall and spotted the Twins' nanny, Amanda sitting at a table by herself. He collected Neelix's latest inedible offerings and walked over to her table.

"Do you mind I join you?" Chakotay asked politely

"Of course I don't mind Commander, it's nice to spend some time with adults for a change."

"I hear that you have your hands full, they can't be the easiest babies to care for."

"That is an understatement!"

"What's it like working for Q and the Captain?"

"The Captain is a real pleasure to work for whereas Q is unpredictable. Secretly, I think he doesn't have a lot of confidence in my abilities to care for the Twins."

"Who is caring for your charges now?" asked Chakotay.

"Captain Janeway has an hour's quality time with the Twins before they go to sleep."

Now Chakotay knew the perfect time to catch the Captain alone without Q looking over her shoulder.

The following day the Captain finished her shift and went straight to the nursery. Chakotay waited for ten minutes then he followed her. He walked into the nursery to find Janeway sitting on the floor playing with Quinn and Qat. They were all sitting on a rug playing an unusual game. Some stuffed animals were floating in a circle above their heads. At regular intervals, one of the animals dropped and the Twins had a 'crawling race' to get it. The Captain laughed when they collided in a fit of giggles.

"Kathryn, I hope I'm not interrupting , I was wondering if this would be a good time to introduce myself to the twins."

Of course, come on in Chakotay, you don't need to stand on ceremony."

Chakotay sat on the floor, next to the Captain, so close that he could feel her warmth and smell her perfume. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he forced himself to go slowly.

He studied the Twins carefully, they were beautiful children but you could tell that they weren't fully human - at times, they seemed a lot older. They looked at him with a similar contemptuous expression to their father's.

"How are you coping with your new life as a working mother?" asked Chakotay

Janeway answered sadly, "I was under no illusion that it would be easy however yesterday I found it really difficult to leave them in the morning."

"You could have stayed with them a little longer."

"No, it was better to make a clean break, it would have become harder as the weeks went by."

"Where is Q?"

"You don't have to worry, he's in the Continuum, visiting Lady Q."

"Does that bother you?"

"We don't have that kind of relationship." explained the Captain.

He refrained from asking what sort of relationship did they have. Chakotay didn't want to outstay his welcome so he made his excuses to leave.

"I have to go because I have some reports to write, goodnight Captain."

Q was outside the nursery listening. When Chakotay opened the door; he walked through the wall causing Janeway to jump.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it's very annoying."

"I apologise Kathy, I didn't want to interrupt your touching reunion with Chuckles."

"He came to see Quinn and Qat, we are friends and have never been romantically involved." She decided not to mention their stay on New Earth, it would just confuse things.

"I can assure you that he isn't thinking about a platonic relationship, he's in love with you!" sneered Q.

"You're wrong, he's just a good friend."

They walked back towards the Captain's quarters, Q followed her inside.

"I believe we started something that needs finishing!"


	19. Chapter 19

Room with a Q too - Nineteenth Chapter

Captain Janeway looked carefully at Q to see if he was being serious.

"Q, it has been a long day, I'm not in the mood for games." she said impatiently

"This isn't a game, I assure you, would you like me to prepare a bath for you, just the way you like it?"

Q clicked his fingers and moved her to the bath, the water was a perfect temperature and her favourite bubble bath had created the ideal amount of bubbles. The Captain closed her eyes and let the warmth soothe away all the strain and stresses of the day.

When she was ready, Q handed her a warm fluffy bath towel.

"Q could you be a gentleman and turn around please."

Q decided to tease her a little, "No, don't be a prude Kathy.".

She sank deeper into the bath and folded her arms with a stubborn expression. Q knew he was beaten, for the moment.

"Okay, you win. Spoil sport," he handed Janeway the Towel and turned around smiling, there was a mirror in a very convenient place.

When she was dressed for bed in her most sedate night wear, she came out of her bedroom to wish him goodnight.

Q was really glad that she had let her hair grow long again. He loved it when she wore it loose. While Q was admiring her hair, the Captain went to sleep in the armchair. Q clicked his fingers and moved her to bed; he had plenty of time, Kathy was definitely a woman who was worth the wait.

"Goodnight Kathy, sweet dreams."

* * *

Captain Janeway was sitting at her desk the following morning enjoying her second cup of coffee. She was almost ready to face the day when Neelix bounded into the room full of enthusiasm speaking in a very loud voice.

"Captain, I'm planning a little get together tonight to celebrate Commander Chakotay's birthday and the arrival of your little ones, is that convenient for you?

"I'm free but Q has an important meeting back in the Continuum."

"He's not in trouble again, is he?" asked Neelix suspiciously

" Apparently Junior has been testing the boundaries of the other members of the continuum - Lady Q and Q have been summoned to explain."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't think you'll be lonely Captain, a lot of the crew want to see your beautiful children."

"I'm afraid they can only stop for an hour, then they have to resume their normal routine."

"Is that an affirmative then Captain?" Neelix asked hoping that she would say, yes. He couldn't tell her that he was glad Q couldn't attend.

"Yes Mr Neelix, it should be fun, we haven't had a party for a while."

Neelix added a surprise as he walked out of the door, "Oh by the way Captain, it's fancy dress."

She shouted, "Mr Neelix!"

He escaped quickly after dropping that bombshell. He knew the Captain wouldn't have agreed to a fancy dress party. Now he had informed her without consequences!

This was not her day. Now she had to add replicating a fancy dress costume to her long list of things to do. All she wanted was some coffee.

"Captain, this is B'Elanna, I'm in Engineering, Quinn showed up about three minutes ago and he is now crawling up the side of the Warp core. Could you come down to retrieve him or send Amanda, please?"

"I'm on my way B'Elanna!" The Captain made her way to the Turbolift quickly.

"Captain I can't find Quinn anywhere in the nursery." Amanda was having a waking nightmare. How could she explain to Q that she'd lost his son.

"He's in Engineering, Amanda, meet me there with Qat please."

They reached Engineering at the same time. B'Elanna was holding her breath as she watched Quinn reach the top of the container. Amanda waved her hand and Quinn appeared in his mother's arms, smiling angelically.

"Well crisis averted, I can only apologise B'Elanna," she says wearily, she'd been hoping the twins would not take after their half-brother.

"I will ask Q if there is any method we can use to stop them teleporting out of their nursery."

"I'm glad he's okay Captain. Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yes I thought it might be fun to let my hair down metaphorically speaking. Have you chosen a costume?"

"That's Tom's department although I bet it will have something to do with Earth's nineteen-fifties era."

"I was thinking of cheating by wearing an evening dress and claiming to be a movie star in the nineteen-twenties."

"I don't blame you Captain we could all use a bit of glamour, these uniforms don't flatter anybody."

While the Twins were having their afternoon siesta, Captain Janeway used the replicator to create costumes. She uploaded a computer image of a Flapper and used her uniform measurements for the size and was very pleased with the end result. She even included a headband for authenticity. Quinn had trousers, a shirt with braces and a tiny peaked cap. Qat was going to wear a baby sized version of her mother's dress.

After her shift ended, Captain Janeway went to shower and change, then she joined Amanda in the nursery to help dress the Twins. They still had the antique stroller from Castle O'Dell to help transport the babies.

Junior had turned up, shame faced, to take Amanda to the party. He kept away from the Captain obviously believing that Q had told her why he was in trouble with the other Q.

They arrived at the party together, Janeway looked around bemused at her waifs and strays, they made an interesting family group. She left the Twins when a group of female crew members flocked around them cooing.

She was getting a drink when Chakotay made his entrance. She stood gazing at him, stunned, along with every female in the room. She had forgotten just how sexy and attractive he could be - had she taken him for granted?

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, which fitted in all the right places, the first two buttons of his white shirt was open and the bow tie was looped around his neck. The costume accented his attributes perfectly and he knew it - Confidence and sex attraction oozed out of every pore.

He only had eyes for her! He walked across the room took her hand and gently pulled her to one side. Then he hit her with his erotic smile, he glanced downwards and smiled up at her.

She knew that it was deliberate, he had stood on the sidelines for too long, now he was making his play. He definitely wasn't going to allow Q to have it all, his own way. She couldn't help feeling flattered that two attractive men were vying for her attention; however as Captain, she knew it could get complicated and messy. Q was unpredictable and omnipotent, he had a huge potential to cause havoc.

"I have a surprise for you in the Holodeck Kathryn." the promise in his voice made her shiver.

The Captain knew that it would be rude for the two guests of honour to leave the party. However every woman needs a little romance and passion in their life to make the duty and self sacrifice more bearable. She had been sensible and mature for so long, didn't she deserve some escapism too?

He started to move towards the door taking her with him.

Chakotay was a handsome, attractive man, who wanted her; the glamorous costume made her feel good about herself and Q was absent, although she wasn't sure why this was important, as they hadn't made a commitment to each other.

She threw caution to the wind, for the first time in her life. "Okay, I'll have to let Amanda know first."

"I've already let her know, apparently she doesn't mind because she needs privacy to talk to Junior about their relationship." He really had thought of everything!

* * *

The door opened to the holodeck and they entered a period nightclub. He escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair. Once she was settled, he sat down. The room was beautiful, candlelight flickered off all the glass and the ostentatious crystal chandelier. The light was muted where they sat. A waiter came to their table and opened a bottle of champagne, which he left in an ice bucket for them.

Despite their long association, they were nervous with each other. He had been her rock to lean on when the burden of command overwhelmed her. She gave him a purpose in life, Kathryn was his warrior princess!

"You look beautiful Kathryn, would you like to dance?"

He clicked his fingers and a singer appeared on the stage, the band started to play a ballad, which suited the singer's low sultry voice. They moved away from the tables, Chakotay took the initiative when he held her tightly around the waist, took her hand and started to sway to the music. Janeway allowed herself to relax and leaned her head against his chest. She thought that slow dancing should be banned as it felt like making love with your clothes on. She was aware of every inch of his body pressed against her.

When the music ended she reluctantly returned to the table. They ordered their food then started to chat about ship's gossip and she learned about some of the incidents that happened while she was absent. They had eaten many meals together and both of them were guilty of flirting outrageously but this was different.

They finished eating and continued to chat idly; their easy friendship returned The Captain was fully aware that she had a decision to make and she couldn't let her hormones influence her choice. Chakotay looked at her expectantly waiting.

Q was outside the holodeck leaning against the wall. When he found out what happened at the party and that Kathy was having an intimate dinner with Chakotay, he was furious. He was considering how to respond when he felt the strangest sensation. There was a pain in his chest and he felt it difficult to breathe. His eyes started to leak and he didn't know why. He waited to see what she would do next!

Dedicated to Beawild, thank you for the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager had an important decision to make. Her best friend wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He had many good traits: his gentle nature; his spirituality; he was brave and had fought at her side in many battles. She looked across the table at him, every part of her responded to his masculinity and sex appeal, When they were stranded on an alien planet, they had been very close, if Tuvok hadn't disobeyed orders not to contact the Vidiians, they would definitely have progressed to a physical relationship.

The major drawback was that she was his Captain and he was her subordinate. Starfleet rules were very clear, a captain was forbidden to have relationships with her subordinates because it would affect her ability to command. She couldn't send someone she loved on dangerous missions, without a lot of heartache. The second drawback was their close friendship. He was the only person on Voyager she could confide in, would they still be friends if their relationship didn't work?

Then there was Q, she wasn't sure about anything in their affair. They were the parents of two extraordinary children. They flirted with each other, with the occasional kiss but it seemed that he wasn't ready to commit to a mature romance. Sometimes there was a glimpse of a man she would like to get to know. Q was an alien entity, who could be cruel and unpredictable at times and capable of self sacrifice and loyalty. His best quality was that she was never sure what he would next. This was a novelty for someone who had lived their adult life governed by rules and regulations.

She could see that Chakotay was becoming impatient, he put his large capable hands over hers and moved forward.

"Well Kathryn, would you like to come back to my quarters for a

night-cap?"

She stood up and smiled, well at least he hadn't invited her to look at his etchings. He took her hand and they walked towards the exit. When they left the holodeck they walked slowly back towards Chakotay's quarters.

When Chakotay and the Captain left the Holodeck, Q walked through a wall into another room. His eyes were even worse now, he couldn't see because they were leaking so badly. The pain in his chest had increased so much, that he was really worried about having a heart attack. He made himself invisible so he could follow them, until they entered Chakotay's quarters. He would return to the Continuum when he was sure that Chakotay had won.

The Captain was starting to have second thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Q, how hurt he'd be when she told him. They had been through so much recently that she couldn't think of life without him. He had inveigled himself into her thoughts and emotions. She wasn't being fair to Chakotay, he deserved better than someone who was thinking about another man before they made love. When they reached his door he turned towards her, tilted her head and kissed her. Her body responded but her brain was telling her that this wasn't right, it was the wrong man. She broke away and he looked devastated because he knew why.

"I'm sorry Chakotay, I care about you deeply as a friend. You are my best friend and I don't want to spoil it with a doomed romance."

He was heartbroken but he didn't want to burden her with his feelings.

"I understand Kathryn but please be careful with Q. If you read the reports of his escapades on other ships, you would see how dangerous and mercurial he can be. I am asking you, as a friend, to promise that you will be careful."

He treated her to one last sexy smile, then he went into his quarters. The Captain walked back to her single quarters, thinking that if she had given into temptation at least she would have had some fun! She decided to pop in to see the twins before she went to bed.

Q was sitting in a chair, looking smug.

"Well at least you made the right choice in the end."

Captain Janeway was infuriated, "Have you been following me and eavesdropping, even you must see how immoral that is,"

"I'm not running off to have an intimate meal with any man who smiles at me." he retorted.

"You're spending so much time with you ex-girlfriend in the Continuum that I'm surprised you had the time to interfere in my personal life."

"I didn't interfere, I allowed you to come to the conclusion, by yourself, that he wasn't the right man for you."

"What about Lady Q, have you finished that relationship or are you just playing with her emotions as well."

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met, I'm not playing with your emotions, you're playing with mine!"

"Did you say that I'm playing with your emotions, you went from wanting to sacrifice your existence for me to impregnating me without my knowledge or permission, beat that."

Q couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was when she got angry. He fell in love with her when she told two omnipotent Q to take their quarrel off her ship without a thought for the consequences.

He decided to attempt honesty and see if that got him any points.

"When I thought you were going to choose that big oaf over me, my human body had some strange reactions: I felt physical pain in my chest; my lungs were malfunctioning because I couldn't get enough air into them to breathe properly and a strange fluid kept leaking from my eyes."

Janeway was stunned into silence, this strange omnipotent, omniscient entity didn't understand the he had experienced heart break. She didn't know how to explain this to him without betraying her own feelings.

"Oh Q, I'm sorry I caused you pain. I wasn't sure about anything in our relationship. We skipped the important courtship and went straight to parenthood. I care about you and I adore the twins.

Q got down on one knee,

"Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager, will you marry me?"

Before she could answer him, a red alert was triggered and all staff were ordered to go to battle stations. Captain Janeway went straight to the bridge and ordered Tuvok to report.

"Four Borg Cubes have been identified on long range sensors, on a pursuit course."

The Captain rubbed her temples, "What is she up to now?"

Q appeared suddenly on the Bridge, "You didn't think she'd leave the twins alone after they demonstrated their powers. I should imagine they went to number one on her assimilation list."

Captain Janeway blanched, "That bitch will never lay her hands on my children!"

"I agree Kathy lets adjourn to your Ready Room and hold a Council of War, I will summon the concerned Q and you must alert Amanda to bring the children here quickly."

Q had two reasons for his request, he wanted the Q to allow the Twins to use their combined powers fully and he needed Colonel Q to accomplish this.

As soon as they entered the Captain's Ready Room, Colonel Q and an aide were sitting waiting for them. Amanda appeared next with a twin in each arm and the senior Starfleet officers trooped in last.

"I've been advised that you have a request to make Q." said Colonel Q impatiently."

"Since you're being so gracious, I'll get straight to the point. The Borg Queen is in pursuit of Voyager, she wants to assimilate my children. I would like you to allow them full use of their powers until this situation is resolved.

"This was not in our agreement Q, you were charged with ensuring their safety, if you are unable to do that, our deal is null and void." Colonel Q stated pompously.

"I thought you would try to use this situation for your own advantage so I came up with a plan B."

Q pulled out an adapted Q rifle and aimed it at the Colonel's head.

"That was not a request, if you want to leave this vessel in one piece, follow my instructions carefully."

"You won't get away with this Q, you and your human concubine."

The Captain turned around to glare at her omnipotent visitors.

"What did you just call me?"

"You are Q's human concubine, are you not?"

"For your information gentlemen, you are talking to Q's fiancee, if you don't help us, I will gladly pull the trigger, if he doesn't."

Colonel Q waved his hand and released the Twin's power.

"Q, there will be a reckoning for these actions, good day to you."

He nodded to the Captain, then disappeared.

"Well thank goodness they didn't want to stick around, they're so dreary." laughed Q

He smiled at the Twins, "Now children, we have work to do!"

They turned around to speak to Captain Janeway as she disappeared in a green swirl of energy. Q tried to interrupt the beam but to no avail. His face hardened and he no longer looked human.

"The Borg bitch will regret this. If she harms Kathy, I will wipe the Borg out of history."

He knew the Twins were distraught when they saw their mother disappear, now they were just angry, the Borg Queen had gone too far.

Chakotay came in just as the Captain disappeared, he looked at the Starfleet Officers.

"Tuvok report!"

"The Borg Queen is in pursuit of Voyager in an attempt to assimilate the Captain and Q's Twin Offspring. The Q have allowed the Twins to use their full powers under duress. We were about to plan our attack, when the Captain disappeared. I have analysed the transporter signal and it is Borg in origin"

"Thank you Lieutenant, suggestions?"

Q put his hand in the air and jumped up and down like a schoolboy trying to impress his teacher.

"I have a suggestion Commander, you sit tight and I take my children to rescue my fiancee and blow that Borg bitch into oblivion."

Chakotay was shocked and hurt when Q used the word fiancee, he would like to have heard it from the Captain's lips first. He put all that nonsense aside to focus on rescuing Kathryn.

"I understand that you want to rush in, all guns blazing but I believe we need to be more cautious, she abducted the Captain to use as a defence shield.

"She is no threat to the Q and has no powers to match my children's," Q said dismissively.

"She will kill the Captain, the moment we try to rescue her, or in the event of an attack on her cube" Chakotay explained as though he was talking to a small child.

"What is your ingenious plan then?" said Q petulantly, "I hope you can devise one quickly because I getting extremely impatient with all this talking."

"A hall of mirrors!"


	21. Chapter 21

Room with a Q too - Twenty-First Chapter

Everyone in the Ready Room turned to look at Chakotay.

Q sneered, "We don't want to stage a carnival Commander, can anyone come up with a more sensible suggestion - it shouldn't be too hard?"

Tuvok interjected, "Could you explain what you mean Commander, please!" He glared at Q warning him to be quiet.

Do you remember when we used parabolic mirrors to trick the Kazon into believing we were travelling with a fleet of Talaxien vessels, it worked, just."

Tuvok was puzzled, "How is this relevant Sir?"

"We have two missions; the first one is to rescue the Captain unharmed and the second one is to protect the Captain's children. and I think we can use mirrors to accomplish both objectives."

"I don't think the Borg and their Queen will want to stop and fix their hair and make-up, Chuckles." Q was letting his personal feelings get in the way of his good judgement

"My idea is simple, we send an away party to the Borg Cube using mirrors as shields. The Borg drones will only attack if they consider us a threat. If they see another drone, even though it is a reflected image, it may confuse them long enough to rescue the Captain and get out of there."

Tuvok nodded, "An ingenious idea Commander but if it doesn't work we must have a fall-back position."

"I have a brilliant idea as well," Q said childishly, trying not to sound as though he was in competition with Chakotay - that would be too humiliating.

Chakotay was sceptical "What is your master plan then?"

"I'll go with the away team, when we set foot on the cube, I will disconnect the drones from the hive mind. The Borg bitch will find it extremely difficult to re-establish the link quickly."

Tuvok was the voice of reason, "Well it seems as though we have two excellent plans to rescue the Captain, now all we have to do is work out the most effective of protecting the Captain's children.

The Lieutenant shook his head, he thought he was having trouble with his vision. Amanda was holding Quinn and Qat was crawling around the floor. Now there were two identical babies crawling and Amanda was holding identical baby boys. Then the Twins replicated themselves all over the room, nobody could move without stepping on a Quinn or Qat double.

Q was beaming with parental pride, "I think the twins are quite capable of protecting themselves"

The real Quinn and Qat were having great fun playing with their other selves.

Q clapped his hands to get their attention. "Now children, clear your playthings away until they are needed."

Qat was the cheeky one and wanted to keep playing with the other babies. She waved her hand and Daddy disappeared! Q found himself on the outside of the ship and had to duck as a small rock hurtled towards him. He clicked his fingers and reappeared in the Ready room. He was ready to reprimand the little madam but discovered that they had both fallen asleep. Amanda and Tom Paris were carrying them back to the nursery. He couldn't stay angry with them because they looked so angelic.

* * *

Captain Janeway was getting really tired of the Borg Queen, like most evil entities she loved the sound of her own voice.

The Queen was thinking aloud, "Your children will enhance our perfection, I may keep them with me at first to assess whether they will need a maturation chamber.

"You've forgotten one important detail, their omnipotent immortal father is still on Voyager. You would have to kill him to get access to our children."

"We have a non-aggression pact with the Q, at their request. From my sole encounter with your offspring, I believe they are aware, highly intelligent and in full control of their powers. They may resemble human infants but they are Q."

"You felt fear, for the first time, during our last meeting in the nursery." Captain Janeway was taunting the Queen to distract her from a potential rescue attempt."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Captain but you must have mistaken surprise for fear."

"No, I don't think so, when you watched your creations disintegrate you were frightened. Species 1472 were the only other resistance that the Borg have encountered."

"We beat them!" said the Queen maliciously.

"You had to accept help from my crew first." replied the Captain, enjoying the opportunity to gloat.

Captain Janeway achieved her goal,

"I will make you watch as I assimilate your children, then my first command will be to kill you slowly!"

Captain Janeway was overjoyed, she was actually getting under the Borg Queen's skin, with a little more provocation, she would be so focused on rhetoric that she would miss the action outside of her chambers.

* * *

The Borg cubes were now within transporter range. Chakotay was leading an away team of Seven, Tuvok, Paris, the Doctor and reluctantly he allowed Q to join them. They were dressed in black, from head to toe with only their eyes uncovered. They each carried a 'mirror shield' on their arm, based on an ancient design.

They transported to the Cube and drew their weapons, there were no aggressive movements by the Drones, so they holstered them and started the search. Seven took charge, as she knew the layout of the cube.

"This way Commander." advised Seven, she knew which parts of the Cube were less densely populated by Drones.

Paris froze as a Drone walked straight towards him. He knew that he needed to keep his mirror shield in front of him, then move to the side gently to let the Drone continue with his task. He couldn't move! He was behaving like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Seven walked behind him and physically moved him out of the way.

"Are you malfunctioning Mr Paris, Lieutenant Torres would be extremely irate if we allowed you to become assimilated." Seven smiled.

Tom Paris grinned at her, "That was almost a joke, Seven, you are definitely becoming more human."

Seven raised her eyebrows, "I will take that criticism under advisement Mr Paris."

"There you go again, the jokes keep coming."

Everyone in the team gazed in horror as a large group of Drones headed straight for them. Q stepped out of the shadows and clicked his fingers. The Drones stopped suddenly, then returned to their alcoves.

"We have to hurry now, I've disconnected those Drones from the hive mind, the Queen bitch will be aware of our presence on board."

"The Queen's chambers are at the end of this juncture." advised Seven.

Q stepped in front of the away team and held up his hand in a stop gesture.

"This is as far as you go lady and gentlemen , I'll take it from here."

"Q, step out of the way, I agreed to let you come on this mission, with one proviso, that you obeyed orders." Chakotay was upset that he'd given Q the benefit of the doubt.

Q looked at Chakotay honestly for the first time, since they met.

"I will bring her back, that bitch will not keep Kathy or the Twins."

Chakotay looked at Q in disbelief, he actually believed him and even trusted him - a little.

"Voyager, get ready, four to beam up and transfer the Doctor's program back to Sick bay."

Q shook Chakotay's hand, "Make sure you get her back unharmed," and give her my love," Chakotay added cheekily.

Q replied in the same spirit, "Yes to the first request and 'definitely not' to the second.

Then the away team transported back to Voyager. Q stood in front of the doors leading to the Queen's chambers.

"To coin a phrase - Showtime!"

Q decided that although he could walk through the doors, he needed to make a showy entrance. He clicked his fingers then appeared directly in front of the Queen, in an explosion of light.

"Well Qi it's been awhile."

Captain Janeway was flabbergasted, "You know each other?"

"Qi's mother was one of Quinn's disciples. She was killed during an earlier Uncivil War in the Continuum. When the War was over, Quinn smuggled Qi out of the Continuum and left her on a primitive rock, in a misguided attempt to rescue her. She certainly bit the hand that fed her because she assimilated the planet a year later."

"I have an agreement with the Continuum Q, which has stood for a Millenium."

"The deal is off Qi, give me my human back and nobody has to get hurt."

"So she is your human now, do you have her branded?" The Captain was startled to hear the Borg Queen use sarcasm.

"She is promised to me and is the mother of my children."

"Why would I return Captain Janeway.? While she is in my company, your offspring will not endanger their mother with an attack on me."

"Let's ask them shall we?" Q clicked his fingers, after a brief pause Quinn and Qat appeared, sitting on the floor, in front of their father.

Their harsh unblinking stare was intimidating. The Twins joined hands! The first thing to happen was their Mother's escape, Captain Janeway just disappeared. The Borg Queen tried to block the transport, unfortunately she discovered that someone or something had interrupted the power supply!

Now, the Twins started to work on their second objective. The Queen issued a blood curdling scream. They had disconnected her link to the Collective. She couldn't endure the silence. Then she heard two small voices in unison.

"You fear the silence. You are the many, not one, sole, lonely female. You will be able to reconnect yourself to the Hive mind but tread carefully; if you abduct our Mother again, we will ignore your treaty with the Q and will return with one purpose!"

With a flash of light, the Twins and Q disappeared, leaving the Queen alone to frantically repair her link, the silence was deafening.

Qi was deeply concerned. She thought there wasn't anybody alive who would remember her real identity. This Q had been close to her mother's mentor, Quinn. She had to take care of this problem as well as the most dangerous entities she had ever faced. It was hard to believe that they were just babies!


	22. Chapter 22

Room With a Q Too, Twenty-Second Chapter

DAY 1

It was early in the morning, Chakotay was pacing up and down in his quarters - seething. Q had moved into quarters on Voyager and showed no signs of boredom or worse, leaving. He was included in every senior staff meeting even though he rarely made a useful contribution. Q had devised an occupation for himself, he spent most of his time, finding new and inventive ways of ridiculing him and undermining his authority. Chakotay had reached the end of his rope, one of them had to go and he would be damned if it would be him! He had an interview with the Captain scheduled for eleven hundred hours to discuss the situation.

Captain Janeway was sitting in the nursery, cuddling her daughter, who was having a hard time teething. She was suffering from insomnia, so she'd sent Amanda to bed and sat with the Twins, trying desperately to think of how to make peace between Chakotay and Q. While the attentions of the Continuum and the Borg were focused on the Twins and Voyager, she couldn't afford to lose either one.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Lady Q appear in the chair next to her.

"You could stage a duel, The winner gets your hand in marriage and the loser has to leave." said Lady Q suggestively.

Captain Janeway replied, "I think I'll have to come up with a more modern solution than that"

"What a shame, duels are so dramatic and both men would look really sexy in period costume, drawled Lady Q, suggestively.

Captain Janeway laughed, "When you put it like that, maybe I will have to consider your suggestion."

Lady Q remembered why she was there, "It's nice to see you Kathryn however I am the bearer of bad news."

"What is his punishment for holding a gun to Colonel Q's head, did they take the circumstances into account?"

"The Continuum has decided that Q must be deprived of his powers for seven days."

Before she had a chance to finish the message, the Captain interjected, "Well that isn't too bad, I thought it would be much worse."

"I haven't finished, when Q loses his powers, they are to be bestowed on Commander Chakotay. The Continuum thought it would teach your Q a little humility."

"Why did they choose Chakotay?" asked Captain Janeway slightly confused.

"I suspect they found it amusing, to give it to Q's rival. The whole Continuum is fascinated by your ship's epic journey home and you are held in high regard."

"I'm the same as every female member of the human race, why me?" asked the Captain modestly.

"You tried to stop an armed conflict between immortal entities and were willing to sacrifice your mortal life, they don't forget actions like that," explained Lady Q patiently.

"I'm flattered but I'd be grateful for a little less interest from the Continuum."

"I'm going to deliver the news personally to Q and the Commander, it will be more fun that way."

When Lady Q disappeared, the Captain sank back in the chair and groaned. She knew she was tempting fate to look forward to a quieter period in her eventful life.

Q was sitting on the outside of the ship, it was the only place he could find some peace and quiet. He had a feeling that he was about to be visited.

Lady Q appeared, "Hello Q, are you having a break from playing with your pets?"

"Oh it's you, go away and bother someone else, I'm busy!"

Lady Q looked around theatrically, "Yes I can see you're snowed under!"

"Out with it, I know you've come to deliver my punishment."

"Your powers are withdrawn for seven days."

Lady Q was interrupted again,

"Is that it? They're going soft, I thought it would be much harsher," Q was quite relieved.

"Why do people keep interrupting me today? They are going to give your powers to the handsome, sexy, Commander Chakotay, to get his own back on you for stealing his mate!"

"I'll appeal," he said desperately, "They'll have to listen to reason!"

"Sorry Q, no appeals, I'm off to inform Commander Chakotay about his good fortune. Good luck Q because you're going to need it!" She added gleefully.

Chakotay had just taken his shirt off when he felt a presence behind him,

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asked, trying to embarrass the intruder."

"It would be greatly improved if you turned around." Lady Q was rarely embarrassed..

Chakotay turned around quickly when he heard that voice, he put on his shirt so he could tap his Combadge to start an intruder alert but stopped when she wagged her finger at him.

"We don't need to interrupt that stuffy, Vulcan security officer, I have an important message from the Continuum for you.

When she explained that he would have Q's powers for seven days , he laughed until he was crying, "I have the Continuum's full permission to take my revenge on Q?"

"Yes Commander, do you hate all of the Q, even me?"

He gave her a frank appraisal, she was a feisty red-head with a fantastic figure, there was a lot to like.

Lady Q was also assessing Chakotay's suitability as a mate and he definitely passed. He had perfect kissable lips and the tattoo was an exotic addition to his features.

She stood up slowly and walked over to him, seductively swaying her hips. Lady Q kissed him possessively on the lips.

"I will definitely see you later, Commander!"

When she left, Chakotay sat down to think carefully about the gift the Continuum had given him. Should he exact his revenge on Q? Could he use the power to show Katheryn what Q was really like? His life had not been easy recently and he couldn't foresee many chances to have fun in the future.

He wanted everything to go back to the way it was, before Q had interfered in their lives. Okay, he hadn't been in a relationship with Kathryn but the promise was always there between them. He really missed the flirting, intimate meals; leisure time on the Holodeck and most importantly their close friendship.

Then he weighed the offer from Lady Q. Perhaps they could have some 'no strings attached' fun; it might be good to show Kathryn that there were other women, who were interested in him. Hopefully it would make Q jealous, apparently they had been in a relationship for four billion years. It would dent Q's pride to see her with a primitive human.

Captain Janeway was in her ready room, reading the night shift log. Q rushed in and tried to talk to her but he wasn't making any sense.

The Captain manouvered him into a chair and told him to breathe slowly.

"Did she tell you what they've done, the humiliation is too much to bear!" declaimed Q dramatically.

"Have you lost your powers already?"

"Yes, I actually had to walk here and travel in that revolting contraption." replied Q, expecting sympathy.

"It must have been extremely traumatic for you," said Janeway rolling her eyes.

"I know!" then he realised she was being sarcastic, "Oh you weren't being serious were you."

"You could always talk to Chakotay nicely and try to settle some of your differences amicably."

"He would only make nice with me if I disappeared and left you alone."

"He is a very reasonable man, you might find some common ground if you talked to him." It was hard to reason with him, knowing that it was in vain.

"The only thing we have in common is being in love with you."

There was a flash of light and Janeway found herself sitting on Chakotay's lap with Q staring in horror across the desk. Captain Janeway got up quickly,

"That's not funny and definitely not helpful."

Chakotay pretended to be penitent, "I'm sorry Captain." Then he grinned at Q, behind her back to demonstrate how sorry he really was.

"I don't suppose there is any point asking you not to use the powers you were given." Captain Janeway wasn't hopeful about the reply.

"No Captain, not this time, I'm going to have some fun and most of it will definitely be at Q's expense."

"Could you do something useful with this power?"

"That is why I popped in, I wanted to invite both of you to a party at Sullivan's Bar, in the holodeck tonight, my treat. You don't need to dress for the occasion, I will provide you with period costume."

"Thank you Commander, we would be delighted to attend your party," said Captain Janeway.

Chakotay left the Ready room and headed back to the holodeck to prepare for the evening's festivities. He looked down at his uniform and decided that he needed a new look. He clicked his fingers and changed his uniform into sinfully tight, black leather trousers, a red silk shirt, open at the neck a little to tease and a floor length black leather trench coat. He wondered whether the studded biker boots were too much? When a female crew member walked into the wall after he passed her, he grinned, he had definitely achieved the effect he wanted.

As the day shift ended, Q met the Captain as she left the bridge. He started to moan about going to the party.

"We don't have to go, we could stay in the nursery and play with the Twins"

"That would look churlish, we'll go for a short time, if you don't like it, then we'll leave."

"Okay, I'll go for your sake but don't expect me to be polite."

"I need to go back to my quarters to freshen up. then I'll meet you there."

Q was sulking before he reached the holodeck, however when he went through the door at Sullivan's bar his mood worsened. When a guest entered the room, Chakotay clicked his fingers and changed their clothes into period costume. He changed Q's clothes into a traditional leprechaun outfit, Q waited for the Captain, sitting on a table by himself, glaring at everybody who walked past.

Finally Captain Janeway arrived, Chakotay knew exactly what she should wear. A scarlet red, velvet, floor length gown, with her hair in curls, loose around her shoulders. She looked down and smiled at him, with a nod, When she saw Q, she couldn't help laughing.

"It's not funny, I thought you would support me, at least," Q responded miserably.

"I'm sorry Q, you have to admit it is a little bit amusing. The Captain sat down beside him and looked around the room.

"The period costumes are excellent and he seems to have chosen them carefully to match the crew's character." She realised her faux pas and added quickly, "Of course he got yours wrong."

Chakotay was standing in the middle of the room holding court. His eyes never left the Captain. Lady Q was standing next to him, staring at him adoringly.

"What is she doing here?" asked Q peevishly.

Chakotay put his arm around Lady Q's waist and whispered something in her ear - she blushed.

"It looks as though she is on a date, with Chakotay," answered Captain Janeway, surprised to feel a little jealous.

Q was scathing, "What is she doing, slumming it with that ignorant, primitive savage."

"As I am one of the primitive savages, it look as though she is having a good time." hissed the Captain.

She stormed off, to the other end of the bar, really angry. She sat down at an empty table and fumed, she absolutely hated that she had reacted so emotionally, it wasn't like her. Q was paying too much attention to his ex-girlfriend, no woman likes to be second best especially to a former lover. Worst of all, she wasn't sure if she was jealous of Lady Q. Chakotay looked very sexy, the leather definitely suited him and his newfound confidence suited him.

Chakotay saw that she wasn't sitting with Q and smiled. He walked confidently over to her table and held out his hand. He clicked his fingers and a band appeared playing a slow waltz. It felt like they were the only people in the room. He put his hand around her waist and started to dance - they only had eyes for each other.

Q and Lady Q were horrified, she walked over to talk to him.

"What did you do? Things were going so well between us, trust you to spoil things."

"It was pitiful to see you draped all over him, how can you lower yourself like that?"

"Did you say anything similar like that to Kathryn."

Q looked chastened, "I might have expressed myself poorly!"

"You are really stupid Q, do you love her?"

"Of course I do, I've never felt like this about anyone."

Lady Q dragged him to the dancing, waved her hand and replaced Chakotay with Q. She took Chakotay's hand and joined the dancing.

When he glanced over the bar again, the Captain and Q had disappeared.

Happy Christmas to everyone and I will get Day Two out, as soon as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

Room With a Q Too Twenty-Third Chapter

Day 2

After Captain Janeway left the party, she stormed back to her quarters. Q tried to follow her but got the door closed in his face. Even he got the message that it wasn't a good time to talk to her about what happened. He was smart enough not to make her even more angry, without the protection of his powers.

The following day, She woke up in a foul mood with a splitting headache, needing a huge transfusion of black coffee. Neelix wanted to talk to her but wisely changed his mind when he saw her black mood. She sat at a table by herself, nursing her coffee, glaring at anybody who wanted to join her. Q walked into the Mess hall, which was her signal to leave. She completely ignored his attempt to talk to her and brushed past him as though he wasn't there.

The Captain sat down in her chair on the bridge and gave her first order.

"Mr Tuvok, if Q shows his face on the Bridge, feel free to shoot him."

"Phasers on stun or kill, Captain?" he enquired, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Janeway's mood improved slightly - she knew that her old friend was relishing the thought of shooting Q.

"Kill of course!" she said, clearly her mood hadn't lightened that much.

Q sat in his quarters feeling thoroughly miserable. Kathy wouldn't talk to him and worst of all their disagreement gave Chuckles the perfect opportunity to take advantage. He had to find a way to get back in her good graces.

"Q, if you are listening, I am in desperate need of your advice."

Lady Q appeared with a broad grin on her face, "My, my, how the mighty have fallen; the great Q having to ask for my advice!"

"When you've quite finished, do you have any wise counsel for me or are you just here to gloat?"

"For a Q with a huge intellect, you are remarkably ignorant about women of any species," she added snidely. Why had she ever agreed to have a child with him?

"I still don't know why it was my fault, she was the one draped all over another man, said Q expecting sympathy.

"When you made disparaging remarks about my date with Commander Chakotay, you insulted Kathryn twice. The first mistake was telling her that you had any interest in my choice of mate. Secondly, you insulted the whole of her race."

"What can I do to make it right?" pleaded Q desperately.

"You must allow her to calm down, then spoil her, make her feel special and don't mention my name again, even in jest." she raised her voice at the end of her sentence and wagged her finger, to emphasise her point.

"Q, you are a genius, I haven't got my powers but I'm sure that I can arrange something special for her."

Then he made the mistake, he leant over and kissed her on the cheek, to say thank you, just as Captain Janeway walked through the door. She stood still for a few moments then turned around and left without a word.

"Now look what you've done, she'll never speak to me again!"

Now Lady Q was angry with him, "Next time you need advice, don't call me."

For the rest of her shift, the Bridge crew were walking on eggshells. Poor Harry Kim was in the Brig for insubordination because he asked the Captain to repeat an order she gave him. The crew breathed a collective sigh of relief when her shift ended. Captain Janeway was looking forward to a stress free evening, playing with the Twins.

When she walked onto the nursery, Quinn walked towards her with Amanda cheering him on. She picked him up as soon as she could and swung him round.

"What a clever boy, you'll be running soon." she said proudly. Quinn giggled in delight at his new achievement.

Chakotay stood in the doorway, dressed from top to toe in black leather, "It's nice to see you laugh, I have just freed Harry Kim from the Brig, was he really insubordinate?"

Captain Janeway smiled ruefully, "Perhaps I was a little harsh."

"I think you need to relax."

He clicked his fingers and a blanket appeared on the floor, with big fat cushions to lie on. There was a big hamper, filled with food and two bottles of wine in a cooler. Captain Janeway looked at him in astonishment,

"Omnipotence suits you, wouldn't it be more fun to invite some of your friends to help you enjoy your gift?"

"I wanted to spoil you, you have had a rough time recently and you deserve some attention."

Chakotay lay down on the blanket and beckoned the Captain to join him. She sat down cautiously next to him.

Chakotay decided to be cheeky, "Have you had a disagreement with Q?"

"You know we have, that's why you're in such a good mood." Janeway hit him on the arm to prove a point.

"Kathryn if I thought he would make you happy, I wouldn't interfere. We know very little about the Q beside what they've told us, please be careful."

Captain Janeway decided to tease Chakotay and change the subject as well.

"Have you developed a leather fetish since the Continuum gave you Q's powers?"

Chakotay flashed her his sexy smile, "I've heard that women like a man dressed in leather."

The Captain wasn't averse to flirting with him, she gave him a long lingering look, from head to toe.

"Perhaps we ought to have a change of uniform but I can't see Tuvok adapting to this new look."

They laughed together but the Captain didn't realise that Chakotay had sneakily moved closer to her. Unfortunately for him, the Twins had noticed and crawled between them. Quinn sat with his back to Chakotay effectively blocking his mother's view. Janeway picked him up and cuddled him.

"It's nearly time for bed, he always tries to stay up a little longer than Qat."

The Captain stood up and put both the twins to bed, then she turned down the light over their cribs.

She returned to the blanket, "Are you going on another date with Lady Q?" enquired the Captain.

Chakotay continued with the flirting, "It depends whether I get a better offer?"

"Well isn't this a charming scene, you could have chosen a better place to seduce my fiancee than in front of my children." drawled Q as he turned up the lights.

The Captain stood up hastily feeling a little guilty. She really hoped that Q wasn't able to read her thoughts, especially what she was thinking before he interrupted them. Chakotay clicked his fingers and everything disappeared.

"We'll continue our conversation at another time Kathryn," he said looking straight at Q.

Both men knew that this was a competition and there was only going to be one winner.

Day 3

Q sat in his quarters trying to think clearly about how to repair his relationship with the Captain. Since he lost his powers he had made one mistake after another. It was time to use his intellect rather than rely solely on his powers. He went to the holodeck to look for the perfect setting for a romantic walk along the beach. After finding an ideal program, he had to arrange a babysitter.

"Amanda could I speak to you, please."

Amanda appeared in front of him, "You'll have to be quick Q, I was just about to wash the Twins."

"I know it's your night off tonight but could you look after the Twins for me."

"Okay, but you can sit with the Twins tomorrow night while I go on a date with Junior." she said firmly.

Q agreed grudgingly. After Amanda returned to the nursery he went to the Mess hall to replicate some refreshments. Neelix approached him frowning. He knew that he had upset the Captain last night and he wanted to make sure he wasn't making any more mischief for her.

"Can I help you Q?"

Q was his usual rude self, "I don't think so, kitchen rodent, unless you can recommend a decent champagne."

Neelix gave him his opinion, "The Captain likes French champagne." He knew full well that the Captain liked dry white wine and hated champagne however he was tired of being called a rodent.

"I take it all back, you are a useful rodent," Q gushed, which made Neelix worry about Q's state of mind.

Q returned to his quarters to replicate some swimwear in case Kathy wanted a late swim. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a scrap of paper on which he'd made a list. He crossed everything off on the list apart from the last item:

'Persuade Kathy to go with him without alerting Chuckles.

Later on that day, Q waited in the Captain's Ready Room for her to finish her shift. Captain Janeway walked into the room without noticing that Q was sitting there waiting.

Q moaned, "I know we're not talking but there is no need to ignore me."

Captain Janeway turned around, startled,

"I'm sorry Q, I didn't notice you, I'm not in the mood for an argument; I've had a hellish day and all I want to do now is have a long soak in the bath."

"I've found the perfect place to unwind all you have to do is come with me to the holodeck." he pleaded.

She knew that the only way to get rid of him was to go along with his crazy idea then she would bring him down to Earth and hopefully still have time for her bath.

"Okay, on one condition, if I don't like it, you will go away and leave me in peace to have my bath."

Q nodded vigorously, then took her by the hand and dragged her to the holodeck.

"Computer, run program Q 1."

They walked through the doors onto a glorious, golden, sandy beach. The sun was setting leaving a fiery path along the water.

"Oh Q this is beautiful," Captain Janeway sat down to watch the sunset.

Q had already stashed the refreshment earlier, so he poured two glasses of chilled white wine and went to sit by her. He was grinning from ear to ear, finally he had done something right.

"It's getting a little chilly Q, could you check the environmental controls?"

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

When he stood up he felt something icy trickle down his neck. He looked suspiciously at the sky, he had programmed the weather to be warm and dry. Q spotted black clouds moving quickly across the twilight sky, then it started to rain, there was a cloud burst and the water soaked everything. He helped Captain Janeway run to the exit, grabbing her boots along the way.

Q left the holodeck and looked everywhere for Chakotay. He knew that he was to blame for ruining his evening, finally he spotted him walking away, laughing so much that his shoulders were shaking. Q was furious and vowed to get his revenge.


	24. Chapter 24

Room With a Q Too, Twenty-Fourth Chapter

Day 4

Captain Janeway had reached the end of her patience. The actions of both men were interfering in the smooth operation of the ship and it had to stop. Her private life was the subject of idle gossip and speculation among the crew and this interfered with her ability to command. After an uncomfortable chat with Tuvok, they had arrived at a solution.

Tuvok sent two teams of Security Officers to collect Q and Commander Chakotay and return with them, under restraint if necessary. Captain Janeway sat, waiting for their arrival. They walked in together, totally bemused by their summons.

"Good day gentlemen, sit down please and I will explain everything. Our situation cannot continue, we are the objects of ridicule among the crew and I can not allow this farcical situation to continue.

"Tell him to stay away from you." Q proved that he hadn't really got the message yet.

Captain Janeway was adamant, "I care about you both very deeply but you have to find a way to co-exist peacefully on the ship."

"I can exist peacefully if he returns to the Continuum, then the ship can go back to normal." Chakotay seemed amused by the conversation.

Captain Janeway was about to wipe the smile off his face.

"I am going to confine both of you to the Brig until you reach an agreement"

Q blustered, "You can't do that it's preposterous!"

"I am the Captain and I can do anything I want on this ship, gentlemen, watch me!"

You can't keep me confined Kathryn, I can snap my fingers and go anywhere I like." boasted Chakotay.

"I've already thought of that, Lady Q has been working with B'Elanna and they have created a forcefield sufficient to contain an entity with Q powers."

Both men were horrified at the idea of being confined in the same cell.

"Do we at least get separate cells, I can't share with him," whined Q.

"No. you will share a cell to encourage you to talk to each other." explained the Captain, who was becoming impatient.

"Kathryn please reconsider, who will take over my command?" pleaded Chakotay

"I've promoted Tom Paris temporarily, he was quite amused when I told him the reason. Also you will address me as Captain, while we are working.

"Mr Tuvok, take them to the Brig please."

She spoke to both men, "Use your time well gentlemen or you will be spending a long time in your new accommodation."

Tuvok gave a rare smile as he ushered them out of the Ready Room in restraints. As they walked down to the Brig they continued to squabble.

"If you hadn't soaked her with your infantile jealousy last night we wouldn't be in this ridiculous situation," shouted Q.

"You've taken every opportunity to ridicule me and undermine my authority with the crew. You don't belong on this ship, retorted Chakotay.

Q retaliated, "I love her and our children and I'm not going anywhere."

When they reached the Brig, Tuvok took off their restraints and waited for them to walk into the cell.

Q decided to make a last, highly dangerous, protest.

"I demand to see Kathy, this is ridiculous, I'm not going to submit to this indignity."

Tuvok picked up a phaser rifle and aimed it at Q's head, "This is a Q weapon, I am authorised by the Captain to use it if either of you resist."

Both men walked reluctantly into the cell then Tuvok set the forcefield. Before he left, he gave them the benefit of his wisdom.

"I suggest you settle your differences soon gentlemen. I have never seen Captain Janeway so angry and resolute about anything before."

Tuvok returned to the Bridge to report the successful completion of his order. "Q and Commander Chakotay have been successfully incarcerated in the Brig, Captain."

"Did they cause any problems, Mr Tuvok." asked the Captain.

"Token protests Captain, I persuaded them to accept their imprisonment."

Captain Janeway decided not to pry any further.

Q was pacing up and down the cell, while Chakotay lay down on one of the beds smiling.

"I don't know why you're so happy, she locked you up as well." said Q snappily.

Chakotay replied, "I don't know why you're fighting this, why don't we sort it out like men."

"As I'm not human you will have to spell it out."

"We have a fight with our fists, humans call it boxing. The winner gets to stay on board and the loser has to leave.

"That solution is totally unfair, I know you are an experienced boxer and you're much more physical than I am."

Chakotay taunted him a little more, "Oh, that's brilliant, the great Q is scared of me."

"Don't be absurd, I am Q, I've defeated huge armies so why would I be scared of a puny, pathetic human."

"Ah, but you're not Q for the next four days, are you?" reminded Chakotay.

"I think Kathy would throw us both out of the nearest airlock if we had a fight and I don't want to upset her while she is in this mood."

Chakotay remembered the Captain's expression while she was informing them about her plan. "Point taken, Kathryn is a fiery woman when she is crossed.

"I must confess, I fell in love with her when she ordered Quinn and I off her ship when you freed him recklessly from his jail cell. She was so beautiful and courageous." confessed Q.

Chakotay admitted, "We were really shocked that the Continuum allowed Kathryn to decide Quinn's fate,"

"You would be surprised in what high esteem Kathy is held by the Q Continuum."

"I fell in love with her when she blew up the Caretaker's array rather than allow his advanced technology to fall into the hands of the Kazon. She wouldn't sacrifice the Ocampa in order to get us home. She has a noble, brave spirit and she would lay down her life for the crew and we would die for her."

"I was even warned by the Continuum not to trifle with her affections or I would suffer the consequences."

Chakotay laughed, I would have to face the wrath of the whole crew if I upset the Captain; I think Neelix would poison me first.

Q was frustrated, "We both love her and want to be with her, how are we going to agree anything!

Captain Janeway was on the Bridge discussing warp engine repairs with B'Elanna, when Junior appeared. She turned around smiling,

"This is a nice surprise Junior, are you looking for Q or Amanda."

"Neither, Aunt Kathy, I'm here to see you on a matter of grave importance. The Q asked me to deliver a warning."

"We will talk in my Ready Room."

When they sat down and made themselves comfortable, Junior gave her the message.

"There is an Hirogen ship on course to intercept Voyager in approximately two hours. Rumours have been circulating about the Twins and they have been designated as worthy prey by the hunting parties."

"How long do we have to prepare," asked Captain Janeway grimly.

"The Hirogen ships are the only vessels in this quadrant to match Voyager in speed, weapons and defensive capabilities," replied Junior.

The Captain knew the answer to her question before she asked, "Will the Q help us?"

Junior was surprised, "You know they won't interfere, I was surprised that they allowed me to warn you, Aunt Kathy."

"Thank the Q for their warning, we'll take it from here."

"As soon as the attack begins, I will take Amanda and the Twins to safety in the Continuum."

The Captain was ecstatic, she even hugged Junior, "Thank you, it will take a load off my time to know they are safe."

Junior was blushing, "Don't worry Aunt Kathy, my money is on you; the Hirogens won't know what hit them." Then he disappeared after his unusual rousing encouragement.

The Captain went straight to the Bridge to start the red alert, she ordered the crew to Battle Stations. Tuvok was puzzled, he looked at the long range sensor scans and couldn't find any reasons for the red alarm.

As though she could read his mind, the Captain answered him, "Tuvok, I have received intelligence that suggests an impending attack by a single Hirogen ship, in stealth mode."

"Do you know why they want to attack the ship?"

"The Hirogen have heard rumours about the Twins and decided that they are worthy prey."

"Interesting!" was the only response from Tuvok.

Captain Janeway consoled herself with the fact that they could not have heard about the Twin's unique talents.

Tuvok asked reluctantly, "Do you think we should release Q and Commander Chakotay from the Brig."

"We will wait and see if their skill sets are needed." replied the Captain

"What are your orders?"

"Could you arm all the Security Officers with phaser rifles and form a security ring around the Nursery,"

"Aye Captain, we must review your personal security as they have long range transporters."

"I know she is Q however I'm going to the nursery to tell Amanda about the threat, she can pack some of their clothes and equipment to take to the Continuum."

As she reached the door to the nursery Amanda came rushing out, "Captain do you know where the Twins are, I turned my back on them for two seconds and they disappeared?"

"Computer can you locate Quinn and Qat Janeway."

"Quinn and Qat Janeway are not aboard the ship."

"Were there any unusual reports at the time they disappeared?"

"There was a trace of an subnucleonic beam."

Captain Janeway ran down to the Brig as fast as she could to release Chakotay and Q. She was the only one who had the code to release them. Before she reached the Brig she felt the sensations of a transport beginning, then she disappeared.

When Tuvok discovered that the Captain and the Twins were no longer on the ship , he went straight to the Brig to apprise Q and Commander Chakotay about their disappearance.

"Let us out and we will start the search, Q can speak to the Continuum about their warning and where they got the information."

"Unfortunately, I can't release you Gentlemen, only Captain Janeway has the code." Tuvok seemed quite embarrassed.

Q stood up, "Get Junior, he can release us."

"Amanda tried but they told her that they had already interfered once and couldn't do it again, even to save the Twins."

Chakotay kicked the wall, "Guardians of the galaxy, what use are they?"

Tuvok returned to the Bridge to begin the search for the Hirogen vessel.

Captain Janeway found herself on the deck of an alien ship, which she presumed was Hirogen. She looked around desperately for her children. Quinn and Qat were in separate cages, on either side of the space. Neither of the Twins were crying, instead they looked around their environment inquisitively. Janeway sat between them talking about what they would do when they returned to Voyager.

"I know you like the beach at Fair Haven. We can take a picnic and your buckets and spades and spend the whole day there. You can have ice cream as a treat for being brave now."

She stood up when she heard the door opening. An Hirogen hunter walked in carrying, what looked like, food.

"Why have you taken us from our ship?" asked Captain Janeway, taking care not to show any fear.

"We have received information that your young have abilities that would make them worthy prey in a special hunt. They will make excellent, unique trophies that will be greatly envied by all hunters."

"They're only infants, how could any strong hunter boast about killing such puny, small prey?" taunted Captain Janeway.

"We heard that although they may look like infants, they are more powerful than the Guardians."

"Whoever told you that is mistaken, they are ordinary, human infants - look at them!" stated the Captain firmly.

"We brought you here because they will not show us their powers, you must convince them or you will be the first new trophy!"

The Captain knew that she had to persuade the Hirogen to move the Twins into the same cage. If they could link hands, they had the power to take them all back to Voyager.

"I need to speak to the Alpha."

"I am the Alpha and you will only communicate with me." The Beta was trying to intimidate her, which didn't go down well with the Captain. She stood up ready to go into battle for her babies.

"You are not the Alpha, he is much bigger than you; I still can't believe that the Almighty warrior race of the Hirogen are worried about two tiny infants?"

"Two, tiny infants, who are rumoured to be the most powerful entities in the Universe."

"How could we overpower two Hirogen warriors, they're locked in cages?"

The Hirogen was losing his temper, "The Alpha ordered that the infants must be kept apart and that you can't have access to them."

Without any warning, he hit Captain Janeway around the face for her disrespect then left the room, leaving the Captain and the Twins in the dark.

When he reported back to the Alpha, he had a surprise.

"We need to dissect one of the infants to try to locate the source of their power."

The Beta was about to object then he remembered the last hunter who had voiced his opinion, his head was a prize exhibit in the trophy room.

Find out who rescues Captain Janeway and the Twins in the next chapter. It should be a surprise for everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

Room With a Q Too Twenty-fifth Chapter

Q and Chakotay were bickering in their cell and had almost come to blows, because they felt so helpless. They had to sit in captivity, while the woman they loved and her babies were being held prisoner by a bloodthirsty race of psychopaths. Q knew that the Twins could definitely look after themselves although he wished that he hadn't allowed the Continuum to reduce the range of their powers.

Q wanted Chakotay to use the Q power to walk through the wall of the cell, "It's simple, you have to go through the wall, then walk around the ship until you reach the launch bay, signal Tuvok and he will open the doors for you."

"I can't do it, obviously the Continuum didn't give me that ability. I just keep banging my head every time I try to walk through the wall," complained Chakotay.

Q tried to encourage him, "You can't do it because you don't believe you can, don't think about what you are doing - just do it!"

"We'll have to think of another way to get out of here. Perhaps Tuvok or Harry Kim could try to break the code?"

"That will take far too long, if we don't get to them soon, Kathy and the Twins will be trophies on the Alpha's wall." Q was starting to panic, he couldn't face losing Kathy and the Twins.

"How will you get out?" asked Chakotay.

"I'll stay here and keep trying to contact Junior, I know he is fond of his Godmother, he will help us, if he can."

Q spotted that Chakotay's arm had slipped through the hull while he had been leaning against it. He pointed this out to Chakotay, who yelped and pulled his arm back quickly.

Q was smirking, "See, mind over matter."

Chakotay started to practice by pushing his arms and legs through the hull several times. Then he went for the tricky one - his head. He closed his eyes and moved his head forward extremely slowly, which caused Q ran out of patience and give him a helping hand!

It was the most amazing feeling. He knew that his body was still in the cell but he felt weightless. The stars and planets streaked by in a blaze of colour. He pulled his head back swiftly when a space rock came hurtling towards him and looked at Q in astonishment.

"Why do you ever travel inside a spaceship when everything is so breathtakingly beautiful out there?" asked Chakotay.

"Yes, yes yes, it's all wonderful but we have to focus on the task in hand, rescuing Kathy and the Twins.

Captain Janeway picked herself off the floor and wiped the blood off her lips with her sleeve. Her mouth had already started to swell and she felt light headed but she couldn't let the Twins know that she was hurt. She would make the Hirogen regret that cowardly blow before she escaped.

She divided her time sitting by each child, to reassure them that they weren't alone. When she moved over to sit by Qat, her daughter asked for a kiss. The Captain bent down and carefully pressed her sore face to the bars and Qat crawled over to kiss her. When their lips touched, Qat began to glow and the Captain's bruised sore lips felt warmer and less painful. She sat up and touched her face gingerly, the pain and swelling had completely disappeared.

She looked in awe at her daughter, "Thank you Qat, we'll have to talk to Daddy about your new ability when we get home."

When she moved to sit by Quinn, she noticed that Qat had stuck her arm out of the cage, stretching it towards her brother. She looked back at Quinn as he did exactly the same. The Captain's heart ached because she thought they were trying to reach out to each other. They had never been apart before.

Quinn remembered that Daddy had told them to hide their light from everyone but this was different; he would not allow the big bad man to hurt his mother again. His hand started to glow, after a few seconds, Quinn pushed his light across the room towards his sister. In a short time there was a beam of light stretching from one twin to the other, which connected their energies.

An alarm sounded in the Command Centre of the ship. The Beta hunter alerted the Alpha that there was an unidentified energy source coming from the area where they were holding their prey.

They ran to the room, where they were keeping the Captain and the Twins, scanning everything. They reached for their weapons when they saw the beam of light stretching between the babies.

Quinn and Qat were really angry; the big men had hurt their mother and locked them up in separate cages like animals. The first act of their revenge was to neutralise the Hirogens' weapons, unfortunately it left the ship defenceless as well. The Hunters threw their guns to the floor, in disgust, and drew their knives.

Quinn and his sister decided that the bad men were too big so they decided to bring them down to their size. They started to shine brightly, which wasn't good news for the bad men! When their light became too bright to look at, each of them released a ball of light which covered both Hirogen hunters.

Captain Janeway was so astonished by her children's power that she didn't spot immediately that the Hirogens were getting smaller. She did take notice when they continued to decrease in height until they were the same size as the Twins.

Quinn and Qat clapped their hands, delighted by their work, then they joined together again to finish what they started. Once their link was established again, they floated the tiny Hirogens up to the Trophy wall until they were next to their prey. Although they were infants, they appreciated the irony that the Hirogen were trophies now.

The Twins grinned at each other, the tiny men looked really funny stuck on the wall struggling to free themselves. They kept shouting threats but nobody could hear them.

While the Hirogen were shrinking, everything they were carrying dropped to the floor. Captain Janeway found a set of keys and unlocked the door of the cages. She carried the babies to the Command centre of the ship so she could look for a way to contact Voyager.

Chakotay was ready to begin his walk around the outside of the ship. Tuvok was standing by, in the launch bay waiting for the signal. He took a deep breath and pushed himself through the hull. His human brain wasn't able to adjust to the conditions and the fact that he was standing horizontally, which left him dizzy and confused. Obviously the Q had never encountered this problem as they weren't humanoid. Chakotay got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl which alleviated some of the symptoms. It was getting harder and harder to focus on his goal. He stopped for a few minutes to enable him to take big deep breaths. His head cleared a little so he carried on. His first experience of being unsuited in space was unpleasant and not helped by the small pieces of space debris which seemed to enjoy hitting him.

He finally reached the outside of the launch bay and vowed never to do it again. Tuvok was there to greet him. As they walked to the Bridge, Chakotay slipped back into his role as First Officer and ordered Chakotay to report.

"We have located the Hirogen ship and sensors show their weapons are off line. We have detected five life signs but two of the are faint."

"How soon can we rendezvous with the vessel, without weapons they are a sitting duck." asked Chakotay, who was getting worried for their safety.

Chakotay sat in the Big Chair when he reached the Bridge and immediately contacted B'Elanna in Engineering.

"I want you to get us up to top speed quickly, give me everything you've got; divert all power from non essential systems if you need to," ordered Chakotay.

He tapped his combadge to speak to Q, "Have you had any luck locating Junior, we could really use his help?"

"I am certain that the others are preventing me from reaching him. They stubbornly insist on enforcing their non interference policy."

"I'll keep you informed during the rescue attempt," said Chakotay generously.

"Thank you Commander," Q started to feel anxious, he had never really cared about anything deeply before, so this was a new experience for him. He spoke to the E.M.H and was curtly informed that there were no legal remedies for anxiety

Captain Janeway looked around for the Twins and found them curled up next to each other, fast asleep. They looked so small and innocent that she occasionally forgot they were omnipotent Q.

She was startled when an alarm sounded from one of the consoles. There was a screen flashing which appeared to show a ship heading straight towards them. She searched frantically for a weapons station. The Twins cried out when swirls of green light surrounded them, as they disappeared.

The Captain was horrified because she recognised that the transport came from a Borg ship. She sat down, with her head in her hands, then she disappeared as well.

Captain Janeway and the Twins were transported directly to the Borg Queen's chambers.

"Hello Captain, I hope your children weren't frightened by the transport."

The Twins were sitting on the floor together, listening intently to the Queen.

The Captain was momentarily speechless, "I think they're okay but you can never tell with babies."

"I need to correct you Captain, they may look like human infants but they are definitely not helpless as the Hirogen found out!"

What do you want, you have already witnessed the Twin's powers, don't provoke them again as you definitely won't like the results!"

The Borg Queen tried to smile which was quite eerie, "I am fully aware of their powers Captain but they won't need to use them today. I have decided to return all of you to Voyager.

Janeway's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say?"

The Queen was enjoying herself, "You heard me correctly Captain, we will return you to Voyager."

"Why are you doing this?" asked the Captain, who was totally confused and wondered briefly if they had drugged her.

"I mistakenly gave your young the wrong impression of the Borg when we first met. I wanted to show them that we are not their enemies," the Queen sounded quite benevolent.

As both of the Twins were able to walk, they toddled around the Queen's Chambers exploring everything in their path. Qat fell on her bottom near the Queen so she used her leg to help her to stand up again. Quinn held up his hands to the queen, asking to be picked up. She hesitated for a few seconds then picked him up hesitantly.

The Queen stopped to listen to a message then put Quinn down carefully.

"We are in transporter range of your ship Captain, could you inform them that we are not hostile, so they don't attack us."

"Commander Chakotay, we are being hailed by a Borg cube, they have signalled that they have a message from Captain Janeway."

"On screen."

The Captain's face appeared on screen, "I know this seems improbable, we were rescued by the Borg Queen, who kindly offered to return us to Voyager."

Two seconds later, the Captain and the Twins were transported directly onto the Bridge.


	26. Chapter 26

Room With a Q too, Twenty-sixth Chapter

The officers on the Bridge froze for a couple of seconds then everybody started talking at once. Chakotay walked over to the Captain,

"You chose an unusual form of transport to bring all of you home, care to explain?"

"I will, when I've worked out what she's plotting, I'm certain that it wasn't entirely for our benefit."

Chakotay realised that he hadn't let go of her hand since she appeared on the Bridge and he didn't want to let go.

She smiled wearily at Chakotay, "Could you schedule a meeting with the senior officers tomorrow at 09:00 for a full debriefing."

The Doctor demanded that you to report to Sick Bay for a full examination, he told me to tell you that it's standard procedure and you shouldn't blame the messenger.

"After my brief examination in Sick bay, I'm going to hand over the Twins to Amanda then I'm going to sleep before the next round of madness and mayhem begins."

"I am saying this against my better judgement but don't you think you should release Q from the Brig before you go to your quarters."

Captain Janeway laughed, "It slipped my mind, of course I'll let him out, was he worried about our abduction?"

Chakotay would love to have said no and take advantage of the situation but he had an innate sense of fair play.

"Yes, he was frantic, its probably the first time in his existence that he has worried about somebody, other than himself."

Chakotay leant over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, 'I missed you Kathryn," then he sat back in the Captain's chair to finish his shift.

The Captain entered the Brig expecting to hear Q's protests but she was greeted by an eerie silence instead.

Captain Janeway tapped her Combadge,

"Computer, locate the entity known as Q."

The computer confirmed the Captain's suspicion, 'The entity known as Q has left the ship.'

She contacted the Bridge, to speak to Chakotay, "Did you know that Q has left Voyager?"

Chakotay was equally puzzled, "How could anyone get past the forcefield to beam him out?"

"The Q helped develop this force field so you have to assume they have the power to break through it."

Captain Janeway wondered how Q had upset them this time. She knew he wasn't in immediate danger so she decided to get a couple of hours sleep before dealing with his problems.

Q had been summoned to the Hall of Justice, in the Continuum. He cast off his human form and joined the others.

Colonel Q was the first Justice to speak, "We informed you when the Q infants were born, that we would monitor your situation and more importantly, if you couldn't control them, we would find someone who could.

"I am the first parent in the Continuum, how could any other Q know more than I do about raising children," argued Q.

"We allowed you and your human mate to keep the Q infants with you on the proviso that you kept them safe and free from other influences. During the last two weeks, they have been attacked by the Borg and abducted by the Hirogen

"The Twins can look after themselves, they may be infants but they are definitely Q."

"The Continuum have decided that the infants need a stable family unit. We understand that Captain Janeway has agreed to marry you so we will hold the ceremony next week in the Continuum. We will organise everything, all you have to do is attend on the day, with your future wife and well-behaved guests."

Q started to bluster, "This isn't acceptable, humans need a little more time to prepare for this ceremony."

"I don't think you understand Q, if you don't marry Captain Janeway next week, we will take over the guardianship of both infants," Colonel Q spoke slowly so there were no misunderstandings."

When Colonel Q stopped talking, he waved his hand and sent Q back to Voyager.

The Captain woke up when her alarm sounded and began her usual morning routine before she took command of the ship back, after the nightshift. She stepped out of her sonic shower and bumped straight into Q.

"What are you doing here, have you lost your mind, rudely interrupting my ablutions before I've had some coffee."

Q looked down, "Oh yes, you've got no clothes on, why are humans so embarrassed by nudity, some species never wear clothes."

"We come from a cold planet, where it rains a lot!" explained Captain Janeway sarcastically.

"How did you and the Twins escape from the Hirogen?"

The Captain told him everything that had happened after they were abducted. He particularly enjoyed hearing about the Hirogen Hunters being brought down to the Twin's size and where they left them afterwards.

"Where were you when we returned, I assumed that you'd been summoned by the Continuum?"

"Yes, they've decided that we are to be honoured." Q made it sound like a punishment,

"How and why?" Captain Janeway knew that nothing was ever straightforward when the Q were involved.

"Next week, we are going to be the first couple to be married in the Continuum!" declared Q, then he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"How dare they assume any right to make important decisions in my life, I will decide when and where I want to get married!

"If we don't agree, we will lose the Twins!"

The Captain slumped down into a chair, totally forgetting that she was naked and wrapped in a towel.

" Did you question their right to force us into a shotgun wedding?"

"That would have been difficult considering they sent me back here as soon as they informed me of their grandiose plans."

"Will they take the Twins if we don't go through with this charade?"

"Absolutely, I think they are looking for a chance to intervene. At this point in time, our Twins are the most powerful entities in the whole galaxy. Whoever controls them will have access to unlimited power."

Captain Janeway gave up, "Did they give you any details about the wedding they are planning?"

"No the only instruction I was given was to turn up on the day, with you."

The Captain walked into her bedroom to get dressed,

The Captain tried to defuse the situation with humour, she shouted, "I don't think I'll be changing my surname, 'Mrs Q sounds like a character from an Agatha Christie novel."

"Who is Agatha Christie?" asked Q.

Captain Janeway smiled ruefully, she knew Q was an alien entity but as he had taken human form for so long, she occasionally forgot!

"When are you going to inform Chuckles?"

The Captain emerged from her room, "I'll tell him on my own, I don't want you there rubbing salt into his wound."

After the day shift ended Chakotay went to the Holodeck to run his boxing exercise program. His needed a good workout to ease his stiff muscles after sitting in the Captain's chair all day. The Captain slipped into the Holodeck and sat quietly on a chair waiting for Chakotay to finish punching the speed ball. He must have had a bad day because he was working the ball with total concentration, causing sweat to trickle down his face. He stopped finally and wiped his face with an old tatty towel. He turned around to face the Captain grinning,

"You've waited there so long in silence, it must be killing you."

"Don't be cheeky, would you like to have a drink with me in the Mess hall?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like better Kathryn, I'll have a quick shower and meet you there."

Captain Janeway had asked Neelix beforehand to find her a bottle of Saurian brandy with two glasses and to make sure they weren't disturbed. Chakotay joined her about twenty minutes later, wearing civilian clothes. He sat down opposite the Captain grinning from ear to ear.

He started to tease her, "And to what do I owe this pleasure!"

Captain Janeway took a big swig of brandy for courage and ended up coughing until her eyes were watering.

"I have some news for you, Chakotay and I don't want you to hear it from anyone else."

"That sounds ominous perhaps you should just spit it out."

"I will be marrying Q next week, the ceremony will be held in the Continuum and will all be organised by the Q."

Chakotay looked as though his whole world had collapsed, he took a few minutes to compose himself.

Could you explain why you are marrying in such a rush, I thought you were happy with a long engagement.

"The Q have given us an ultimatum, if we don't get married next week they will take the Twins away from us."

"I suppose it's no good asking if they can do that, as nobody could stop them anyway!" said Chakotay, speaking aloud.

"I would like to have had more time to get to know Q before making this commitment however I will not let them take my babies away from me."

"Please think carefully about this Kathryn, the crew and I would fight to the death to prevent the Q from taking the Twins, you don't need to rush into this marriage, if you're not sure."

"Oh Chakotay, I know it's rushed, I'm not sure about giving into blackmail but they will take the Twins and as you pointed out, we are defenceless against their power, after all they're described as omnipotent for a reason."

Q was sulking in his quarters, when Lady Q popped in to annoy him.

"I hear they're making you marry your pet human, you've been a very naughty boy impregnating inferior species."

"Go away or I'll turn you into a Klingon female and offer your hand in marriage to Chancellor Gowron," snapped Q tetchily.

Lady Q patted his back, trying to console him, "Aren't we a grumpy Q, what's the matter with you, I thought you were in love with your Captain?"

"Yes I do love Kathy but I refuse to participate in this 'shotgun wedding' because they blackmailed me."

"What did they threaten you with, don't tell me they were going to make you human permanently. That would be enough to make me marry Kathryn Janeway."

"No, they threatened to take the Twins, just imagine what horrors the Continuum would inflict on two lively innocent infant Q," argued Q.

Lady Q tried to reason with him, "It's not that awful and you are able to leave for short periods of time."

"The children would be stuck in that dry, stagnant, sterile silent environment for eternity without reprieve." Q knew what that felt like after his most recent punishment."

"If you can delay the tantrum for a short while, I will return to the Continuum and talk to the other Q to see if we can find a solution to your problem. If we can't I'll organise your wedding, won't that be fun!"


	27. Chapter 27

Room Wit - Twenty-Seventh Chapter

Q refused to have a Bachelor Party as it was a silly human tradition and he was still sulking about his shotgun wedding. The crew decided to go ahead anyway and make it a Bachelorette party for Captain Janeway. By a majority vote, they opted to use Sullivan's Bar in the Fair Haven Holodeck program as the venue.

On the day of the party there was an air of excitement around the ship. Neelix was in charge of the buffet and drinks. A decoration squad had been chosen and quietly warned not to sample Irish hospitality until the party.

The Captain was hiding in her Ready Room with the excuse that she needed to check the medical staff appraisals, written by the Doctor, who hadn't learnt to be concise with his opinions. It was so boring that she was grateful when Junior popped in.

"Good morning, Aunt Kathy, what time does the party start tonight?"

"About 19:30," The Captain was being nosy, "Are you bringing Amanda with you this evening?"

"She was really excited to be invited as you are her role model," teased Junior

"I'm flattered but aren't there any female Q she can admire?"

Junior was cynical, "You've seen the Continuum, not a lot happens there, apart from judging, moaning and complaining, they epitomise the word stagnant."

Captain Janeway was sympathetic with him, "They've judged me recently and found me wanting, ."

"I know, they don't think much of me either, I was supposed to be their saviour but ended up as their first delinquent," stated Junior proudly.

The Captain wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, "We'll be a family soon, then we will be a bigger thorn in their side, the delinquent son and the human stepmom."

Junior grinned, "Bye Aunt Kathy, or should I call you Mom?"

"I don't think you should call me mom in front of your mother, is she still happy to babysit the Twins for me tonight?"

"Yes, she's looking forward to it, see you later!"

The Captain was still smiling after he disappeared. He was a pain when she first had dealings with him however he was developing into an extremely likable young man. After looking at her screen she realised that she was due on the Bridge. Tuvok was going to take over for the night shift early so she could get ready for the party.

At 19:30 hours exactly, Captain Janeway was standing outside the Bar listening to the party getting started inside. She took a deep breath, pushed the doors wide open and entered to rapturous applause. For the first hour, she smiled and shook hands. Then she suffered acute sensory overload: the loud talking, the music, the lights and having to smile at everyone became too much. She didn't feel like celebrating, her fiance was absent, sulking; she was being forced to marry tomorrow by a bunch of omnipotent old men because they thought she was a bad parent and more importantly where was Chakotay, her best friend and rock to lean on.

She walked away from the bar towards the railway station, where she could sit and think, in peace and quiet. She walked over to her favourite bench to find it occupied. Chakotay was sitting there nursing a bottle of scotch.

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you forget that you don't drink alcohol Chakotay?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her and she definitely wasn't immune to his sexy smile.

The Captain asked suspiciously, "Were you ever going to come to the party?"

"It was dependent on how much of the bottle I could get through and still stand."

"Well misery loves company, budge up and let me sit down."

He moved over but left a small space to enable him to be very close to his Captain and he made sure that his arm was across the back of the seat so he

could put his arm around her sneakily. This move hadn't gone unnoticed by Captain Janeway but she decided to ignore it. She leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. He held her tighter, enjoying the feel of her body and her reliance on him. Captain Janeway rarely showed any signs of weakness.

"How did you manage to escape, you're the guest of honour?"

"Funnily enough, it was easy, the crew have had so little time to enjoy themselves recently, I believe they welcomed the chance to unwind without me watching them."

Chakotay started to flirt with her, "I would have noticed that you'd gone." .

She looked up at his handsome face, perfectly shaped lips and the exotic tattoo which complemented his beautiful features and acknowledged that he was dangerously sexy.

"I missed my best friend at the party, I have gotten so used to you being there when I needed you."

I'm still here Kathryn, I just can't cope with the thought that you will be leaning on someone else. If I thought that he would make you happy, I would be the first person to congratulate you but he is little more than a spoilt child who wanted the only thing he couldn't have -you!

"I couldn't stand him when we first met but he has a terrible habit of endearing himself."

"Do you love him?"

"How are you certain that you love someone until you live together?"

"When I transported over to Voyager for the first time, I knew that I loved you."

Captain Janeway took the bottle of whiskey from Chakotay, put it to her lips and took a swig.

Chakotay was scandalized, "Kathryn, I'm shocked, what would Lieutenant Tuvok say if he could see you now?

The Captain laughed and lay her head down on Chakotay's lap.

"I expect he'd be so shocked seeing up in this position that he would totally ignore that I was drinking whiskey disgracefully." Then she laughed heartily.

Chakotay had always thought that her laugh was one of the sexiest he had ever heard! He took a swig from the bottle, wiped it with his sleeve, then offered it to her, which made her laugh even more.

The Captain closed her eyes wishing that this moment could last forever.

"Did you ever wish that Voyager hadn't returned to New Earth to collect us, when we contracted the virus from the insect bite?"

"We could have had a good life on that planet, we had each other, you must have known how I felt about you even then."

Yes, I knew but I never gave up hope that we would return to Voyager and I couldn't afford to start a relationship with you that I knew would have to end when we returned to the ship. I can't do casual relationships, it has to be all or nothing.

Chakotay started to stroke her hair, he preferred it when it was long. He had a real longing to kiss her. She sat up unsteadily, and took another drink from the bottle and passed it to him.

"What do you think of alcohol after your many years of sobriety?"

"Nobody ever warned me that it could act as a truth serum!" said Chakotay warily.

The Captain leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes again. Chakotay lifted her chin up and kissed her hungrily on the lips putting all his love and frustration into that kiss. The Captain broke the kiss and tried to step away but she couldn't, she continued to return his kiss with equal passion. They couldn't get enough of each other. Then Captain Janeway stood up and bolted.

Chakotay ran after her, shouting desperately, "Kathryn come back, we have to talk about this.

She continued to run until she reached the sea shore, then she stopped and bent over trying to get her breath back. He caught up with her and tried to comfort her but she backed away,

"We have to talk, you can't run away from this problem."

"I can't think straight when you're so close, all I can think about is how much I love you and want to make love to you!" Captain Janeway stopped in her tracks, this was the first time she'd ever admitted to herself, how she felt about him.

Chakotay was stunned, he never thought he would hear that from her. He was ecstatic, the wedding would have to be cancelled and they would solve the problem with the Continuum together.

The Captain was in tears, "I am the mother of two children and I have to marry their father tomorrow or I will lose them and my heart wouldn't survive being parted from them."

Chakotay felt his heart break on hearing that she would still get married, even though she loved him. He walked over and took her in his arms again.

"Please don't cry Kathryn, you'll make me start and I never intended to be a maudlin drunk."

She started to laugh and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her dress,

"I do love you and I always have, It was never my intention to flaunt another relationship in your face but I never thought I would have any children and the Twins are my miracle."

"We can fight the Q together, we beat the Borg, this will just be another impossible fight we're not supposed to win,"

"Chakotay, they are omnipotent, we have no chance of winning."

"Can I have tonight, I know you have to marry him tomorrow but I could at least have you to myself for a few more hours."

Captain Janeway woke up the next morning early because Q was standing over her in the bedroom shaking her.

"Kathy wake up, we have to be in the Continuum for 11:00 hours and they will be upset if we're late."

"Q, go away and fetch me an extremely large mug of black coffee, then I will talk to you."

She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and headed towards a mirror, she ran her finger over her bruised lip. She would have to put some make-up on before Q returned.

A question for the reader, did Captain Janeway have a reason to feel guilty?


	28. Chapter 28

Room With a Q Too - Twenty-Eighth Chapter

When Q returned with her coffee, the Captain was in her dress uniform, minus her jacket, working at her desk.

"Have you chosen the guests who you want to attend our wedding?" asked Q.

"I thought I would just invite the senior officers and Neelix."

"Is Chakotay one of your wedding guests?" Q was still a teeny bit jealous.

"I've invited him, but I'm not sure that he'll come." Captain Janeway blushed thinking about her confession to Chakotay last night.

"You had better warn him about his behaviour, the Q will return him to the ship if he behaves in an uncivilised manner."

Q was buzzing with energy, he couldn't sit still, he was constantly running through the arrangements.

"When will your officers be ready, are you sure you gave them a time and place to assemble?" he asked nervously.

"Q, calm down they will meet us on the Bridge at 10:50 hours, in their dress uniforms ready to be transported to the Continuum."

Q managed to sit still for about five minutes before he jumped up again.

"What about the Twins, who will be looking after them, have you told them to behave themselves?" he was getting more agitated by the second.

The Captain knew she wasn't going to get any peace so she tidied her desk and went to sit with Q on the sofa. She held his hand, hoping that it would calm him.

"Q, as I have explained, Amanda is coming to the wedding as Junior's guest and to look after the Twins during the ceremony. After we are married Junior and Amanda will stay with them to make sure they behave. As they are both Q, they should be able to manage them.

Q looked at her forlornly, "It wasn't supposed to be like this, we were supposed to get to know each other better, then we could have planned our perfect wedding together."

"It's not your fault, I don't know why they want the Twins but this is all about making us fail so they can legitimately step in and take them," explained the Captain

Q agreed with her, "I know, they're not exactly subtle about it but what can we do, they're too powerful to fight?"

Captain Janeway stood up and put her jacket on, "We are going to do exactly what they want and deny them the excuse to take Quinn and Qat away from us, come on, we're going to get married!

When they entered the Bridge, the wedding party was waiting for them. All the Starfleet officers looked resplendent in their dress uniforms. Even Mr Neelix had replicated a traditional Talaxian wedding garment. Everybody was trying to ignore the fact that this was a shotgun wedding and that they were about to be transported to the Continuum, which was an honour, rarely given to many species.

At 11:00 hours precisely, Q clicked his fingers and transported everyone to the Continuum, including Chakotay, who had appeared at the last minute.

The first thing they saw was a tree and a farm, not exactly what they were expecting.

Tom Paris tried to lighten the mood, "Q, I thought you said the Continuum was an extra dimensional plane of existence, it looks like Midwest America to me"

Captain Janeway was walking towards the farm with her hands over her mouth, "I don't believe it, that is an exact replica of my Grandfather's farm."

She could see someone waving to them from the farm, it looked like Lady Q, you couldn't mistake that hair colour. The Captain beckoned the others and started to walk down the drive. When she met Lady Q she couldn't believe how excited she was.

"Oh Kathryn, I'm so glad you came, this is the most exciting event to be held in the Continuum, to be truthful this is the only event we have held here but you know what I mean!"

The whole wedding party was formally invited into the kitchen for a wedding breakfast. The table was groaning with the amount of food on it. Everyone sat down and dived in except for Chakotay who took a cup of coffee and stood by the door, his eyes never left the Captain.

Lady Q asked Captain Janeway to follow her upstairs, she walked along the landing until she reached the bedroom her grandparents set aside for her when she visited. When she went in, she saw the most beautiful wedding dress hanging over the door of the wardrobe. It was a cream silk sheath overlaid with delicate antique gold lace, with shoes to match.

"I know this wasn't what you planned, Kathryn but I couldn't let you get married in your uniform. I did some research into your background and we have replicated the little clapboard church you visited on a Sunday with your family. You will marry Q there in about one hour."

Captain Janeway hugged her, with tears in her eyes, touched by this unexpected kind and generous act. Lady Q wasn't used to physical affection, the Q didn't touch each other. Sometimes she wondered whether they had lost something precious when they evolved. She left the room to allow Captain Janeway some privacy to change, then promised on her return, she would create the finishing touches to the outfit.

Q was waiting outside the door, still hyperactive with nerves.

"Go downstairs and wait. Kathryn is nervous enough, do you want her to be a runaway bride?"

"I can't lose her Q, the Continuum want to keep the Twins; I'm afraid they will ruin everything by rushing her."

"You have the potential to be an excellent husband, you just have to think a lot less about yourself and much more about her feelings and needs," said Lady Q bluntly.

Q started to whine, "It's hard to change behaviour that has established over billions of years."

Lady Q had the last say, "She is a decent honourable woman, who despite your many faults seems to be fond of you - don't mess this up."

Captain Janeway shouted to Lady Q, to tell her she was ready.

"Now, go back down and wait, inform everyone in the kitchen that they will wait have to wait patiently for Kathryn or face my wrath."

Q dragged his feet, going downstairs like a teenager being forced to go to a family party.

After waiting another fifteen minutes, Tuvok looked at the Grandfather clock,

"We will have to go soon or we will be late …"

Everyone stopped talking when the Captain entered the room; they were used to seeing her in uniform, not like this - she looked stunning! The dress was a perfect fit and clung to everything it should. The gold lace complemented her skin tone and highlighted the colours in her hair. Lady Q had been subtle in her choice of accessories, a simple gold necklace and delicate lace cream gloves.

Q's mouth hadn't closed since he laid eyes on her. Lady Q was delighted by their reactions.

She turned to Q, "Well, what do you think?"

"You have outdone yourself my dear. Kathy you are breathtaking."

Chakotay left the room quickly after he saw her in the wedding dress. It hurt him physically to witness this charade because he knew that she loved him. He bumped into Junior, Amanda and the Twins waiting outside. It looked like an ideal Summer's day; he sun was shining so brightly that you had to shade your eyes to look upwards; the sky was that clear crisp, pale blue that you only see in the height of Summer. He looked around and definitely understood why the young Kathryn Janeway loved visiting her Grandparents.

Finally, the wedding party spilled out of the front door to begin their short walk to the church. The Captain was really glad it was a short walk as her feet weren't used to high heels and they were killing her. Their destination was a simple little white clapboard church with a modest bell tower and spire at the front. When they reached the church, Captain Janeway was astounded to see the minister from her childhood visits every Sunday with her grandparents.

He looked a lot older and quite bewildered because his church seemed to have changed overnight, the Spire had apparently regrown itself after being hit by a lightning bolt last Summer.

"Miss Janeway, my name is David Lestor and I will be conducting your Wedding ceremony today. I spoke to a Colonel Q, who explained your circumstances," he said looking pointedly at the Twins.

Q pushed through the crowd, "This is all very sweet but can we get on with our Wedding soon," he added 'Please' when the Captain glared at him.

They entered the church to find the Groom's side packed with Q, in all shapes and sizes, having all taken human form in deference to the Captain. Colonel Q sat in the front pew, smiling like the father of the bride. The Starfleet officers filed into the pews, row by row; they all felt distinctly unsettled as the Q were staring at them intently.

Q and Captain Janeway stood at the front, nervously waiting for the ceremony to begin. The Minister started with the traditional greeting,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the …"

Chakotay stepped outside with a stony face. It was too painful to watch Kathryn betrothal to another man. He wanted to wish them well but he couldn't because he loved her so much.

Amanda bought the Twins out of the church because they were getting noisy and mischievous. The cat, they were playing with before the ceremony started, kept appearing between them. Amanda had to send it back five times before she decided to give in and allow them a break. She kept peeping through the door, really upset that she had to miss some of the wedding. An aide to Colonel Q came out with a female Q and offered to watch the Twins while she went back inside.

The ceremony was almost over, the happy couple had made their vows when she heard a piercing scream, "Mother, help!" She looked around for a few seconds, wondering why nobody else heard it. When Q raced up the aisle and out of the door, she realised the Twins were in trouble. She kicked off her shoes, hiked up the wedding dress then sprinted after Q, to the door.

Chakotay was lying in a heap, still conscious, with blood pouring from a head wound. The Captain cradled his head gently and asked him what happened.

"They told Amanda they would look after the Twins. As soon as she went back inside, they started to walk away with the Twins. I asked them what they were doing? The male Q hit me then they disappeared with the children."

The Captain ran back into the church to confront Colonel Q, to find it empty, all of the Q had vanished apart from Amanda and Junior. Junior rushed over to her, looking grim faced,

"Aunt Kathy, I'm going after them now, I don't want to leave the trail to go cold. You organise everything and I will leave messages updating you about my progress."

She hugged him gratefully, then he disappeared. Captain Janeway slumped to the floor feeling faint.

Q ran over to help her, "Kathy, I had no idea what they were planning to do,


	29. Chapter 29

Room With a Q Too - Twenty-Ninth Chapter

Captain Janeway's training took over. She stood up and brushed herself off then turned to speak to Tuvok, who was by her side.

"Mr Tuvok, I am handing over command of the ship to you. Hold your position for forty-eight hours, then continue on your journey home."

"Aye Captain, do you need any supplies from the ship?" Tuvok knew that sentiment would not be appreciated by the Captain, in these circumstances.

"No thank you Mr Tuvok, I think we will need Q weapons for this away mission."

Q clicked his fingers and Tuvok disappeared along with the other senior officers, with the exception of Chakotay; who was being treated by the Doctor.

"I am going to get my children, anyone who doesn't want to help, please leave now." Nobody Moved!

Lady Q moved closer to the Captain and whispered something in her ear; Captain Janeway nodded then she vanished with a wave of her hand.

Kathryn Janeway looked carefully at her husband, "I believe that you had nothing to do with this plot, until proven otherwise. I want you to acquire Q weapons because when we catch those involved, I want to leave them in no doubt that I will kill them, if they don't return my babies."

Q nodded, he leant over to kiss her on the lips. She turned her face at the last moment, so he ended up kissing her hair, Although his wife had publicly stated that she believed his innocence, Q knew that she wasn't entirely convinced.

Amanda was sitting on the steps of the Church sobbing. She knew it was her fault and was so ashamed that she'd trusted the Q to look after the Twins. Captain Janeway sat down on the steps beside her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"This isn't your fault, I have years more experience than you and I didn't foresee that they would take **my children **during **my wedding,**" the Captain was already angry but now she experienced cold rational hatred and a renewed steely determination to track down the Q responsible.

Colonel Q was having trouble containing the Twins. The Q had bound their powers once but they were getting stronger, especially when they linked together. The Q Continuum had never seen, dealt with or experienced twins before and they weren't enjoying their new responsibilities.

The Twins were being kept in separate rooms, stocked with everything infants of their age could desire. Qat was playing with a doll, bored to tears. She really missed Quinn and she would rather have Amanda looking after her than the really mean Q, who kept shouting at her. She was so bored that she started to feel sleepy, her eyes were starting to droop, when Quinn's head popped through the wall grinning like the Cheshire cat. She started to giggle, then picked up the two useless dolls, she was meant to play with, so the Q guarding her wouldn't get suspicious. When the guard turned around to see what was going on - Quinn vanished. Colonel Q didn't know they were capable of passing through solid matter yet or he wouldn't have kept them in adjacent rooms.

The Captain stood up and called everyone together, including Chakotay who had been treated successfully by the Doctor.

"Junior started to follow the trail of Colonel Q and his allies as soon as we discovered the children were missing. They will be expecting us to come after them, so they will be very careful where they keep them. Hopefully he will be able to give us the location of their camp soon."

"Where is Lady Q?" asked Chakotay suspiciously.

"Lady Q is visiting the popular Q meeting places to see if there are any rumours about where they might be."

"That just leaves us, what are our orders,? asked Q.

The Captain ignored his tone of voice, "We will attempt to find them after making a list of possible locations the Q could hide the Twins successfully in the Continuum."

"The Q don't appreciate inferior species running amok in the Continuum."

Captain Janeway turned to him eyes blazing, "The Q abducted my babies, they don't get a say."

Q wished that he'd let his brain catch up with his mouth before he made that comment.

"Amanda, you and Q will have to act as our guides and you will have to use your powers to help us."

Amanda nodded and pulled herself together. She had made a mistake, now she wanted to fix it, getting emotional wasn't going to help anyone.

Chakotay walked over as soon as the Doctor finished treating his injuries.

"Kathryn, don't even try to order me to go back to the ship. I am heartsick about my failure to stop them taking the Twins. I have to be involved in bringing them home."

The Captain nodded at him, then squeezed his shoulder to thank him for his support.

Q clicked his fingers which heralded the arrival of an array of boxes containing a diverse selection of weapons. Captain Janeway opened all of them and invited her team to arm themselves.

He warned them, "I have altered the weapons to resemble Starfleet issue, however don't be fooled. they are a thousand times more powerful."

Q moved to take his rightful place next to his wife, much to Chakotay's disgust. The Captain was fully focused on arming herself to the teeth. She tried to fit a shoulder holster then realised that she hadn't changed out of her wedding dress. She ordered Q to remove it and replace it with her uniform and boots.

He clicked his fingers again, "Done, is there anything else you require?"

"Yes, could you check on Junior, see if he has made any progress."

He kissed her on the cheek then vanished. The Doctor took his chance to have a quick, private word with Captain Janeway,

"Captain, I am worried about your physical and emotional health, you are under an enormous amount of stress. Would you consider delaying the mission for a few days to enable you to rest?"

The others held their breath as the Captain grabbed the Doctor around the neck,

"My children have been abducted by alien entities who have no moral code and wield god-like powers to manipulate space and time, what possible reason would I have to rest!"

The Doctor was fully aware of her mood now, "Point taken Captain, you leave me no other choice but to go with you."

"Welcome aboard Doctor, you will prove a valuable asset in this crazy dimension."

Colonel Q was slumped over his desk with his hands over his head. The Janeway infants were driving him insane. He hadn't realised that they had manifested the ability to phase. This meant that he had to post four guards just to keep them confined in their room. He had given up trying to separate them as it caused more trouble than it was worth. The Q guarding the Twins inside the room, had to stay alert to stop them from linking. If their powers doubled, nothing could hold them.

The Colonel had instructed his aides to create a force field strong enough to contain the infants. unfortunately they hadn't had a breakthrough yet!

Quinn and Qat were playing with some teddy bears and dolls when one of the dolls turned into their big brother, Junior. He put his finger to his lips to indicate that they should stay quiet. Quinn placed the 'Junior doll' carefully on the floor, then they lay down together in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

They both nodded solemnly.

"Have they hurt you?"

Quinn shook his head then Qat joined him.

Junior tried to console them, "Don't worry, your mom and dad are coming to get you."

Qat's lip started to quiver when Junior mentioned her mom.

"Don't cry or they will know something is wrong." said Junior desperately.

Quinn hugged his sister to comfort her and more importantly to stop her alerting the guards that Junior was there. Junior blew a kiss to them and disappeared.

The Captain was debating with the others about what sort of transport they should use in the Continuum. Amanda confirmed that modern transport wouldn't work there, which left walking or riding. Eventually after a few more arguments, they settled on horses.

When Q returned he conjured up the horses, then they started their preparations to leave. Captain Janeway was getting to know her horse, it was a beautiful animal, pure black with a white blaze. She started to stroke his nose then whispered in his ear to calm him. Q pulled her aside gently to report on Junior's progress.

"He's found them but we can't just teleport in there, they have sensors deployed that would immediately announce our arrival. The camp is in the next scape, so we'll have to move quickly then break in using inefficient human methods."

Captain Janeway decided to get the information out of her husband first, then she would remind him what a giant egotistical ass, he was.

"What is a scape?" anybody who knew the Captain well would go into hiding when they heard the tone of her voice.

"When we alter the appearance of the Continuum, we create a scape. It takes so much energy to create that we generally allow it to break down naturally rather than expend more energy dismantling it."

The Captain rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I have to wonder who made you guardians of the Universe."

Q was quite shocked, "Kathy, shouldn't you show your husband a little more respect!"

Captain Janeway mounted her horse expertly, she leant down so Q could hear her properly, "Respect is earned Q not demanded."

Chakotay joined her, he was also an expert rider, of course, "We're ready Captain!"

"Lead the way, Q as you are the only one who knows where you are going." ordered his wife.

"Just follow the road, it leads all the way around the Continuum."

They set off at a gentle trot to start with, Q had a little trouble getting started but managed to catch up eventually. Amanda proved to be a natural rider, with an excellent seat. The horse bolted every time the Doctor tried to mount so they eventually shut down his program and Chakotay carried him in his saddle bags. The Q had created an exact replica of the land surrounding her Grandfather's farm. The Captain knew exactly where to camp for the night, she knew there would be a lot of sore bottoms in the morning, following a hard days ride.

They stopped to eat some combat rations around midday and refill their water canteens from a clear bubbling stream. Luckily the canteens had an extra function to sterilize the contents. Captain Janeway sat apart from the rest of the group staring at the water. Chakotay took her rations over to her and sat down,

"Penny for them?" he said to break the ice.

Captain Janeway laughed, "I don't think they would be worth a whole penny."

He just wanted to see her smile again, "The Twins may look like babies but they are Q and perfectly capable of defending themselves. I would imagine that Colonel Q will have his work cut out just holding onto them."

"Yes, they are a bit of a handful but I miss them so much that it hurts physically."

Chakotay could see that she was holding back her emotions to concentrate on the job of getting her children back, he wanted to hold and comfort her so badly.

She took three deep breaths then stood up again to take command, "Q tell the group what you found out from Junior."

"The Twins are with Colonel Q and his aides are they are still in the Continuum. When we alter the appearance of the Continuum, we create a scape to allow inferior species to see it in a comprehensible form. They have made camp in the next scape, modelled on Q0'noS, the Klingon home world. We can't teleport in there because they have fortified the perimeter.

Amanda asked the important question, "How will we get in to rescue the Twins?"

"Junior is already inside and as long as he can avoid detection until we get there, will be in a perfect position to help us gain entrance."

The Captain clapped her hand, "Come on people we need to get going!"

During the next couple of hours, they increased the pace as they knew that the success of the mission rested on Junior staying out of trouble.

Junior was travelling around the Colonel's complex in his true form to try to find any weakness in the defence perimeter. He had observed the Q guards walk around Colonel Q's bunker, every fifteen minutes. He heard them talking about how much trouble the Twins were causing, he was so proud of them.

He went behind a bush and took human form again, he needed to find a place to hide until his Father and Aunt Kathy arrived with their makeshift team. He really wanted to stay with the Twins to make sure nobody hurt them. Some of the Q guards were losing their control over the Twin's mischief.

Junior moved closer to the bunker and waved his hand, which made him invisible. He waited until he saw a single Q walking away from the structure, then he switched faces. He shouted as loud as he could to the other guards,

"I caught the Q brat trying to break in, take him away and lock him up until Colonel Q decides what to do with him."

He was walking into the bunker as the guard was being dragged away, protesting his innocence. He would make sure that he found a hiding place soon before they realised their mistake. When he reached the Twin's room, he could hear raised voices.

The Twins were sitting on the floor being shouted at by an extremely irate Q. Junior experienced white hot anger as ran over and grabbed the Q by the neck.

"They are only infants you stinking, rotten bully, leave my brother and sister alone."

Colonel Q walked in with four aides, "Grab him and get him handcuffed quickly."

"Don't you dare, you crazy old man, Q will be here soon and you will be sorry."

He looked at Q's offspring and shuddered, "How can one Q create so many wilful children," he turned to Junior, "We should have imprisoned you in a comet as soon as you were born; I think it's time to rectify that mistake.

Colonel Q turned around as the hackles rose on the back of his neck, the Twins were holding hands and they were starting to glow - they were enraged!


	30. Chapter 30

Room With A Q Too - Thirtieth Chapter

Colonel Q could feel the build up of power, he shouted urgently to the guard, "Let him go!"

"Sir, are you sure," spluttered the guard.

The Colonel nodded his head emphatically and turned around slowly to face the Twins. He had never felt scared or frightened before as the Q were the most powerful entities in the Universe - until now!

He started to explain himself as though they were adult Q, "We haven't hurt your brother, he is totally fine."

They continued to stare unblinkingly at the Colonel.

He started to grovel, "We want to be your friends."

The Twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Junior can stay with you, to keep you company," offered the Colonel.

When they heard this, the Twins let go of each others hand and toddled over to their big brother. They hugged his legs as Colonel Q and his entourage backed away towards the door.

"We'll be back in a few minutes to find out what you want to eat, we don't want you to get hungry," said the Colonel in a hurry to leave the room.

Junior bent down to pick up his brother and sister together. He hugged them tightly and laughed until tears ran down his face.

"You two are awesome, I've never seen Q look so scared, on a serious note though, I'm really glad you're on my side."

* * *

The sun was setting over the river when the Captain and her allies reached their overnight, camp site. As they dismounted from their horses there were a lot of groans and protests as their cramped muscles were stretched, Q's was the loudest.

"Why does the human body have to ache and hurt so much, there are definitely design faults in this body!"

Everybody ignored him as they had their own problems to deal with. Captain Janeway shared out the Combat rations and gave everyone bedding for the night. Amanda and Chakotay went to look for kindling to make a fire.

"How are you feeling now, you really shouldn't blame yourself, none of us suspected the Q would try to abduct them during the wedding." said Chakotay quietly.

"I should have questioned their motives, they killed my mother and father because they didn't agree with their decision to live outside the Continuum."

Chakotay was visibly shocked, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know that, it must have been difficult for you to live amongst them when you found out."

"I was grateful when Q and Captain Janeway offered me the job of Nanny to the Twins, even. though it isn't the easiest job sometimes."

"I know that they're only babies, they do seem to have turned everybody's world upside down," agreed Chakotay.

"The Q have never dealt with twins before, they couldn't predict what would happen for the first time in their very long existence. I don't think they know what to do with them."

Captain Janeway had gone to scout out the area ahead, as they were crossing into the Klingon Scape; that was the excuse she gave to the rest of the group as she really wanted some time alone. She was really glad that she had gone out alone as she stumbled on a unit of Klingons practicing Mok'bara. As soon as she saw them she turned around and galloped back to camp. She went to talk to Chakotay when he returned with Amanda.

The Captain asked him for suggestions.

"As this isn't their home, we have to assume that the Q brought them here to stop us from finding the Twins and Colonel Q," reasoned Chakotay.

Q walked over to them, not wanting his wife to spend too much time with Chakotay alone. These thoughts vanished when he heard about the Klingons.

"We can't go around them as that would waste valuable time and Q has probably set other traps along the edges of the scape."

The Captain was resolute, "We will have to fight then!"

Q was shaking his head, disgustedly,

"I don't fight, I am Q, we evolved beyond physical contact millions of years ago."

His wife wasn't impressed by his bluster, "Just remind me whether you can be hurt or injured when you are in human form."

"Well of course we can, especially while we are in the Continuum where our powers aren't as strong."

Captain Janeway looked at him pointedly, "I suggest that you learn to fight quickly then!"

"There is no way that we are going to defeat them in close contact but we should be able to out think them, we have to plan a diversion to break them into smaller groups then we should be able to tackle them." reasoned the Captain.

"The only distraction they would respond to are women and Blood wine," joked Chakotay.

Q smiled meanly and clicked his fingers which transformed Chakotay onto an Klingon female. Captain janeway turned around to face him angrily,

"Change him back Q, we haven't got the time or inclination to play silly games. I know what you're doing. If he has an unfortunate accident or dies while we are preoccupied with the Klingons, I will hold you personally responsible. "

"I was just practicing Kathy, of course we'll have to work out the details of this plan first." he changed Chakotay back to his normal appearance."

Chakotay glared at him and walked away.

"That was uncalled for, you won, can't you give him a chance, you might get to like him."

Q watched his irate wife walk off after her offended First Officer. Now he had his answer, his wife still had feelings for Chuckles and he really had to do something about it!

The Twins were happily playing with each other, they had invented a new game of hide and seek. The one who was hiding had to turn themselves into an inanimate object and the one seeking had to touch the correct object to make them reappear. Junior was so bored that he actually played with them. All three of them stopped when Colonel Q entered.

He tried to reason with Junior first, "Can you talk to your brother and sister and convince them that we are not going to hurt any of you."

Junior didn't suffer fools gladly, "You took them from their home, mother and father, how much hurt did you think that would cause them.

"We want to protect them, with the amount of power they can command, they will be the target of every power hungry maniac in the Quadrant."

"What do the Q intend to do with them?" asked Junior.

We want to keep them in the Continuum, where we can ensure their safety. They have been kidnapped twice by different factions, we cannot allow them to fall into the hands of ruthless, inferior species."

"What about their mother, Kathryn Janeway, how does she figure in your plans for them because she will fight you all the way to protect her children."

"We're not barbarians, we will make Captain Janeway a Q, she can stay with her children here."

Good luck with that one, she won't leave her crew alone to face their journey home without her. She promised to get them home; I don't expect you to understand because she is fiercely loyal and honourable.

"You can stay and help us, they listen to you."

"In the past Aunt Kathy was the only adult who ever gave me a chance. I would have been a much better person if she had been one of my parents. I will not betray her!"

Chakotay and Q went to spy on the Klingons; they needed to discover their number and how well armed they were. The two men walked in complete silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"Stay close, I don't want to alert them to our presence yet," Chakotay only warned him because Kathryn would be annoyed if he lost her husband.

Q was also thinking about convenient methods of getting rid of Chuckles. He wondered idly if the Q who built the scape, included any man-eating predators.

"Aren't they wonderful, all muscle and aggression and only piloted with a micro-brain," sneered Q.

"I don't think you will be measuring his I.Q. when he is sinking a bat'leth into your head." Chakotay cheered up with that thought.

Q was really bored, "Well, let's go back to report to Kathy, twenty Klingons with supplies including rifles and bat'leth.

As they returned to the camp, Chakotay tried to clear the air between them.

"Neither of us is willing to leave the ship; I need to return home and you want to stay with your wife and children. Kathryn made a promise to the crew that she would get them home and good luck if you expect her to break that oath. We need to find a way to coexist peacefully or she'll probably throw both of us out of an airlock."

"For this one time, I agree with you, you have no reason to talk to Kathy other than work related issues. If you stay away from her there won't be a problem as far as I am concerned."

Chakotay looked as though Q had planted a fist firmly in his solar plexus.

"That isn't reasonable. you have no right to choose whom Kathryn is friends with." Chakotay was stunned by Q's ultimatum.

"She is mine!"

"You're insane, you don't own her, we abolished slavery thousands of years ago." argued Chakotay.

Q walked away, obviously, he had no more to say.

Chakotay was concerned, he was worried that Q had mistaken obsession with love. What was Q capable of, if he thought he was losing her?

The group took it in turns to spy on the Klingons. They had their first piece of good luck when they overheard them discussing their plans for the evening. There were two barrels of Blood wine, waiting to be drunk; the Klingons decided to have a normal evening's entertainment, sitting around the fire, singing songs of battle and drinking themselves insensible. Captain Janeway knew that this was the window of opportunity she was waiting for.

The plan was that Q and Amanda would alter everyone's appearance to resemble Klingons. Then they would calmly walk through the camp. If one of the warriors opened a bleary eye, they wouldn't be alarmed, plus the Blood wine should interfere with their thought processes and logical reasoning.

When the sky was pitch black, with no stars, they hid in a ditch at the side of The Klingon's camp. Amanda peered over the edge sporadically to check how drunk the warriors were. When the last one nodded off and face planted the floor, she signalled the others, to start walking. When they had just passed the fire, all hell broke loose. The warriors had been waiting for them! Who betrayed them?


	31. Chapter 31

Room With a Q Too - Thirty-first Chapter

An enormous Klingon started the fight by charging at Amanda. Using his own momentum, she turned at the very last minute; grabbed his arm then dropped her shoulder and rolled him over her head. He landed on his back stunned and very confused as to how he got there. Captain Janeway cheered then had to deal with the next attacker. She kneed him in the groin then as he was bent over, linked her hands and hit him on the back of his neck. His dishonour was complete when she stole his bat'leth. There was a short lull, which the Captain used to check on everyone else. Amanda and Chakotay were right in the thick of the fighting however Q was idly leaning against a rock watching the fight with no obvious intention of joining in.

"Q what do you think you're doing, help us or you will be the next person I put on the floor," screamed Captain Janeway.

Q clicked his fingers and three of the Klingons, surrounding Amanda fell to the floor, leaving Chakotay fighting four of them at once. Strangely Q was left untouched. Amanda and the Captain rushed to Chakotay's aid as he was struggling. When Q was sure nobody was watching, he clicked his fingers and every Klingon disappeared.

He was really annoyed, he had wasted all that energy creating the scape and stocking it with his favourite micro-brained species to no avail. He still fondly remembered taunting the slow witted Lieutenant Woof on the Enterprise. He could always rely on him to growl on cue. Q had created a wonderful, heroic scene where Chakotay would die defending his Captain.

Now he had to pretend to tolerate Chuckles until another chance presented itself. His wife and Amanda were still fussing around Chakotay, tending his wounds - he only had a scratch! Q watched the Captain tenderly clean her First officers face. If looks could kill, Chakotay would be dead with a thousand puncture marks.

"Let's get a move on, Colonel Q may be moving the Twins while we are wasting time here," Q snapped choked with jealousy.

Captain Janeway looked at him suspiciously, it was quite convenient that the warriors had disappeared so quickly after Q was ordered to join the fighting.

"You're right we have to move quickly now, it's obvious that they know we're here," agreed Captain Janeway.

Q tried to talk to his wife in private but she was always with Chakotay. Whenever he saw them together, he was overwhelmed with jealousy, pain and rage. He wanted to tear Chuckles apart, limb from limb, the ancient punishment on Earth for treason would be appropriate, hung, drawn and quartered.

Colonel Q was certain that his plan to keep the Janeway Twins in the Continuum was a disaster. The Twins couldn't escape from the complex however they were creating chaos and mayhem inside, ably assisted by their brother. He was orchestrating the mischief but the Twins were quite inventive themselves.

The Q children had created a new game to keep them amused. They took it in turns to make themselves invisible. When the guards noticed one of them was missing, they ransacked the whole complex. The object of the game was to reappear in the most bizarre place. Qat was winning because she chose to reappear right in front of the Colonel, sitting on his desk. It was Junior's turn and they were waiting to see where he would appear.

Colonel Q marched into the room they were using for the Twins and their brother.

"Junior, show yourself now or I will hurt your brother and sister."

Junior reappeared right in front of the Colonel, "Leave them out of it they're only infants, pick on somebody your own size."

"It was bad enough having to deal with your delinquency but at least there was only one of you. Your brother and sister are the most obstinate, wilful children that I have encountered."

Junior beamed with pride, "I'm so proud of them, definitely chips off the old block."

"We have decided to alter this scape to make sure we keep you and the Twins safe. All three of you must follow the guard and they will take you to your new accommodation."

Junior wondered what they were up to, he knew they would want to keep the Twins safe but they definitely didn't care about him. He surmised that his father and Aunt Kathy must be close so the Colonel needed to move them. He would have to try to stall their move to make it easier to rescue them.

Every few minutes, Q would stop perfectly still and listen, then change direction,

"I think we're getting close, in fact someone is using an enormous amount of power, enough to build a new scape."

"They obviously can't defend their present location so they are creating a more secure place to hold the twins. We must reach them before Colonel Q manages to hide them again." reasoned Captain Janeway.

They urged their horses to a gallop and set off quickly, they couldn't afford to waste time. Q dropped back because he saw another chance to get rid of his rival without getting the blame. When horses are frightened they have a tendency to bolt. He had to devise a way to scare Chakotay's horse while making sure it looked accidental as well. He had a brainwave, a herd of wild Klingon Targs stampeding in front of Chakotay's horse, that should do the trick. He clicked his fingers and waited.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, then the leading targs broke through the bushes. All the horses reared and took a lot of handling to bring them back under control. Chakotay's horse was very spooked and bolted. Although Chakotay had learned to ride at a very early age, all the experience counted for nothing when battling a frightened horse. Q was delighted, until he saw his wife set off after Chuckles to try to save him. She crouched low, like a jockey, until she pulled up alongside Chakotay's horse. Then she tipped to the side of her saddle and tried to grab the reins. The Captain missed so she sat up again in the saddle and urged her horse to go faster in order to try again. The second attempt was more successful and with some help from Chakotay they managed to stop the horse.

When they rejoined the others, Amanda rushed up to the Captain.

"That was amazing Captain Janeway, when did you learn to ride like that?"

"It was nothing, I spent most of my childhood on a horse. My Grandfather insisted that if I wanted to ride, he would teach me to ride properly, like a ranch hand, then I would be useful on the farm."

Chakotay walked over to help the Captain dismount. When she dismounted he held her around the waist for a little bit longer.

"Thank you Kathryn, according to my tribe, my life is now yours,"

Captain Janeway laughed, "I think your life is already mine as it will take both of our lifetimes to get home."

Q moved to stand behind his wife, which was a definite conversation killer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your riveting discussion but I would like a word with my wife please Commander."

Chakotay let go of the Captain and went to feed and water the horse then he intended to give it a rub down.

"Kathy, you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that, you have your family to consider."

"I'm sorry Q, it was an emergency, I was never in any real danger, my riding skills are rusty but they haven't disappeared altogether." explained Captain Janeway.

After she checked everybody was okay, they set off again. The Captain was beginning to get suspicious about the amount of danger Chakotay had encountered over the last forty-eight hours. She planned to have a frank discussion with her husband when they stopped to make camp for the night.

Junior was running out of ideas for stalling their move. Colonel Q and his aides were starting to lose their patience and he was worried that someone would get hurt if tempers were allowed to fray any longer. He decided to surrender and allow the move to go ahead, the Twins were tired and cranky and needed to sleep. Sometimes he forgot they were only infants.

The Q children stepped outside the Complex, then Colonel Q waved his hand and they disappeared. When they opened their eyes and looked around, they were stunned to see a mist surrounding them. Junior could hear water lapping nearby and thought they might be on an island in the middle of a lake. The guards pushed the children towards a staircase going underground. When they reached the bottom, there was a passage leading to another room exactly like the one they left. The Colonel followed them into the room,

"You'll be safer here while we find your parents and discuss your futures."

Then things started to get really weird! Colonel Q sat next to Junior, pretending to be friendly and asked lots of questions about Captain Janeway.

"I know you spent some time with Captain Janeway on Voyager, what sort of woman is she?"

"You are deluded if you think I'm going to help you with any information about Aunt Kathy. She is smart, courageous and stubborn, you have chosen the wrong human female to mess with."

"We don't want to fight anyone, we all want what's best for the Twins, surely your stepmother will see that," said Colonel Q trying to sound reasonable and rational.

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you, plus my mother will be very upset with you and you know she will retaliate."

The Colonel had upset Lady Q in the past and had experienced her displeasure. He only just survived the last time and he had no doubt that she would finish her task this time.

"There's no need to get your mother involved, you're not a prisoner, I just thought you'd like to spend some quality time with your brother and sister. "

"Q, you abducted Captain Janeway's children. She is fiercely protective of her crew and ship, how do you think she will react to the entity who abducted her babies."

"Point taken, but she is a sensible woman, she will accept that the Continuum is the safest place to raise her children, we can protect all of you here."

Junior shuddered, he would fight Q all the way to make sure his brother and sister weren't raised in the Continuum. He only felt alive when he left it, he would rather be mortal than live there for eternity.

Q sensed that the rescue party were very close to the Twin's location. They made camp because the Captain told everyone that it would be easier to plan their attack after they had enjoyed a good night's sleep. What she really wanted to do is find out what Q was upto, she sensed that Chakotay could be in real danger. Q had taken human form for so long that she occasionally forgot that he wasn't human. He had never been in love before and he needed to adjust to these unfamiliar emotions. She wished that jealousy hadn't been the first emotion he had to experience.

As soon as she had unpacked the supplies and bedding, she went to find him. He was sitting by the water sulkily gazing into the mist.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. You're going to miss your allocation of Combat rations."

He smiled, the disgusting rations had been a long-standing joke among the group.

"I'm surprised you even noticed that I was gone." moaned Q.

The Captain suppressed a smile, he sounded like a small child. She couldn't believe that this omnipotent immortal entity felt neglected.

It looked as though she would have to placate him first, "I'm here now, what do you want to do?"

He looked pointedly at her and raised his eyebrows.

The Captain smiled, perhaps he was becoming more human, "Okay, apart from that, would you like to go for a walk?"

Q grimaced, "I think I've had enough exercise to last me a couple of lifetimes, come and sit here with me."

The Captain moved and as soon as she sat down Q put his arm around her, she leaned against, grateful for the support. She was looking forward to getting her babies back and making it clear that she would never live in the Continuum. She would never abandon her crew.

Q knew that he had one more chance to dispose of Chakotay for ever. He couldn't afford to fail again. He held his wife even tighter!

This Chapter is dedicated to Doc Yewll for the amazing reviews and support, thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Room With a Q too - Thirty-second Chapter

Captain Janeway, Q, Amanda and Chakotay stood at the edge of the water staring into the distance. The water was so still that it looked like liquid silver. There was a cloud of mist covering the island; Q was positive that it was artificial. Amanda and Q sensed that Junior and the Twins were being kept underground, but that was the only thing they knew for certain.

"I must congratulate whichever Q designed this scape - it's perfect," said Q with grudging admiration.

The Captain wasn't impressed, "If we use a boat, the ripples in the water will alert them to our presence and where we intend to land."

Chakotay continued with the grim assessment, "We can't fly to the island and land because the sound of the engine will echo all around and the reflection of the craft in the water will announce our arrival.

"We can let Junior and the Twins know we are close but I don't think Junior will be able to help us as he can't break through the force field surrounding the compound.

The group walked back to their camp so they could try to devise an action plan to reach the island undetected.

On the island Colonel Q knew that Q and Amanda were very close. He called an emergency meeting of his aides and the guards to discuss their response.

He made the announcement, "Captain Janeway and Q are here to rescue their children, they are accompanied by Amanda, the Twin's Nanny and Commander Chakotay.

His Chief aide was dismissive, "Colonel, we have made the island impregnable, they will not be able to approach the compound without alerting us to their presence."

"I hope you're right but you shouldn't underestimate Kathryn Janeway because she is an extremely resourceful woman."

"How are you going to separate Captain Janeway from the others to persuade her to accept your vision of her children's future." enquired a very nervous aide.

The Colonel smiled at him, "That is exactly what I wanted to discuss, do any of you have any suggestions about how to achieve this."

One of the Colonel's brightest aides spoke first, "We could use the Twins to lure their mother into a trap."

The Colonel closed his eyes and counted to ten, if this was the best idea they could come up with, he should just hand Q's offspring back to him and apologise.

"The Twins may look like human infants but they are fully functioning Q, with more power between them than the rest of the Q put together. They are the most powerful entities in the Universe"

The aide smiled thinking that the Colonel must be exaggerating, "Sir their mother is only human, she is no threat to us."

The Colonel sighed and waved his right hand, an image appeared in front of him showing two Hirogen hunters reduced to the size of infants, struggling to free themselves because they were pinned to a wall.

"They were the last unfortunates who threatened the Twin's mother in front of them, if they combine their powers Gentlemen, nobody can stop them, even us!"

"Could we negotiate with Q, after all Sir he is one of us." asked a very nervous young Q, who had obviously never met Captain Janeway's husband.

The Colonel snorted, "No, the last time I had dealings with Q and his wife, it nearly ended up with their execution by firing squad. I am certain that he won't talk to me civilly."

"When they attempt to rescue the children, the only way they can travel to the island undetected is to go underground. We have to set a trap and act quickly otherwise we will lose the element of surprise, which will be our best and only chance to make this work."

The rescue group had agreed on a two pronged attack; Amanda and Q would create a tunnel under the island. In order to do this effectively, Q had to give Amanda a crash course in building a scape. Which left Janeway and Chakotay to get as close to the compound as they could in order to create a diversion. It wasn't a perfect solution but they had few options. They decided to wait until nightfall to take advantage of the cover of darkness. Q sat down with Amanda to discuss altering a Q scape.

Chakotay and the Captain started to plan their diversion. She went first, "We need something with a lot of noise and light so they can't ignore us."

"We have to try to convince them that Q and Amanda are with us, for as long as possible in order to buy them more time to recover the Twins and Junior."

Captain Janeway whispered, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I know you did everything possible to stop them taking the Twins."

"I'm so sorry Kathryn, I should have done more but I was so caught up in my own misery that I didn't realise what they were doing until it was too late," admitted Chakotay.

The Captain put her hand on his shoulder, "I should have been more suspicious of the Q's motives. My personal problems affected my judgement," she smiled ruefully.

Chakotay turned his head to face her and spoke quietly, "I want to hold you so badly, I'm finding it really hard to remember that you're married to someone else, I think I would have coped better if it had been anyone else but him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but I have to try to make this relationship work for the Twin's sake."

Chakotay blurted out, "Fireworks!"

"Excuse me!" asked the Captain trying to keep a straight face.

He used his sexy and disarming smile to flirt with her, the Captain knew he'd done it deliberately - which wasn't fighting fairly.

Chakotay explained his idea, "If we set off fireworks just before we land on the island, it will give us light, noise and enough smoke and confusion to hide how many people are on the boat for a short while."

The Captain was enthusiastic about his plan, "That's brilliant, it will give Q and Amanda a little more time before they're discovered."

Amanda and Q walked over and sat down beside them. They exchanged information about their respective plans, then made a joint decision to rest before their assault on the island.

Q clicked his fingers and conjured up a huge box of fireworks and the matches to light the fuses. Everyone checked their Q rifles, which looked like normal plasma weapons but they'd been altered to enable them to hurt the Q.

After the preparations, Q pulled his wife aside to reassure her, "We will get them back, I will blow up the compound brick by brick if I have to."

His wife seemed unusually vulnerable which bought out Q's protective side, "I know, will they sense that we're closeby?"

"Yes they will, Colonel Q and the others will also know that we're close so you'll have to be careful, stay beside me when we reach the island" warned Q.

"You've changed recently Q, for the better!" said the Captain.

"He thought about her statement, "I never had a family before, it changes your priorities."

Q laid out two sleeping bags, he sat down on one and stretched out flat.

"I've taken human form for so long that I've developed the aches and pains of a middle aged man, my back is killing me!"

Captain Janeway sat down beside him and smirked, "Welcome to the real human world darling."

"When we get the little tykes back, we'll have to decide where we're going to live?" Captain Janeway had also been thinking about this thorny problem.

The Captain blanched, "Definitely not in the Continuum!"

Q shuddered, "I agree, we would all die of boredom."

"We can all live on Voyager, I'll have my quarters changed into family accommodation."

"Again, I'll probably die of boredom but I'm willing to give it a try," joked Q.

"We'll try to keep things interesting for you, obviously our recent adventures haven't been exciting enough for you, it's so tedious fighting the Borg, Hirogen and Continuum!

It was Q's turn to smile, "I suppose life with our offspring is never going to be dull."

"I could cope with a little less excitement, crew evaluations, engineering reports, quiet leisure time, sounds wonderful. I even miss Mr Neelix's inventive cooking."

Q was genuinely puzzled, "I don't know why you let that rodent stay on Voyager, what does he do?"

Unlike some people I know, he is always positive and cheerful. That sounds like a small thing but when you are the aliens in an uncharted region of space, he is a valuable asset.

Amanda and Chakotay were trying to rest before their big night. Amanda gestured towards Q and Captain Janeway, who were having an animated discussion.

"How are you coping with recent events Commander, it must be hard to see the Captain with another man."

"When she had the Twins, I knew she would try to make her relationship with Q succeed, she is an amazing woman and as stubborn as a mule."

It was a difficult decision to join the Continuum when I discovered that my parents and I were Q. When I discovered that the Continuum had murdered them, I tried to deny my Q heritage but it was too hard not to use the powers when I could help people."

Chakotay was trying to imagine Q looking after the puny bipedal species that he despised, "I don't think the Q over there has ever thought about anybody else other than himself."

"Many of the Q have noticed a real change in him, he does genuinely seem to be in love with her."

"We'll see, now try to get some sleep, it will be a long night ahead of you."


	33. Chapter 33

Room with a Q too - Thirty-third Chapter

Everything was ready, everyone had changed into black clothing and the boat was packed with the fireworks and weapons. They stood on the shore staring at their objective. Captain Janeway slipped her hand into Q's,

"We have one aim to retrieve the Twins with no collateral damage, good luck everyone," she said confidently.

She squeezed Q's hand, then went to join Chakotay. They pushed the boat into the water then climbed aboard. They had already made plans, there was no need to talk, plus the sound would carry to the Q on the island.

Q and Amanda were still on the island holding hands,

"You should have told her before she left Q, she's not going to be happy you kept her in the dark."

She won't mind if it works and Quinn and Qat are safely back on Voyager. Now concentrate and focus all your power on what we discussed.

Colonel Q's patience had been stretched to the limit and beyond. Q's offspring were driving him to the brink of insanity. Their latest game was to change their guards into different animals, which had progressed to experimenting with animal combinations. The half pig, half giraffe mix had amused them the most. Quinn had sulked for ages when they had turned the Q back to his human form. He had tried to reason with Junior with no success, that boy was as difficult as his father.

One of his aides ran into his room, panting and out of his breath, he braced himself, "What have they done now?"

"They haven't done anything sir, we have recorded ten incursions moving across the perimeter during the last ten minutes," he reported nervously.

"Well, have you ascertained who is attacking us, or do I have to do that as well?"

"That is the problem sir, all the vessels and attackers are identical. Every vessel is manned by a male and female human and the male and female life signs are identical.

"Are you telling me that an army of clones has found its way to the Continuum to rescue Q's delinquent children or do you think Q is trying to create a diversion, in order to rescue his offspring himself?"

The aide stopped to consider the idea seriously, to the Colonel's great shame.

The Colonel started to bang his head on his desk, "I am surrounded by members of the most evolved race in the Universe and all of you are not worth the powder and shot it'd take to blow you to Kingdom come."

The aide started to stammer, "I'm sorry sir, we will try to improve our performance."

"I very much doubt you will, I expect to be constantly disappointed," moaned the Colonel.

"What would you like us to do sir?"

"Don't tempt me! I would like all available Q to use their senses to try to locate Q and the Nanny."

"What about the threat of the boats, sorry sir, boat?"

"Sink it! Let Captain Janeway and her first officer have a midnight swim."

"Q will not allow his wife to be put in danger, my belief is that he will attempt to rescue his offspring with the help of the female Q, from another direction."

"How will they access the island sir?"

"My guess is that they will build a tunnel into the scape and approach the compound from underground."

I will deliver your orders to the others, Sir, anything else?

"Get out of my sight and don't come back again until you can report how you captured Q and his extended family!"

The aide scuttled away vowing not to take any more messages to the Colonel for the near future, which for a Q is a very long time.

Junior was standing in the doorway of his charming cell watching the Q rushing around, all hot and bothered. Someone had their tail feathers in a spin and he really hoped it was his father and Captain Janeway.

He went back in the room because he could hear his brother and sister waking up.

The Twins got out of bed and walked across the room, both of them were yawning and rubbing their eyes. Junior picked both of them up and sat down on a big squishy arm chair.

"I don't think we'll have to stay here much longer, it looks as though your mom and our father are coming to rescue us," he hoped the news would cheer them up.

They both grinned and nestled into their brother's arms. Junior decided that he quite liked being a big brother, the Twins were a lot of fun and devised some interesting games considering they were infants. He put the Twins down on the floor and started to pack a bag with some essentials, he wanted to be ready when his father or Captain Janeway came to get them. He really missed Amanda and hoped to see her soon.

Amanda and Q had already reached the shore of the island. They used one of the decoy boats to mask their life signs, then they swam the last four kilometres.

Q signalled Amanda to hide as there was a patrol of young Q coming towards them. The Q stood at the water's edge and closed their eyes; there were ten simultaneous explosions. Q grinned, the Colonel had behaved exactly as he predicted. Kathy and Chakotay should have reached the opposite side of the island. It gave them two separate chances to rescue the children.

Q had to ensure that the Colonel did not get hold of Kathy. He knew that Q wanted her to raise the Twins in the Continuum, without him. He knew the Colonel loathed him, it was a complete mystery to him why so many people disliked him, when you took into account his charm and superior Intelligence. Perhaps they were jealous?

Captain Janeway emerged from the water a couple of metres away from Chakotay. They took off their waterproof suits and exchanged them for the dry clothes they were both carrying in a bag. After they changed their clothes and secured the adapted plasma weapons, they began a slow jog towards the compound. They ducked behind a bush when they very nearly walked in front of a patrol. They waited in silence until they passed. It was obvious that they hadn't located Q and Amanda yet.

They found a place where they could talk without giving their position away.

"Well I hope Q and Amanda managed to clear the tunnels without incident. It was a shame we didn't get to use the fireworks." Chakotay could tell that the Captain was worried so he tried to calm her down.

The Captain was trained to behave logically under extreme stress and she was having to use all her training now considering her children were in danger. "We only just managed to dive into the water before the boat blew up, I hope Q has a plan B."

"Did you notice that there were multiple explosions, I wonder what else they blew up," Chakotay was puzzled and he didn't trust Q one little bit.

"I think we should head towards the compound and wait for Q to make his move. If he doesn't arrive soon then we will have to attempt the rescue ourselves." ordered Captain Janeway.

Q and Amanda were heading straight for the compound, as bold as brass. Q decided that it was not the time to be subtle. As they reached the door, two nervous Q tried to stop them from entering the compound, Q flicked his hands and they were both thrown outwards.

There were ten tunnels under the island created by Q and amanda, the aides were combing all the tunnels looking for Q and Amanda, so there was a skeleton staff left to defend the Twins and Q wasn't in the mood to be nice. He walked down the corridor checking each room, for Junior and the Twins.

"Q, where are my offspring, you will bring them to me or I will blow this building up brick by brick."

The colonel walked out of his study, to confront an extremely irate Q.

"Keep your voice down Q you don't want to upset your babies," he said ironically.

Q would not be sidetracked, "Where are they Q, if you've hurt them, you will suffer the consequences."

The Colonel tried to stay calm, "The little tykes are healthy and undamaged but could really benefit by some discipline and boundaries."

"As I'm the only parent in the Continuum, I don't think any of you have the experience to judge my record as a father."

"You know it makes sense for the Twins to reside in the Continuum, we can protect them better than the crew of Voyager."

"I will look after my own family, with my wife, I will not brook interference from the continuum or anybody else!

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me Q how can you hope to fight the whole Continuum."

"I will definitely help my husband to destroy this building if you do not bring me my children now,"

"Hello Kathy, I hope your journey wasn't too unpleasant?"

"It would gone a lot smoother if I had been party to the whole plan," the Captain intimated that she would be having a forthright conversation with Q after the dust had settled.

The nervous aide rushed in, he remembered his traumatic interview with the Colonel earlier so he grabbed his weapon and fired at Captain Janeway, she turned around with a shocked expression and collapsed in a heap on the floor!


	34. Chapter 34

Room With a Q Too - Thirty-Fourth Chapter

Everyone in the room froze. Then Amanda and Chakotay rushed to the Captain's side.

Chakotay cradled her tenderly in his arms, telling her to hang on. Everyone else turned to see what Q would do. He strode out of the room without saying a word and walked down the corridor shouting for Junior and the Twins. As he progressed through the compound, he was so angry that he began to glow; everything he came into contact with was destroyed; lights exploded and any Q unfortunate enough to be in his way were violently swept aside.

Junior heard his father shouting and knew that something had gone horribly amiss. The Twins sat still waiting patiently for their Father to find them.

Junior shouted as loud as he could because he was worried, "Father we are all here, what's wrong?"

Q raced to the room and picked up Quinn, "Junior, no time to explain, pick your sister up and follow me."

Junior did as he was told and jogged after Q. When they reached the others, he knew why Q had been in such a rush - Aunt Kathy was dying.

"Q, unbind the Twins' power, do it now and I may allow you to live, which would be against my inclination because I really want to kill you now."

"I will do nothing of the sort Q, it was an unfortunate accident, you know that even we can't bring people back from the dead."

Q looked at the nearest aide, he had a moment of regret then he reduced the aide's human form to dust, leaving the soul light to emerge from the ashes.

"You didn't have to do that Q, we could have sorted this problem out like gentlemen. He'll need a month to recover enough power to take human form again." moaned the Colonel.

.

"Unbind my children's power so we can reverse time. I know I can't bring her back from death but I can make sure she doesn't get shot in the first place."

Colonel Q felt the extreme anger and resentment in the room and decided discretion was the better part of valour. Q wasn't strong enough to reverse time by himself so he was obviously hoping that he could utilise some of the Twin's powers. The Colonel was obsessed with the Twin's ability to join their powers, if others could join with them as well, it would increase their value by a considerable amount.

"Okay Q, you can have your own way as usual however I need to watch over all three of you to make sure you don't break any of our laws," said the Colonel sneakily.

Q raised an eyebrow but ignored the provocation because he needed to hurry. Q, Junior and the Twins held hands and made a circle. They completely ignored everyone in the room and focused their power. The Twins started to glow and both of them pushed some energy into Junior to help him. Q was already aglow and seemed to radiate light; the Twins told their Father that he needed to calm himself or it wouldn't work. A circle of light stretched itself around the family and became so intense that it hurt Chakotay's eyes to look at it.

When they had built up enough power, time began to reverse. All the people in the room started to walk backwards and retraced their earlier actions. Q had extended his senses so he would know when to tell Kathy to move. As they reached the crucial time frame, everything slowed down.

Junior and the Twins were horrified when Captain Janeway collapsed after she was shot, they continued until a minute and a half before the lethal shot was fired.

"Kathy look out," shouted Q from inside the circle.

She turned her head trying to see where the warning came from and didn't move. They watched helplessly as the shot echoed around the room and Captain Janeway collapsed minutes from death. Q clicked his fingers and they returned to the present again. The Captain was lying in a different position but nothing else had changed.

Q looked at his offspring, the Twins were starting to cry and even Junior looked stricken, "We have to try again."

They were all tired because they had used so much power, however it was their mother and she needed them desperately to do it again. Q had a different plan this time but decided to keep it to himself because he didn't want to upset the Twins.

They joined hands again and took a few minutes longer to refocus their energy. Time began to rewind quickly, Q's offspring started to sweat because of the amount of energy they were expending for the second time. When they reached the exact time they had stopped the clock before; Q told the other Q, from that moment in time, to step in front of his wife. After he had taken the bullet meant for his wife, Q collapsed laughing. Junior clicked his fingers to restore the correct time frame and the other Q disappeared. When they returned Captain Janeway was standing over her husband's body, distraught.

"What happened, I remembered being shot and falling, the last thing I recall was Chakotay's voice telling me to hold on, then I appeared here."

Junior was trying really hard not to cry, he bent down right by his father's body.

"In the original version of this event, you were shot and Father was alive. He couldn't stand losing you so he reversed time, the first attempt didn't work because you didn't move out of the way. The second attempt was successful because Q put his body in front of you"

"Your Father is immortal, he should regenerate quickly!"

"I'm really sorry Aunt Kathy, there are rules to prevent misuse, we can't deliberately sacrifice a life. When Q returns in human form this time he will be mortal," cried Junior.

Captain Janeway sank to the floor beside Q's body as the life drained out of it. She held him tightly until his last breath; then they all watched as his soul light left his body. It lingered in front of Captain Janeway until it disappeared suddenly.

The Captain reached out towards the children and hugged all three of them. Then she nodded to Junior and he clicked his fingers to take them back to Voyager - nothing happened.

The Colonel stepped out in front of Q's extended family.

"Well that was truly touching, nobody thought that Q was capable of making an enormous sacrifice like that. You must be a special woman Kathryn Janeway, I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

"What is the meaning of this, I am a Federation citizen and a Starfleet officer, you can't just keep me here against my will or my children - which includes Junior as I am his stepmother legally."

"How will the Federation or Starfleet reach you in the Continuum?" enquired the Colonel sarcastically.

"Lady Q showed my officers how to enter the Continuum, you don't think they kept records of the event."

The Colonel grinned, "If they can find a star going supernova then good luck to them!"

The Twins were starting to rub their eyes due to exhaustion.

"My babies and Junior are tired, We require somewhere for them to sleep and recover from the shock of watching their Father die."

Captain Janeway was exhausted, she needed a place of safety for all of them to sleep and recuperate before she started a fight with the Colonel and there would be a momentous fight in the very near future!

"We have already prepared your quarters madam, I will take you there now," the Colonel could afford to be gracious because he thought he'd won, he obviously didn't know Captain Janeway that well!

The Colonel waved his hand and they found themselves in front of an old Colonial mansion, identical to the one that had been destroyed during the last Q Civil War, when the Captain had almost been executed for espionage.

They went into the house and discovered that everything had been provided for them, clothes, toiletries, food and even play equipment for the Twins. Junior helped get the Twins settled in the room that had been furnished with two cribs. When they were asleep, he found his own room with a single bed and enough computer equipment to keep him busy. He really enjoyed playing antique computer games from Earth and the Colonel had thoughtfully provided him with a good selection. He lay on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Captain Janeway went to the drawing room and sat by the real fire. She wondered how long it would be before Q could return to them. She didn't know how the Colonel was keeping them in the Continuum, she needed Q to work that one out. She started to fall asleep due to the warmth of the fire and everything she had been through recently. Her last thought was how much she missed Q!

"Well Captain, I don't think you have time for a little nap, we have to find a way for all of you to escape from that loathsome toad, Q"

Captain Janeway opened her eyes to see Lady Q sitting in the opposite chair, she smiled gratefully.

"Well you are definitely a sight for sore eyes, I'm really glad to see you," she said sincerely.

"It's lovely to see you Kathryn, I just wish it were in better circumstances. I thought I'd warned that revolting Q about touching things that belong to me before. Obviously he needs a reminder."

Captain Janeway told her everything that had happened recently, she concluded with, "Q was sorting things out then he sacrificed himself to prevent my death,"

Lady Q was shocked, "Well I never thought he was capable of loving someone that much. Even though I have been around for millions of years, I can still be surprised."

"Well let's plan how to surprise Colonel Blowhard, then you can sleep and I will look after our children until you are ready to get your revenge!


	35. Chapter 35

Room With a Q Too - Thirty-Fifth Chapter

In the morning, Colonel Q opened the front door of the mansion and walked straight in without announcing his arrival. He strutted into the drawing room expecting to see Kathryn Janeway sitting with Junior and the Twins, waiting for his arrival. Instead he was confronted by Lady Q and the Captain and they weren't happy.

"You arrogant, loathsome old goat, how dare you imprison my son. I will reduce you to dust, then store all of your remains in discs to be sold on the Ferengi Futures Exchange at rock bottom prices."

The Colonel blanched then started to squirm, "Q, it's lovely to see you, unfortunately whoever informed you was mistaken, of course I didn't kidnap Junior, he stayed voluntarily to look after his younger siblings.

Lady Q wasn't convinced by his bluster, "Why have you imprisoned Q's wife and children, the others are not going to be happy with you, neither will Q when he returns.

"I'm just keeping them safe, we can't leave them undefended While Q is indisposed, I am caring for them, they are Q after all."

Both women looked unconvinced however Lady Q did consider some of his point of view. Kathryn and the Twins would be safer in the Continuum while Q was regenerating. The Twins weren't infants any longer so they could use this time to learn to be responsible Q, unlike their Father.

"What do you think Kathryn, would you consider a holiday in the Continuum while Q is out of action?"

Captain Janeway was so tired that she was almost asleep on her feet, "Can we leave at any time if the need arises?"

Colonel Q laughed nervously, "Of course you can Kathryn, I apologise for my lack of manners, we don't have visitors here very often."

The Colonel glanced quickly at Lady Q desperately hoping that she believed his apology.

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "We will talk later Q!"

Lady Q waited for Colonel to leave then she sent Captain Janeway to bed. It would be nice to have a human friend in the Continuum for a while, the other Q were so tedious!

Captain Janeway woke up to find Junior waiting patiently with a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Mother said to tell you to take it easy, the Twins are playing in the gardens and she is keeping a stern eye on them."

"Thank you, it's been a long time since anybody spoiled me like this!" she said, laughing as she sat up in bed.

"She's left you some clean clothes in the wardrobe and there are horses in the stable if you would like to go riding. Would you consider teaching me how to ride Aunt Kathy?

"As long as your mother doesn't object, I would be delighted to teach you to ride, if you're feeling brave we'll take the Twins out as well

When he smiled, Junior looked like a normal teenager, she forgot sometimes that he was the only teenager in the Continuum, which must be quite lonely.

Colonel Q was sitting in his study with his closest aides. He had no intention of letting Kathryn Janeway and her children leave the Continuum. It was extremely unfortunate that Q's other partner had become involved. It had been a huge error to detain Junior - he should have known better. The last time they had a disagreement, it had not turned out well for him. It had taken three weeks for him to recover enough energy to take human form again.

He looked around him at the bright eager faces, "Can any of you think of a way of separating Captain Janeway from Q." everyone looked downward as they tried not to make eye contact.

"She is only a Q, do any of you have any backbone?"

The bravest aide spoke for all of them, "We are all scared of her Sir, she can be extremely unpleasant."

"Get out of here, I'm ashamed of all of you!" he shouted angrily.

When Colonel Q was done, he came to the conclusion that he had to change his plan of attack. His human form was rather handsome and distinguished. He could be reasonably charming when he wanted to be and Kathryn Janeway had fallen in love with a Q once. He decided to visit her that evening and start his courtship. He would have to get past Q first which wasn't an easy task.

Later that day, Colonel Q checked himself in the mirror for the fiftieth time and was pleased with what he saw. He looked neat, tidy and presentable. After checking the bouquet to make sure the flowers were fresh and the ribbon around the box of chocolates was tied in a perfect bow; he clicked his fingers and appeared outside the front door of the mansion.

He rang the bell and stood patiently waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened, for a second he thought there was nobody there then he looked down.

The Twins stared up at him with puzzled expressions, "What are you doing here, Mother and Aunt Q don't like you, neither do we."

They joined hands and sent Colonel Q back to his study. He decided to treat their behaviour as a joke, after all he could be their new stepfather. He clicked his fingers and knocked the door again, smiling kindly. Junior answered the door grinning, with his younger siblings standing behind him.

"Q, I have to apologise for my little brother and sister, they forgot to mention that I don't like you and don't want you here either."

Junior clicked his fingers and sent him right back to his study again. Inside the house, Lady Q was enjoying the spectacle of watching Q having his ass handed to him on a plate by Q's children, She decided to join in the fun and slip in a serious warning to leave Q's wife alone.

The Colonel returned and knocked the door angrily, so Lady Q opened it with a flourish,

"What do you think you're doing Q, you look ridiculous," drawled Lady Q.

His cheerful demeanour fell, "What are you doing here Q?"

"I would like to speak to Kathryn please and could you exercise some control over your brats please," he said trying to stay calm.

"Q's wife is resting and isn't receiving callers." she snatched the flowers and chocolate and dropped them into the trash can.

He started to protest however Lady Q stopped him in mid sentence, "She is Q's wife old man and he will return soon, stay away from her or there will be consequences."

The Twins were really upset that the nasty Q was trying to upset their mother but Aunt Q told them that they couldn't teach him a lesson yet!

"I will return Q and I will talk to Kathryn Janeway the next time I visit," After that bravado, he waved his hand and disappeared.

Captain Janeway was lying on a chaise longue in her bedroom, trying to read, completely unaware that she had missed the excitement. Having already been in contact with Voyager, she had transferred command of the ship to Chakotay and suggested that the crew enjoy some rest and relaxation alongside some essential repairs. Listening to Lady Q's advice, she had given herself a holiday to spend some time with the Twins and wait for Q to take human form again.

She missed him, he was a nuisance and totally egocentric but he left a huge hole in her life. The Captain decided to stop being maudlin and go downstairs to play with the Twins. Lady Q and the children were in the drawing room laughing and chatting happily with each other.

"Kathryn, I thought you were resting," said Lady Q.

"I'm not used to so much leisure time, I'll have to learn to enjoy it," she laughed ruefully.

She noticed the flowers sticking out of the trash can, "We've had a visitor?"

"We sent your admirer away with a flea in his ear," laughed Lady Q.

Captain Janeway was intrigued, "Do tell, what was he like, was he handsome?"

"You call him Colonel Q, my name is slightly less flattering."

The Captain's face fell, "Oh, what is he hoping to achieve, he must know that I loathe and detest him. He had condemned me to death for spying and kidnapped my children, is he insane?"

"The male Q definitely find you attractive and admire your courage and determination but I think Q has ulterior motives; he wants to take control of the Twins." explained Lady Q.

"Why would he want the Twins, he already has similar powers.

All Q in the Continuum are equal in power and influence, if this Q gains control of the Twins he would become the leader of the Continuum due to the amount of power he has at his disposal and nobody wants that!"

"I thought the Q were impartial and forbidden from interfering with any other species.?"

"That is our 'Prime Directive' as you call it, but there is nobody in the Continuum to enforce that law, we make decisions by consulting all Q and we police ourselves."

"Did Q have knowledge about any of this?"

"Of course he knows about Q's ambitions, it's one of the reasons they started the Civil war that you became involved in."

Captain Janeway sat down quickly before she fainted., "What are we going to do about him?

"Well I have a plan!" declared Lady Q, which means he will never touch our children again!"


	36. Chapter 36

Room with a Q Too - Thirty sixth Chapter

Q was so mind numbingly bored! He had been regenerating for ages and he still couldn't take human form yet. Currently he was stuck in the Healing Hall, the human equivalent of a hospital, with the other Q who had been careless enough to die. Q knew he had condemned himself to a mortal existence now because he deliberately sacrificed his life to save his wife. Obviously being noble and chivalrous wasn't valued by the Q. He only had one life left and he wanted to spend it with Kathy and the children not wasting it in the Continuum. To be a good father to Junior and the Twins, he needed to be there.

He was worried sick that Kathy and his children were still in Q's clutches. Q was ambitious and wanted to take control of the power wielded by the Twins, obviously he couldn't allow that to happen. Q had also expressed his admiration for Kathy on frequent occasions.. Q's jealousy flared, he would cause Q serious harm if he laid a finger on his wife. In the back of his mind he knew that Kathy could deal with Q's nonsense easily, especially with the Twin's help but jealousy isn't rational.

Captain janeway and Lady Q were sitting outside in the mansion's magnificent gardens. The Twins were chasing each other around and Junior was lying on the grass reading.

"Well Kathryn, have you put your Starfleet training to good use and devised a plan to rid us of Q and facilitate your return to Voyager, asked Lady Q?"

The Captain felt guilty that she had been enjoying her time relaxing in the Continuum too much, "It's quite difficult to plot against an enemy who has so much power!"

"Well, when you combine the Twins with Junior and myself, we are more powerful than all the Q in the Continuum," laughed Lady Q.

"Why does the Colonel want the Twins so much, doesn't he have the same powers as they do?" Captain Janeway was genuinely puzzled!

Lady Q tried to explain, "The Continuum have never seen or dealt with Twin Q. Even they didn't know that the Twins would be capable of joining their powers together. Now Q has shown them, when he reversed time, that they can join with other Q as well."

Now the Captain understood the whole picture, "We need to get the Twins out of the Continuum sooner rather than later. At least on Voyager they will be shielded by the whole crew and have a relatively normal life,"

Lady Q had an idea, "How is the delectable Commander Chakotay?"

"Well the last time I saw him was just before I died, so I can't really judge his present mood." answered Captain Janeway, confused by Lady Q's change of direction.

"Normally I would never consider a relationship with inferior species but he could make me change my mind. I don't know how you resisted his advances for so long she said, fanning her face to make a point."

"Yes he is extremely attractive and very sexy but it is impossible for me to have a relationship with him because he's my subordinate officer!"

"You humans do like to make your lives difficult with all those rules, I don't understand why you don't take every opportunity to have some fun."

"Why do you need Commander Chakotay?" Janeway asked suspiciously.

"I think we can use him to get rid of that irritating nuisance Q and convince him to allow all of you to return to Voyager."

The Captain leaned towards Lady Q, intrigued by her last statement, "Do tell!"

Colonel Q was extremely agitated, "How dare Q and her brats dictate whom he could visit." He was building up his confidence to make another attempt to see Captain Janeway. Q was quite formidable and none of his aides wanted to confront her however Q couldn't really blame them after his recent experience.

It had started innocently enough, Junior was visiting his mother in the Continuum. There was absolutely nothing to do while he was there. In the Continuum most of the gossip was about him and his youthful indiscretions. They didn't talk about anybody else because the other Q never did anything interesting or misbehaved.

Junior was lying on the grass wondering how he could liven things up without his mother becoming involved, Out of all the Q in the Continuum, Colonel Q irritated him the most. He was always preaching, complaining and moralising about him and his youthful adventures. He decided to visit the Roadhouse to check out what the Colonel was doing.

He snapped his fingers and appeared in the field, which was situated in front of the Roadhouse scape. He could sense that Colonel Q was pretending to be the scarecrow, it was an idiotic pastime dreamt up by the Q to add some excitement to their boring eternal existence. Junior decided that Q should be challenged so he clicked his fingers and summoned a murder of crows. They weren't ordinary crows because Junior had given them the compulsion to keep attacking the scarecrow.

He sat on the roof and laughed as the crows repeatedly dive bombed the scarecrow. Even when Colonel Q took human form again, they still attacked him. Suddenly Junior sensed that his mother was about to appear so he clicked his fingers again to make the crows disappear.

Colonel Q spotted Junior and stormed across the field towards him. He stopped abruptly in front of the Roadhouse as Junior's mother appeared.

"Where is he Q?" she asked ominously.

"Your delinquent son summoned a murder of crows to attack me while I was the scarecrow. I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm yourself Q you're being ridiculous, how do you know it was Junior?"

Colonel Q pointed at the roof as Junior disappeared and reappeared behind his mother.

Lady Q had to stifle her own amusement, "Have you been annoying Q again, I told you to stay away."

Junior tried to sound serious, "I apologise Q, my actions were totally unacceptable, I offer my sincerest apologies.

Lady Q patted her son on the shoulder, "Nicely expressed, now lets go and visit the Twins, I have some beautiful dresses for Qi."

"Wait a minute, I haven't accepted his apology, it wasn't sincere. I want you to punish him as you're responsible for him, what sort of mother are you?

Lady Q took a deep breath and turned towards Colonel Q, "What did you say old man!"

"This Q is a disgrace to the Continuum. You and his father are neglectful, irresponsible and disgraceful parents. Primates would make a better job than the pair of you."

Lady Q was incensed, "How dare you criticise my parenting skills as I am the first and only mother in the Continuum. I've had enough of your continual criticism and complaints."

The Colonel grabbed her arm, which in hindsight was his worst mistake - she clapped her hands and nothing happened, or so he thought. His feet started to feel really cold then it started to spread up his legs. He looked down to find himself imprisoned in ice from the waist downwards and it continued until he was entirely covered from head to foot. Q fell forward onto the ground which caused his body to crack into small pieces. The Q hadn't stopped laughing about this incident yet.

He had learned to tread softly where Q was concerned. so he decided to attempt another visit in which he could try to convince both females that he had their best interests at heart. After all they were without male protection at the moment.

He stood in front of the mansion again with presents for both ladies and their brats. He knocked the door and waited patiently for someone to open the door. It swung open to reveal a Native American human male who seemed quite at home.

"Can I help you sir, or are you lost?" said Chakotay trying to keep a straight face, while looking at Q's expression.

"I would like to speak to Captain Kathryn Janeway and who the blazes are you?" he spluttered.

"I'm Commander Chakotay, Kathryn Janeway's husband. Might I ask what business you have with my wife?"

"I thought she was Q's wife, what is going on? How many husbands does she have?"

"My wife is from a sect on Earth that encourage polyandry, she can marry up to three males. We have a vacancy, if you'd like to apply?"

Colonel Q didn't say another word, he waved his hand and disappeared. Chakotay returned to the drawing room to find Lady Q and the Captain doubled up with laughter with tears running down their faces.

He grinned, "You should have seen his face, it was priceless."

"Don't worry, the whole meeting has been recorded so the others in the Continuum can enjoy it as well." promised Lady Q.

He pulled the Captain aside to have a quiet word with her, "Is everything okay, have you seen Q yet?."

Captain Janeway replied, "No I haven't but Lady Q has assured me that he will be able to return this time but not again."

"Are you taking advantage of this chance to rest and spend some time with your children?"

"Strangely, I didn't think I'd be able to relax after everything that has happened recently. However Lady Q is extremely good company and it's very peaceful here in the Continuum

"If there is nothing else, I will return to Voyager. I think the crew has benefitted from this chance to have some leisure time but they are missing their Captain."

"Don't worry, as soon as Q returns we will join you immediately and continue with our journey home."


	37. Chapter 37

Room With a Q Too - Thirty Seventh Chapter

The following day, Lady Q offered to take the Twins with her for the day, to give the Captain time for herself before she took command of Voyager again. Captain Janeway grasped the opportunity with both hands and decided to spend the day doing all those little tasks that you put off if you are very very busy woman.

The Captain waved to the Twins as they left with Lady Q and Junior.. As soon as they disappeared, she headed straight for the bathroom where there was a steaming hot bath waiting for her. She washed her hair and completed all those personal grooming tasks that women never have the time to do. After a couple of hours in the bath her back started to stiffen so she got out, wrapped her hair up in a towel and dressed herself in a bathrobe ready for the next stage of her plan. She was going to start reading a new book from one of her favourite authors, while sitting in a reclining chair on the balcony. Lady Q had thoughtfully left her a light breakfast ready to eat. When she went outside, the weather was glorious, the sun was radiant and the sky was that difficult shade of blue that always frustrated the great painters.

Due to the warmth of the sun the Captain was half asleep, when a loud voice interrupted her peace and quiet. She opened her eyes to see Colonel Q standing on the balcony, pointing a rather large antique gun at her.

"Well Madam, I hope you all enjoyed my humiliation yesterday ?"

Captain Janeway was wide awake now and realised that she was in danger. Colonel Q had not enjoyed the joke and hadn't taken her rejection well, which was a volatile mix of emotions!

She tried to appeal to his gallantry, "Well sir you have me at a disadvantage, will you allow me to get dressed please."

The Colonel wiped his brow, "Of course madam but I will be going with you, obviously I will turn my back as you put on your attire, I am a gentleman."

"You couldn't put down that ridiculous antique, could you - it's making me nervous?"

"I'm sorry Katherine but I must refuse your request. Don't let its appearance fool you, it is a Q weapon," he warned her..

Captain Janeway was exceptionally angry, the stupid old fool had ruined her perfect day and now she had to endure his tedious threats. She stormed into her bedroom to get dressed closely followed by the Colonel. She took off her bathrobe and put on a simple shift dress then sat down on the bed and folded her arms defiantly. The Colonel turned around to face her.

"What do you want and tell me concisely, I'm not in the mood for waffle!" Anybody who really knew her would recognise the warning signs that she had not had coffee yet.

"I would like the chance to get to know you better Kathryn, unfortunately every time I've tried to talk to you someone has stood in my way."

"You were a guest at my wedding sir, I can't believe that you've forgotten that I am married to Q."

Colonel Q started to look smug, "Q is dead, your marriage is null and void now, so you are a single parent now."

"I was informed that he will return once more."

"He might but you will have to marry again so I would like the chance to persuade you that I would make a better husband and father to your children than Q."

"Are you out of your mind - the Q may view marriage as a disposable arrangement but I was raised to respect the vows I made. When Q returns he will find his wife waiting for him."

"I'm sorry that I can't allow that to happen. You are the mother of two extraordinary Q and they must be raised in the Continuum where they will be looked after by people who understand them" declared Colonel Q.

Captain Janeway glared at him, "My children will be raised by their mother and father on Voyager, our home!"

"I am sorry Kathryn, I hoped to persuade you using logic and reason but you obviously need time to think sensibly about my offer."

The Captain was so angry that she could feel a pulse throbbing in her temple, "Are you threatening me because you better have something to back it up?"

Q waved his hand and moved Captain Janeway to the grim, dusty attic. He decided to let her cool off for a couple of hours then he would try to reason with her again.

Colonel Q didn't know the Captain at all if he thought she would use the time to cool off - she was smouldering ... and plotting. her revenge. That ridiculous man would regret trying to intimidate her. She searched all around the attic for something to use as a weapon, even a simple plank of wood could be utilised to knock him unconscious. She found a pile of dusty broken furniture which she was just about to smash when she heard a noise

Colonel Q announced his arrival with a discreet cough, The Captain stood up quickly unwilling to give him the advantage of looking down on her.

"Are you able to have a reasonable discussion now Kathryn because we are wasting time."

After he spoke, Captain Janeway realised that he needed to achieve his objective before Lady Q returned - he was scared of her! She could use that fear to her advantage.

"Lady Q won't be happy to hear what has transpired today."

"I'm not worried about Q because we are going to come to an honourable agreement. Even she must recognise the advantages of our union especially as a strong father figure for the Twins."

The Twins are very protective of me, the Hirogen found out the hard way when they were downsized and hung on their own trophy wall."

Colonel Q started to look more unsure of himself but it didn't last long.

"Children adapt quickly, when they see how happy you are they will forget about their father and I will gain their trust gradually."

Captain Janeway was stunned, Colonel Q was delusional, he actually believed that they were all going to play happy families. His desire to control the Twins was affecting his judgement.

"Have you discussed your plans with the other Q?"

"Why would I do that, the Q have stagnated for so long that they're not capable of original thought. They will be much happier when I become leader of the Continuum, with the Twins' help of course."

The Captain hadn't been aware of how serious his delusions had become. In order to prevent him harming anyone else she had to keep him occupied and make her move before Lady Q returned with Junior and the Twins.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, why don't you join me on the balcony and I can make us some tea." offered Captain Janeway.

If Colonel Q had interacted with humans more often, he might have been more suspicious about her sudden change of mind, Q waved his hand and moved them to the balcony. He made sure the tea was there on the table ready to drink in delicate china cups, he didn't want to let the Captain out of his sight.

Colonel Q started the conversation, "I was in awe of your courage madam when you came to my tent during our last regrettable conflict and tried to negotiate a peaceful solution to the war."

"You were so awestruck that you were going to execute me for spying, if I remember correctly," replied Captain Janeway sarcastically

Colonel Q pretended to be mortified, "A regrettable mistake on my part, Kathryn, Q was the leader of the Opposition forces so I had to be ruthless when you admitted collaborating with the enemy."

"Q was willing to negotiate a peaceful truce and you wouldn't listen. It seems to me that all the Qs claims of superiority over other races are undeserved," argued Captain Janeway.

"We have evolved to a higher dimension, some species even believe that we are Gods because of the powers we command." he proclaimed pompously

The Captain laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, you call yourselves 'Guardians of the Universe' but you behave like spoilt children. You sit in your Ivory Towers in the Continuum and pass judgement on other species, You aren't qualified to judge anybody as you don't enjoy or enrich your own lives."

Colonel Q was stunned that this puny bipedal female had the nerve to criticise the Q, He started to see why Q spent so much time with humans and especially this remarkable female. Recently he had come to the conclusion that the Continuum needed new blood and her offspring were perfect additions.

"Will you have dinner with me, let me have the chance to persuade you to stay in the Continuum."

"Okay, but you must abide by my decision and I will not abandon Q until he tells me that our relationship is over." said Captain Janeway emphatically.

The Colonel followed the Captain down to the kitchen where Lady Q had thoughtfully provided a replicator. He sat down at a table watching the Captain closely as she replicated some food for dinner. Her last request was a bottle of Californian white wine.

"What did Q do to earn the your loyalty?"

Captain Janeway stopped what she was doing to think about her reply.

"He didn't do anything, my affection for him has grown due to our shared experiences and becoming parents."

"I would dearly love to share everything with you Katherine!"

"Why don't you put your weapon down, it would be easier to believe your sentiments if you weren't holding me hostage."

"I know you're trained in unarmed combat, I think I'll keep the gun ready, thank you."

Captain Janeway smiled, "You can't blame a girl for trying."

The Colonel saw an opportunity to make his move. He stood up and pushed Captain Janeway hard against the wall, she struggled to push him away but he was too strong.

Colonel Q was becoming frustrated, "I would like to kiss you Katherine, if you stop struggling, you might enjoy the experience."

"Never, take your hands off me you loathsome reptile."

He pulled back his arm and struck her around the face. She looked him straight in the eye with blood trickling down her chin.

"You are a coward and I will kill you with my bare hands if you lay another finger on me."

"You heard her Q, take your hands off my wife now!" drawled a familiar voice.

Colonel Q moved away from Captain Janeway hurriedly and turned around to face an extremely dangerous Q.


	38. Chapter 38

Room With A Q Too - Thirty-eighth Chapter

There was a short pause as everybody in the room assessed the situation. Q glanced at his wife's swollen lip, then turned his attention to the Q standing in front of her, blocking her from moving away from him. He flicked his hand casually causing Colonel Q to fly across the room and smash into the brick wall. He slumped to the floor dazed with blood pouring from a gash on his head.

"I always knew you were a coward and totally repellent but I never thought that you would stoop so low as to force yourself on a reluctant female," growled Q.

Colonel Q tried to make excuses, "Q, It was a misunderstanding, I never meant to hurt your wife."

Q turned around to look at his wife's swollen, bruised mouth with disgust, he waved his hand again and Colonel Q's face jerked to the side as though he'd just been punched.

"Well I meant that one! Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Q I've learnt my lesson, I will never touch any of your family again," stammered the Colonel, who knew that he was fighting for his survival.

Q smiled but it was malicious, "Oh don't worry I'm a hundred percent sure that you won't bother my family again."

The Colonel was terrified, he'd known Q for a long time and he had never seen him in this mood or so menacing. As the Q were immortal, murder wasn't even mentioned in their laws. Colonel Q wondered if Q would be punished for killing him or praised effusively.

Q summoned Lady Q to help him decide what to do. She appeared in a flash of light with Junior and the Twins and she was furious. He took her aside and told her what he'd witnessed when he arrived and added Colonel Q's pathetic excuses. She walked up to Colonel Q and punched him with a mean right hook. She shook her hand afterwards and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for as long as I can remember!"

She turned to Q, "What are you going to do with him, we can request a punishment by the others."

They watched Qi walk over to her mother and ask to be picked up. She touched her mother's lip gently and healed it. Quinn turned his attention to Colonel Q but he waited until his sister could join him. They joined hands and stood in front of the Q who hurt their mother. Although they looked like human children, nobody was in any doubt at this particular moment that they were Q.

Junior was disgusted with the spineless hypocrite, I've had to listen to your tedious lectures and moralizing for nothing, you are a hypocrite and a snivelling coward, the highlight of this shameful episode is that I'll never have to listen to you again," Junior was ecstatic at that prospect.

The Twins were standing in front of him, holding hands and already starting to glow. Time started to reverse for Colonel Q. He was soaked in sweat as the years fell away from him; his hair started to darken from grey to black; the wrinkles on his face smoothed themselves out and he started to shrink and lose weight. Q had never seen this process before as it required an enormous amount of power, he watched in horrified fascination. Now the Colonel appeared to be in his late teens but the Twins hadn't finished their task yet. Their older brother, Junior, couldn't look away, as it was enthralling and frightening to watch. Eventually the regression stopped when Colonel Q resembled a human infant. Q picked him up at arm's length, examining him from top to bottom.

"Well what are we going to do with him now?"

Lady Q answered "I will talk to the others but I think the best thing to do is allow him to mature again and try to ensure he has some class, second time around.

Q asked for one more favour, "Thank you for your help Q, could you look after the Twins for a little longer while I reconnect with Kathy please?"

Lady Q looked between him and Captain Janeway, nodded her head and disappeared with a wave of her hand, taking the children with her.

"Well, I'm back darling, did you miss me," asked Q, not really sure about his welcome."

"Well, I was occupied: dealing with the rogue Q who kidnapped our children; I was imprisoned in the Continuum and just escaped from a Q who couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"I returned to you as quickly as I could, I was going crazy in the Continuum not knowing what was happening to you and the Twins. The last thing I expected was Q trying to force himself on you, explained Q.

Captain janeway was exhausted, "Well, what now?"

"We have been summoned before the Ruling Council. They will make the final decision on whether we can keep the Twins with us or they will have to stay in the Continuum. They will also decide on an appropriate punishment for Q."

"When are we expected to appear, do I have time to get showered and dressed more appropriately?"

"Of course, we have to attend the hearing in roughly two hours, in deference to you, they will all take human form and have altered the Hall of Reconciliation to resemble a human court."

Q had never seen his wife looking so defeated, obviously everything that she had been through recently had overwhelmed her.

He stood in front of her and opened his arms, his wife leaned into him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I've brought nothing but trouble into your life Kathy, say the word and I'll disappear!"

"How can you say that, I will never regret having a relationship with you, our children are the best thing that has ever happened to me. However, I'm tired of all the excitement; I'd like to return to Voyager and experience some normal family life."

Q laughed, "This is normal family life, as far as I'm concerned as this is the only family experience I've ever had,"

For the first time since she met Q, Captain Janeway felt sorry for him. She had only good memories of her childhood, she couldn't imagine what Q had gone through as a young Q.

"I'm going upstairs to try to get an hours sleep then I will dress appropriately and tell your Ruling Council that I will raise my children on Voyager and I will allow the Twins, accompanied by their nanny, Amanda, to spent time in the Continuum, learning what it is to be Q. Lady Q has offered to be their role model and teach them how to be responsible members of the Continuum."

Now Q knew why Starfleet valued his wife's diplomatic skills highly. She had already anticipated that the Continuum would want to keep the Twins and devised a solution that should be acceptable to both parties.

While she was sleeping, he went to find out what was going to happen to Q. He really hoped it would be humiliating and demeaning. He still had a strong urge to kill Q himself but he realised it wasn't the best lesson to teach the Twins.

When the Captain woke up, she felt more like herself. She always thought she was a strong woman but she had never felt that helpless before. She knew that she was quite capable of defending herself however she froze when Colonel Q became insistent.

After a quick shower she put on her Dress Uniform because it made her feel more in control plus she wanted the Q to know that she was a leader. Q reappeared, to tell her what the Ruling Council had decided about Colonel Q.

"They have wiped his memory so he doesn't remember his life as a Q. He will be placed with a foster family on Earth to be raised as a human. If he shows signs of developing his Q power again then they may reconsider and bring him back to the Continuum."

Captain Janeway nodded then continued to brush her hair and to apply some light make-up. Q came up behind her,

"Darling, you look wonderful," he went to kiss her and she flinched, he moved away quickly trying not to dwell on her reaction.

Q waited until she was ready then held her hand, "Are you ready?" Then he clicked his fingers to move them to the chamber of the Ruling Council.

Captain Janeway opened her eyes to find herself in a typical courtroom, except there were three judges. She sat down in the chairs provided which she meant that they had to look up to the members of the council

The judge sitting in the middle cleared her throat, "I would like to apologise and express our disgust and horror at the attack on you by a member of the Continuum. As Q has already informed you, we have already dealt with the matter. Is our solution acceptable to you?"

Captain Janeway nodded her head, she didn't want to dwell on that episode ever again.

"Now we must deal with the other matter, the Twin Q. We are not happy with the idea of these powerful Q living away from the Continuum without our guidance and control. We understand that you are the Twins' mother however you are from an inferior bipedal species how can you ever hope to control them when they are older."

Captain Janeway put her Starfleet training to good use to control her temper after being dismissed as inferior.

"I am the Twins mother, that might not mean anything to the Q but it does to me. When Q first expressed the idea of joining human and Q DNA, it was for the purpose of introducing morals to the Q. My children will be raised to know the difference between right and wrong. They will be taught to have respect for all life, regardless of their development and most importantly I hope they will listen to and respect my guidance.

"I apologise Captain, I didn't mean to offend you by suggesting you are inferior however you do not possess similar powers to the Q, how will you prevent us from keeping the Twins in the Continuum." said the Judge sitting at the right.

"I don't need to, they will! She didn't need to elaborate

That small sentence, made all the Q, on the panel of three judges, gasp and think again.

"I propose that they will stay on Voyager with myself and Q, and their Q Nanny Amanda. They will be part of a loving family and protected by my crew. The Twins will be allowed to spend regular periods in the Continuum, to learn how to be responsible Q accompanied by Amanda and supervised by Junior's mother."

"Captain Janeway could you step outside please while we consider our judgement. We will call you back when our deliberations have finished."


	39. Chapter 39

A Room With a Q Too - Thirty-ninth Chapter

Captain Janeway was in her quarters, stretched out on her favourite sofa, listening to music. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to relax like this. Just one week earlier she'd been standing in front of the Q Ruling Council listening to their judgement on whether she could keep custody of her Twins. Luckily, for the Q, they had made the correct decision to go with her plan to allow the Twins to stay on Voyager but spend regular periods in the Continuum. Q was there now, with the Twins, helping them to get used to the Continuum . Junior and Amanda offered to stay as well to ensure there were some familiar faces around them.

Before Q returned the Captain had some important decisions to make. She had been advised that Q's death had made their marriage was null and void. She had to decide whether to marry Q again or stay a single parent. She was looking forward to a period of quiet reflection and boredom, with two roles to focus on: Captain and mother, oh and getting her crew home without taking seventy-five years to complete the journey.

Her stomach started to remind her that she was hungry, loudly. She decided to walk down to the Mess Hall to see what Neelix had conjured up for dinner. Just before she reached her destination, she met Chakotay who was also on his way to the Mess.

He smiled shyly at her, "Would you like to have dinner with me Kathryn, or will Q have a tantrum.'

'I think I can still choose whom I want to have dinner with, thank you, and yes I would love to have dinner with you, without the sass!"

He smiled for real this time, the old Kathryn Janeway was back. They picked a table away from the other crew members and tucked into Mr Neelix's impressive concoction. The conversation was a little awkward at first but as they relaxed they fell back into their old habit of teasing and flirting with each other.

"I really missed you Kathryn, especially our weekly dinner parties," confessed Chakotay.

"I missed Voyager and the crew. With everything that has happened to me recently, the one constant was my command of the ship!"

Chakotay was even happier to hear that, "What happens now? I heard a rumour that you've become a single woman again."

He wanted to test the waters to see if another marriage to Q was imminent.

She smiled enigmatically, "Well, I've had a week to consider my future. The one important decision I made was to not allow anyone else take control of my life, whether it's Q or the Continuum. I have spent the last couple of months reacting to things that have happened to me and that has to stop.

Chakotay decided to try his luck. "Would you like a night cap?"

"I'm scandalised Chakotay, are you asking me to consume alcohol in your private quarters?"

He decided to play along, "Affirmative Ma'am!"

"Good, I'm glad we got that straight, lead on sir!" said Janeway, trying to keep a straight face.

As they were entering Chakotay's quarters, one of the crewmen was staring at them so intently, that he walked into a wall, which set them off giggling again.

Chakotay pulled a dusty bottle out of a cupboard and two glasses, "This is a vintage bottle of Saurian brandy that I've been saving for a special occasion."

"Is this a special occasion Chakotay?"

He didn't know how to answer this question, he had really missed her company and he didn't want to scare her away by coming on too strong. He decided to take things slowly. Q and the Twins weren't due back for another week.

He poured out a generous measure into each glass, handed one to the Captain and raised his glass for a toast. "Here's to friends reunited!"

She replied, "To friendship!"

As the contents of the bottle decreased, the conversation became more relaxed and the Captain let down her guard a little.

"I have to ask you one question and I deserve an honest answer, Kathryn, why did you treat Q so leniently after he made you pregnant?"

"Honestly, I don't know myself but when I felt the Twins move inside me - my priorities changed. You're right I should have complained to the Q and I'm sure they would have happily punished him."

"He deserved to be punished, what do you see in him that everyone else missed!"

"I had accepted that I would never have a long-term relationship let alone children. He gave me two incredible gifts and I know he isn't human and treats the Universe as his playground but he does have some redeeming qualities."

"I'll have to take your word for that!"

The Captain decided to tease him, "How about you, have you got anyone special in your life yet, we have some very attractive female members of the crew?"

He tapped his nose, "My heart is already taken by a very special member of this crew."

He sat down next to her, their eyes met and she didn't need him to tell her who had possession of his heart. He poured her another brandy and swigged back his drink. She put her hand on his shoulder, it was her normal gesture of support but it took on an extra meaning. The Captain snuggled up to him, she had always taken comfort from his presence but maybe she had taken his support for granted too often. She didn't know how she would cope if he wasn't there any longer. Chakotay lifted his arm and put it around her, so her head rested on his chest.

"I love you Kathryn and I can't stand the thought of you with someone else." he held his breath waiting for her reply. She didn't say a word.

He started to beat himself up, blaming the alcohol for blundering in after he'd decided to take things slowly. Then he heard a quiet snore, he turned around to find her fast asleep. His body shook as he started to laugh, he tried to stifle his giggles to no avail. Captain Janeway woke up suddenly,

"That brandy was lethal, I think I'll go back to my quarters while I can still walk, goodnight Chakotay,"

"Goodnight Kathryn, I don't think you'll have any trouble sleeping tonight!"

In the morning the Captain made a quick stop in Sickbay before taking command of the ship from Tuvok. The Doctor noted her pale skin and her eyes' sensitivity to light so he prepared an old hangover cure from the database before the discovery of synthehol. He prepared a hypospray.

"What was your poison, Captain?"

She tried to deny her overindulgence, "I don't know what you mean Doctor, I woke up this morning with a slight headache and an upset stomach, it must be something I ate last night."

The Doctor was scornful, "There seems to be an epidemic Captain, I've already treated Commander Chakotay for the same symptoms."

The Captain glared at him as she left sickbay, "You obviously need some more intensive work on your bedside manner Doctor,"

When she reached the Bridge, Chakotay had dismissed the night shift and was sitting in his chair, trying to shield his eyes from the light with his hands.

The Captain's first order was to dim the lights, giving the excuse that she had to conserve power. She grinned when Chakotay signalled his gratitude. After a routine, slightly boring day shift they both left the Bridge together.

In the turbolift Captain Janeway started to rub the back of her neck which was stiff and painful.

Chakotay was feeling better finally, "I could massage if for you, if you'd like?"

The Captain raised an eyebrow, "Thank you Commander but I've decided to play a game of tennis to stretch my muscles."

"Would you like a real partner? I don't think the holodeck players are very competitive, I hate losing any game." he said meaningfully.

"You're on, meet me outside holodeck two in about twenty minutes, I need to change and collect my racket," she said, excited to have a real partner for a change.

When Captain Janeway arrived at the holodeck, Chakotay was already waiting for her.

"I'll never understand why women apply makeup to play sports, won't it run when you start to sweat."

"I'll answer both of your questions, firstly women do not sweat, they glow. Secondly we have waterproof makeup so it doesn't run. I refuse to answer the question about why I have refreshed my make up on the grounds that it may incriminate me.

She grinned at him as she took her place on the opposite side of the net. Chakotay hoped that he understood the underlying meaning of that statement, while he was distracted a ball came flying past him which nearly took his head off.

The Captain shouted "That will be fifteen love Commander, I don't think you're concentrating on the game Chakotay."

"And whose fault would that be," he said, cross with himself for falling for that old trick.

He managed to get his racket to the second ball but it only changed direction and went skywards. Chakotay bent down to receive the next ball, muttering to himself that he would not be whitewashed. The next ball fell short so he raced towards it, just before it bounced for a second time he managed to scoop it up and return it, just to watch the Captain fail to get there in time.

Captain Janeway tucked her hair back and threw the ball up to serve the fourth ball, now she knew that he wasn't going to be a pushover. Although she hadn't played competitively since her school days, her body still remembered the drills and still had her devastating backhand. She took the first set, six-two, then Chakotay took the second set 6-5. They were neck and neck in the final set at four-all. Chakotay had never played tennis before but he was a natural sportsman. He was finally getting the hang of it although the Captain had tried to distract him on several occasions. The Captain started to serve but was interrupted by Tuvok's voice:

"Captain, is Commander Chakotay with you?"

"Affirmative Mr Tuvok, is there a problem?" asked the Captain while she was wiping the sweat off her face with her towel.

"There is a Borg cube in front of us with the Queen on board. Apparently she wishes to consult with you."

The Captain was shocked, however her training took over, "All hands, Red Alert , we're on our way Tuvok."

Captain Janeway and Chakotay arrived on the Bridge at the same time.

"On Screen!" The Queen of the Borg appeared on the screen, her unearthly beauty was emphasised by the green pulsating light.

"Captain Janeway, how nice to see you, I hope your offspring are thriving."

"I am quite surprised to see you so far away from your realm, I trust your drones are well."

Both strong female leaders smiled insincerely but they were still dancing around the important issue of why the Borg were there..

"Now the social niceties are out of the way, could you tell me why you're here?" said the Captain bluntly.

"I believe that you are acquainted with a repulsive species called the Vidiians," the Queen couldn't hide her disgust..

Captain Janeway was intrigued, "Yes, we have encountered the Vidiians on several occasions, normally we try to stay well away from them!"

"The Borg do not consider the Vidiians suitable for assimilation because they are diseased and imperfect but recently that have stolen what is ours."

The Captain was intrigued, "If I can be indelicate, could you tell me what they've stolen?"

"Three days ago they attacked one of our cubes, we managed to repel them but not before they stole ten of our drones, for experimentation." The Queen couldn't hide her intense anger."

"I'm sorry for you however how is this any of our concern?"

"Well Captain, if they harness our technology they will be unstoppable and your ship, with all those healthy, harvestible organs will be one of their prime targets. We propose an alliance with Voyager to recover what was taken from us"

Captain Janeway had another important decision to make!


	40. Chapter 40

Room With a Q Too - Fortieth Chapter

Captain Janeway signalled Tuvok to cut the link, "Suggestions?"

Tuvok cleared his throat, "The Vidiians are already technologically advanced. If they were able to utilise the Borg technology they've stolen, it would make them formidable enemies."

Chakotay waited until Tuvok finished to add his two cents worth, "I would urge caution Captain, if you remember, our only joint mission with the Borg didn't end well. As with species 8472, have they told us the full story?"

The Captain signalled the Ensign to re-establish the link again.

"I am willing to hold a meeting on Voyager, where we can discuss this further. You may bring four drones with you as security. We will leave our security detail outside the meeting room, as a gesture of good faith, none of them will come into the room. I will need three senior officer at the meeting to help formulate a plan if we agree to help you."

With iron control, the Borg Queen swallowed her pride and intense anger and agreed to all the terms proposed by Captain Janeway.

Chakotay would like to have warned the Captain to be careful, it was like negotiating with a rattlesnake, one slip and they would all be dead! The meeting was scheduled at 15:00 hours, giving the Voyager crew two hours to make the necessary arrangements.

At the exact time specified. the Borg Queen transported over accompanied by seven drones. The security detail drew their phasers, with everyone aimed at the Borg Queen, it was a stalemate, nobody was willing to make the first move.

Tuvok called a red alert and contacted the Bridge, "Captain you are needed urgently in the transporter room!"

Captain Janeway marched swiftly to the room to see what all the fuss was about. She rolled her eyes when she counted how many drones had arrived.

"I thought you understood that you were permitted to bring four drones with you," stated the Captain icily.

"Captain, I believe that you are going to station a security detail around the meeting room and you want three of your senior officers to attend the meeting; it's seems only fair that we have the same number of aides."

The Captain stood with both hands on her hips, while she contemplated the problem in front of her. There was a strange atmosphere, the drones seemed to be in a dormant state and the Borg Queen was unnaturally still, it was unnerving.

"Fine, but only three drones inside." snapped the Captain, impatiently.

Everyone sat down around the table with the exception of the drones, one stood behind the Queen's chair and the remaining two stood either side of her. The Captain had to conclude that she didn't trust them, although her lack of trust was reciprocated. They all waited for the Queen to enlighten them about her request for help!

"Captain Janeway, as you are well aware, the Vidiians have developed advanced medical technology. Recently they have been experimenting with nanotechnology to assist their transplant operations."

"How did they manage to overcome a Borg Cube?" asked Mr Tuvok, trying to get to the important details.

"Our drones have no experience of diseased aliens as we always discard imperfect specimens." said the Queen, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Tuvok continued his questioning, "Why didn't the drones attack them as they boarded the ship?"

"When the Vidiians boarded the Cube, the drones did not rate them as a threat because they were diseased. It wasn't until they had stolen eight drones by injecting them with a powerful sedative that their threat level was raised."

"How many drones did they manage to appropriate before they returned to their ship?" asked Tuvok, politely.

"Ten perfect specimens, with enough nanotechnology to finish their research." answered the Queen bitterly.

"Why didn't the cube attack the Vidiian ship and destroy it , you can't expect us to believe that the Borg would care about the loss of life?"

"When I was aware of exactly what had happened, I decommissioned the cube and its drones," she said without a flicker of emotion."

"By decommissioned you mean destroyed and killed everything on the cube," stated Captain Janeway angrily.

The Queen spoke with assurance, "They were mentally weak and imperfect, they would have infected the others if we had allowed them to survive."

The Captain couldn't believe that she was trying appease this vile, immoral creature however the idea of Vidiians with improved transplant technology was more frightening than the Borg threat.

"What role do you want Voyager to play in this rescue plan?" asked Captain Janeway.

"We need Voyager to act as bait, while you distract the Vidiians, we will destroy their records and deactivate our drones , then we will go our separate ways.

"I need to make a decision about whether we are willing to put ourselves in danger and make the ship defenceless, with two of our most formidable enemies standing by. Would you be prepared to return tomorrow at 09:00 hours while I discuss this plan with my senior staff."

The Queen nodded her head regally to indicate her consent but she could help adding her criticism,

"I think your ship would be more efficient if you spoke with one voice, all these discussions are extremely inefficient."

"I'll take that under advisement," said the Captain sarcastically.

The Captain left the meeting and headed straight back to her ready room. She sank onto her sofa and closed her eyes as she had a headache developing. Her door buzzed, after ignoring it for a couple of seconds, she groaned and reluctantly went to open the door. Chakotay was standing in the doorway with a steaming pot of coffee in his hand.

"After that appalling meeting I thought you could use a pick-me-up." he smiled sexily.

"You are a life saver," she said as she relieved him of the coffee pot, "Would you like a cup?"

"Yes please, milk and two sugars."

"Don't worry I remembered how you adulterate good coffee, you are a complete philistine."

"Have you ever thought about getting help for your caffeine addiction." asked Chakotay cheekily.

"I would get help if I was addicted, thank you, the doctor once suggested that I needed treatment for caffeine addiction," she laughed as she carried on talking, "After I threatened to confine him to the Brig he changed his diagnosis."

Chakotay grinned, "Have you decided whether to help her?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, she came to ask for our help which is the first time she has shown any weakness."

"Do you trust anything she tells you?"

"No, however the idea of the Vidiians travelling around the quadrant, able to transplant any organs or tissue they can lay their hands on, is a serious threat to our ship and crew."

Chakotay considered the implications, "We have to think of a better plan, lying dead in the water while two of our enemies circle around us, leaves Voyager too exposed."

"I agree, but we cannot allow the Vidiians to keep the

nanotechnology they've stolen, it would create an imbalance of power in this region." argued Captain Janeway.

"Shall we get some food and continue this discussion?" suggested Chakotay.

"Yes, I have some replicator rations saved, sit down and I'll make dinner." The Captain decided it would make the decision process more civilised.

Chakotay laughed, "By 'make' dinner, you mean replicate don't you, I remember your attempts to cook."

"If you don't stop being sassy, I will cook for you." she said sticking out her tongue at him.

After they had eaten, Captain Janeway poured out two glasses of whiskey and lay down on the sofa again. Chakotay sat at the other end by her feet.

Chakotay started the discussion again, "Which of the two protagonists are you most concerned about?"

"The Vidiians, I think the Borg Queen is reluctant to pick a fight with Voyager since her last encounter with the Twins," explained Captain Janeway

"Do you remember that encounter with Neelix when they transported his lungs straight out of his body?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget that incident, I came close to ordering the execution of one of them."

If we could get hold of one of those devices, it would be the perfect defence; if they took any of our crew's organs or tissues we could steal them right back. The Captain sat up,

"That is a brilliant idea, even while we're acting as bait we wouldn't be defenceless." agreed the Captain, "One problem, how are we going to get our hands on one."

"Well, we'll have to steal it," said Chakotay practically.

"Let's speak to the Doctor, he used one of their devices to transplant Kes' lung in Neelix."

The Doctor was surprised to be visited by Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay late at night, he got to his feet quickly thinking it was an emergency.

"Sit down Doctor, we're not here for treatment, we want to pick your brain, do you remember the incident when Mr Neelix had his lungs stolen?"

"I remember it clearly Captain it was an appalling cowardly crime."

"I don't suppose you scanned the device or learnt how it was put together."

"Well now you mention it Captain, I did scan the device in question, just for my records, you understand."

Doctor we're off to engineering to speak to B'Elanna, could you ask Ensign Kim if he could join us there and send the scans to engineering as soon as possible."

When they reached engineering, B'Elanna And Harry were already looking at the specifications,

"Well," asked the Captain, do you think you can build it?

"We will do our best Captain, it's not the biggest miracle you've asked us to perform."

Captain Janeway returned to her quarters with Chakotay, they were discussing the details of a plan to present to the Borg Queen, which didn't involve Voyager taking all the risks.

"Would you like a night cap? I think I'll need something to help me relax, my brain is still buzzing." laughed the Captain. She had enjoyed using her intellect for a change; it was also gratifying to have someone to bounce ideas off.

"I think I'll join you Kathryn," he was delighted to have his best friend back, he had missed their late night sessions, "When are Q and the Twins due back?" asked Chakotay reluctantly

The Captain's good mood disappeared, "I don't know, I haven't heard anything since they left. Unfortunately, as Amanda and Junior went with them, there is no way to contact him."

"I don't think the Q have any idea of linear time, I don't think he'd deliberately upset you," said Chakotay trying to be reasonable, although he would have loved to criticise Q.

Chakotay drank his whiskey in one, "Goodnight Kathryn, I'll see you on the bridge bright and early tomorrow."

The Captain walked with him to the door, "Goodnight Chakotay, sleep well."

They stood in the doorway reluctant to part; it would have been so easy to turn around and spend the night together. Chakotay held out his arms and held her tight, then he kissed the top of her head and left. The Captain went into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. She had to get her life sorted out before it became more complicated.


	41. Chapter 41

Room With a Q Too - Forty-first Chapter

Captain Janeway was sitting in the Mess, before her shift, drinking her first cup of coffee of the day - black of course. Her peace was shattered by two voices shouting, 'Mama' very loudly. This was closely followed by two tiny balls of energy racing towards her lap at the speed of light. She ended up with a twin on each knee, with both of them trying to talk to her by pulling her face towards them.

"Quinn, Qat, give your mother some space and remember your manners," said Amanda sternly.

The Twins slid off her lap and sat either side of her, they were content to give her a boisterous hug instead.

"I'm sorry Captain, they missed you so much that they couldn't wait until after breakfast to say hello."

The Captain was laughing, "Don't worry Amanda," she said giving the Twins a return bear hug, "I missed them as well."

"Q asked me to apologise and to tell you that he will be staying in the Continuum for a little longer."

She frowned, "I thought he hated the Continuum and couldn't wait to get out of there."

"He does but they asked him to investigate some disturbing reports concerning the Borg, with Junior's mother."

Quinn told her that Daddy had dinner with Aunt Q then Qat continued,

"They kept laughing and staring at each other, it was really yucky and boring."

Quinn didn't realise that he was getting Daddy into trouble when he carried on, "I saw them kiss, that was even more yuckier, I think he should save his kisses for you Mama."

"I will see you two later, hopefully we can fit in a bedtime story and a cuddle." said Captain Janeway, trying not to show them how upset she was.

Amanda clicked her fingers and they all disappeared, returning the Mess to peace and quiet.

The Captain had a face like thunder when she entered the Bridge. Everyone in the Bridge crew sat up straight and found something to keep them busy.

Chakotay decided to find out why she was in such a bad mood considering the Twins returned this morning.

"Did Q and the Twins enjoy their holiday in the Continuum?" he asked innocently.

"It seems that Q is having a wonderful time since he decided to extend his stay."

Chakotay stifled the urge to cheer and tried to look sympathetic, "He must have had a good reason?"

"Yes he does, his ex, apparently they're getting on famously," snapped Captain Janeway.

Chakotay's urge to cheer was getting stronger, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight after you've put the Twins to bed?"

The Captain smiled for the first time that morning, "That sounds wonderful, I should be finished by 19:30 hours."

"I'll see you at 20:00, he grinned, "We can plot Q's downfall together."

"Now what are we going to do about the Borg and the Vidiians, she'll want an answer in about thirty minutes." asked Chakotay getting down to business.

"I popped into engineering this morning to hear good news; they have a viable model of the Vidiian device and are currently running simulations."

"Are you going to tell her that we'll help?"

"Tuvok. could you hail the Borg ship and put it on screen."

The Borg Queen appeared on the screen however it was only her head and shoulders as she hadn't attached her body yet. "Nice to hear from you so bright and early this morning, Captain, have you reached a decision?"

"Yes we agree to help you under certain conditions: firstly, there will be no more face-to-face meetings; secondly, we will plan the diversion and inform you when you can retrieve your drones; finally, when this mission is completed, we go our separate ways at the highest warp speed each of our vessels is capable of."

The Borg Queen nodded her head, "They are reasonable conditions Captain, we agree."

Straight after their discussion the Captain called a meeting of all her senior staff.

"B'Elanna report on the progress of your project please."

"We have a working prototype of the Vidiian medical transporter, it functioned well in the simulations so we are ready to replicate as many as you need."

"Excellent work, give my congratulations to Harry." commented the Captain.

She turned to the table, "Now lady and gentlemen, we have to turn Voyager into a tempting target for the Vidiians as an organ bank."

Tuvok began, "We need to make the Vidiians believe that Voyager has suffered a catastrophic power failure with minimal life support."

"If we go into orbit around a deserted M class planet, we could make them believe we've abandoned the ship and taken shelter on the surface." added Chakotay.

B'Elanna could actually see this plan working, "Once they have arrived there by shuttle, we can have engineers waiting to disable their vessels and communications, while we keep them busy playing an elaborate game of hide and seek."

Captain Janeway was really pleased with the plan, she congratulated her officers and sent them away to refine the details.

After lunch Captain Janeway settled down in her ready room, to complete some crew evaluations. Chakotay provided a welcome distraction about an hour later

"Neelix is running the Paxau Resort program tonight, he thinks the crew need some relaxation before our next mission. I wondered if you'd like to come, with the twins. We could find a deserted beach, have a swim and take a picnic, the Twins can play safely on the beach."

The Captain sighed, "That sounds wonderful and convenient, I can give Amanda the night off to spend some time with Junior."

"I'll see all of you later, remember to bring a swimsuit for everyone, we can give the Twins a swimming lesson."

The Captain was so excited, a carefree picnic on the beach with her best friend and children was a perfect way to finish her day. When she finished work, she returned to her quarters to replicate a swimsuit for Qat and Quinn. She had a bikini in her wardrobe that she wasn't confident enough to wear so she grabbed an old swimsuit.

Just before she reached the nursery she could hear the Twin's excited voices. They were dressed in shorts and t-shirts ready for the beach. Amanda had even replicated buckets and spades.

Chakotay met them outside the Holodeck, he was dressed for the beach wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and he was carrying a picnic basket. Quinn and Qat were jumping up and down, while talking to each other so quickly, that neither their mother or Chakotay could understand them. As soon as they entered the program, the Twins were shocked into silence. They tried to look at everything at once which made them dizzy. Chakotay lead them through the resort to a beach setting that he'd programmed earlier.

He took a blanket out of the basket and spread it on the sand. The adults lay down, while the Twins occupied themselves building elaborate sand castles. When Quinn wasn't looking, Qat waved her hand to create a perfect model of Voyager. Her mother gave her a disapproving look and she grinned sheepishly and collapsed the model. Chakotay produced a bottle of chilled white wine out of the basket, with a flourish like a magician. He poured two glasses and handed one to the Captain.

"Chakotay, this was a wonderful idea, the Twins can play like normal children and we can relax without worrying about anything."

Chakotay proposed a toast, "To more leisure time for everyone!"

He stood up suddenly and started to unbutton his shirt, "Shall we go for a swim?

The Captain stood up to take off her sarong, she couldn't help having a peek at Chakotay as he undressed. She blushed when he caught her, which he found extremely funny.

Chakotay was still smiling when he suggested getting the Twins in the water. He helped get Quinn ready and Qat went to her mother for help. They both decided to hold Chakotay's hand and he took them towards the water to coax them in.

Quinn dipped his toe and and ran back, "It's too cold, why can't we swim in warm water.

Qat waved her hand and walked straight into the sea and started to swim. Quinn was really annoyed because he thought that Qat was braver than him, until he tested the water again.

"Chakotay, she cheated, she made the water hotter!"

Both of the adults collapsed into fits of the giggles. Quinn looked disgusted with them. He followed his sister into the sea then dived into the wave and started to swim after her.

"Well that must be the quickest, most successful swimming lesson that I've ever been involved with." said Chakotay, trying not to laugh again because his ribs were aching.

"We should have guessed they would be able to swim, they are Q!"

Captain Janeway watched her children proudly.

Chakotay waded into the water, "Come on, the water is so warm it's like taking a bath and I know you like doing that"

They caught up with the children and started to mess around, splashing each other and having races, which the Twins won. Captain Janeway could see that the they were getting tired so everyone went to dry off and have their picnic. After they finished eating, Amanda popped in and offered to put the Twins to bed so Captain Janeway could enjoy the rest of her evening.

After Amanda left, the watched the sunset in companionable silence. It was still warm and peaceful so neither one made an effort to leave.

Chakotay was the first one to break the silence, "Have you decided what your relationship with Q will be now?"

The Captain groaned, "Honestly, I don't know, he is the Twin's father so he will be welcome on Voyager anytime to see them but our personal relationship is a little more complicated."

Chakotay asked the million dollar question, "Do you love him?"

"Sometimes I think I do, then he does something mean or violent without a flicker of remorse, which reminds me that he isn't human. He is an omnipotent alien who has used, what he considers to be, inferior lifeforms for his own amusement."

"Has he told you how he feels?"

"He says that he loves me but I'm not sure he understands what love is."

"You know that the whole crew will support you and the Twins."

She turned on her side to look at him, "I'm grateful, I knew I had the best Starfleet crew when I was ordered to the Badlands to look for you, having added the Maquis to our ranks improved it even further."

"Every member of the crew would defend your children to the death."

She touched his arm, "I know, however the Twins aren't normal children. While they are onboard there will be frequent attempts to kidnap them because of the power they wield, even the Q wanted them to stay in the Continuum."

"I'm here personally for you and the children,"

"I know and I'm really grateful, I don't know what I'd do without your support."

"You know how I feel about you, I'm not going anywhere and I am a patient man, however long it takes, we will be together."

Amanda appeared in the Holodeck looking really upset, "I'm really sorry to interrupt your evening but Q has returned and he is furious. He is shouting and throwing everything in your quarters.

Captain Janeway got up quickly, "Has he gone mad, I'll kill him!"

"He's really angry that you're alone with Commander Chakotay without a chaperone."

"This is not a Victorian melodrama!" Kathryn Janeway didn't lose her temper very often but this time she felt a pulse throbbing in her temple."

"I'll go with you if you think he might get violent," Chakotay was concerned because he knew Q was unpredictable.

"The only person you should be concerned with is him. How dare he treat me like a doll to be picked up and discarded at will."

"Remember what you told me Kathryn, he isn't human."

She leaned over and gently kissed him on his perfect mouth, "Goodnight Chakotay, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The Captain requested a site to site transport to the door of her quarters. She stood outside for a few minutes to try to calm down, it didn't work so she pressed the door to enter. When she looked around her rooms she was stunned and outraged. Q was sitting on the floor surrounded by her broken possessions.

"How dare you have a tantrum in my quarters! You left me to stay in the Continuum, a place you supposedly despise, and then delay your return to spend more time with your old flame."

"That was Q business, you wouldn't understand." said Q dismissively.

"I was reliably informed by the Twins that you were getting very comfortable with each other."

"We were asked to investigate the activities of the Borg Queen by the others."

"So your investigations included having dinner and kissing each other; which the Twins described as extremely yucky."

"What about you, as soon as my back is turned, you take my children on a romantic rendezvous with him!"

"He is always by my side offering friendship and support."

"He may call it friendship but even the lowliest member of your crew knows that he's madly in love with you."

"At least I can trust him."

"I am Q, I have certain responsibilities in the Universe."

"It's funny that you only remember that when it suits you.."

He strode across the room and made the fatal mistake of grabbing her

arm, before he could say anything, he found himself lying on the floor looking up at her."

"**Get Out,"** she said firmly, "And don't come back."

Q snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Captain Janeway to clear up his mess.


	42. Chapter 42

Room With a Q Too - Forty-second Chapter

After she had cleaned up all the debris, the Captain sat down to think. So many things had happened recently that there hadn't been enough time, to seriously consider what the future held for her and the Twins. She needed a partner, someone to share her life with. Q would never be human, he may take human form but he was still an alien entity. Without him she would never have had her babies, so he would always be a presence in their lives. On the other hand,Chakotay would make a perfect surrogate father. He was certainly attractive, loyal, supportive and had a wonderful sense of humour but was she willing to sacrifice her best friend if things didn't work out.

The Twins were special, with incredible powers at their fingertips, could a human father really understand what problems Qat and Quinn had to face on a daily basis.

Amanda popped in to check that everything was okay. The first things she saw were the piles of broken objects ready to be recycled. She looked around carefully before she spoke,

"Has he gone Captain?"

"Yes, I gave him his marching orders, I wanted to save some of my possessions, at least."

"Are you going to let him return?"

"I don't know, I need to have a long, hard, look at our relationship, to decide what is in the Twins' best interests and mine.

"When I was first introduced to Q by Captain Picard, I thought he was the most arrogant, insufferable, insane person I had ever had the misfortune to meet."

"Well, Did you change your mind, when you went to live in the Continuum?" asked Captain Janeway.

"Well no, but I discovered that the other Q were a lot worse than him. Their whole society is stagnant; they are physically alive but inside they are dead. Nothing matters to them, they don't love, hate, feel anger or sorrow, regret or show compassion."

"Where does Q stand in all this?" asked the Captain who was fascinated to learn more about her children's heritage.

"Q wants to change the status quo, he wants a better life and most of all he wants the Q to start to live again."

"Where do you, Junior and the Twins fit into this upheaval?"

"Q believes that our generation will be the catalyst for change. I think he needs help and especially a moral compass because the Q don't have morals or boundaries."

Why didn't he ask me, wouldn't that have been easier?

"Captain even in the Continuum, male Q aren't that different from human males, they are totally illogical and need our help and guidance."

The Captain laughed out loud, "You must definitely be the most sane sensible Q in the Continuum."

"Amanda blushed, "I owe it all to my mother and father who had the good sense to leave that asylum and raise me on Earth."

"Well I 'm very grateful to them because I have the perfect carer to help me raise the Twins."

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't know yet, I think I'll sleep on it," She said ruefully, "Good night Amanda."

"Good night Captain."

"I think it's about time that you call me Kathryn."

"Good night Kathryn, I'll bring the Twins to see you after breakfast, I think they sensed that you've been fighting with each other, they need some reassurance."

Q was sitting on top of Voyager sulking, he couldn't believe that Kathy had thrown him out. He knew that she'd defend Chakotay, who was probably celebrating his breakup with Kathy at this very moment. Q had warned him not to stay in the Continuum for too long and she was right as usual, that was probably her most annoying trait. As if she knew that he was thinking of her, Lady Q appeared by his side.

"You're an idiot, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see you again."

"Why do you always take her side?" asked Q indignantly.

"Female solidarity, you'll never understand it."

"Tell me what I should do now, I feel like I am I'll, I can't stop thinking about her. The idea that I may never see her again hurts physically."

Lady Q took pity on him, he looked so pathetic, "Leave her to calm down, then in a few days grovel, on your knees, if you have to.

After a short nap, the Captain went to the Mess hall for her first cup of black coffee. She was in a foul mood but she hoped the coffee might restore her equilibrium. Chakotay came in smiling, he took one look at the Captain's face and stopped.

"Are you ready to work with the Borg, the Queen is requesting your presence, how does she know that you had a fight with Q last night?"

The Captain looked up at him with a face like thunder, "I want you to use the internal sensors to scan the whole ship, looking for listening devices, report to me when you've finished."

"What shall I tell the Borg?" asked Chakotay cautiously.

"Tell her that I will finish my coffee and I will contact her when I'm ready because we are doing her a favour."

"Yes Ma'am!"

She looked at him and smiled, "Was I really that bad?"

"On a scale of one to ten, with one being the worst, you were a minus five, I think I have frost bite."

The Captain swigged back her coffee and accompanied Chakotay to the bridge.

Chakotay risked a personal question, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, angry and confused, after we've finished work today, do you want to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to, do you still want me to scan the ship internally.?"

"Yes, I want to know how she is monitoring our activities on Voyager."

They walked onto the bridge together, "On screen."

The head and shoulders of the Borg Queen filled the whole screen, "Good morning Captain, is everything ready to go?"

"Affirmative, we are ready, you will receive the coordinates of a planet that we think will be perfect for our needs, we will meet you there at 09:30 hours."

The Captain wanted the Borg ship in front of her so it would be more difficult to attack Voyager if she tried to double-cross them.

The Doctor was helping to prepare the crewmembers who were going to the planet surface to act as decoys. B'Elanna had the engineers ready to hide on the planet in order to disable the Vidiian's shuttles. There were enough Vidiian devices to share among the personnel going to the planet. As soon as they reached the planet the Captain wanted to put the plan into action as quickly as possible, then put as much distance between Voyager and the Borg Queen.

The Borg ship was already in orbit when they finally arrived. They were cloaked so the cube wouldn't show up on the Vidiian sensors. Captain Janeway shut down every section of the ship and left minimal life support. The runabout had already departed with the away mission, so now all they had to do was wait.

The Captain's eyes started to droop as she was still tired from the traumatic night before. The bridge was in darkness apart from the glow from some of the monitors. Then a disembodied voice shattered the peace and quiet and the darkness became tinged with a green glow.

"Captain Janeway, I'm disappointed in you, you made it too easy."

"What do you want?"

"Can't you guess, I want you but I needed to distance you from your crew, they're so absurdly loyal."

"I don't think we have much in common, so I will have to decline your offer to be my friend or lover."

"I admire your sense of humour and bravado Captain but I need you as a hostage. The Q have decided to ignore our pact and have started to interfere in matters that are not their concern.

Then Captain Janeway remembered the excuse that Q had given for prolonging his stay in the Continuum."

"Intriguing, what could you possibly be upto that would cause the Q to take action."

"Your Q has been investigating our activities but hasn't had time to present his findings to the others. Your enforced stay with us should convince him to present a different picture to the Continuum."

"We're not on speaking terms at the moment, all your scheming might have been for nothing."

I can assure you Kathryn that his feelings for you are still the same. I would like you to write a message for that lovely young Q, caring for your offspring that I will kill you the second I suspect there is a rescue attempt in progress."

"You seem remarkably certain that I will come with you willingly."

"If you come quietly, We will not harm a single member of your crew."

"I have one proviso, if you attempt to assimilate me I will take my own life," said the Captain, she left the Queen in no doubt that she meant what she said."

Captain Janeway stood up and was transported over to the Borg cube.

The Away team were still on the planet surface waiting for Voyager to signal them that the Vidiians were in orbit. Chakotay was starting to suspect that they had been set up. He tapped his combadge to speak to the Captain, but all he could hear was static. He contacted the transporter room to order an emergency beam out.

The first thing he did, on arriving back on-board, was to ask the computer to locate the Captain, he discovered that she had transported off the ship at 11:00 hours. Chakotay tried to hail the Borg ship but it had already broken orbit.

"Try to locate the Borg ship on the long-range scanners and set a pursuit course at warp eight, Tom."

"They couldn't have gotten that far ahead of us Sir, she must have gambled that we'd stay on the surface for longer."

"I'm going to head up to the nursery to talk to Amanda, I sense that the Q have something to do with this."

Amanda looked up from playing with the Twins, "Yes Commander, can I help you?"

He pointed to the Twins' bedroom because he didn't want to talk in front of them.

"Could the Q have anything to do with the abduction of Captain Janeway."

"I know that the Q have been investigating some incidents involving the Borg but that's all I know."

She hated lying to Commander Chakotay, but the message had emphasised that the Borg Queen would kill the Captain if they attempted to rescue her, which is why she had kept it from the Twins, who would definitely want to bring their mother home.

"Can you contact Q, I would like to talk to him?" asked Chakotay grimly.

"I'll try to get in touch, if I can't reach him I'll ask Junior to look for me."

Captain Janeway was tied to a chair in the Queen's private chambers on the cube. It wouldn't be so bad if she could resist the urge to talk to her all the time about her grandiose plans. She hadn't had the chance to scan her surroundings to look for something to help her escape. Ironically this was one occasion when Q would have been useful, if he was speaking to her. If she couldn't escape yet, it would be useful to try to discover what the Queen meant by a pact with the Q and what the Borg had done to drive the Q to rare interference. When the Queen popped in for her next chat she had to remind her that she needed food and water to survive or she would be a dead hostage.

Q was hanging around the Continuum, sulking and moping. Junior popped in to relay Chakotay's message.

"What has this got to do with me? She made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing more to do with me." said Q childishly.

"The Queen Bitch abducted her because of your investigations into Borg affairs, with mother. If you don't rescue her the Twins and I will endeavour to make your life the most miserable, wretched, woeful, existence - so bad that they will write cautionary tales to warn others about the consequences of extreme selfishness!" Q snapped his fingers and disappeared with indecent haste!

The Twins were lying in their beds, talking to each other telepathically. Of course they knew their Mother had been abducted because they couldn't feel her any longer. They had decided to retrieve their mother in the morning. They were going to teach the Borg Queen a lesson that she would never forget!


	43. Chapter 43

Room With a Q Too - Forty-third Chapter

Q looked at his eldest son as though he'd just sprouted horns.

"What did you say?" asked Q hoping he'd misheard the threat.

"**We want her back, or there will be consequences."**

If they had been normal adolescents, Q would have dismissed the threat out of hand but together they were extremely powerful Q.

"Go to the Continuum and ask for permission from the High Council to rescue her, it's very simple!" said Junior beginning to lose his patience.

"She threw me out, get Chuckles to rescue her."

Junior was trying desperately not to lose his temper but there were limits. He called his mother, who came straight away.

"Q, why are you still here, I have called in a favour, the High Council will grant you an audience now!

Q gave in ungraciously, "Alright, I suppose I'll never get any peace until I do!"

He clicked his fingers and disappeared.

As soon as Q arrived back in the Continuum he cast off his human form which allowed his light to free itself. He moved quickly so he didn't keep the Council waiting. When he arrived at the High Council's palace, he saw them moving around each other so quickly that their lights became blurred. When they finally noticed he was waiting for them, they went to their places.

"Q informed us that the Borg Q has abducted your human mate. I believe your offspring have asked you to retrieve her."

"Yes, the little devils can be quite insistent!" said Q jokingly.

"The Borg Q has broken our agreement, we need someone to remind her what will happen if we are forced to go to war with the Borg."

"I suppose you want me to do it!" said Q sulkily.

"No, we would like you offspring to act as our representatives."

"They're only infants! Why do you want them to do it?"

"It is simple, they are the only Q she is frightened of!"

Q returned to Voyager in a worse mood than he left it. He summoned Amanda and Junior.

.

"The ridiculous Q Council has ordered me to take the Twins to negotiate with the Borg Q"

Amanda and Junior stared at each other with open mouths, "The Borg Queen is Q?"

"Of course she is, how do you think she's been so successful?"

"Anyway back to me, I've got to make her give Kathy back and inform Q that she has assimilated more humanoids this year than the High Council allowed for her robot army.

"The High Council allow her to assimilate whole civilisations to keep her happy!"

"What is all the fuss about, she doesn't kill them! She gives them employment; a place to sleep and they're never lonely."

Amanda was horrified by his reasoning, "They're taken, against their will; their bodies are mutilated and they aren't allowed to be individuals; how could you describe that as an idyllic life!"

"You will have to remember to think like a Q, you can't afford to get too attached to these minor lifeforms." said Q, totally forgetting that he had married one of the minor lifeforms."

Amanda was so angry, she couldn't breathe properly, "I am surprised Captain Janeway lasted this long before she threw you out!"

Q ignored her irrational outburst and carried on, "We need to plan how we are going to board a Borg cube and remain undetected for long enough to enter Q's chambers and start negotiations."

Junior focused on the most important question, "How are we going to get close without her sensing our presence?"

Amanda wouldn't have helped Q normally however he was going to rescue Kathryn Janeway, whom she considered to be a friend.

"Q will not be expecting us. If we go aboard with one of her drones, it might confuse her for long enough to allow us to gain access to her chambers."

Junior and Q considered the plan from every angle, "Do you know, I think that may work," said Junior, clearly very proud of his girlfriend.

"See, all those years living as a human hasn't dulled your senses, that is an excellent plan." commented Q.

Amanda was concerned about how the youngest Q would take the news about their mother's abduction."

"We'll leave them in the Continuum until we secure the Borg cube, then they can transport themselves."

"Does Q know that you have volunteered her services for babysitting."

"I am definitely not stupid enough to volunteer Q for anything she hasn't agreed to first."

Amanda returned to the nursery to tell the Twins that they were going to spend some time in the Continuum with Aunt Q.

When she finished, Quinn walked across the room unsteadily and climbed on her lap, he looked really sad,

"The naughty lady has taken Mama, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but we are going to get her back, you need to stop with Aunt Q for a while then we will summon you when we need you to teach the naughty lady to keep her hands off things that don't belong to her."

"Is Q sad that the naughty lady has taken Mama again," asked Qat.

Amanda recalled Q's moaning about having to rescue Captain Janeway, "Yes of course he is, he loves your Mama just like you do."

"Perhaps the naughty lady needs to go back to the Continuum to learn some manners."

Amanda thought that idea had some merit!

She didn't bother to pack any clothes for the twins as Lady Q was teaching them to cast off their physical forms and exist as balls of light and energy. Both Q had warned them that they could only practise this in the Continuum.

After she left the Twins with Lady Q, she went to join the others, on a planet where the Borg were about to assimilate the population. Q reasoned that it would be harder to detect them, when there were a lot of people around. They were in their natural form, so they tried not to move too much to avoid detection.

Amanda found it extremely hard to ignore all the suffering around them. There were groups of drones going into each dwelling to make sure nobody was hiding, The silence was broken by screams every time someone was discovered. A mother chased a drone who was holding an infant, all she could say was, "Please don't take my baby," over and over again.

"Focus on our mission, we can't do anything for these victims but we might

be able to protect more worlds from meeting the same fate." Junior knew she was distressed by having to witness the Borg bitch at work.

Junior was ashamed to be Q now that he knew the Borg Queen shared that designation, "Father let's move quickly, I don't think I can endure this for much longer."

"Q has gone too far! we would never have allowed her the freedom to destroy so many humanoids, in this barbaric way."

Lately he had become worried that the Q were too detached from the Universe to adequately fulfil their role as Guardians. They sit in their Ivory Towers, whiling away their immortal existence while the humanoids under their protection were suffering. He started to feel the stirrings of a conscience but he squashed it down quickly.

Amanda spotted a group of three Borg moving away from the main group, she spoke to Junior telepathically "They look like the most likeliest candidates. The three Q followed the drones until they were on their own, then they entered their heads.

"Father, have you got control of yours, mine is proving quite difficult?"

"Don't force it, try to gently probe all the areas of the brain." advised Q.

Amanda directed her drone over to the others, "I think mine was quite happy to hear another voice apart from the Queen's."

Finally Junior got his drone working, "Let's board the cube ourselves and try to get to her chambers quickly before she senses us."

Q clicked his fingers, when they arrived in the cube, they were deafened by millions of voices. Q used his senses to direct them to the Queen's chambers,

"I didn't realise that the High Council made house calls," Junior jumped when the Queen appeared in right in front of him.

Q left the drone he had borrowed and took his usual human form, closely followed by Amanda and Junior.

"Oh, how lovely you've bought the family along," she started to look around but couldn't find what she was looking for, "But you decided not to bring your infants with you, very sensible!"

"You have borrowed my children's mother and we would like her back!

"I believe that during your last meeting she discarded you, can you really convince me that you have a legitimate claim on this human."

"I should be very careful what you say now Q, the High Council are very unhappy with you and they hold Kathryn Janeway in very high esteem."

Junior and Amanda were idly scanning the room, looking for Captain Janeway or a clue to where she was being kept.

Amanda hoped that they could clear this matter up quickly otherwise the Twins would have to take over. She never knew exactly how far they would go to protect their mother!

"Let's adjourn to my chambers and negotiate like any other sensible omnipotent entities." announced the Queen.

The Q trio followed her warily, she didn't have a good record of keeping to her word. When they reached her chambers, there was a large metal table with four chairs and two smaller chairs for the Twins.

"I included those chairs for your offspring, when they arrive."

She snapped her fingers and Captain Janeway appeared in one of the chairs, with her hand and legs bound and a gag in her mouth.

Junior noticed the gash and bruise started to develop on her extremely pale face. He went very still, then he started to glow.

"Amanda noticed there was something amiss first, "Junior are you okay?"

Junior looked straight at her, his eyes had changed colour. Q looked over at his son when the glow became brighter.

"Son, calm down, she's not worth the time and energy needed to become so enraged." said Q, trying to calm him down

"**Look at her face!" **snapped Junior.

Q saw what had made his son so angry, he didn't say a word. He appeared to leave his body for a few seconds then he returned and walked over to face the Queen. The Twins appeared either side of their father. Quinn went over to his mother and touched her face gently, the wound started to heal, secondly he took care of the bruise. Qat set about removing the gag and ropes. They took their mother over to stand with the other Q.

Quinn spoke first, "Leave our mother alone, if you don't heed our warning, we will erase you and the Borg Collective from history."

He looked at his father, "Q, you leave us no other choice but war!"


	44. Chapter 44

A Room With a Q Too - Forty-fourth Chapter

The Queen had hoped to amass a bigger army before she declared war on the Continuum. Now her only advantages were the Q's complacency and overconfidence as they hadn't been challenged for millions of years. The biggest threat were the infant twins of Kathryn Janeway, they would have to be neutralised along with their mother if she got in their way. The Queen didn't want to harm Captain Janeway as she liked to think that had things been different, they could have been friends. Her position as Queen of the Borg was lonely, friendship was a luxury she couldn't afford.

When Captain Janeway returned to Voyager with Q and the Twins, she visited the Doctor first so he could heal her minor injuries. Then she had an extremely long shower, when she emerged, dressed in a clean uniform, she felt more like herself. She called an urgent meeting of her senior officers, including Q and Junior.

She reached the meeting room to find Q sitting at the table by himself. She sat down beside him, hoping to have a sensible discussion.

"Q couldn't you have chosen any other solution than war?"

"There is only one way to deal with bullies Kathy - brute force."

"I know the Q consider humans to be a primitive species but even we strive for a diplomatic solution before turning to War."

"Kathy, she abducted you, subjected you to physical abuse plus she breached her agreement with the Q. The others will approve my declaration of War."

"Your last conflict was a Civil War and my crew of lowly humans helped you end that conflict. The Q have no experience of fighting a ruthless adversary with no compassion, conscience or integrity."

"We are omnipotent, the Q do not fear anything!"

Captain Janeway moved to the head of the table as her senior officers entered the room. When they were settled she gave them the bad news.

"The Q have declared War on The Borg!"

"It doesn't surprise me Captain but why is it of any interest to us lowly inferior humans."

"The Twins are Q, she will make them her first target," acknowledged Captain Janeway.

Junior continued, "The Q will want to keep the Twins in the Continuum to harness their powers.

Everyone, sitting at the table, came to the realisation at the same time, although Captain Janeway put it into words,

"We have to protect the Twins from both sides!"

Q followed the Captain to her Ready Room, "Kathy could I have a private word before I leave to take charge of the Q, someone has to!"

When the door shut behind them Q took her in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, have you lost your mind?" spluttered the Captain.

He leant forwards and kissed her roughly and possessively, without thinking she returned his kiss with equal passion. When he reluctantly pulled away, her lips felt bruised and sensitive and he was breathless with lust.

"You are the most infuriating female I have ever met, no matter how many times we decide to go our separate ways, you manage to reduce me to a trembling wreck with one kiss."

She glared at him, "You started it!"

"That's brilliant, I wonder what your officers would say if they heard their esteemed Captain utter that childish retort."

She walked slowly towards him loosening her jacket, she slipped out of it and left it behind her. Q couldn't look away and swallowed, his mouth felt dry suddenly. Her shirt was the next piece of clothing to be discarded which made Q groan, he started to feel really hot and bothered. When she was close to him she loosened her undershirt from her trousers and bit her lip provocatively.

"Kathy, teasing me isn't fair, I've got to inform the Continuum now but all I can think of is mating with you!"

She acted as though she hadn't heard him, she started to pull her undershirt up her toned flat stomach and loosened her hair, just the way he liked it.

"You're evil Kathryn Janeway, you have no intention of completing your seduction, why did I have to fall for a human she-devil?"

She laughed, not realising that the sound of it aroused Q even more than her impromptu striptease, "You shouldn't start something you can't or won't finish."

"Well you've definitely given me an excellent reason to finish this War quickly and return to Voyager to collect on your promise."

Then he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Well her life was never dull when Q was around although all that teasing had left her feeling frustrated. He was so infuriating, one moment he seemed like the perfect match for her then he'd say something crass and cruel, which reminded her again the he wasn't human and she couldn't trust him.

Captain Janeway knew that she was going to have to use all her experience and fight to the death to protect her children, the same as every other mother in the Universe.

Chakotay was sitting in the big chair on the Bridge debating whether he should barge in on Kathryn and Q while they were saying goodbye. He was just imagining Q's face if he had interrupted them, when Kathryn came out by herself.

"Has Q gone to the Continuum? Did he let you know what the Q's first move would be?"

"Slow down Chakotay, one question at a time, you are starting to sound like the Twins."

He looked down then smiled, which made her stomach flip. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to try to get her emotions under control.

Chakotay noticed at once that Kathryn seemed different. Her children were in danger and Voyager was stuck in the middle of a war between the most powerful beings in the Universe, she could be stressed but it definitely wasn't anxiety. He studied her for a few minutes, then he realised that she was exhibiting all the signs of sexual arousal. Her pupils were dilated, her skin was flushed and she was checking out the male crew members on the bridge including him. She looked directly at him and the he responded to the heat in her gaze. He had heard about this response when he studied psychology at Starfleet Academy. Just before a big battle many soldiers need sex, possibly as a form of relief or solid proof that they are still alive. He knew that if this behaviour continued there was only one possible ending.

"Captain can I speak to you in private."

Of course Chakotay, is there anything wrong?"

He got up and walked towards her room and she followed behind him.

"Would you like a coffee, two sugars and cream if I remember rightly, I still don't understand how you can adulterate your coffee like that."

"We don't all have your spiritual communication with the drink."

She laughed and sat down in her chair then stretched out full length. Chakotay couldn't help noticing that her figure was outlined perfectly. He fidgeted in his seat for a few moments then took his time checking her out from her boots to the top of her head. He decided to start kissing her foot then work his way up her leg.

She glanced over at him and realised what he was doing.

"It must be written in Starfleet Codes of Conduct that the First Officer should not check out his superior officer and cast lascivious glances in her direction."

"If that were true, then it must cover the Captain stretching full length in front of the First Officer inviting him to view her extremely desirable body."

She blushed, "That was different, it was unintentional."

He raised both eyebrows and snorted, "Kathryn Janeway, I believe that you have just told me a whopping lie."

She stretched out again, this time she moved slowly to allow him to enjoy the full erotic experience.

"Are you really sure that you want to tempt me like this?" he said eyes glinting.

The strange mood affecting the Captain, Chakotay and Q, seemed to have spread throughout the ship. Crew members were pairing off with people they wouldn't have looked at before today. Nobody thought about investigating this phenomena because they couldn't think of anything else but sex.

Captain Janeway and Chakotay were still flirting with each other. They both knew they were playing with fire and it wouldn't take a lot to ignite the fuse.

"Would you like a drink, I'm having a whiskey but I'll replicate anything you want?

"I'd like a Romulan Ale please."

She fetched the drinks then sat down next to him on the couch. He could feel her warmth along his right side. He was starting to sweat, struggling to restrain himself.

Lieutenant Tuvok watched in astonishment as the whole crew abandoned their inhibitions. The corridors were littered with couples indulging in passionate kissing and foreplay. He seemed to be the only one who was unaffected, obviously because he had more control over his emotions. He moved to the internal sensor controls and initiated a full scan, looking for alien intruders, everything came back negative.

He checked life support. there was nothing amiss. When he checked the logs, he realised that the strange behaviour started at exactly the same time the Captain returned with Q and the Twins. He contacted Amanda and Junior to enquire whether this strange phenomena was known to the Q. Junior told him to come to the nursery to discuss it in private.

Junior was blushing, "I'm sorry Mr Tuvok, I will try to explain this anomaly as simply as I can. The Q have very powerful pheromones. We don't need to express our love physically which has intensified the chemical reaction for certain species."

Amanda summed it up, "Basically Q became extremely sexually aroused, then his mood spread around the crew."

"Is there any way we can counteract this effect?" asked Tuvok logically.

Junior was apologetic, "I'm afraid you will have to let it run its course. I consulted with the others, unfortunately they didn't appreciate the gravity of your situation. In fact they suggested that you should thank Q."

Tuvok raised one of his perfectly pointed Vulcan eyebrows, "I see, the Q has catapulted us into the middle of a war between two of the most powerful entities in the Universe. I don't understand why they think we have the time for an orgy now."

While he was talking he watched Amanda and Junior moving closer and start to touch each other at every opportunity. He got up suddenly and left before they made him more uncomfortable. It would have been much easier to lock himself in his quarters and wait until everything calmed down but he'd never shied away from his duty before. He would try to speak to the Captain, if he could prise her apart from Commander Chakotay.

Chakotay and the Captain were arguing about who was being the most provocative. They had stripped down to their undershirt because they were really hot. Captain Janeway threw some pillows onto the floor then joined them. Chakotay had to close his eyes to stop the erotic images filling his mind. The Captain was becoming extremely frustrated, she wanted him so badly, why was he resisting her. He was reaching the end of his control, he had to do something soon or he would internally combust.

All at once the door buzzed and Tuvok entered the room reluctantly, the sexual chemistry in the room was overwhelming.

"Captain, May I have a private word with you?"

They both answered at the same time, "No!"

"Go away and don't come back until we contact you."

"Captain?"

"I won't countermand the Commander's orders Tuvok, you of all people know that we have to respect the chain of command."

Tuvok left without saying a word and resolved to lock himself in his quarters until everyone came to their senses.

When they were on their own again they both had a fit of the giggles.

"Did you see his face, I'm sure he wanted to punch me, perhaps we are starting to influence him."

"I know I'm going to be on the receiving end of a huge lecture tomorrow."

"Let's make it worth it," he reached over, tipped her chin up and kissed her so delicately and gently. Then the kiss became more and they started to caress each other. They tried to stop but it was too late, he pulled her undershirt off and kissed her erogenous zones, then they started to explore each other's body. It was almost a relief to act on their long-term mutual attraction.

Q snapped his fingers, but that had no effect, he had to make a grander entrance. He clicked his fingers again and a bucket of ice cold water appeared in his hand. He was grinning as the threw the icey cold water over the passionate couple.

"Kathy, look what you get up to when I leave some pheromones around just imagine what making love with me could do for you!"

Chuckles didn't your Daddy ever tell you not to take advantage of a woman when she isn't herself."

Chakotay hit him squarely in the jaw and walked out. He watched as his estranged wife stormed back to her quarters. Q decided to give her chance to calm down before he went to talk to her, there were a lot of weapons around the ship!


	45. Chapter 45

A Room With a Q Too - Forty-Fifth Chapter

Q was delighted to have arrived back on the ship at just right time to frustrate Chuckles. Junior had sent him a message, to clean up his pheromones that he'd carelessly left lying around Voyager. Apparently the crew had been adversely affected although strangely, none of them had complained! Q made the sensible decision to let his estranged wife calm down before he tried to talk to her. After all there were a lot of weapons lying around.

The Q needed Kathy and the Voyager crew to help them to prepare for war. As they hadn't been challenged for millions of years, the Q had become arrogant, complacent, lazy and dismissive of all primitive species, He knew that Qi must have something spectacular in her arsenal to be so sanguine about the declaration of war by the Q.

Q wasn't used to feeling nervous, he expected the Queen bitch to launch her first attack against the Continuum soon. It was impossible to guard an extradimensional plain of existence. Most of the Q's enemies wouldn't be able to enter the Continuum, unfortunately she could!

Although he always considered him to be duller than dull, Q decided to consult Lieutenant Tuvok about his problems. At least the Vulcan didn't let messy emotions cloud his judgement. He was still wary of getting within range of Kathy yet.

He decided to ask for permission to enter Tuvok's quarters, he could have just walked through the wall however the Q desperately needed Tuvok's help and guidance.

Tuvok looked surprised when Q entered his private quarters.

"How can I help you Q?"

"I presume you know about our little spat with the Borg."

"Captain Janeway has mentioned it!"

"Well, Kathy told me that you were a brilliant instructor at Starfleet Academy."

"Insincere flattery is not a good bargaining tool with me as you well know," commented Tuvok.

Q admitted their only weakness, "Okay, although the Q are omnipotent, omniscient and immortal entities, they don't know how to fight."

"Interesting!"

"Is that all you've got to say, haven't you got any logical arguments as to why you shouldn't get involved and how we've bought this on ourselves?"

"I don't know why we are having this conversation Q when you are answering your own questions."

Q smiled, "Yes it's irritating, isn't it, will you do it?"

"If you get permission from Captain Janeway, it should be an intriguing project."

Q left Tuvok's quarters, feeling nervous again; he wasn't sure what sort of reception he'd get from Kathy when he asked to borrow Tuvok. He still remembered the hole she'd left in his last human form.

He reached the Captain's quarters and stood outside trying to decide how to approach an extremely irate woman whose aim was deadly. Chakotay was heading to the Captain's quarters to see if she had calmed down yet; he leant against a wall and watched Q squirming with the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure you're enjoying this Chuckles, why don't you come inside with me and witness my humiliation at first hand."

"No, I'm fine just here, thank you," he tapped his combadge, "Captain, Q is outside waiting to see you, he walked away, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

The door slid open, "Why are you here, go away before I shoot you again!

Q resorted to pleading, "Kathy, don't be like that, I was consumed by irrational jealousy, I wasn't thinking sensibly."

She went back into her quarters to find something big and heavy to throw, he made the mistake of following her.

"Get out before I call security or I'll save time and kill you myself."

"You're being unreasonable, it was only a prank."

"I'm being unreasonable, What about you, treating us like animals?"

"Well, you were behaving as though you were on heat, I just tried to cool you down."

He ducked as an extremely heavy book came flying towards him. Q decided to make a dignified retreat,

"I'll speak to you later," he said, as he left the room quickly,.

Q decided to go to the nursery to play with the Twins, at least they wouldn't throw things at him. When he walked in, Junior and Amanda were on the floor playing with them. He slumped into one of the chairs, before he could start moaning, Junior warned him,

"Don't start griping about Aunt Kathy, she is upset for a very good reason, you created havoc on board throwing your pheromones around carelessly like that."

Q slumped even more, "Not you as well, anyone would think I wanted to create havoc."

Junior wasn't buying the 'poor misunderstood' Q routine, "You love creating havoc and I know you were arguing with Aunt Kathy before you left for the Continuum.

All at once every Q in the room stopped what they were doing and appeared to be listening. Q snapped his fingers and the Twins and Amanda were the only ones left.

When they reached the Continuum, there was devastation everywhere they looked. The crystalline halls had been levelled and there were no Q lights anywhere.

"She can't get away with this, she must have slaughtered them before they realised what was happening."

"Where's mother, she was supposed to be here helping them prepare for war."

Q closed his eyes and gestured for Junior to be quiet. He opened his eyes suddenly and moved decisively amongst the debris. He started to move some of the crystals aside, then reached down to cup a feeble light, with gentleness, in both hands.. He walked over to Junior, tears rolling down his face,

We must get her to the Twins quickly, they are the only Q with enough power to save her.

Junior clicked his fingers and took them back to the nursery. When Amanda saw Junior's face and Q tenderly holding the feeble light, she guessed whose light it was.

Quite set her down in front of his youngest offspring,

"You know what to do Q, bring her back to life please."

The Twins joined hands, "Can everyone help us Daddy, she is very weak.."

Amanda, Junior and Q joined hands with the Twins, making a circle,. after a few minutes a glow started to build around them.

"We must make a lot of power before we release it or we won't be able to save Aunt Q," cautioned Quinn.

The other Q closed their eyes so they could concentrate. The lights started to flicker on the ship but they had to keep amassing power. The glow around the circle was still increasing. They could hear small explosions starting to go off around them on the ship but the Q couldn't stop yet, "Now," shouted the Twins in unison. All the light and energy, around them, poured into Lady Q. The pressure from the sudden release of energy blew out three walls of the nursery..

The Captain was sitting on the bridge, when she started to receive damage reports from the sections of the ship around the nursery. She went to investigate, accompanied by Chakotay and Tuvok. When she saw the damage, her first thought was the Twins,

"Quinn, Qat where are you?" she rushed in, to find the Q standing in a circle around Lady Q, who was naked and shivering on the floor.

She tapped her combadge, "Doctor, Lady Q is injured, I am transporting her directly to you."

"Aye Captain can you give me any details?"

The Captain frowned, I'm just about to find out, I will contact you, if I find anything useful.

She turned to Q, "Explain, and you better make it a good one"

The Borg have made their first successful attack on the Continuum, I don't know how many casualties there were because I was focused on getting Q to the Twins quickly, so they could save her - which they did."

"What about the walls," commented the Captain, "I would like them repaired if you don't mind."

Q looked around him, surprised at the devastation, he clicked his fingers and restored the walls. Captain Janeway checked that the Twins were okay and left dragging Q with her. She summoned her senior officers to the briefing room, who were ready when she walked in.,

"The Q need our help, the Borg have made their first strike on the Continuum and according to Q, it was devastating. We need to come up with a strategy to help them survive or there won't be any Q left

B'Elanna spoke first, I don't mind working with them because they need us, however I will not put up with their arrogance and superiority complex as they had to come crawling to us for

help."

Tuvok, they have asked my permission for you to return with Q to the Continuum and provide basic military training.

I spoke about this with Q earlier, Captain, I informed him that I would train the Q, if he had your permission."

"Permission granted, old friend but if they treat you with disrespect, return to the ship immediately.." she ordered.

"Q, you will need to find all of the surviving members of the High Council, we need to meet so we can convene a council of war."

Q saw his chance to disappear, he clicked his fingers and disappeared with Tuvok, to carry out his wife's order.

The Captain dismissed the meeting, next she went to visit Lady Q in Sickbay. The Doctor warned her to be quick as she was still very weak.

"How are you feeling," asked the Captain, concerned about how weak she looked.

"Much better, thank you Kathryn, without your children's help I wouldn't have survived.."

"I'm really glad you're feeling better, nonetheless the doctor wants to keep you under observation for a little longer. After that we will assign you quarters on Voyager,

"I am grateful, the Continuum won't be safe until we discover how the Borg killed all those Q."

"When Q feels brave enough to return, that will be our top priority," stated the Captain firmly, "You look tired, get some rest and we'll talk later."

When Q returned, he went to the Captain's ready room to wait for Kathy as he thought it was neutral ground.. She walked in, threw herself onto the couch and put her hands over her face.

"Bad day darling, I could massage your shoulders if you're feeling stressed." said Q cheerfully.

"It wasn't a bad day until I heard you speak, oh and lay a finger on me and I will shoot you so many times, you will leak every time you drink."

"I thought you might accompany me, along with Junior, Amanda and the Twins, to the Continuum, where we are going to reverse time. We need to witness the attack at first hand to investigate how she managed to catch the Q unawares and slaughter so many of us."

Captain Janeway sat up, "Can you repeat that process again, I thought it took too much energy."

Q was glad that she was speaking to him again, "The Twins are stronger now, with our extra Q powers, it should be enough."

"Yes I'll come with you but only to look after the Twins, don't read anything else into it."

Q smirked, I'll just check on Q, then I'll meet you in the nursery."

When Q entered Sickbay, Lady Q had her eyes closed, "What do you want Q, I'm supposed to be resting and you're not very restful.

"There's no need to be like that, especially when I rescued you."

Lady Q snorted, "The Twins saved me, you transported me to them."

"How many members of the High Council did you find." asked Lady Q

Q answered her quietly, for once, "They're all gone!"

Lady Q sat up, "All of them, are you sure?"

"I'm definite, the others have gathered together in one of the scapes, they want you to lead them!"

Lady Q lay down again quickly, "Well I didn't expect that."

The Doctor crossed the room to shout at Q, "My patient is supposed to be resting, I allowed you to speak to her because you promised to be quick. Get out of here and don't come back until the morning."

Q was stunned that this collection of lights and forcefields, dared to speak to him in that manner. He started to raise his hands to deal with him until he heard the distinctive tones of his irate wife.

"Raise those fingers and cause any damage to the Doctor and I will personally find the comet to imprison you in!"


	46. Chapter 46

A Room With a Q Too - Forty Sixth Chapter

Q turned around quickly lowering his hands, "Darling I wouldn't dream of damaging your Doctor, I am hurt that you think so little of me."c

"That is because she knows you Q!" retorted Lady Q as quick as a flash.

Captain Janeway smiled at her, "I can see you're feeling better."

"I'm ready to go to the Continuum and Amanda is waiting to bring the Twins on my signal, are you ready? asked Q.

Lady Q attempted to get off the bed but slumped to the floor when she tried to stand.

Captain Janeway helped her back into bed, "I think you'll have to sit this one out."

Q clicked his fingers and moved them all to the Continuum. Captain Janeway looked around her in horrified fascination. She'd never seen the Continuum in its true form. The ruins were eerily beautiful which lead her to believe that the undamaged buildings must have been awe inspiring.

Q was standing with his son and daughter, they were looking up at him waiting for instructions. Junior and Amanda wandered through the debris silently, trying to make sense of the destruction. Junior had been raised in the Continuum so he was the most upset by its devastation. Q clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"We haven't got time to be maudlin there is work to be done."

They all joined hands with the exception of the Captain, who, as a scientist, was fascinated by the time reversal process. A ring of energy and light began to encircle the Q. It gradually got bigger and brighter until the light was blazing. All at once the buildings began to grow from the debris. The Captain covered her mouth in shock as she watched her children and their relations reverse time. She watched the Borg drones appear on the surface carrying large nets. They used them to catch the Q lights, then injected them with their assimilation tubules. After they were injected the lights grew brighter and brighter until the light was dazzling then it winked out. Captain Janeway had all the information the Q needed even though she had watched the Borg attack in reverse. There was a small whump as the Q let go of the power and time returned to normal.

Q rushed over to the Captain, "Did you observe how they are killing us."

"Yes Q, I think we should move back to Voyager where I can give you a full report and we can make plans, the Twins look tired."

"Q looked at his youngest children and his face softened, "Yes, I see what you mean, they are looking a little worn out."

He clicked his fingers, Which sent the Twins and Amanda to the nursery and everyone else to the meeting room with the addition of Chakotay and Tuvok.

After the Captain had related everything about the beginning of the war between the Borg and the Q , she added everything she saw while the Q were reversing time.

Chakotay and Tuvok were shocked when they heard about the attack on the Continuum, "I thought they were immortal , how were the Borg able to kill them?"

Q was mortified by the answer to their question, "Simple nanites, we need to find out what they were programmed with."

Lady Q appeared in the chair next to Chakotay, "I disagree our first priority is to protect the remaining Q."

"You need to gather the Q into a defendable structure, then we can talk about repelling the Borg attacks. She doesn't have a problem entering the Continuum, perhaps you could discuss that with the other Q."

Lady Q offered to return to the Continuum to research a method of keeping the Borg Queen out of the Continuum. Just before she left she hugged Captain Janeway," Thank you Kathryn, we will not forget your help."

Q and Junior returned to the Continuum to build themselves a scape where they could gather the remaining Q and have a chance of defending it from a Borg attack.

Captain Janeway was exhausted so she headed towards her quarters for a rest. Chakotay caught up with her.

"I know you're tired but we should think about improving the Twin's security. If she has declared all out war on the Q, the Twins are going to be a prime target. If she adds their power to the Borg collective, she will be invincible!"

"Of course, can I leave their security arrangements in your hands. I need some sleep then I will meet with you tomorrow over breakfast and review the arrangements, thank you Chakotay."

The Captain popped into the nursery before she retired for the night. The Twins were fast asleep, obviously reversing time drained a lot of their energy. Amanda had moved her bed, so she was sleeping in front of their cribs, in addition she had a Q phaser weapon under the bed. The Captain smiled, she regretted ever questioning whether Amanda would make an acceptable nanny for the Twins.

The Captain felt better and clear headed after some sleep. The first meeting she had was over breakfast with Chakotay. His plan for keeping the Twins safe involved armed guards at all exits while they were in the nursery. When they moved anywhere they were to be accompanied by two armed guards at all times. The Captain approved the plans then called a meeting of all senior staff.

Before she reached the meeting, Q borrowed her to oversee the structure he scaped in the Continuum to keep the remaining Q safe. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of an ancient fort from America's Wild West frontier. She noticed Q grinning, clearly proud of his work.

"What do you think Kathy, isn't it brilliant?"

"It is an accurate replica but how is it going to withstand an attack from the Borg?"

Q put his hand right next to the wall, there was an obvious energy charge from the wall.

"Of course it isn't just built with basic materials, I have constructed a force field which should disable the drones. Unfortunately this field couldn't be constructed outside of the Continuum because the laws of physics don't apply here."

Captain Janeway thought about how much suffering and misery this force field could have saved if it could have existed outside of the Continuum.

A female Q walked out of the fort to talk to Q and the Captain. She looked a lot like lady Q with similar colouring and a fabulous figure.

"Won't you introduce us Q?"

"I'm sorry Q, may I present Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager and mother of my Twins."

"It's nice to meet you Captain, we have a lot to thank you for, especially after our recent defeat by the Borg. It is a tragedy that the individual behind the massacre betrayed her own race."

Q is the last remaining member of the High Council, she is the De Facto leader of the Borg at this time," explained Q.

"I would appreciate a private meeting with you Captain, I believe that the Borg have treated you shabbily at times however you still come to our aid when we are in trouble. I am sorry to say that we need your help again but the Q will repay our debt to you soon."

The Captain was stunned, she could really grow to like this Q. It appeared that the female Q were more sensible, wiser and definitely more amenable. She looked forward to a longer and more profitable conversation with this Q.

"We could use Voyager for our meeting, I will ensure that our security is doubled to guarantee your personal safety," offered Captain Janeway.

"That will be acceptable, could I bring a small party of male aides with me, of course they won't be present during our meeting. I would like them to meet with Lieutenant Tuvok to discuss the military training sessions he has agreed to lead."

Captain Janeway finished the conversation with,"Of course, shall we say 11:00 hours tomorrow?"

"That will also be acceptable Captain, we will meet again tomorrow."

The female Q walked back to the fort and gave the orders to close the entrance. Once it was closed the fort started to glow fiercely.

Q didn't say a word when he returned to Voyager. He left the Captain to continue with her preparations and went to Sick Bay to talk to Lady Q, who had been ordered by the Doctor to return for a check up.

As soon as she saw his face Lady Q knew that something was wrong, "You've got a face like thunder, what have you done?"

"For once nothing, our leader has asked Kathy to have a private conversation with her tomorrow."

"What's wrong with that, she will want to discuss the war with someone who has been trained in combat, we have a lot to learn."

"I'm not invited!" said Q miserably.

Lady Q couldn't help herself, "Well she did say that she wants a sensible conversation."

"That's not fair, what do you think Q is planning?"

"I think she's going to let Kathryn become leader of the Q in the event of her death."

Q looked really aghast, "Do you really think so?"

Lady Q laughed until she couldn't breath properly, "No, of course not but you should have seen your face."

Q was affronted, "If you are well enough to insult and taunt me then you should return to the Continuum and help me discover what is going on."

"No chance, do your own dirty work but make sure you report back if you find anything juicy."

Q went to visit the Twins in the nursery, it was a pity that they weren't more mature as he could have discussed his worries with them. Unfortunately he walked into the middle of the Twin's favourite game. there were three Amandas chasing each other. Q clicked his fingers to turn Qat and Quinn back to their normal human forms.

"Thank you Q, do you want me to leave so you play with the Twins?" asked Amanda, she was exhausted and needed a rest.

Q clicked his fingers to bring Junior to the nursery, "You two should enjoy yourself while you can."

The Captain came into the nursery just after Q sent Junior and Amanda to a deserted planet with golden sands and a tropically warm sea.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere, I need some advice about Q's visit tomorrow."

"What do you need me for, it's you they want to talk to, not me."

"Oh Q, is that why you're sulking, our meeting will most likely be about strategy, battles and how Voyager can help you to win this war ."

"I don't trust that particular Q, she's never liked me."

"I find that hard to believe," said Captain Janeway, tongue in cheek.

"I know, I'm handsome, witty, urbane and charming …, oh, you're being sarcastic."

The Captain giggled, "See you're starting to understand our humour."

They spent the remainder of the evening playing with the Twins and relaxing, enjoying simple family pleasures.

In the morning, Q surprised the Captain when he appeared in her quarters demanding that she refuse to speak to the Q leader without him.

Captain Janeway opened her eyes blearily and told him go away until she had a cup of coffee in her hands. He disappeared for five minutes and returned with a large mug of steaming black coffee. She gave up the idea of sleep and sat up resentfully.

"I want the truth Q, why don't you want me to talk to your leader, what could she possibly tell me that I don't know already?"

"I know you will find it hard to believe but she doesn't trust or respect me."

At this time in the morning, without a huge injection of caffeine she couldn't understand why someone hadn't killed him already.

"Q you are paranoid, I'm sure she has many other priorities that don't include you. Now go away and don't interrupt me for at least another hour or I will shoot you where you stand,"

He decided to take the wise option, "Yes dear."

Q went to hide in the nursery until his estranged wife had calmed down. When he reached the nursery Amanda asked him to wait outside until she had finished dressing the Twins. After she gave him the all clear, he walked into the nursery to find his angelic Twins. Quinn was wearing a white tuxedo and Qat was dressed in a white lace dress with tiny white pumps. Q wondered why his eyes started to leak water when he saw them. He clicked his fingers so their mother could see them. Captain Janeway eyes started to leak water when she saw the Twins but she knew why.

"It's nearly 11:00 hours Q do you want to join me to welcome our guests?"

"Yes, at least she will be able to see that we are a good family unit despite our estrangement."

The Captain smoothed down her dress uniform and walked to the bridge with Q and the Twins to welcome the Leader of the Q. At exactly 11:00 hours the Q party appeared on the bridge.

The Leader walked over to shake her hand and introduce the aides who had accompanied her. Captain Janeway couldn't help noticing that all three male Q looked like models.

"Well Captain Janeway, I would like you to take one of these Q as your next husband. They are responsible, hard-working and each one would make an excellent father for your children. Take your time to get to know them and you can tell me which one you would like to marry.

Q looked as though he was going to explode, the Q leader stood back when she saw his expression.

.


	47. Chapter 47

Room With a Q too, Forty-seventh Chapter

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for the inevitable explosion. Q clicked his fingers and removed all the other Q from the ship.

"Well the place looks a lot better now I've put out the rubbish. Kathy you have to be more careful about whom you invite to the ship,"

"Q that was rude as our guests, it was impolite to send them home because you disapproved of their actions."

"They were rude offering you three replacements for me. How could any of them be an improvement on perfection."

In a flash, Madam Q stood in front of him, "Q, you are rude, arrogant, lazy, irresponsible and reckless. If we weren't at war with the Borg, I would be considering the removal of your powers."

Captain Janeway felt the need to defend Q even though he wasn't in her good books at the moment.

"I Know he is everything you mentioned yet he has had experience with the Borg. The Twins rely on their father to show them how to use their powers responsibly."

Madam Q did not accept her reasoning, "How can we trust him with the defence of our immortal existence!"

"His children are Q and believe me as a parent, you would walk through fire to keep your offspring from harm."

"Captain your offspring are unique! The power wielded by these tiny individuals could influence the War."

"Q and I have agreed that they can help the Continuum unless it puts them in danger."

"Thank you Captain Janeway. I do not think it will be long before the Borg attack the Continuum again. It would be preferable if we could strike back instead of always being on the defensive."

"A valued member of my Crew was a drone in the collective before we rescued her. I suggest you work with Seven to program nanites to counteract the effects of the Borg weapon."

"Can we trust her Captain, the Borg Queen could have planted her on your ship as a spy?"

Seven has proven her loyalty to the ship and crew on many occasions, I value her counsel."

At that moment two members of the Continuum and Seven appeared beside the Q leader.

"Captain, I am an individual and not in the Collective now! Could you inform the Q that I am not one of their toys."

Madam Q was surprised, "You can function as an individual, I thought the Q operated as a collective."

"The Doctor was able to strip away most of Seven's implants. She has worked hard to regain her humanity," explained Captain Janeway

Madam Q realised that she had been rude. "I would be grateful if you could work with these Q to develop nanites to counteract the Borg weapon. We can take you to the Continuum where you can work with the most advanced technology in the Galaxy."

The Captain could see that seven was tempted by the idea, "Why don't you accept their offer Seven. I guarantee that if you're not happy, the Q will allow you to return to Voyager immediately."

Madam Q nodded, "Of course, we will also do our utmost to ensure you are comfortable during your stay with us."

"I agree to your terms," she nodded to the Captain.

Captain Janeway turned to Madam Q, "Look after her."

Q was sulking, "How dare they try to lure Kathy away from me!"

Lady Q found his moaning extremely tedious. "Q offered her some viable alternatives from the male Q, I chose them myself. She knew that your relationship was estranged"

Q looked at her stunned, "I can't believe that you would betray me like that. Did our relationship mean nothing to you?"

She is a strong-minded, intelligent, beautiful woman who is totally out of your league." Q was brutally honest with her old lover.

"She is not out of my league and I will prove it to you. When we have won the War with the Borg, Kathy will ask me to marry her again."

"If you lose this wager then you will return to the Continuum and behave yourself. You will take up your position as a Guardian and never move outside of the Continuum again."

Q agreed immediately then started to regret the terms of the bet. If he had to live apart from Kathy, Junior and the Twins, he would choose his own comet as a prison for eternity

The Borg Queen was overjoyed by the success of their first skirmish in the Continuum. The Drones had destroyed hundreds of Q in the space of an hour. The Borg had not been sure that they would be able to extinguish the Q lights because they were untested.

Qi knew that the remaining Q would regroup. The second battle would be harder to win because they did not have the element of surprise. She hadn't anticipated the involvement of Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager. Qi knew that Captain Janeway was a formidable enemy but her children were the ultimate prize in this War. The infinite power they wielded would make the difference between winning and losing.

Seven made a quick inventory of the workshop in the Continuum. The Borg would have sacrificed many drones to assimilate the technology.

The Q assigned to work with Seven was fascinated with her. She was a perfect human female enhanced by her Borg upbringing.

She only communicated with him when necessary and didn't attempt any small talk. Seven was completely focussed on her work and didn't notice his interest. She put a slide under a microscope and asked for his opinion.

The Q was intrigued with the tiny robots which had the potential to wipe out his entire race.

"They're so small, how could they cause so much devastation?"

"Size is irrelevant, they are efficient and complete their task with no complications."

"You sound as though you envy them, aren't you grateful to have recovered your humanity."

"I still don't understand humans. They are emotional and ill disciplined most of the time. Occasionally they are capable of such extraordinary acts of kindness and generosity of spirit.

The Q smiled, "I agree, I can see why Q is so fascinated by your species."

Seven walked across the Laboratory to collect a piece of equipment. Q couldn't help admiring the perfect contours of her body. Unlike other females she was totally unaware of how beautiful she was.

"After we win this ridiculous War, would you like to socialise with me in the Continuum." asked the Q hopefully.

Seven was surprised, she knew that the Q were not encouraged to mix with the lesser species in the Universe. She was also aware that only a handful of humans had seen the Continuum.

"Yes that would be acceptable." said Seven gushingly.

Q decided to prove himself useful to the war effort. He transported to the Continuum to improve the security at the Q fort. While he worked, he was thinking of how to improve his standing in the Continuum and with Kathy.

Q added a nursery to the fort so the Twins could stay there if the Borg bitch attacked Voyager. He decided to ask Kathy, the Twins and Amanda to check the nursery to see if he had forgotten anything. Q really hoped to speak to Kathy alone so he could start to convince her that they should reconcile. He knew it would be a difficult challenge but he couldn't face the prospect of never seeing them again.

Suddenly Junior appeared in front of him, "What were you thinking of making that bet with mother. You will never see Aunt Kathy or the Twins again. I'm ashamed to admit that you're a complete idiot."

Q was in self denial, "What are you talking about?"

"The temporary leader of the Q detests you. Aunt Kathy barely tolerates your presence."

"I can be charming when it suits me!"

Junior snorted, "You will need to work harder than you have ever worked in your immortal lifetime.

Captain Janeway was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet in her quarters. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was sit quietly, doing absolutely nothing by herself.

"I knew that you would be the person who interrupted my meditation."

"That's not fair I didn't say a word!" said Q indignantly.

"You have a noisy personality Q."

"That's all the thanks I get for preparing a hot bath for you."

Captain Janeway sat up, "Really Q." She rushed into her bathroom stripping her uniform off.

"I don't suppose you want company," asked Q hopefully.

The Captain stuck her head out of the door, "Don't spoil the moment Q."

She emerged an hour later, flushed and completely relaxed. Q had supper laid out with a chilled bottle of wine.

"What have you done Q?"

"Did anybody ever tell you that you have a suspicious mind. You are starting to remind me of Q, she was always suspicious of my motives."

Captain Janeway felt a little guilty, "Thank you Q, you've been very thoughtful."

She sat down beside him and opened the wine, "Would you like a glass?"

"Yes please, have you had any contact with your tame Borg drone?"

"You know her name Q!"

"I apologise, have you heard anything from Seven of Nine?"

"Not yet but I know she will not stop until she finds the answers."

Q could see that his estranged wife was exhausted which made him feel protective.

He sat down on a couch, "Come and sit here."

As soon as Captain Janeway moved, Q put his arm around her. She thought about protesting yet it was strangely comforting.

"I know our relationship has been strained recently. I do care for you and our Twins and I want to be a part of your life and theirs."

The Captain heard him but pretended to be asleep.

Q laughed, "That is the last time I will declare my undying love to a woman while they are asleep."

He clicked his fingers and the Captain appeared in her own bed covered by the duvet. After he left she got up to think about what Q said about their relationship. She knew that the Twins would benefit from having their father around. Q was so mercurial that she was unsure where their personal relationship was going. She wasn't even sure what her feelings were towards him.

At that moment Q appeared beside her bed,

"I don't know why you're lounging about in bed Kathy. The Borg are in the Continuum trying to storm the Q fort. They haven't brought their nets with them so I presume they have a different objective."

Captain Janeway had a terrible thought, "Where are the Twins?"

Q started to hit himself, "Stupid, stupid Q what was I thinking. I agreed to allow the Twins to stay at the Q Fort tonight because they were enjoying themselves."

"Could you change my clothes into my uniform then transport us straight to the Q Fort, quickly please. Q accomplished his tasks with two clicks of his fingers.

When the Captain opened her eyes she saw the strangest sight. Junior, Amanda, Quinn and Qat were standing in a circle holding hands. They began to skip, increasing the speed after each circle. After they began to move quickly, a ring of light started to shine around them. It was similar to the time reversal process. They were now moving so rapidly that they became a blur. The light started to glow very brightly. The feeling of energy building was unbearable. Without warning they fell to the floor without breaking the circle. The burst of energy exploded outwards. It flattened the fort and destroyed the the Borg drones around the structure.

Captain Janeway was the first one to speak, "Get the Twins back to Voyager, they are unprotected here. "The Borg Drones will be replaced soon, get the Q ready to fight."

Q clicked his fingers to send Amanda and the Twins back to Voyager.

He looked at the area in front of the Fort and watched new drones appearing to replace the damaged units.

"Kathy go back to your ship. You promised to get them home and this isn't your fight."

"Stay safe Q, remember that they adapt their shielding constantly. You have to think of different methods to kill them."

He kissed her hard on the mouth then clicked his fingers to send her back to her precious ship.

The Borg drones kept on coming. As soon as they destroyed one, there was another drone to replace it. They were getting closer to the remaining Q. He clicked his fingers and transported the rest of the Q to the cargo bay on Voyager. He didn't have to wait a long time before Kathy appeared absolutely enraged.

"Hi honey, we have visitors!"


	48. Chapter 48

Room with a Q2

Scene 1

Captain Janeway was having trouble dealing with the large group of omnipotent entities. They wanted to explore their new surroundings and examine the crew. Only half of them had taken human form, so bright lights were flitting about everywhere.

"I would like everyone to take human form while you are aboard Voyager, please. It will make it easier for my crew to help you settle in."

As soon as they changed, the Captain did a quick head count. There were two hundred Q in the cargo bay.

"This ship has a complement of approximately, one hundred and fifty crew members. You have almost doubled that amount with a click of your fingers."

"I'm sorry Kathy. I couldn't think of anywhere else to take them. Don't worry they won't cause any trouble."

"I doubt that!"

The Q Leader came over to speak to the Captain. She stared at Q until he got the hint and moved out of earshot.

"I apologise for our enforced stay on Voyager Captain. I will try to ensure that we don't interfere with the smooth running of the ship. The Q are not easy to contain."

The Captain sympathised with her. She knew how difficult it was to limit just one adult Q.

Madam Q continued, "I think we should have a meeting tomorrow to chat about our stay on Voyager. The Q need some rules and boundaries to prevent them from interfering in your affairs."

"Agreed, if you could make yourselves comfortable, we will start to look for space on the ship to house you."

"Thank you, Captain Janeway. Would you allow me to visit your Twins? I promise I won't disturb them. If they don't like me, I will leave immediately."

The Captain considered her request, "Okay but I would like a security officer to go with you. I haven't had any reason to trust the Q recently."

Captain Janeway left the Q to their own devices and returned to her ready room with Tuvok. They had the unenviable task of working out where they were going to put the Q.

Q popped in, "Kathy you don't need to worry about them. They are capable of sorting out their quarters. Just give them a cargo bay and they will do the rest."

"I was going to say that I can't believe you would move the Q to my ship without asking me but that would be a lie."

"Where is Q? I thought she would be annoying you with suggestions and ideas on how to improve Voyager."

"Madam Q has been gracious and apologetic about causing us inconvenience. She has good manners, unlike some people I know?"

"I know, I've always thought that Chuckles was rude and uncivilised - oh you mean me."

"What do you want Q, I have a lot of work to do?"

Q went quiet and appeared to be listening to something that only he could hear.

"You haven't let her visit the Twins, what were you thinking of?"

Scene 2

Q clicked his fingers and moved both of them to the nursery. Madam Q was sitting on the floor playing with the Twins. They were playing with farm animal figures on a mat. The animals were moving and making realistic animal sounds. The Twins loved watching the little sheepdogs round up the sheep.

"Captain Janeway your children are delightful. They are developing their powers despite having Q as a father. I would like to speak to you soon about formal schooling for them. They will need a special education."

"I was thinking the same thing as they are growing so fast" agreed the Captain.

Without waiting for Q's opinion, Madam Q continued her conversation.

"Would it be possible to begin their education while we are living on the ship?"

Q butted into the conversation before the Captain could reply.

"You are not going to turn my children into good little robots who follow your commands," shouted Q.

Captain Janeway stared at Q in total disbelief. "Did you forget to tell me that you have a mother. I believe that the Twins and Junior should a least know they have a Grandmother.

"I don't trust her, and I refuse to let her influence my children. She disowned me a long time ago. Now she wants to be part of our lives since the birth of two of the most powerful Q ever seen in the Continuum."

"I am desperate to establish a relationship with my grandchildren, Captain. Q refused to allow me to contact my first grandson. I have only seen him for a few minutes since his birth."

The Captain wasn't surprised that Q had a dysfunctional family. She had never seen any gestures of affection between the Q.

"I will consider your request today and decide tomorrow," agreed Captain Janeway.

"Kathy I forbid you to let this woman have any contact with my children," declared Q.

The Captain turned around to look at him, stunned by his nerve, "I beg your pardon did you say that you forbid me."

Madam Q looked at her son, shaking her head, "You never learn, do you?"

Q clicked his fingers and disappeared in a sulk. Which left his mother and Captain Janeway time to get to know each other.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight. You can tell me what Q was like as a child."

"I would love to Captain. I'm sorry we didn't meet earlier. As you can see, my relationship with my son has never been comfortable."

The Captain wanted to speak to Lady Q to discover if Q had any valid reasons for cutting his mother out of his life. On her way out of the nursery she asked Amanda if she could send a message to Lady Q.

Out of the blue, Tuvok came racing around the corner and almost knocked her over.

"Mr. Tuvok, is there a valid reason why you are running around the ship?"

"Captain, the Q have changed the cargo bay into one hundred separate small apartments."

"Are you sure, the rooms must be tiny?"

"They seem to have increased the size of the cargo bay inside, yet it is still the same size outside. The ship hasn't grown at all which is illogical."

"Let's investigate how the Q have altered the laws of physics, Mr. Tuvok."

Scene 3

When Captain Janeway walked into the cargo bay, she took a step backwards. Her functional space had changed into a small community of luxury apartments. She walked around stunned by what the Q had achieved. The Captain checked the dimensions on the computer. Mr. Tuvok was correct; the ship hadn't altered in size.

Q appeared beside her, "See I told you they wouldn't be any trouble!"

Chakotay's voice interrupted their conversation. "Captain there is Borg cube on the screen, and they are hailing us. I presume you want to talk to her."

She walked out of the door and headed straight to the Bridge with Q.

"Would you like me to be present when you talk to the Borg bitch?" asked Q.

"I think she would be suspicious if you're not present. you may be able to help with the negotiations for once."

The Borg Queen's image was on the screen when they entered the bridge.

"It's good to see you Captain Janeway and I see that you have your mate with you."

"Likewise, how are your Drones?"

"Perfect, I hear that you have visitors."

"We've had a few people around for drinks and a few nibbles."

"How long do you think you can keep them from us?" The Borg Queen dropped the polite chitchat.

"Oh I don't know, would you like to have a wager with me?"

"We will return. When we meet again, we will not be alone."

Captain Janeway dropped her pretence of civility, "I look forward to our next meeting."

She signalled Chakotay to sever the link. "That was unpleasant. There's nothing like a polite chat with a sociopathic bitch."

Chakotay joined in, "I thought the two of you getting on a lot better, this time, almost best friends.

The Captain grinned, "I was going to invite her for dinner, but I don't think she has anything to wear."

Q didn't like the interaction between them. She should be flirting and joking with him, not Chuckles.

"Can I have a word with you in private Kathy?" he asked, staring at Chakotay until he moved away.

The Captain wasn't surprised by his rudeness, "Do you need to speak to me now? I am busy trying to accommodate your guests."

"I'm sorry it can't wait; you ignored my warning about my mother. I need to tell you the whole story."

"My ready room now, this had better not be a waste of my time."

Scene 4

Captain Janeway sat behind her desk while Q collapsed on the couch.

"Tell me why I should cut the Twin's grandmother out of their lives and you had better be truthful.

Q started, "You know that I am ancient by your standards."

"I think you may have mentioned it on a few occasions."

"Before I tell you the rest, you must promise not to laugh."

"I promise, now tell me everything. Do not say that my primitive brain can't cope with the explanation or I will jettison you into space

"Right, I was the first unplanned pregnancy in the Continuum. My Mother and father didn't even know that they could procreate."

The Captain fought hard not to laugh, but it was beyond even her self-control.

"Kathryn Janeway, you promised!"

"I'm sorry Q, don't take any notice of me, continue."

"Nobody in the Continuum knew anything about parenting. My mother didn't know what to do with me. She abandoned me and asked the other Q to raise me."

"That doesn't sound too bad at least you had company."

"I had too many mothers and fathers, and they all disapproved of me. They punished me for minor discretions and ignored my need for affection."

"Your mother didn't know how to take care of you. You can't punish her for that."

"She only made contact with me when she heard about Junior. Now she wants to play grandmother to the Twins."

"If you are worried about her interaction with the Twins - I will deny her request."

Q thought for a while, "I don't suppose she can do any harm as long as there is adequate supervision."

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Captain, there are six Borg cubes ahead, and the Borg Queen is hailing us."

"Understood, Mr. Tuvok."

Scene 5

The Captain sat in her chair on the bridge. She signalled Tuvok to answer the hail.

The Borg Queen opened the conversation, "I said that I would return Captain. It seems that we are at an impasse."

"It would be impolite if we hand over our guests to you just after we have granted them asylum."

"Unfortunately, your failure to hand them over will result in your destruction as well."

"I'll take my chances, red alert!"

Before the link was cut Madam Q came onto the bridge,

"I'm sorry to interrupt Captain. Could I have a word with the entity?"

"If you check your sensors you will discover that we have installed armour around the ship. I assure you that your weapons are not powerful enough to penetrate this armour."

"This isn't possible. We have assimilated all the technology from every advanced civilisation we have encountered."

"I suggest you leave now. Or I will forget that I am reasonable and don't want to kill innocent drones."

"We will adapt, until next time Captain Janeway." she nodded her head to Madam Q.

Madam Q turned towards Captain Janeway, "Dinner will be on the table in thirty minutes. You don't need to bring anything with you," she added as she left the bridge.

"See, I told you she was bossy," declared Q.

The Captain knew that she would have to talk about the Q making decisions without talking to her first. She was grateful that they had interfered on this occasion.

Scene 6

Q pulled out Captain Janeway's chair then walked around the table to do the same for his mother.

"Don't fuss Q. I am capable of sitting at a table without your help."

The Captain noticed that her criticism hurt Q.

"Your Twins are delightful Captain and thriving beautifully. I was unaware that Q had impregnated you without your knowledge. Would you like me to punish him?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. He gave me two beloved children. Without Q, I would never have experienced the joys of being a mother."

"The one thing that Q and I agree on is that you are an excellent mother, but you aren't a real father Q."

Q's anger was close to boiling point, "You should stop this topic of conversation now Mother. You are only here because my wife is compassionate."

"Q, why don't you run along to the nursery and play with the children."

Kathryn stood up,"I can see you have some issues to sort out between you. I am going to my Ready room to finish some work. Let me know when you are ready to talk again."

Scene 7

"Look what you've done Mother! My wife would rather starve that sit at the dinner table listening to your complaints."

"Nonsense Q! She is ashamed that her husband is such a mess. Rather than sort out this problem yourself you passed it onto her."

"We have a partnership - you wouldn't understand the concept."

"Oh Q, do you believe that this attractive, intelligent woman is interested in you?" You aren't taking responsibility for your family. You even had a bet with Q, gambling on your continued relationship with Captain Janeway and the Twins. You are irresponsible. You know that we can't allow the Twins to lose contact with the Continuum.

"Why aren't you talking to Q? She made the bet."

"You're not an infant Q. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I love her Mother, which is why I never introduced her to you. For my whole immortal existence, I have never loved anybody this much."

"We will deal with the Borg-Q then I will help you to hold on to your wife and family. You never fail to disappoint me Q.

"The feelings mutual," said Q under his breath.

Scene 8

Q went to find his estranged wife. He hoped that she wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mother but in my defense, I haven't seen her since the fall of the Roman Empire. I'm convinced that she was responsible for that! She had a soft spot for Roman Emperors."

"I suppose that's a small interval in an immortal existence," commented the Captain.

Q slumped into a chair with his head in his hands, "For the first time in as long as I can remember, the Q do not know what to do. The Borg took our home, friends and peace of mind.

He looked so defeated that the Captain felt sorry for him. He'd even lost his air of superiority.

"I won't let you give up Q. We will find a way to defeat the Borg and re- establish the Continuum."

"Do you believe that we can beat her?"

"I'm certain. Your people have been in existence since the beginning of time. You can't let one little Borg Queen defeat you now."

"Captain Janeway report to Sickbay!

"I've tried to teach her not to order me around, but the Borg do not include manners in their assimilation. Let's find out why she's so excited."

Scene 9

"Seven report!"

"We have established our laboratory in sickbay."

"How is the Doctor coping with new roommates?"

"He complained a lot then I asked for his help. We haven't heard anything from him since."

The Captain was grateful that Seven had learnt some tact during her time on Voyager. The Q assigned to work with Seven was in love.

"I think we have something. This exquisite creature has made a breakthrough."

Seven continued, "I believe we can program the nanites to attack the subspace transceiver. This will disconnect the Drones from their Queen. There will be chaos which we can exploit."

Now Captain Janeway was interested. "How can we get close enough to the Borg to inject them?"

"The clever part of the plan is that we only have to inject the Queen.

Seven raised one of her perfect eyebrows; I volunteer for this mission Captain."


	49. Chapter 49

Room with a Q2/Jealous Q Act 23

Scene 1

"That is definitely out of the question," declared Scientist Q.

Captain Janeway looked at her Q, to see if he knew what was going on.

"I think Q is in love with your pet Borg. She is lovely on the outside but you have to worry about her inviting her friends to assimilate you."

Captain Janeway wasn't surprised by Q's hypocrisy and ingratitude.

The Queen has an unhealthy fascination with Seven. She is the only borg who survived after leaving the Collective"

Seven looked at Scientist Q without emotion I have noted your concern but I will be going on this mission."

Scientist Q and Seven left arguing about her plan to seduce the Borg Queen.

Scene 2

Captain Janeway kept rubbing her neck as she leant over her desk.

"Would you like a shoulder massage? When Q was pregnant with Junior she used to get tense around the neck and shoulder muscles. I learnt how to release the tension because she kept blowing up everything around her."

"No ulterior motives?"

"Kathy, I would like to help you because I caused most of the stress you're feeling."

"When you put it like that - I accept."

Q stood behind her chair and swept her hair to one side. She wasn't surprised that he was a skilled masseuse. She started to relax as her muscles started to loosen. Captain Janeway closed her eyes and started to unwind.

She opened her eyes when she felt little butterfly kisses along the side of her neck.

"What are you up to Q?"

"I want to make you happy and show my gratitude for your help with the Borg. I know that the Continuum hasn't always had your best interests at heart. You were there when we needed a friend."

The Captain had a flashback to another neck massage performed by Chakotay. She remembered his large, gentle fingers working all the muscles in her shoulder. Captain Janeway had been so relaxed that sex seemed to be a foregone conclusion. In the end, she backed away because she didn't want to lose their friendship.

"Do you think we should get married again? I don't want the twins to grow up in a broken home," blurted out Q.

Q watched as his estranged wife laughed so much that tears were pouring down her face.

She offended his dignity. "You could have pretended to think about it before the hysterical laughter."

"I'm sorry Q, you caught me by surprise."

We will discuss it again when you are behaving like an adult!"

Chakotay stood at the door smiling. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Captain but we have to arrange some training sessions for Seven.

Unfortunately, Chakotay's request set her off laughing again. Both men watched her as she tried to control herself.

"I'll come back later Captain when you're not busy." said Chakotay as he backed out of her room.

Scene 3

The Doctor, Tom and Harry were discussing the art of seduction. The fantasy of Seven seducing the Borg Queen had caught their attention. It took them ten minutes to notice that B'Elanna had entered the room.

"You are all amateurs. Seducing a woman should be subtle and sensual. Love making between women is about teasing and caressing not brute force. Although as a Klingon woman I prefer the latter."

"How did you learn about seducing women," asked Tom. Although he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not going to tell you. It will be easier to let your imaginations fill in the details."

"That is cruel," groaned Tom.

"Miss Torres, perhaps you should teach Seven?" suggested the Doctor.

Lady Q interrupted their conversation. "If your tame Borg wants to learn the art of seduction there is only one person who can teach her." She surprised everyone in the room with her appearance."

Tom, Harry and the Doctor agreed that she was stunning. She looked like a Hollywood film star from Earth's twentieth century. She revelled in their attention.

She turned around, "Do I have your approval gentlemen?"

They all nodded together and agreed that Lady Q should be the teacher.

Scene 4

Madam Q asked the Captain if she could use the holodeck to spend some time with the Twins.

"I don't see why not. They love swimming in the ocean and playing in the sand. Although don't let them cheat, they have to build the sandcastles the hard way. Would you mind if I joined you? A swim is a perfect way to end the day."

"That would be delightful. May I call you Kathryn?"

"Of course, we don't have to maintain formalities as you are family."

The Captain went to sickbay to check on Seven's progress. She couldn't understand why Lady Q had volunteered her services. On reflection, she couldn't think of anyone better to train Seven. Before she reached Sickbay she could hear the arguments about what Seven should wear.

"I think her normal everyday wardrobe is perfect," stated Harry.

The others disagreed, "It's too obvious. We have to emphasise her human side as the Queen is trying to understand our species," argued Tom.

The Doctor agreed with Tom, "I think that Seven should wear a dress which is plain and simple. She doesn't need anything else."

As soon as Captain Janeway walked through the door Lady Q arrived. She waved her hand and Seven found herself in a red dress that emphasised her stunning figure. Her hair was up in a French plait. As every man in the room was staring at her with appreciation, her outfit was a success.

Lady Q took charge of her first lesson, "Now we need someone to practice on."

Lady Q mentally reviewed the possibilities on Voyager and arrived at one choice.

"Kathryn, you would be perfect. You are a strong woman. You issue orders to a crew of males and females and you're sophisticated. Also, you have dealt with the Borg Queen before and survived."

The Captain smiled, "Okay, how do you want to proceed?"

"I will plan a social event on the holodeck. During the evening Seven will attempt to seduce you. Then we will watch a recording of the evening and let Seven review her performance. I will offer suggestions about her technique and conversational skills."

Kathryn shrugged, "Okay, what time?"

"Twenty-one hundred hours - wear something spectacular. We'll have a girl's night. I've never done that before so it should be fun."

Q was aware that Lady Q knew a lot about his previous existence. He decided to spy on their dinner to make sure Q didn't prejudice his attempt to marry Kathy again.

Scene 5

The Captain was in the middle of reviewing her wardrobe. She had plenty of comfortable casual clothes but nothing to wear to a dinner party.

Amanda appeared, "I'm sorry to bother you but Lady Q asked me to help you find the perfect dress for tonight."

"I'm so glad you're here. Seven and Q are stunning. Any dress they wear will look perfect because they are wearing it. Me, I need a little more help. I am so grateful for your support."

"Stand back Captain so I can choose the perfect colour for you.."

Amanda walked around the Captain to make her assessment.

"Definitely blue and the material should be velvet - Amanda waved her hand.

Captain Janeway looked at herself in the mirror.

She turned to Amanda and hugged her, "It's beautiful - thank you!"

The Captain was wearing a midnight blue velvet, wrap-around dress. It showed off her slim figure and the colour was perfect.

Q asked Madam Q and I to attend, what time should we arrive at?"

"Around twenty-one hundred hours.

Scene 6

Q did not approve of the dinner party and its purpose. He thought that he should voice his disapproval to Kathy. He refused to allow the Borg drone to seduce his wife.

He stormed into Captain Janeway's Ready Room. "I forbid you to take part in Q's game tonight! You are my wife and I will not watch you flirt and make love to your pet Borg."

The Captain waited for him to finish without saying a word. Even Q realised that he'd made a huge monstrous mistake. Captain Janeway stood up and took a big deep breath.

"I will go wherever I want to and you will not tell me who I can associate with. Seven is risking her life helping the Q on this mission. The least I can do is to help her prepare. If you don't want to help - get out of my way."

Q clicked his fingers and disappeared. He knew that he should have chosen his words carefully. He was battling terrible feelings of jealousy and he didn't like it. He wasn't used to people refusing to do as they were told. Most of the inferior species treated the Q like Gods. These humans and the female Q lacked respect and good manners so he would teach them a lesson. He would wait until they were all together then he would make a few adjustments of his own.

Scene 7

Captain Janeway decided to run a bath and have a long soak. She had promised the Twins that she would read them a story at bedtime. She refused to think about the ridiculous scene with Q as it would raise her blood pressure. As she lowered herself into the hot water, it worked its magic.

About thirty minutes later she stepped out of the bath. Q was waiting with a clean towel.

"Get out Q!"

"Let me explain please Kathy?"

"We have talked about boundaries before - haven't we?"

She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her so Q understood that she wanted to be on her own. Obviously, she should have made it clearer.

"Kathy please hear me out - don't go tomorrow."

"Q you're being ridiculous. I can help Seven prepare for her mission and enjoy spending time with the female Q."

Q was getting angry. He crossed his arms and tried to control his temper . He clicked his fingers and walked out of the Captain's Quarters laughing.

Scene 8

The following morning Captain Janeway woke up standing in Seven's alcove. She felt strange as though she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. After touching her face she was horrified to discover a metal implant around her eye. She disconnected from the alcove to look for a mirror. It confirmed her theory that Q had switched her consciousness to Seven's body and vice versa. Her first aim was to find Q so she could throw him out of a convenient airlock.

She went to the turbolift to access the Bridge so she could tell Chakotay what had happened. An ensign managed to catch the lift just before the door closed. He stared at Seven's chest for the whole time they were in the lift.

"Ensign, report to the Captain's ready room at thirteen hundred hours."

"Do you know why the Captain wants to see me Seven?"

"I think that she'll want to talk to you about respect."

After the Ensign left Kathryn stopped the lift to think about her strange situation. Her first priority was to find Seven to confirm her theory. Then she had to persuade Q to bury his pride - which wouldn't be easy.

When she reached the Bridge she had to keep reminding herself not to behave like the Captain.

"Do you know the location of the Captain, Commander?"

"She's in her Ready Room, Seven. "Is there anything I should know about?"

"Everything is fine Commander. I need the Captain's help with a problem, Could you ensure we're not disturbed please."

Chakotay watched Seven walk across the Bridge. Since when did Seven use the word, please? Her requests were always phrased as orders. Something was wrong!

Scene 9

The Captain stood in the doorway. It was surreal to watch her body being piloted by another being.

"Is that you in there Seven?"

Affirmative Captain. I went to my alcove to regenerate then I awoke in your bed. Is this the work of Q?"

"I am ninety-nine percent certain that Q is to blame," agreed Captain Janeway.

"We need to find him soon Captain. The Borg Queen will definitely use this situation to her advantage."

Lady Q appeared in the seat next to Seven, "What has he done now? I see, he's switched your bodies. He is the most juvenile entity in the Continuum."

"Do you know where he would go to hide?" asked Captain Janeway.

"I'll ask Junior to find his father. There is a bond that connects them."answered Lady Q.

"Must we cancel tonight until we have solved this problem," asked the Captain.

"Nonsense, we will proceed as planned. You have to make sure that Q understands that his tantrums do not affect your decisions. Also, I have a fabulous dress that I've been dying to wear," said Lady Q, and that was the end of the subject.

Seven and the Captain had to decide what to do with the rest of the day. The Captain had an idea.

"I thought it would be interesting to see the ship and crew through your eyes. It is a one-off experience that I'd like to take advantage of."

"I will never understand human curiosity. I'll stay in the Astrometrics Lab and catch up on some tests I wanted to run."

The Captain's first destination was the Mess. She decided to take a long way there so she could observe more of the ship and crew. The first thing she noticed was how the other members of the crew looked at Seven. As she passed small groups they stopped to whisper and point at her. The males stared at her like the Ensign in the lift. The Captain started to feel low-level pain around her abdomen which started to cramp. She realised that Seven's bodysuit caused her constant pain but she never complained.

"I have your nutrients ready Seven. I wish you'd let me cook you something delicious. Eating those every day can't be easy." Neelix was the one one to speak to Seven directly. His kindness made her emotional. The Captain decided to do something nice for him when she returned to her own body.

As soon as she went to sit down at an occupied table everyone finished their meal and left. Captain Janeway wanted to reprimand everyone in the Mess but there was no point. She couldn't change everyone's opinion.

She went to the Cargo bay to regenerate. Then the Captain needed to spend the rest of the day socialising with Seven.

Scene 10

Captain Janeway was standing outside her quarters waiting for Seven to let her in.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long Captain."

"Have you got time for a chat."

Seven raised an eyebrow at the unusual request. The Captain usually socialised with Commander Chakotay.

"Would you like a drink? Maybe it's time you tried black coffee?"

The Captain passed her a cup and waited for her to try it.

"I think your body and taste buds are influencing my decision. This is palatable."

The Captain laughed, "Coming from you Seven that is a compliment.

"Is it time to get ready for my training session?"

"I thought you might want to get ready here Seven?"

Seven didn't see the point but there was no reason to reject the Captain's offer.

"My dress is hanging on my wardrobe door and Amanda promised to show you how to do your hair and makeup."

"What about your dress Captain? My body suit is hard to remove."

"Amanda said she'd solve that problem as well."

"What should we do now Captain? There are three hours to wait until our Dinner party.

The Captain replicated two glasses of champagne and handed one to Seven. Seven sniffed the drink.'

"Seven it's champagne. We drink it to celebrate special occasions."

"What is the special occasion?" asked Seven.

"Your first dinner party and girl's night out." stated the Captain.

Scene 11

After several bottles of champagne Seven began to relax.

"I like the bubbles in champagne!" said Seven.

The Captain hoped that Seven slowed down a little. She didn't want to experience her hangover in the morning.

Amanda appeared dressed in a beautiful cream lace shift. The Captain hoped that Junior would get to see her dress - she looked amazing.

"Captain, have you encouraged Seven to get drunk?"

Captain Janeway lifted her glass and toasted Amanda, "Yes I have!"

Amanda decided that if she couldn't beat them then she'd join them. She dressed both women with one flick of her hand. She turned around and Captain Janeway passed her a glass. By the time Lady Q and Madam Q found them, they were all tipsy.

The Captain couldn't stop staring at both Q women. They were stunning! Madam Q was wearing a black chiffon dress that was sexy and classy. Lady Q looked like a queen. Her dress was a deep red crimson colour and it contoured her hourglass figure perfectly.

Lady Q looked at the state of Captain Janeway, Seven and Amanda.

"I think we should move to the Holodeck, ladies."

She waved her hand and transported them to an elegant dining room. The table was set with silver cutlery, porcelain crockery, crystal glasses and flowers. There were servers waiting to bring in the first course.

"Enjoy Ladies!"

The wine glasses were first to be filled then the staff brought in the first course of soup.

"What are you going to do about my son Kathryn?"

The Captain drank some of her wine for courage.

"I don't know? Sometimes I think I love him and other times I could throw him out of an airlock with no qualms!"

Lady Q laughed, "I don't know why we bother with males. It doesn't matter what species they originate from - they are a cosmic nuisance.

Madam Q nodded, "Q is exactly the same as his father. Until he met you, Kathryn, he was a playboy flitting around the Universe.

Lady Q agreed, "He has changed since the Twins were born. He is a different Q since he met you."

The Captain needed to change the subject, "Are you going to train Seven tonight?"

Seven shook her head, "Can't I ask her if she'd like to mate with me?"

"That's wonderful," said Lady Q sarcastically. "She will assimilate you within the first two minutes."

"What is the point? I don't have the skills needed," moaned Seven.

"Nonsense, you are beautiful, with a stunning figure. We need to help you to be less direct," suggested Captain Janeway.

"Seven could you sit next to the Captain. I know you are in the wrong bodies but try to behave as your normal selves."

When the women were next to each other, Lady Q continued, "Look at each other and maintain eye contact. Talk about anything but whisper so she has to lean towards you.

The was a powerful attraction developing between the two women or it could have been the alcohol. Seven tucked the Captain's hair behind her ear and caressed the side of her face. When she reached her mouth she leant forward as if she was going to kiss her.

Lady Q started to clap, "Well done Ladies you have passed your first test."

The Captain and Seven broke eye contact and looked dazed. Seven put her hand over Captain Janeway's.

Q had to intervene because he was overcome by jealousy and rage.

He turned on Lady Q, "You poisonous bitch. You had to interfere didn't you."

"I was trying to help them and us you egotistical jackass. You couldn't ignore your monumental ego just for one evening."

Q's mother tried to defuse the situation. When two omnipotent entities have a disagreement everyone around them is in danger.

"Both of you need to back down. There has been a misunderstanding - we can sort this out amicably."

Q laughed scornfully, "I don't think so, mother. He clicked his fingers and disappeared with the Captain and Seven.


	50. Chapter 50

Jealous Q - Act 24

Scene 1

Captain Janeway started to abuse Q when she heard a man clearing his throat several times. She opened her eyes to see Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise.

"I expect that Q earned every insult," joked Captain Picard. "I have abused him myself on many occasions."

"I do apologise Captain but I have been sorely provoked," replied Captain Janeway.

"I have no doubt about that Madam. I have been the recipient of Q's attentions for many years."

"You have my sympathies."

"Could you identify yourself?" I can see that you weren't expecting to visit the Enterprise this evening."

I am Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager. This is Seven-of-Nine, a valued member of my crew."

Captain Picard turned his attention to Seven and immediately tapped his combadge.

"Red Alert!"

"There is no need Captain. Seven is not part of the Collective any longer," explained Captain Janeway.

Captain Picard cancelled the red alert. He summoned his First Officer. Will Riker entered the room and walked confidently over to the two women. He took the Captain's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" he asked.

"I am Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. This is Seven-of-Nine.

"This is Commander Will Riker, my First Officer."

Will Riker had quite a reputation as a ladies man at the Academy. Captain Janeway decided that it was well deserved.

"Captain Picard, I had the pleasure of listening to one of your lectures at the Academy."

"I hope you managed to stay awake for the whole time," joked the Captain.

"Actually, it was fascinating!" replied Captain Janeway sincerely.

Will Riker turned on his considerable charm. "This whole episode has Q written all over it. You have the full protection of the Enterprise ladies."

Captain Janeway wasn't averse to a little flirting. "We are grateful for your help Commander. It seems your reputation at the Academy for gallantry was well deserved!"

"Commander Riker, could you show the Captain and Seven to their quarters. Ask the doctor to provide them with more suitable attire."

"Aye, Captain - ladies this way please."

Before they left, "I would like to invite you to have dinner with me and my senior staff. I would be fascinated to hear about some of your adventures. I can also correct the records which state that you are missing presumed lost in the Badlands."

Q appeared, without warning, standing next to Captain Janeway.

"Well, Jean-Luc I left you to become acquainted with my wife. You can start our marriage counselling tomorrow. Don't worry I'll bring a bottle to your dinner party tonight."

After that bombshell, Q clicked his fingers and disappeared.

"You're Q's wife!" exclaimed Captain Picard. He was stunned by this revelation.

"It's a long story which I will gladly tell you tonight."

Captain Janeway was looking forward to a rest and a hot soak. Once she was back in uniform, she would feel more like herself.

Will Riker couldn't wait to find out more about Seven. She was exquisite with a body for sin. He remembered the nightmare appearance of the Borg drones. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Data. He would have to alert Beverly to her presence on the Enterprise. Any data they could gather about the Borg Drones could be useful in the future.

"Captain, this is your quarters. If there is anything you need - just ask." He left a combadge for her.

Scene 2

He showed Seven to the adjoining room.

"I have no physical need to rest Commander. Would it be possible to have a tour of your ship?"

He knew that Captain Janeway trusted her. It would be difficult for the crew of the Enterprise to follow suit due to their experiences with the Borg.

"I would be delighted to give you the grand tour, Seven."

As they walked along the corridors Seven created quite a stir. Riker had to remind several of the Ensigns to keep their eyes front and centre. He stopped outside Data's quarters and asked him if he would like to meet a guest.

When he saw Seven, Data's eyes widened, "You were a Borg Drone and now you're not. Yet you still have some of your implants left."

"You are correct. Our Doctor was unable to remove some of my implants because they were vital to my survival."

"Fascinating, I am a Starfleet graduate even though I'm an android. Humans have a remarkable capacity for accepting other species and forms of life."

"I agree, the crew on Voyager are helping me regain my humanity. I find them to be illogical and flawed. They let their emotions influence their decisions. Yet humans have a capacity for love and curiosity that I envy."

Would it be possible to talk to you again before you return to Voyager?"asked Data.

"That would be agreeable. I will speak to the Captain, Mr. Data."

Will Riker couldn't believe that Data had a date with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

Scene 3 - _Back on Voyager._

Q appeared back on Voyager. He was hoping to collect everything he needed before anyone saw him. Unfortunately, his luck had run out.

"Where are Kathryn Janeway and the Borg drone?" asked Madam Q. She was obviously in no mood to mess around.

"I have taken her to a friend's ship so he can help us save our marriage."

Chakotay walked straight into the room and punched Q in the face.

"Did you see that Mother, that primate just hit me."

"Good, I'm hoping that he'll do it again when you get up. He saved me the trouble of hitting you myself.

When Q got up. Chakotay pushed him against a wall with his arm at his throat.

"Bring her back now! If the Borg queen finds out that the Captain and Seven have disappeared, she will attack now. We won't stand a chance - remember even the Q are vulnerable now."

Tuvok interrupted their argument, "Commander the Borg Queen has hailed us. She wants to talk to Captain Janeway immediately."

"Understood - I need to inform her that the Captain is ill," replied Chakotay.

Tuvok looked puzzled, "The Captain was in good health when I saw her this morning."

Chakotay filled him in on everything that had happened.

"How do you suggest we proceed Commander?"

"I will speak to her myself and explain our situation. I hope we can stall her until the Captain returns."

Madam Q looked as though she was about to explode. Unfortunately, she was capable of affecting objects around her when her emotions were high. A monitor blew up and burst into flames.

"You have a four figure IQ. You are a member of one of the most advanced species in the Universe. You are a complete narcissist. She will attack us to take control of your children. Qi will exterminate the Q because we are her equals. Bring her back in the morning or I will send you to the Klingon homeworld stripped of all your powers. This is a promise, not a threat!"

Q's mother had never spoken to him like that before, especially in front of an inferior species.

"When we have sorted out the Borg Queen you need to explain to Your children why you have taken their mother."

"You can tell them that she is safe and I'll bring her back soon."

"No Q, you can tell them yourself and do it soon as they aren't happy!"

Scene 4

Madam Q, Chakotay, and Q went to the Bridge to lie to the Borg Queen.

Chakotay gave the order to the Ensign, "On Screen!"

"Where is Captain Janeway?" asked the Borg Queen impatiently.

Madam Q interrupted the Borg Queen, "She is ill. You can talk to me. After all, it is the Q you want to destroy."

The Queen responded with scorn, "I want to speak to the Captain - I don't trust you!"

Chakotay tried to calm things down, "Our Doctor is treating her. Would you allow us twenty-four hours to tend to her then you can speak directly to the Captain."

The Borg Queen considered the request. She had forced the Q to leave the Continuum and take refuge with an inferior species. She could afford to be magnanimous.

"You have twenty-four hours to produce Captain Janeway. If she isn't available I will attack after twenty-four hours and one minute have passed."

Scene 5

Q clicked his fingers to take him straight to the nursery. They were sitting side by side, holding hands. They definitely looked more like Q than human children. Sometimes Q wished that his offspring weren't omnipotent entities. He wondered whether human children were easier to raise. He needed to get rid of his mother before she ruined everything he'd achieved.

Quinn was the first one to speak, "Bring her back Father. We need her to fight the Borg."

"Don't worry children, I wasn't planning to take her away from you forever."

"You shouldn't move her anywhere without her consent. Grandmother told us that it's impolite," added Qat.

"What else has your Grandmother shown you about being a Q?"

"She showed us how to remove your powers," Quinn smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Q was suddenly scared of his son. "Are you threatening me children?"

He couldn't believe that such angelic children could appear so menacing.

"I will get her back in time to tuck you in tomorrow, Is that acceptable?"

They nodded and walked over to their father for a hug.

Q wished that his children weren't omnipotent entities. When he left the nursery Chakotay was waiting for him.

"I don't believe that you know how to love her. Where have you taken the Captain?"

"We are having problems with our relationship. I took her to the only human in the Universe who I consider to be a friend."

"If you don't tell me Q, I will forget that I am a peaceful man and show you why I was a boxing champion in College."

"She is on board the Starship Enterprise, with Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"In the Alpha quadrant?"

"Perhaps I will persuade her to stay there with our family."

"You don't know Kathryn Janeway! She made a promise to the crew to get them home. She would rather die than break that promise."

"I haven't got time to waste chatting with you. I have a dinner party to attend."

Q waved his hand and disappeared leaving Chakotay struggling to control his temper.

Scene 6 - _Back on the Enterprise_

After a sound sleep and wearing her uniform, Captain Janeway felt more like herself. Someone buzzed at her door.

"Come in!"

"You must have needed the rest, you've slept for twelve hours."

"You should have woken me up. I'm sure Starfleet would expect you to debrief me."

"That can wait, your welfare is more important. I thought that I'd escort you down to the Mess," said Captain Picard.

"I'd like that, perhaps we could have a chat after dinner. I need to talk to you about some issues that are private."

"I would be delighted if you'd join me for a nightcap after dinner."

When they arrived at the Mess, the crew stood up and gave Captain Janeway a round of applause.

Captain Janeway sat next to the Captain. Through the Starter, they chatted about music and literature. Seven and Doctor Crusher were having an in depth discussion her implants.

Q appeared just before the main course was served.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to assure our children that I wouldn't keep their mother away from them for too long."

All eyes turned to Captain Janeway.

"You have children with Q!" exclaimed Captain Picard, "This seem to be an evening full of surprises, Captain Janeway."

"I apologise, Captain, that was the issue I was going to discuss with you after dinner."

"I think I will need a drink before our discussion."

"Jean-Luc, do I sense that you're not happy about our union?" asked Q.

Captain Picard never forgot that Q was a dangerous entity with no limits on his powers.

"Nonsense, It was a bit of a shock to hear that you were married with children. Congratulations to both of you."

Q produced a picture of the Twins, "Aren't they adorable?

Captain Picard looked at the picture carefully, "They are fine looking children, Q."

"They are quite precocious as well. When we learnt that Kathy was pregnant with Twins, we assumed that their powers would be halved. As they are developing it seems that we have created two of the most powerful Q in the Universe."

Everyone sitting at the table stopped talking after Q's statement. They were trying to cope with the idea that a Starfleet Captain was the mother of omnipotent children.

Captain Picard finished eating then he took a large drink of wine.

"I think we'd better continue this conversation in private. Q and Captain Janeway follow me please."

Jean-Luc sat down behind his desk then put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked at both of them without any evident emotion.

"Couldn't you return Voyager to the Alpha quadrant, Q?"

"Even I have limitations, Jean-Luc. Voyager and her crew will interact and affect many species before it returns to Earth. The timeline for this sector would be torn apart. None of us want chaos in the Universe, least of all the Q."

"How do you feel about bringing your family home Captain Janeway?"

"Impossible, I will not abandon my crew in the Delta Quadrant. I promised to bring them home and I am a woman of my word."

"What do I tell Starfleet about your relationship and offspring?"

"The truth, you can tell them about Q's visit and the information about the Twins. We will deal with Starfleet when we return home," answered the Captain.

"I was hoping that this would be a longer visit but Voyager needs her Captain urgently." said Q.

"What is happening on Voyager and you'd better tell the truth?"

"Your close friend from the Borg wants to talk to you personally. She won't deal with anyone else."

"Return us now Q!"

"You can enjoy the rest of your evening then I will take you back to the Delta quadrant."

Then Q disappeared leaving a confused and bewildered, Captain Picard.

"You don't have a boring existence in the Delta quadrant, Captain Janeway?"

"You don't know the half of it."

Kathryn decided not to talk about the battle between the Q and the Borg. She didn't want to overload the Captain's brain.

"Captain Janeway, do you drink whisky?"

"I am from a good Irish American family Captain, what do you think?"

He poured out two generous measures.

"I know what you are thinking about the Twins but they're not dangerous. They have been raised on a Starfleet ship watching the crew work under Starfleet rules. Their Nanny is a Q, you met her on board your ship, Amanda. Q has very little influence on them. They are learning to be responsible Q".

"I understand your reasoning Captain Janeway. Starfleet has not had any positive experiences with the Continuum."

"He has changed, even the other Q have noticed the difference."

"How did you meet Q?"

Captain Janeway started with the appearance of the Q named Quinn, who wanted to take his own life. She finished with the Borg interest in her children.

"If the Borg assimilates your children they will be unstoppable."

"Don't worry about her, Captain. She has developed a healthy respect for the Twins.

Captain Picard came to a decision. "I think the best way to proceed is to not tell me anymore about your life in the Delta Quadrant. The Enterprise will be your haven for the evening."

"Agreed, Captain Picard."

"Jean-Luc please!"

"Only if you call me Kathryn."

"Let's rejoin the party, it is in your honour."

When they returned to the Mess, Seven was sitting with Data deep in discussion. They were sharing their experiences of dealing with humans. Every red-blooded male was fantasizing about flipping Data's off switch.

Doctor Crusher waited for the Captain to move away to introduce herself to Captain Janeway.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor."

"Did I hear correctly that you married Q and have children together?"

"Yes, we have Twins, a son, Quinn and my daughter, Qat."

"I am interested in your E.M.H? I heard that he removed Seven's implants and that his program has been running for years."

Before she could answer the question a strange woman grabbed her arm and pulled her into another room.

Scene 7

"Who are you and what right do you have to force me to come with you? You could have asked me for a private chat."

My name is Guinan and I am from a species called the Listeners. I manage Ten-Forward and act as an unofficial advisor to Captain Picard.

"Nice to meet you, Guinan. Perhaps it would be a good idea to tell me what you want from me."

"Don't help the Q or you will be responsible for the death of many of your Starfleet comrades."

"How do I know if what you're saying is correct?" asked the Captain.

"How did I know that you were helping the Q?" responded Guinan.

"I have encountered many telepathic species, it's not a rare talent."

"The Borg invaded the Continuum and killed many of the Q. You were forced to give them asylum by your mate . The Queen is waiting to dispose of the rest of the Q so she can assimilate your children."

"You aren't human - are you Q?"

"Definitely not! We co-existed with the Q at the beginning of time. They were responsible for the annihilation of my planet. They were too cowardly to do it themselves so they let the Borg do their dirty work."

"How are the Q going to wipe out the human race?"

"You can alter the timeline by allowing the Borg to exterminate them. It would be a fitting end to their existence!"

"I'm sorry Guinan, I need more proof that the Q will be responsible for our destruction."

Q appeared among them, "Why are you listening to this creature? She is not what she seems!"

"Have you two met before?"

"Unfortunately, her species are immortal so we have had dealings with this lowlife."

Guinan turned to Captain Janeway for support, "You can't trust this entity. He is called the God of Lies on most of the worlds he has infected with his presence.

Q returned them to Voyager before Guinan could finish her warning.


	51. Chapter 51

Room with a Q2/Jealous Q 4

Scene 1

Kathryn looked around her classroom to make sure everyone was on task. As it was almost home time, some of them tended to lose focus. The bell cut through the peace of the classroom like a knife. Kathryn positioned her book box at the front of the classroom.

"As you leave, put your book in the box. I will mark the work and hand it back to you on Thursday. If I don't think that you have done enough work then you will be staying late."

She dismissed the class table by table so they left in an orderly fashion. She left as soon as her classroom was tidy and ready for use in the morning. She packed the children's books into her bicycle basket and set off for home.

It had been a month since she started riding her bike to work. She was already noticing the results. Her stomach was flat and she had more energy. Q appreciated her new figure, especially her legs.

As she cycled along the Promenade she appreciated the scenery. The sea was a rich, deep blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was still warm as it started to set.

Scene 2

Before they left Voyage, Q created a family history. The story was that Q and his family moved to Miami after he took up a post at the University. He started his position in the Physics department at the start of the semester. He posed as a visiting Professor in Quantum mechanics. Q even awarded himself a doctorate in philosophy.

They rented a small ground floor apartment with sea views. The French doors at the back lead to a patio and a small garden. Kathryn enjoyed gardening. She planted flowers and vegetables in her small patch and enjoyed watching them grow. On Voyager she didn't have the time for her hobby.

As soon as she entered the house she could hear the Twin begging Amanda to let them have sweets before dinner.

The Twins heard her moving her bike into the hallway. The door slammed open and they came running towards her at full speed.

"Mama, you're home early, will you come and play with us?" asked Qat.

Quinn answered, "You're silly, Mama will play with us after she's had her coffee."

Amanda came out of the kitchen, with a mug of coffee in her hand for her employer.

"Amanda you're an angel!"

"Children, Go outside and play, your mother will let you know when she is ready."

After a lot of whining, she pushed them out of the door.

Kathryn sat down at the kitchen table with her feet on another chair. She sipped her coffee and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"Do you still need me to babysit tonight?

"Yes, definitely, this is the first time Q and I have had a date night."

"I've left the Twin's dinner in the oven. I'll have a rest while you get ready. Give me a shout when you're ready to leave."

"I am so grateful that you decided to come with us. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"My place is with you and the children. I couldn't leave you alone to face this horrible threat. I will defend you and the Twins to the death."

Kathryn laid the table and called the Twins in for their dinner. They chatted about school while eating their pasta. As soon as they finished their dessert, they heard their father open the door.

"Honey, I'm home."

The Twins giggled and ran to meet their father. He always had candy for them in his pockets which they had to find.

He kissed his wife on the lips, "How was your day Kathy?"

"Fine, did you manage to book the restaurant for later this evening?"

"Don't worry, I have a table for two booked at your favourite Indian restaurant."

He sat at the kitchen table while she washed the dishes and tidied up.

"Will you get the twins ready for bed while I have a quick shower?"

Scene 3

Q walked up the stairs not the nursery. Quinn was sitting on a window seat reading. Qat was building a complicated three-dimensional jigsaw. Q stood at the door admiring his omnipotent offspring. Quinn sensed him first.

"Have you detected any threats within the perimeter of the town, father."

"I haven't noticed any signs of aliens in the neighbourhood," answered Q.

"Can we come to the pier when you use the scanners to look for signs of the Borg tonight?"

"I'm afraid your mother will not allow me to take you out that late."

Scene 4

Q learnt about the contract on his wife from Mr. Neelix. He was shopping in a market when he heard one of the stallholders mention the name, Janeway. He went to browse and heard that the contract had been taken out the Borg. There was plenty of interest in local bars, where criminal gangs were active. The Borg Queen wanted Captain Janeway dead because that would leave the Q with nowhere to hide. The Q and senior officers had a meeting to discuss how they were going to protect Captain Janeway and the Twins.

"One of the Q will have to guard the Captain for twenty-four hours a day," declared Madam Q.

The Captain went pale, "No, that is not an option, I need my

privacy."

Q didn't trust any of the crew or the Q with Kathy's safety.

"I will look after my family but I can't protect the crew and the Q as well. For the first time in our existence, we are vulnerable as well."

"What do you suggest Q?" asked the Captain. She was surprised that Q chose to take responsibility for his family.

"We will go back in time. If we don't use our powers they will have trouble finding us."

"How will you survive?" asked his cynical mother.

Q declared, "We will find employment and live as a normal human family."

Captain Janeway laughed out loud, "What do you know about a human family life and employment?"

"I'm sure that I can adapt - how hard can it be?"

Madam Q warned him, "You will be on your own. How will you protect Kathryn and the Twins."

"I have an IQ measuring four digits mother, I think I am capable of looking after my family."

Madam Q didn't have a lot of confidence in her son so she decided to level the playing field.

After a discussion, lasting two hours, they decided to take Kathryn and the Twins back in time. It had to be an era when they could adapt basic technology to set up a force field. They chose Earth because the family wouldn't stick out. The Twins, Q and Amanda were accustomed to their human forms. Q found the perfect place. A sleepy little seaside town in Miami, Florida in the twentieth century.

The most difficult task was to persuade the Crew of Voyager to allow Q to protect their beloved Captain. In the end, Chakotay made the decision that it was the best option.

For the past month, they had lived on Earth as a family unit. Q even suffered the boredom of teaching Physics at the local university.

There was a burnt out, derelict pier near their apartment. Q set up the scanners to alert them if any non-humanoid aliens appeared within the local area. He had to sneak out every night to check that all the technology was working within normal parameters. He didn't want his neighbours to alert the authorities.

"Q, are you ready?" shouted the Captain.

"Yes dear, I was looking for my sweater, it might be cold later."

Q walked down the stairs and stopped for a few minutes to appreciate his wife. She was wearing a backless, black lace dress.

"You look stunning Kathy. I am a lucky man." For once in his long life, he was completely honest.

Kathryn smiled at him, "Thank you kind Sir. You don't look too bad yourself."

"As it's such a beautiful evening, I thought we could walk to the restaurant."

"I'll fetch my shawl and give the Twins a final warning to behave themselves. Did you know that they are on a babysitter's blacklist? Amanda is the only person who is willing to sit with them."

"I'll have a stern word with them in the morning."

Scene 5

While they were waiting for their starters, Q noticed movement in a doorway across the road. He kept watch until he saw a male humanoid figure step out of the shade. He was wearing a black coat with a cap pulled over its face. When the stranger noticed Q's interest he started to walk towards the town centre. Q decided that he was being paranoid. He saw assassins on every corner.

They finished their meal and made the joint decision to walk back along the promenade.

"Did you see that?" Kathryn pointed at the old pier, "I saw a shooting star over there - make a wish."

Q glanced over, "I didn't know you believed in superstitions. You're a scientist, not a romantic."

"You can be both. Some superstitions have a basis in science."

Q tried to steer her away from the subject. "We have received an invitation to a dinner party next week at the Chancellor's home."

"That is a great excuse to go shopping, with Amanda, for a new dress. You know how judgemental the faculty wives can be."

Scene 6

Kathryn had a long day so she went straight to bed when they got home. Q waited until the light went off in the bedroom. He clicked his fingers and reappeared on the old pier. At first glance, he thought that he'd jumped to the wrong place. The equipment was still smoking. One of the Bounty hunters had destroyed the all the scanners, short and long range.

Q was in no doubt that the bounty hunters had found them. Q and his family were in mortal danger. He was more frightened than he'd ever been in his long existence. They were all alone with no support. Q's first thought was to call for help but he decided to solve his own problems. His first task was to find out who wanted to collect the bounty?

Scene 7

In the morning, Q told his wife about the destruction of the scanning equipment.

"Do you know which Bounty hunters have found us. I hope they're not Vidiian or Hirogen."

"We must continue with our daily routine. If they think we're going to run, they will try to abduct you earlier. According to the University, I will be working at home today. I told them that I have a lot of paperwork to finish," stated Q.

"What are you actually going to do today?" asked the Captain.

"I will walk with you to the Twins' school and your workplace to make sure you get there without any incidents."

"Are you sure you want to take them to school? I know you hate talking to the other parents."

"I can manage it for one morning. You need to stay alert. If there are any people at school you don't trust - get out of there!"

"Thank you Q, I owe you a favour?"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I'll think of something."

He moved to stand in front of her and caressed her face. Then he tilted her chin and kissed her gently.

"We will continue this conversation when we've taken out the trash."

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Q took the twins into the garden to warn them to stay away from the Borg. The Drones were the Q's only enemies capable of killing them.

"If you are on your own, move them to the most distant place you can think of."

"What are you going to do, Daddy?"

"My first stop will be the old pier. I will repair the equipment then summon Junior, he can stay with us. We'll introduce him as Amanda's brother."

Quinn and Qat were having trouble controlling their anger.

They were deadly, "We won't let them harm our mother."

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt my family."

"We understand father," said both Twins in unison."

"If I was a bounty hunter, when and where would I abduct your mother?".

"Straight after school when she is on her own," replied Qat with tears running down her face.

Q didn't know how to comfort his daughter. He left all that to Kathy and Amanda. He patted her shoulder and gave her a handkerchief.

"I will be going to the pier to build a jail cell for the bounty hunters."

"What are we going to do with them after they're captured?"

"We are going to educate them. If they are Drones, I am going to set them free and send them back to their own planets.

Scene 8

Q took the Twins and his wife to school without any trouble. Q took most of the day to build a force field for the cell. As soon as he finished Junior appeared.

"You said this was the best place to hide her. You swore that the hunters would never find you here," shouted Junior.

"You could carry on shouting at me or help us with our pest control problem," said Q.

"I'll help you with the bounty hunters for Aunt Kathy and the Twin's sake," swore Junior

"Collect the Twins from school. Find a discreet place to bring them back here," ordered Q.

"How long have I got?"

"Not long because Aunt Kathy's school will finish soon and I want to be there before the last bell."

Scene 9

Q moved them to a secluded spot opposite the school. They scanned all the faces of the parents. Unfortunately, Q never took the children to school so he didn't know any of the other parents.

"How are we supposed to find them without using our powers?" asked Junior.

"The powers of observation - look!"

A Borg Drone appeared in front of them. Qat waved her hand and moved him to the Pier.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I forgot that we can't use our powers. Can I free him and send him back to his planet."

"Of course Qat! You can save the Drone and send him home."

While he was talking to Qat, two more Drones appeared.

Junior and Quinn dealt with them.

"Don't be complacent children, it's likely that the Drones were a distraction.

As soon as Captain Janeway appeared they walked over to meet her.

"Have you had any trouble?" asked the Captain.

"A few Drones but the children dealt with them. Let's find a secluded place then I can take us home with one click."

"I thought you couldn't use your powers?"

"I think they already know we're here my dear."

Scene 10

Back at the apartment, they moved into the lounge with bedding and basic provisions. The bathroom was next to the lounge. There were two points of entry, the French windows, and the front door. Junior and Q guarded both positions.

"Don't worry, we can use our powers now so we have an advantage. This apartment is easier to defend than the ship so we will stay where we are."

He knelt down by the Twins, "I need you to use your senses to warn us if an alien is near to the house."

"If we find one, what must we do with it?"

Q was going to tell the Twins to kill them but he knew that Kathy would be apocalyptically angry if he did.

"Send them as far away as you can. I believe the Gamma quadrant is quite scenic."

The Drones kept appearing. As soon as they moved one away, another one took its place. Then Junior tried to banish a Drone and nothing happened - they had adapted.

"Daddy, what are we going to do? I can't get rid of them?"

Q tried to make the apartment invisible but that didn't work either.

The Twins joined hands and tried to move the Drones - to no avail.

While they had been dealing with the Drones, the hunters attacked the apartment from the side. Q sensed the explosive attached to the outside wall.

"Everyone move into the kitchen. Qat, Quinn, Kathy and Amanda hide in the pantry."

Q and Junior upturned the kitchen table and crouched behind it. The explosion was deafening. One of the Drones stepped over the rubble. Q wanted to blow up the Drone but he would risk harming his family. He knew he couldn't allow the Drones to get close enough to inject them with their tubules.

He tried to electrocute the Drone but it activated its adaptive shielding. Junior pulled out a phaser rifle and shot it.

He threw a gun to Q, "It's a grenade launcher, wait until there is a group of them then shoot."

"It won't take them long to adapt.

Scene 11

While they were hiding in the cupboard Quinn and Qat reassured their mother and Amanda. They kept telling them that nothing would happen to them.

The Captain laughed, "I think I should be looking after you."

They listened to the fight in the kitchen, "Mama, I think Daddy and Junior are losing, we have to do something."

"It's time to use the power Grandmother gave you," said Quinn.

Captain Janeway was shocked because she'd never told anyone about Madam Q's wedding present. She never intended to use it because she believed that ultimate power corrupts.

Qat and Q stood either side of her and held her hands. Qat asked Amanda to hold her other hand and join hands with Quinn to complete the circle.

"Mama focus on Voyager. Picture yourself in your ready room, sitting behind your desk."

Quinn nodded to Amanda, "Push now!"

In a flash, everyone found themselves back on Voyager, in the Captain's Ready room.

Q looked horrified, "I think you've got something to tell me, Kathy."


	52. Chapter 52

Jealous Q Act 26

Scene 1

Q was indignant, "Did my mother give you something that she shouldn't have done?"

"I didn't want Q powers but she insisted," explained the Captain.

"Well tell her you don't want them. she can remove them with a click of her fingers," advised Q.

"There is a tiny problem with that. She said she would take them back if I didn't use them."

"That's brilliant, where is she? I need to talk to her."

Q stormed off in search of his mother.

Scene 2

Chakotay stood in front of the Captain with his arms folded, looking stern.

"Why didn't you tell me or one of the senior officers?"

"I didn't have time Chakotay, everything moved so fast. I didn't think I would keep them as I never intended to use them."

"Are you going to click your fingers and take us home?"

"They gave me limited powers. I can't do anything that big."

"Don't you realise that they are trying to make you one of them?"

"Of course I do. Do you think that I want to join the Continuum?"

Chakotay was glad to hear the real Kathryn Janeway, "The Borg Queen will not give up trying to kill you. Perhaps these powers could convince her to leave you alone."

"I don't think she will ever leave us alone. We have beaten her too many times."

Chakotay grinned, "You could make her disappear?"

The Captain laughed out loud, "I missed you!"

Scene 3

Q found his mother playing with the twins.

"Can I have a word with you Mother dearest - alone."

The Twins heard that their father wanted them to leave. They decided to go to engineering to have some fun playing with Lieutenant Torres.

Don't bother Lieutenant Torres! She moaned at me for at least an hour last time," shouted Q.

The Twins giggled and disappeared.

"Why did you give Kathy, Q powers? You are well aware that the others won't approve."

"Your children are Q. We made her a target for all our enemies. I like her Q and I am grateful that she is the mother of my grandchildren. I wanted her to have the power to protect herself and the Twins."

Q was suspicious, his mother wasn't the warm and fuzzy type. He would have to keep an eye on her as she was up to mischief. Kathy was in a meeting with her senior officers so he decided to track down Junior. He was staying in the Continuum to warn Q if the Borg reappeared.

Scene 4

Captain Janeway looked at the officers sitting around the table. She needed to reassure them that she still intended to honor her promise to get them home. As always she chose to be direct - it saved time.

"Madam Q gave me limited Q powers before we left for Earth. Unfortunately, I used them to escape from the Borg - now I'm stuck with them.

"How limited are your powers?" asked B'Elanna,

"I can't click my fingers and take us home if that's what you're asking."

"Are you going to live in the Continuum with Q when we defeat the Borg?"

"No, she gave me the power because of the Q's presence on board. Madam Q realised that they made us a target for their enemies."

The Captain tried to judge whether they accepted her explanation. She didn't want to create a division between her and the crew.

The red alert sounded. Everyone left the room and walked to the bridge to man their battle stations. In emergencies, their training took over.

"Report!" ordered the Captain.

"We picked up an Hirogen vessel on our long range scanners." replied Chakotay.

The Captain hoped that they weren't hunting in packs. "Have we detected any other vessels?"

"Not yet but we'll keep on scanning."

Scene 5

The Hirogen had acquired temporary new friends. A week earlier, the Alpha had received a message from the Queen Borg. She wanted to parlez!

The Alpha didn't usually speak to females but he decided to speak to the Borg entity. There was an uneasy truce between the Hirogen and the Borg. The Queen wasn't interested in the hunt so they were not worthy of assimilation. The Hirogen treated their prey with respect and killed them cleanly. If they considered their prey was worthy, they studied them to improve the hunt.

The Queen invited them to her cube but the Hirogen preferred to stay with their ship - it was safer.

"Your warriors have encountered the Q and the crew of the USS Voyager before.

"Yes, we executed the hunters who brought shame on our race. Their young have powers that we have never seen before. They are so powerful that we would be honoured to hunt them again.

"We will help you to abduct the female human. You can study her and kill her when you have found everything you need for your hunt," offered the Queen.

"Why should we help you? As a puny female, she will not provide any rare relics."

"Have you forgotten that her mate is a Q and her young defeated two of your hunters? Don't you want revenge? I thought your species were proud, noble warriors."

The Hirogens were still shamefaced that two tiny prey had humiliated them.

If he could snatch the female from her mate and study her before the hunt, it would restore their honour.

"I agree but you must honour your agreement to let us hunt the female and her crew afterward."

The Queen nodded her agreement. She didn't respect these aggressive species but they were useful, up to a point.

The Hirogen didn't respect the Borg. Their hunts ended with a clean kill. To torture their prey was dishonourable. The Borg's prey suffered a living death to provide the Queen with soulless minions.

Scene 6

The Hirogen vessel was on screen. They had come to a stop but made no attempt to contact Voyager.

"What do you think they want?" asked the Captain.

"They want to kill us. The Hirogen believe that we are their prey today."

"So you don't think they want an invitation to dinner?" asked the Captain grinning.

"Only if we are the first course," replied Chakotay.

"I'm going to my Ready room. Let me know as soon as there are any developments."

As soon as Captain Janeway sat down, Q appeared and made himself comfortable.

"I have work to do and there is a situation developing outside. What do you want, Q?" asked the Captain.

"Ah yes, the Hirogen. They are a nasty ancient race. Running around the Universe disemboweling creatures."

"Have you dealt with them before?" inquired Captain Janeway.

"Like the Borg, we try not to provoke them," answered Q.

"I'm confused, I thought they were here because of a quarrel with the Continuum.

"They are an isolated, nomadic species. I have never heard of them working with other species," mused Q.

Kathryn went through to the Bridge as soon as she heard the red alert, "Report!"

"A Borg cube appeared out of nowhere," responded Tuvok.

"On screen!" ordered the Captain.

A soon as the Cube appeared it started to attack Voyager. The Captain sat in her chair and waited for Chakotay.

"Evasive maneuvers, Janeway alpha one."

Tom Paris showed why he was the best pilot on Voyager.

"Why isn't the Hirogen vessel active, Tuvok?"

"I'm not sure Captain. Are they waiting for someone?"

Tuvok turned around when there was no reply. The Captain had vanished!

"All hands, the Captain has disappeared. Search the whole ship and report back to me."

The Hirogen ship and Borg cube disappeared.

Chakotay and Q ran onto the Bridge, "What happened?"

"The Captain disappeared at the start of the Borg's attack," answered Tuvok.

Q was furious, "I will kill the Queen bitch. If she harms Kathy, I will exterminate the whole race.

If you are going to rescue her, I am coming with you," declared Chakotay.

Scene 7

Kathryn opened her eyes because of the excruciating pain in both shoulders. She tried to lower them until she realised they were secured above her head. She looked around for clues to identify who had abducted her.

It was dark and cold. There were nets hanging from the ceiling and the walls but she couldn't make out what was in them. When she saw indistinct shapes pinned to the wall, the Captain realised It was an Hirogen trophy room!

A door opened to admit a seven foot Hirogen.

"I am Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager. Why have you abducted me from my ship?"

The Hirogen marched across the room and hit her across the face with the back of his hand.

"You are prey. You do not make demands!"

The blow was so hard that it made the Captain's ears ring. She felt something running down the side of her mouth but couldn't wipe her face. The Hirogen started to lay out some tools on a table.

"I am a female. I'm not worthy prey for a great hunter like yourself. I am too small and puny. You would be ashamed to display my trophies."

That statement made the Hirogen take notice of her, "You have knowledge of our species?"

Captain Janeway didn't want to remind him of the Twin. Especially the punishment meted out to their last captors.

"I've learned about your species from the planets we've visited," commented the Captain.

He used a device to scan her internal organs. "You are correct, your organs are standard for humanoid species. Yet I have my orders."

He chose a small vicious-looking blade and made shallow cuts down both of her arms. She didn't cry out or flinch. The blood started to trickle. Her torturer wiped the blade and put it back on the table.

"I will return soon to assess your condition. Don't shout because you will be wasting energy that you will need."

Captain Janeway was finding it hard to stay focused. It had to be a combination of a lack of food and water, pain and blood loss. Then she lost consciousness.

Scene 8

Chakotay and Q were in the Ready room making plans to rescue the Captain.

"Can't you click your fingers and bring her back?" asked Chakotay sarcastically.

"If we weren't exiled from the Continuum then I would have done that already." claimed an angry Q.

Chakotay was trying to stay calm for her sake, "We have to work out who took her?"

Q started to think out loud. "I don't think the Queen bitch would have taken Kathy herself. She isn't that stupid."

"So it must have been the Hirogen but why?" asked Chakotay.

"I don't know. I will talk to my mother and ask her for help. That should give her plenty of opportunities to gloat."

"I don't care if you have to spend the rest of your existence crawling on your knees. Our lives were interesting before but you have taken us to a whole new level of danger and chaos."

"You stole one of her drones! How did you think she was going to react to that?" argued Q.

"She left Seven to die and didn't attempt to recover her," replied Chakotay.

Scene 9

Captain Janeway came around because it was so cold. She started to shiver violently. They must have cut her down while she was unconscious as she was lying on the hard, cold floor. She started to drift away but made a desperate attempt to stay awake. She had to start moving soon or hypothermia would kill her.

When she managed to sit up, she tried to move her arms but only one moved. The Captain knew it was dislocated but couldn't risk putting it back. She couldn't afford to lose consciousness again. She tucked her arm inside her jacket and zipped it up to make a sling. Then, using her good arm, she stood up and started to pace across the area.

She heard the door open so she backed up against the wall. The Beta walked up to her and gave her a thorough examination. He used his tricorder device to assess her general physical health.

He tutted, "This is not how we treat our prey, Torture is not honourable. You are worthy prey - any other female would be dead now."

He turned his back to the camera and gave her a small package.

"Try to keep moving. I can't let you go now but I will ensure you have a quick death if you stay."

The Captain started to cry. After all the punishment she had endured, that one act of kindness broke her. She ate all the food as quickly as possible so they couldn't take it away from her.

Scene 10

Madam Q was furious and worried that the Borg and Hirogen had conspired to abduct Kathryn Janeway. They were the only species that the Q were reluctant to engage.

"Why weren't you guarding her Q?"

"She is the Captain of a Starship mother. She wouldn't appreciate me following her around."

She turned to Chakotay, "What were you doing while your Captain was taken from under your nose. Isn't it your duty to protect her?"

"We had no idea that the Hirogen and Borg were working together!"

"We have to contact the Borg Queen and find out what she wants for Kathryn's safe return?"

Q jumped up anxious to get away from his mother, "I'll find Seven of Nine and see if she had any ideas."

Madam Q turned to Chakotay, "Now, Commander let's put our cards on the table. We cannot risk a physical confrontation with the Borg and the Hirogen. If we were still in the Continuum there wouldn't be a problem. Out of our home, we are vulnerable now. If our human form dies then we don't have anywhere to regenerate."

"Remember, she allowed you to stay on Voyager knowing that it would place everyone in danger."

"You don't need to remind me how much the Q owe Captain Janeway.

"What about the Twins?"

We haven't told them that their mother is missing yet because they are also vulnerable. We couldn't stop them going after her even if we wanted to - they are too powerful together."

"They roam around the ship, how are you going to stop them from overhearing a member of the crew talking about it."

"I wiped the memories of every crewmember on the Bridge. They think that Kathryn has been confined to her quarters with a contagious virus."

"Do you know which one of them abducted her?"

"I think the Borg Q arranged the abduction with the Hirogen Alpha. The Hirogen do not kidnap their prey. They worship the hunt and show their respect by killing their prey with honour."

"You sound like you respect them?"

"They are violent and aggressive yet they live by a moral code. They are a simple uncomplicated race."

We will try to locate the Hirogen vessel then try to negotiate with them . If they join up with other hunters, she is dead.

Scene 11

The Captain started to take off pieces of her uniform as the temperature rose. She licked her cracked lips which were bleeding. Captain Janeway walked around the space trying to find a cooler place to sit. She was starving and dehydrated. Yet her biggest problem was an infection in one of the cuts on her arm. It hurt more than her shoulder dislocation.

The Beta opened the door and slipped through it. He was carrying the instruments used to torture her.

"I am ashamed by our treatment of you. I have found you some scraps to eat. If you scream then the Alpha will think that I am completing my orders and he won't disturb us."

She took the food and ate it with care so she didn't make herself sick. There was a small bottle which she uncapped and sniffed.

"Don't worry, it's only water."

He waited until she had finished eating and drinking.

I am supposed to continue with your torture, please scream."

The Captain screamed. "I didn't make that much noise when your Alpha cut my arms and dislocated them."

"We haven't got much time before the Borg Queen returns. Why does she want to hurt you?"

The Captain smiled, "I think it's a personality clash. She is still trying to find hers."

"You are an unusual female. I would be honoured to hunt you in the future."

"Do you know what she wants from me?"

"She said something about testing your resilience."

They both looked startled when the door crashed open. The Beta stood in front of her to protect her.

The Alpha was furious, "Why are you talking to the female prey? Have you lost your mind?"

This is shameful! We are hunters, not criminals. That thing does not honour the rules of the hunt. She is an abomination.

"I am studying our prey. Her young shamed two experienced hunters. The Borg female also wants to study her. So far there is nothing unusual. She doesn't have any powers or special abilities."

The Alpha turned towards his second in command and vaporized him.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was weak. We never sympathise with our prey. You must have seduced him with your feminine wiles."

Kathryn looked up at him in surprise.

"Nobody would be attracted to me in this condition." She said cradling her arm.

The Alpha hit her so hard that he knocked her unconscious. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the Borg female.

Scene 12

Chakotay was sitting in the Captain's chair brooding. Madam Q had promised to use all the powers they could access to find Kathryn. He didn't trust them to do anything for Kathryn unless it benefited their cause. He was in complete agreement with Q, they needed to find Kathryn soon. Q was with the others trying to speed thing up.

Chakotay was startled when the Twins appeared in front of him and they were angry.

"Grandmother tried to hide Mama's kidnapping from us. She thinks that the Borg Q and the Hirogen will hurt us," said Qat.

"We know where they are holding her. We want you to pick some of the crew to rescue her. We know that she is hurt and close to death." Quinn said with tears running down his face.

Chakotay had never seen Quinn cry, "Can you send us there?"

"We can move four people over that distance."

"Ayala, Tuvok, and Seven, you are with me."

They stood in a group before the Twins, "We will bring her back with us. Your mother is strong. I have seen her survive when all the odds are against her." stated Tuvok logically.

The Twins joined hands and clicked their fingers. Q ran onto to the Bridge just as they disappeared.

He noticed the Twins, "What have you done?"

Scene 13

The Borg Queen was examining the Captain's condition as she lay unconscious on the floor.

She turned to the Alpha, "You have done well, especially beating her until she is close to death. What are your findings for this study?"

"As you surmised. She is a strong female considering how small and puny she is. She managed to seduce my Beta into helping her to escape."

Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven and Ayala appeared in the room out of the blue.

When Chakotay saw Kathryn lying on the floor battered and bruised he saw red and clenched his fists.

"Why have you treated her like that. You are little better than animals."

Tuvok laid his hand on Chakotay's shoulder, "I understand your anger Sir but it is not in the Captain's best interests to provoke her captors."

The Borg Queen examined Chakotay's reaction. He was in love with his Captain. Captain Janeway was fond of this male. He would make an excellent instrument for emotional blackmail.

Chakotay dropped to the floor beside his Captain and cradled her in his arms. He knew that his heart would break if anything else happened to her.

"Let her go - take me in her place."

The Borg Queen knew that Captain Janeway would rather die than allow Chakotay to take her place.

"Agreed!"


	53. Chapter 53

Jealous Q Act 27

Scene 1

Kathryn woke up with a pounding headache and a sore, stiff arm. She tried to sit up but a loud voice told her to lie down again.

"Captain, unless you want to undo my good work you have to rest for at least another forty-eight hours."

"How long have I been out of action, Doctor?"

"It took me the best part of five days to treat all your injuries. Those Hirogen are little better than animals."

"Where are the Twins?"

"It was hard to keep them away from you. How do you keep two powerful entities out of Sick Bay."

"Where is Q?"

"He has been at your side since you returned from the Hirogen."

"I need to speak to Chakotay. We have to talk about strengthening our force fields."

The Doctor looked stricken, "You don't remember Captain because you were unconscious. The Commander told them to let you go and he would take your place."

"Did Q suggest such a foolish course of action?"

"No I didn't and I'm horrified that you think so little of me!" said Q as he walked across Sick Bay. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I concentrated on getting you back to the Doctor as soon as possible."

Captain Janeway sat up and pulled the monitors from her arms, "Help me get dressed."

"Are you sure Kathy, the hologram said that you had to rest for a little bit longer."

"Who gives the orders, the Doctor or me?"

Q had never seen this side of Kathy before but he approved. He collected a clean uniform and with Q's help she dressed.

The Doctor came out of his office with a sling. "If you are going to ignore my orders at least protect your shoulder. I repaired most of the damage but it needs rest."

The Captain smiled at him, "Thank you, Doctor, for all your efforts. You know what a bad patient I am. I would have driven you mad if I had stayed any longer."

"Thank you, Captain. Bring him home because these creatures are savage."

Captain Janeway put her hand on his shoulder - I will do my best."

The Doctor noticed that the Captain was suffering some pain as she walked. He loaded a hypospray and caught her as she walked out.

"Captain, this should ease your pain. If it doesn't work I would like you to see me tomorrow."

"You know that I won't have the time but you could give me another injection tomorrow, on the Bridge."

Scene 2

"I will teach her to leave my crew alone!"

Q felt a twinge of jealousy, "Are you sure that you would get out of your sick bed for anyone or just him?"

He sacrificed himself for me, I have to find him."

"Captain on the Bridge!"

The Bridge crew stood up and greeted their Captain with a round of applause.

"Thank you, now let's get to work and find Commander Chakotay."

She turned to Tuvok, "Report!"

Tuvok looked uncomfortable, "Before Commander Chakotay left he ordered us not

to rescue him."

"I am the Captain now and I expect you to follow my orders - do you understand?"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Do you have any ideas about where she intended to take him?"

"The Hirogen would not hand him over to the Borg until they get their hunt. They have colonised a planet nearby to use as a hunting ground. It's climate and terrain are perfect for their requirements. I think they will use him then." pass him onto the Borg Queen."

"We will start there. What is our estimated time of arrival Mr Paris?"

"We should reach the Planet by thirteen hundred hours at Warp seven,"

"Engineering, B'Elanna what speed can you give me."

"Give me one hour and I will give you Warp nine, Captain."

"Mr Tuvok you have the Bridge. I will be in my Ready room if you need me."

Scene 3

Chakotay felt the walls around him. He was in a small space underground. He closed his eyes so he could plan his escape. Unfortunately, he was claustrophobic

He had taunted the Hirogen Alpha until he struck him first. He had the satisfaction of landing a few good punches. Then they knocked him unconscious. Now he had time to think about how to stay alive until she came for him. Chakotay had no intention of becoming the Borg Queen's plaything. At least Kathryn was out of harm's way.

There was a sudden flash of light as a hatch opened above him. An Hirogen Hunter dropped some basic armour and crude weapons through the hatch.

"Prepare yourself, the hunt will begin soon."

"Can I have some water or I will be too weak to run?"

The Hirogen was about to refuse his request. Then he thought about the reaction of his Alpha if the hunt ended early.

"I'll fetch you some water, we're not savages."

Chakotay kept his focus on staying alive until Kathryn came for him. He knew she would come for him.

Scene 4

Kathryn was lying on the couch in her Ready Room with the Doctor in attendance.

"I told you to take it easy Captain. I have had to repair the tear in your shoulder muscle again. If you continue I will have no other option other than to relieve you of your command."

"What do you expect me to do Doctor. Commander Chakotay sacrificed himself for me. I won't let him die in my place!"

"Do you see what I have to put up with Doctor? She will not listen to advice. Chuckles will have made the sacrifice in vain if she gets killed trying to rescue him."

"Captain I understand your motivation but you must trust your officers to do their job."

Q was smiling while the Doctor told Kathy that she had to rest. He would be happy if they turned the ship around and headed in the opposite direction.

When the Doctor left Kathy punched him in the arm. "I saw you smiling when I was rebuked by the Doctor."

"Ouch, why do you have to be so violent?"

"I know you're not exactly fond of Chakotay but I have to try to rescue him. Do you want me to find a planet to leave the Q.

Madam Q appeared, "Shut up Q! Kathryn, you only have to ask - all our powers are at your disposal."

Kathryn smiled at her. "Thank you, Q. When we reach the Planet, it would help if you could find Commander Chakotay's position. We can do the rest."

She stood up with Q's help, "I would like to rest now."

Q stood at her side, "I will help you back to your Quarters, Kathy. The Twins would love to see that you have recovered for themselves. They have been waiting but I don't think they will wait much longer."

"I want to see them as I've missed their company. Tell Amanda to bring them to my quarters after their evening meal."

Scene 5

The Hirogen brought Chakotay out of his cell and fed him with basic rations and water. They handed him a backpack with equipment to help him trek through the jungle.

"We will give you one hour to get as far away from us as you can then we will start the hunt. The hunt will stop when you are dead. I think you will be worthy prey. We have hunted your kind before with tattoos on their face."

Chakotay was stunned, when did his tribe stray into the Delta quadrant. The Tribe loved their oral history. He would have heard about these Indians before.

"How do I know that you will wait for the whole hour."

"We honour the hunt and it would spoil the chase to cheat. We want you to be worthy prey!"

"You should try not to beat your prey before the hunt - that would ensure fair play."

"If I was Alpha, that would not have happened."

Chakotay checked the contents of his bag and made sure that everything was in working order.

"Try to stay off the designated paths it will make you harder to locate. If you want to hide, lower your core temperature which will make you harder to find. We use a lot of heat-seeking technology to find our prey."

"Won't your Alpha punish you for helping me?"

"What help?" Then he walked away laughing.

Chakotay set off with a loping run. He knew that he would have to preserve his energy or the hunt would be short. He Kept changing positions so the dogs couldn't find him. If they could locate him through the heat of his body he had to find a cold water river. Chakotay's only thought was that at least Kathryn was out of harm's way.

Scene 6

Kathryn finished her evening meal and waited for the Twins.

"Mama, you're back!"

They ran to her and almost knocked her over with two big hugs.

"Children be careful with your mother - she's fragile," ordered Q.

"Are you hurt Mama? I can make you better," said Qat.

Qat put hands on her Mother's shoulders and closed her eyes. The Captain felt the warmth spreading around her body like stepping into a hot path. The pain disappeared

Quinn clapped his hands, "You're better now Mama, I don't know why you bother with the hologram.

Q nodded his head, "I don't know why you won't let me take you to a planet with sandy beaches and warm, blue ocean waters."

"Did you forget that Chakotay is being tortured and hunted in my place? He sacrificed himself for me."

Q was furious, "He had an ulterior motive, Kathy - he's in love with you."

"I can't believe that you are still jealous!"

Tuvok interrupted their argument, "Captain we are entering orbit around the Hirogen planet."

"Thank you Tuvok, I'm on my way."

"We haven't finished this discussion yet," shouted Q.

"This discussion is most definitely over Q!"

Scene 7

Chakotay found a place to rest for a few minutes. A tree had fallen over a river creating a small dry space by the roots. He started to shiver as the temperature dropped. It would be nightfall soon so his body would show up like an infrared beacon. As soon as he got his breath back, he planned to wade along the side of the river so he wouldn't leave a trail. The river lead to a series of hills where there might be a cave where he could sleep.

He was exhausted and had already experienced hallucinations. He had been jogging through the jungle when Kathryn joined him.

"You have to find somewhere to rest, Chakotay. You won't be able to make rational decisions if you're exhausted."

"You're not here! I saw them transport you back to the ship. You have to give me orders even when I'm about to die."

"You're not going to die. You have to hold on Chakotay, If they catch you, they will hand you over to the Borg Queen."

When he stopped to catch his breath, she bent down to his level and grasped his hand.

"I will find you and bring you home. All you have to do is stay alive."

He stood up ready to run again. The Captain Janeway hallucination kissed him on the cheek for luck, then disappeared.

Chakotay set off with renewed determination. His hallucination had given him an adrenaline rush. He knew that she wouldn't give up until she'd found him. Then he would tell her how he felt.

Scene 8

Kathryn went to bed early but couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning until her bedding was tied in a knot. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Chakotay broken and bleeding on the Hirogen ship.

She gave up trying to sleep and went to the Mess for a warm milky coffee. She was surprised to see Madam Q sitting at one of the tables.

"Would you like a drink? I'm going to replicate one for myself," asked the Captain."

"That would be lovely - thank you!"

Captain Janeway sat down, after putting the mugs on the table.

"I have been in human form for so long that I've developed some of your addictions. I think I will still need coffee when we return to the Continuum."

"Do you still believe that you will beat her and return home?" asked the Captain.

"Yes I do, if she stands in our way - she will regret it!" swore Madam Q.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," said Kathryn, half jokingly.

"I know that Q made you pregnant without your knowledge. The Q may be an advanced species but we love to gossip. Do you love my son?"

Captain Janeway was surprised by her candour, "I'm fond of him. As the father of the twins, he will always have a place in our lives."

"You didn't answer my question, Kathryn."

"At times, he does something which surprises me and I think that I could love him. Then he behaves like an omnipotent entity with no morals or conscience. I am reminded that he's not human," explained Kathryn.

Madam Q agreed, "He is a typical Q, arrogant, sexist and pig-headed. If things don't go his way then he tries to force the situation."

"I think he has to learn that he can't use his powers to solve every problem," said Kathryn.

"What about Commander Chakotay?"

Kathryn thought about the man who had stayed by her side since the craziness began. She didn't realise how much she would miss him until he wasn't there any longer. It felt as though a part of her was missing.

"He is a brilliant First Officer and my closest friend."

"You're evading my question again, Kathryn. I don't want to hear what a fine man he is. What are your feelings for him?"

"Well," she said, "He is sexy."

"Q couldn't stop talking about him when she returned to the continuum. He made quite an impression on her."

"If is a big word. If I wasn't the Captain. If we weren't trying to find our way home from the opposite side of the Galaxy. I could act on my feelings. Unfortunately, I can't change the circumstances."

So there is still a chance for Q!" declared Madam Q, "Now how can we help you retrieve your First Officer?"

Scene 9

Chakotay felt exhausted. He had been running for at least forty-eight hours without food and water. He was ready to give up and let them kill him.

Madam Q appeared next to him in a flash of light.

Chakotay groaned,"If I must have hallucinations, can't they be useful or at least friendly."

"I am hurt, Commander. I wasn't expecting gratitude. I thought you would be a little more grateful for help from an omnipotent entity."

"You won't help me because you want her to live in the Continuum with the Twins and Q."

"You are important to Captain Janeway and she is important to us. The Twins are the most powerful entities in the universe. They will do anything to protect their mother. She is teaching them morals, responsibility and respect. These traits have not been seen in the Continuum for million of years."

Madam Q hadn't set out with the intention of killing Chakotay. Now, they were alone with no witnesses it would solve her problems quite well. She could blame the Hirogen and take Kathryn back to the Continuum to grieve.

She turned around to take all the air from his body. He would be dead before he hit the ground.

Quinn appeared in front of Chakotay. "Mama told us that it's naughty to kill humans unless they are threatening to kill us."

"I wasn't going to kill the Commander child. What made you think that?"

Quinn tapped his head, "We heard you, Grandmother. Chakotay taught us to swim and he promised that I could go on a vision quest. We won't let you hurt him."

Qat appeared beside her brother and slipped her hand through his. She already knew that her Grandmother wanted to kill Chakotay.

"Amanda said that we should return to the ship. Daddy wants to have a word with you - in private."

Q appeared at the same time as the Twins left.

"Your children are out of control Q. When we return to the Continuum, they have to come with us. I like Kathryn Janeway but she has no experience of raising a Q." shouted Madam Q.

"I agree with you, Mother but she is adaptive and the Twins adore their mother and Chakotay. If you want to alienate her and lose the right to visit your Grandchildren - go ahead!"

"I wouldn't hurt the Commander, Q. We need him to help us against the Borg."

They heard a loud scream, "Excuse me, Mother, I have a rival who needs rescuing."

Scene 10

Chakotay knew he was in trouble when he heard a snapping noise. A net closed around him and he was hoisted up in the tree. Three Hirogen were standing underneath the tree. while he was swinging, they were discussing how to kill him.

Chakotay didn't think his day could get any worse until he saw Q, who put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Well, Gentlemen it appears that you have something I want!"

The Hirogen turned around together with an expression of disbelief.

"We will not hand over our prey until we have conducted the death ritual. You can have what's left."

"If it was up to me, I wouldn't bother. Yet the 'old ball and chain' is fond of him and she will make my life a living hell if I don't bring him back.

Every Hirogen drew their weapons and aimed them at Q.

"I was hoping that we could be civilised. Now you've been rude so I have a problem with your lack of manners."

Q waved his hand and made their weapons melt. They dropped them as soon as they felt molten metal hit their skin.

The Alpha ran at Q to attack him then bounced off a force field.

"You don't think that I would be stupid enough to walk into a snake pit without protection."

"If you leave now - we won't kill you!" declared the Alpha.

"Thank you very much," he clicked his fingers and Chakotay joined him.

"Goodbye, I would like to say that it's been fun but it hasn't. I think you should work on your social skills."

Q returned them to the Bridge. As soon as she saw Chakotay, Captain Janeway ran into his arms.

She exclaimed, "I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm a lot harder to kill than you think." whispered Chakotay.

The Captain nodded at one of the Bridge officers, "Take Commander Chakotay to sickbay. Tell the Doctor that I will want a report on his condition."

As Q watched his wife hug chuckles, he felt a stab of jealousy. He should have allowed his mother to kill Chuckles. It would remove a thorn from his side.


End file.
